


Our Star.

by hiandsuddenlyyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 18-Year-Old Louis, Anal Sex, Angst, Bully Louis, Bully Zayn, Bullying, Character Death, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Lots of Angst, M/M, Smut, a little bit of ziam - Freeform, a very weird happy ending, al principio los dos son pequeños, creo que eso es todo, después crecen y tienen 18/20, enfermedades, harry tiene una enfermedad en su sistema inmune, ill!harry, intento de suicidio, not much
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 93,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiandsuddenlyyours/pseuds/hiandsuddenlyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seis billones de almas en la tierra, y coincidir…" </p><p>Audiencia: +16. </p><p>Advertencias: Lenguaje adulto, contenido sexual explícito. </p><p>Género: Angst, fluffy, slash, hurt/confort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una y otra vez la lluvia dirá cuán frágiles somos.

**Author's Note:**

> No autorizo que NADIE publique mis fanfics. No autorizo adaptaciones, por favor, sepan entender y no insistan. Todas mis obras también pueden ser encontradas en mi cuenta de wattpad y tumblr.  
> Sólo autorizo traducciones, pero me gustaría que me notificaran antes de que la empiecen a traducir, GRACIAS.  
> Por favor, respete el trabajo ajeno, no re-publique esta fanfic ni ninguna otra sin el previo consentimiento del autor.   
> Disfruta la lectura (:

                                                                               

 

 ** _“Todo estará bien.”_**  
  
La lluvia caía torrencialmente en la pequeña y melancólica Holmes Chapel. Sus calles estaban desérticas haciendo de ese el día perfecto para que Harry pudiese llevar a cabo lo que hace meses estaba planeando hacer sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Sus pequeñas y débiles manos forzaron el agarre al resbaladizo barandal oxidado. El pequeño observó hacía abajo con temor y nerviosismo, allí el profundo arroyo estaba casi desbordando debido a los continuos días de lluvia que atravesaba la ciudad.

El caudal de agua corría velozmente debajo del puente. El niño tragó en seco, tenía demasiado miedo en ese momento, no iba a ocultarlo. Su corazón empezó a bombear a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal. Había llegado la hora, tenía que hacerlo ahora o no la haría nunca.   
Respiró hondo y acercó ambos de sus pies más a la orilla del viejo puente. Uno de éstos, resbaló torpemente con una de las tantas piedras que constituían el puente, haciendo que su pequeña zapatilla se le saliera y cayera al arroyo. El pequeño se sobresaltó, aferrándose con más fuerza al barandal y observó cómo su calzado era violentamente arrastrado por la corriente.  
Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Ya no quería hacerlo, ya no quería quitarse la vida; tenía mucho, mucho miedo. Tragó en seco cuando vagos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

 _“¡Hey, mirén! ¡Ahí viene el rarito enfermo!”_ La risa cruel de aquellos niños nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos. Eran todos muy hirientes con sus comentarios ofensivos.

  
_“¡No te me acerques, quizás me contagies con tus enfermedades!”_

_“¡Oigan todos, vamos a reírnos de Harry!”_

Los nudillos del pequeño empezaban a volverse blancos de tanto que apretaba el antiguo barandal con su agarre.  
  
 _“Harry, ¿Por qué no puedes ser normal como tu hermana? ¡Estoy harta de andar yendo y viniendo de ese maldito hospital contigo!”_

Ahora la voz de su madre decidió colarse en sus pensamientos. Un nudo gigante apareció en su garganta, y por más que el chiquillo intentara hacerlo pasar tragando fuerte, parecía estar dispuesto a no abandonarlo, seguía allí, incomodando.  
  
Para ese entonces la lluvia se había vuelto más severa, y las ráfagas de viento hacían bailar a los árboles con gracia, moviéndolos de un lado a otro con violencia.  
Harry se preguntó si ya habrían notado su ausencia en la casa. Él estaba seguro de que no, y en el caso de que lo hicieran, no se molestarían en preocuparse por él. Siempre era así, él era solo una carga para su madre, una máquina de derrochar dinero en medicamentos para su padre, un estorbo para su hermana, y un genial objeto de burlas para sus compañeros de la escuela primaria.  
  
Sin embargo, no era su culpa. Él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decidir nacer con esa tonta enfermedad, pero todos actuaban como si la fuera.   
  
  
Desde los tiernos dos años, la madre del pequeño había notado la recurrencia severa con la que distintas enfermedades atacaban al niño. Era muy vulnerable a cualquier cambio brusco de temperatura, así que recurrió a los médicos en donde le informaron que su hijo tenía una enfermedad hereditaria que hacía a su sistema inmune muy frágil e incapaz de detener con tiempo a las enfermedades. Así que Harry pasó la mayor parte de su infancia en un hospital, mientras que los demás niños jugaban en el parque como era común. Él conocía mejor los solitarios pasillos de aquella fría y triste edificación con olor a yodoformo que a su propia casa, era muy triste pero cierto, y Harry había comprendido desde muy pequeño que la vida a veces era muy injusta con algunas personas sin razón aparente.  
Debían inyectarle una dósis diaria de vitaminas y proteínas para que su cuerpo pudiera seguir soportando, y su sistema inmune pudiera detener aunque sea, algunas de las muchas enfermedades. Y así seguía hasta ahora, aunque con sus ocho años, ya habían reemplazado las inyecciones por pastillas. Según los médicos, debería ingerir de esas por el resto de su vida.  
  
Era algo terrible y fatal que haya decidido en quitarse la vida aún a sus cortos ocho años, pero él ya no podía más con todo el dolor, su vida era un completo martirio.  
El pequeño pero caudaloso arroyo de Holmes Chapel sería el encargado de enviarlo al otro mundo, en dónde quizás sería un poco feliz alejado de todo el daño que las personas hacían.  
  
Así que Harry tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron soportar y lo soltó lentamente, armándose de valor. Ya estaba decidido, no habría más duda, ahora si saltaría. Dar ese pequeño paseo por sus pensamientos le había ayudado a comprender que las cosas serían mejores sin él, el mundo estaría mejor, después de todo, él solo era el pequeño estorbo de todos, les haría un gran favor.  
  
Se acercó nuevamente a la orilla del puente, ahora con decisión. El agua corría velozmente llevándose tajos de ramas, y algunos restos de basura, y en unos minutos, también el pequeño, frágil y enfermo cuerpo de Harry.  
La lluvia golpeaba con rudeza en el aniñado e inocente rostro del pequeño. Harry cerró sus ojos intensamente al momento en que aflojaba su agarra del herrumbroso metal.

Y saltó.

Saltó y al momento en que lo hizo, toda su corta vida pasó por delante de sus ojos. Primero observó a su mamá sonreírle con ternura mientras le leía un cuento en unas de esas tantas solitarias noches en el hospital. Luego vio a su hermana Gemma en el día de su cumpleaños, ella le entregaba un pequeño robot de plástico. Su papá también estaba allí, cortando el gran pastel mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y sus ojos brillaban en felicidad al mirar a su pequeño hijo.  
Se vio a sí mismo corriendo por un campo grande de lavandas, la brisa fresca de la primavera daba de lleno contra su pequeño rostro de cuatro años.  
Muchas personas suelen decir que antes de morir ves pasar tu vida en un segundo, que tu mente te da como una “última oportunidad” de apreciar todos los recuerdos bellos que pasaron en tu vida. Solo los momentos lindos. Harry supuso que estaba muriendo.

De pronto todos los recuerdos fueron alejados bruscamente de su cabeza, dejándolo sólo en una absoluta oscuridad en dónde Harry comenzó a correr asustado. La oscuridad parecía interminable, tétrica, y sobre todo muy solitaria. Un pequeño punto de luz al final se hizo notar. La luz cegadora empezó a volverse más y más grande a medida que Harry se acercaba.   
A los lejos, Harry comenzó a escuchar una peculiar y dulce voz llamarlo, era una voz que él nunca en la vida había oído. Está voz sonaba quebrada, gritaba desesperadamente porque despertara, y en ese momento la luz brillante desapareció rápidamente y Harry sintió cómo sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de un aire fresco y su vista de a poco comenzaba a aclararse.  
Unos ojos azules lo observaban fijamente mientras sollozaban. Los orbes extraños y desconocidos estaban rojos e hinchados pero eran los ojos más bonitos que Harry había visto en su vida. Por un momento dudó en si había muerto o no, porque esos ojos parecían de un ángel.

  
  
-¿Tú eres idiota? ¿Qué crees que hiciste niño? ¡Eres un completo estúpido!- El niño extraño chilló entre sollozos, arrodillado en frente de Harry con su cuerpo completamente empapado. De pronto tomó al ojiverde por los hombros haciendo que éste se inclinara levemente hacia él y empezó a sacudirlo bruscamente mientras lo observaba con ojos de reproche.  
-Promete que jamás volverás a hacer algo como eso ¡Promételo!, eres un niño, y se supone que los niños no hacemos esa clase de cosas, ¡t-tú tienes mucho para vivir!- 

Chilló el castaño y Harry simplemente observaba cómo sus labios morados temblaban al hablar. El ojiverde estaba atónito sin poder formular una mínima palabra, solo observaba confundido sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Se sentía lindo que alguien se preocupara por él, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era ese niño frente a él, comenzaba a quererlo por el simple hecho de que le importaba.  
  
-Escucha, la vida es muy injusta con algunas personas a veces, pero demuéstrale quién manda, yo sé que tú eres un niño fuerte, no dejes que la vida te derrumbe, porque a ella le gusta ponernos pruebas, ¿sabes?, Quiere ver que tanto podemos soportar, pero al final del día puedo jurarte que siempre encontrarás la estrella que te guiará, y tú podrás salir adelante y demostrarle lo fuerte que eres aún siendo un niño.- 

El castaño espetó con su voz gangosa por el llanto y Harry asintió lentamente mientras por sus mejillas comenzaban a caer pesadas lágrimas una tras otra.  
Su débil cuerpo temblaba por frío y miedo. Haber siquiera pensado en la estúpida idea de tirarse al río, ahora lo hacía sentir un idiota. Se arrepintió y mucho. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo al caer en la cuenta de que sólo había estado a unos pocos minutos de haber muerto ahogado, sólo a unos minutos de pasar a ser un vago recuerdo para la mente de todos y que si no hubiese sido por el niño que ahora estaba frente a él, ya no estaría más allí. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente debido a la idea de muerte y el niño de ojos azules lo tomó entre sus brazos fuertemente a lo que Harry correspondió al instante. Ambos niños estaban arrodillados, uno en frente del otro, abrazados bajo la fuerte tempestad que azotaba la ciudad.

  
-Ya no llores…todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- El castaño frotó dulcemente la pequeña espalda de Harry buscando reconfortarlo.

  
-D-de acuerdo…- Contestó entre sollozos débiles.

  
-Por cierto, soy Louis. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?- Inquirió curioso.

  
-Harry…-Murmuró débilmente el ojiverde, aún abrazado al ojiazul.  
  
-Harry. Como Harry Potter.- Louis rió por lo bajo contagiando de su risa a Harry.

  
-Si…- Respondió el ojiverde separándose lentamente del abrazo para poder apreciar la sonrisa del niño frente a él.  
Louis era muy bonito. Tenía el cabello castaño pegado a su rostro desordenadamente debido a la lluvia, unos ojos azules llenos de vida, y dientes similares a una fila de perlas.   
Louis acercó sus manos al rostro de Harry acariciando una de sus frías mejillas y luego peinó sus rizos mojados hacia atrás. El ojiverde cerró sus ojos ante tan agradable contacto.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien Harry, se que te esperan cosas muy bonitas en el futuro…-

  
Y Harry le creyó.

 

 


	2. Tú viajas en un asteroide y yo en una estrella fugaz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Él posee ojos tan azules como el océano, como el más perfecto día de verano. Y cuando los miras es imposible apartar la mirada. Su sonrisa derrite glaciares, y la luna y las estrellas envidian su belleza, pero él es tan cruel…”

##  _Ocho años después._

  
_Lunes 6:00 a.m_

 

-¡Harry! ¡Harry, ya despierta muchachito haragán!.- Anne daba fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta del cuarto buscando despertar a su hijo – ¡Son las seis Harry, llegarás tarde si no te apuras!.-

El rizado se dio la vuelta en el mullido colchón, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las finas mantas, en un intento en vano de opacar los gritos de su chillona e histérica madre.

Observó por el gran ventanal que tenía a un costado de la cama. El día afuera estaba precioso, el sol del verano pegaba en las hojas de los esponjosos árboles dándoles la apariencia de estar hechos de oro y a lo lejos se podían oír leves cantos alegres de las madrugadoras aves.

Suspiró pesadamente. Él esperaba que algún milagro divino hiciera de ese día uno lleno de catástrofes, algún tipo de huracán o algo por el estilo, solo para poder salvarse de su primer día en aquella horrible institución.

  
Durante estos últimos años, Harry había cursado en la Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Pero debido a su comportamiento despreocupado y su baja calificación en cada una de las materias por la depresión que solía atacarlo, su madre había decidido trasladarlo a una institución de mayor severidad y rigidez en la educación.  
Corría el rumor de que los alumnos más problemáticos de cada una de las escuelas de Inglaterra eran llevados hacía allí cuando sus instituciones ya no podían manejarlos. Pero Harry decidió ignorar ese rumor, solo para calmar su nerviosa mente. Era suficiente la preocupación y el nerviosismo que tenía debido a hacer contacto con gente nueva como para también agregarle que ,quizás, el primer día en esa escuela se toparía con matones que lo regresarían a casa con unas cuantas palizas en el rostro. Eso definitivamente no era bueno.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire juntando valentía para enfrentarse a lo que sea que estaba por venir, y se levantó perezosamente de su cálida cama.  
Su rizado cabello lucía más desastroso de lo normal aquella mañana, así que optó por usar unos beanies verdes para ocultar el desastre. Se colocó una playera gris de algodón, y jeans negros ajustados al cuerpo. La mañana lucía agradable y cálida y no vio razón para llevar un abrigo, así que simplemente se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño que estaba situado en su misma habitación y guardó en su morral todos los medicamentos que necesitaría para esa larga jornada. Quedó un momento estático en el lugar y tragó en seco mientras se preguntaba si en esa nueva escuela también habría idiotas que hicieran de su día a día un martirio sólo por el hecho de estar enfermo. Se contestó a sí mismo al instante. Por supuesto que sí, es decir, todas las escuelas tenían a ese típico grupito de patanes que se aprovechaban de los débiles y desprotegidos. Esas desagradables personas que parecían ser felices con las desgracias ajenas. Después de todo, una escuela no era una escuela sin ese tipo de personas. Al igual que las clásicas chicas zorras que se acuestan con medio colegio, que sus cuerpos poseen más huellas digitales que un teléfono público, el grupito de nerds inteligentes que van y vienen de la biblioteca, las personas hipócritas que se hacen los buenos con medio mundo y luego hablan mal a sus espaldas, o las personas que simplemente pasan desapercibidas menos para las bromas, y en ese tipo de personas se incluía Harry.

Bajó velozmente las escaleras para dar un sorbo largo a su leche con chocolate y guardar unas tostadas en el bolsillo de su morral. Ya las comería luego en el viaje.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó Anne mientras tomaba sus llaves y su elegante cartera roja de cuero.  
La pelinegra siempre lo llevaba y traía de la escuela puesto que sus horarios en la oficina coincidían con la entrada y salida de la institución del rizado. Harry no se quejaba, era mejor que esperar todos los días el ajetreado autobús.

-Supongo…- Respondió en un susurro con voz trémula y retraída.  
Su madre pareció notar el obvio nerviosismo en su hijo y se acercó a acariciar su mejilla con cariño. Harry se alejó un poco ante su tacto.  
-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes.- La mujer habló con sinceridad en sus palabras mientras observaba cariñosamente al ojiverde y limpiaba con su pulgar algunos rastros de leche con chocolate que habían quedado en la boca de éste.

 

Por alguna razón, Harry no creía cualquier acto de bondad que su madre tuviera con él. De pequeño lo trataba como si fuera una carga por la enfermedad; si ahora seguía igual de enfermo o quizás peor ¿Por qué ahora si lo trataba bien?. Harry tomaba cualquier gesto noble como una completa hipocresía, y a su madre eso parecía dolerle.

-¿Podemos ir yendo?.- Preguntó secamente el rizado.

 

-¿Llevas tus medicamentos?- Cuestionó la mujer mientras intentaba girar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.  
Harry asintió ligeramente.

 

-Entonces vamos.-

 

**(…)**   


El viaje en auto era de una media hora que ambos recorrieron en absoluto silencio.

El ojiverde miraba por la ventanilla distraído, contaba los nidos de pájaros en cada poste de luz que veía, y pensó que aquellas débiles construcciones constituidas por ramitas y algo de barro estaban totalmente a la intemperie. Cualquier tormenta que azotara fuerte a la ciudad podía destruirlas fácilmente por completo, pero no lo hacían, se mantenían fuertes y firmes. Y se sintió unido a aquellos nidos, su cuerpo y aquellas pequeñas construcciones tenían mucho en común. Él era atacado violentamente por cada enfermedad que estuviera en el aire, puesto que su sistema inmune era jodidamente débil. Pero aún así, aún ante tantos calvarios, él se mantenía firme y seguía luchando día a día.

 

A medida que se íban acercando, Harry observaba cómo su madre lo veía de soslayo. Giró su cabeza para poder verla mejor.  
A través de esa capa de rímel y delineador se apreciaban unos ojos cansados y adormilonados. Su labial rojo rubí la hacía ver más joven de lo que era, y por eso adoraba usarlo. Siempre le había dicho a Harry que si ella hubiera heredado sus labios color sandia, que eran una herencia por parte de su abuela, la vida sería más fácil.  
El rizado sonrió ante aquel recuerdo.

 

-¿Ya pasaron los nervios?- La pelinegra le envió una cálida mirada dejando al descubierto su blanquísima fila de dientes.

 

Harry asintió ligeramente mientras le devolvía el gesto con modestia.  
Llegaron unos diez minutos después, y Harry se despidió de su madre con un ligero movimiento de mano y una pequeña sonrisa.  
El rizado quedó estático en el mismo lugar en dónde había bajado del vehículo. Su mirada retraída pasaba por cada uno de los estudiantes que iban ingresando a la fría edificación. Todos parecían mucho más mayores a su edad y Harry sintió terror. Era como si hubiesen puesto un caniche toy en medio de una jauría de Dobermans, Bull dogs y Pastores Alemanes, dispuestos a atacar.

Quería salir corriendo.  
Iba a salir corriendo.  
Giró sobre sus talones buscando escapar de aquel horrible lugar pero en cuanto lo hizo su cabeza rizada chocó contra algo.  
El olor a naftalina de aquellas viejas y ochentosas prendas hizo que el muchachito se alejara al instante.

 

-D-disculpe, no fue mi intención, lo siento.- Su voz titubeaba en un notorio nerviosismo.

-Tú debes ser el muchachito nuevo.- 

 

Una elegante pero severa voz habló, haciendo que Harry levantara el rostro para observar mejor a aquella persona que tenía enfrente. Era una señora de unos cincuenta años, con múltiples arrugas en su rostro, con un vestido marrón largo, que parecía haber estado guardado en su clóset por años debido al tan fuerte olor a naftalina que desprendía.

Su cabello estaba sujeto en un rodete muy tirante. No había ninguna hebra de cabello sin tomar, todas estaban muy pegadas a su cuero cabelludo y le recordó a la profesora Tronchatoro de la clásica película Matilda. Harry soltó una pequeña risita y la mujer arqueó una ceja mirándolo de manera hosca.

 

-Supongo que tú debes ser Harry Styles, eres el único alumno nuevo en toda la institución.- Dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo a los papeles que sostenía.  
Harry pensó que su primer día en esa escuela no podía ser peor. Ahora que sabía que era el único nuevo en toda la institución, sería un blanco muy fácil para todos los patanes. Suspiró pesadamente, a partir de hoy comenzaría su infierno.

-Ven, acompáñame. Te llevaré a tu nueva aula.- La mujer lo guió levemente mientras sujetaba su hombro.

En el camino, Harry veía cómo algunos chicos y chicas le lanzaban miradas furtivas y una que otra risita burlona. Decidió bajar su vista durante lo restante del trayecto.

La vieja mujer se detuvo en una de las tantas puertas grises que poseían las aulas y el rizado supuso que ya habían llegado.  
Los nervios lo carcomían lentamente y por un momento se sintió desfallecer.  
Quién sabría las clases de personas que estarían detrás de esa oxidada y vieja puerta, los martirios y torturas que estarían tramando hacia él, Harry ya se los podía imaginar.  
La mujer tomó la perilla de la puerta girándola y el rizado mordió con fuerza sus labios. 

 

Entraron lentamente al salón. El ojiverde tenía su vista baja, no quería ni mirar la clase de bribones que serían sus compañeros. Ya los imaginaba, fumando cigarrillos en el fondo, llenos de tatuajes, cortes de cabellos que metían miedo, horribles cicatrices de peleas callejeras.

 

-Puedes presentarte. –La firme voz de la rectora lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Levantó titubeante la mirada y sus dientes se apretaron con más fuerza a sus labios.

Unas treinta personas lo observaban extrañadas. Los ex convictos que él imaginaba que estarían sentados allí, eran simples chicos con caras de gente normal, por lo que parecía. Soltó un gran suspiro en relajación.  
Parecía que después de todo, no sería tan malo como él imaginaba.

 

-Soy Harry Sty…-

Una persona entrando bruscamente por la puerta lo hizo detenerse.  
Era un chico de aspecto rebelde, su pelo castaño claro con un fleco hacia el costado despeinado descuidadamente adornaba su cara, con ojos azul cielo, y una sonrisa burlona que creció al instante en que su mirada se clavó en Harry.  
Un chico morocho lo seguía, éste tenía el pelo negro azabache peinado en un jopo muy prolijo, un expansor en su oreja izquierda, y una tupida capa de pestañas adornaban sus marrones ojos. 

 

-Hey, ¿Tenemos compañerito nuevo y nadie me lo dijo?.- 

 

Su sonrisa socarrona incrementaba a medida que salían sus palabras. El chico morocho detrás de él soltó una carcajada.

 

-Tomlinson, Malik vayan a sus asientos.- La severa voz de la rectora que acompañaba a Harry hizo que las miradas de ambos chicos se desviaran del rizado para posarse sobre ella. 

 

-Quiero conocer a mi compañero nuevo, parece un buen chico.- 

 

El castaño desconocido se acercó peligrosamente al ojiverde haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en su rostro y Harry bajó la vista de inmediato.

El ojiverde sintió unos suaves dedos posarse sobre su cabeza y estos tiraron con brusquedad de el beanie que llevaba.  
Un estallo de risas inundó el salón. 

 

Los cabellos salvajemente despeinados de Harry estaban en un estado más que deplorable causando gracia a todos los presentes. El rizado quería echa a correr de aquella penosa escena.  
Miró con ojos aguados al castaño frente a él que sostenía su beanie. Su carcajada era igual a la de los demás chicos en el aula e incluso más fuerte y estrepitosa. 

 

-¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!.-La voz del rizado salía con dificultad debido al gran nudo que hace instantes había aparecido en su garganta.

 

-¡Tomlinson!- El grito rígido que soltó la mujer hizo acallar las risas. –Devuélvale el gorro a Styles. –

El chico le lanzó el beanie desde su posición. Los reflejos de Harry nunca habían sido muy buenos, por lo que el beanie pasó de su agarre para caer al suelo, haciendo que otra serie de suaves risitas burlonas sonaran en el aire.

-Y si oigo un par de risas más se quedaran sin receso todo el mes. Ahora esperen en silencio a que su profesor llegue.- El aula quedó en silencio sepulcral haciendo que solo el ruido de los tacones viejos de la mujer se oyeran dar contra el piso mientras se marchaba.

  
Harry buscó con su mirada nerviosa algún asiento vacío. Sus ojos pasaron por uno sin ocupar, pero a su lado había un tipo de un aspecto no muy prometedor, así que el rizado decidió pasar de ese sitio.  
Su mirada ahora cayó en un chico de aspecto dulce y amigable. El chico sonrió al observarlo dejando al descubierto sus torcidos pero bonitos dientes y Harry se le acercó, devolviendo el gesto. El chico parecía bueno.

-La mayoría del tiempo son así de estúpidos, pero no te preocupes, sólo son ese par. El resto son personas con las que se pueden conllevar. – El chico tenía un acento Irlandés muy marcado. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos, un azul profundo como el océano. Su cabello rubio, no natural, dedujo Harry por sus raíces castañas, estaba acomodado en un peinado moderno y rebelde.  
Los dos rieron ante el comentario del rubio.

 

-Soy Niall.- Dijo el muchacho mientras le estrechaba su mano en un saludo cordial.

 

-Harry Styles.- El rizado correspondió el saludo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si les gusta lo que leen pueden dejarme sus kudos que se los voy a agradecer MUCHÍSIMO (:  
> Ya saben que ésta y mis demás obras también pueden encontrarlas en mi cuenta de Wattpad y también Tumblr.  
> Au revoooirrr!
> 
> Noe x


	3. Choque de estrellas de neutrones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…y sus ojos verdes sonríen cansados, parece que le duele, está bien, no te haré más daño. Pero, ¿Qué puedo yo hacer si la felicidad invade mi corazón cada vez que tú derramas una lágrima?."

Después de unas cuarenta miradas del rizado hacía el reloj en un intento en vano de hacer que sus manillas corrieran más rápido, al fin sonó el timbre del receso.

La educación en esa escuela era completamente diferente a lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado; eran mucho más exigentes.   
Pensó que ya no tendría tanto tiempo libre, pues tendría que pasarse horas en su cuarto completando las tareas e imaginó a su madre saltando de alegría porque vería menos a su muchachito rizado por la casa.

 

-¿Vienes a la cafetería conmigo?- La voz que empezaba a sonarle familiar del rubio habló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry asintió mientras se incorporaba.

  
-Claro, vamos.-

Tomó el pequeño bolso con medicamentos y siguió al rubio fuera del aula, éste le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad a lo que Harry llevaba entre manos. 

  
-Puedes preguntar, adelante.- Espetó en un tono amable haciendo que el rubio lo observara con intriga.

  
-…¿Qué llevas en ese bolso?- Soltó rápidamente y acto seguido se llevó una de sus manos a su boca mordiendo nerviosamente sus uñas.

  
-Son medicamentos.- Respondió Harry con simplicidad mientras ambos caminaban a la par por el extenso pasillo rumbo a la cafetería.

  
-¿Medicamentos? ¿Estás enfermo o sólo lo usas para… tú sabes…- Habló con un tono condescendiente. 

Harry lo miró sin entender.

  
-Ya sabes…para drogarte.- Niall soltó por lo bajo, mirando hacia todos lados preocupado porque nadie lo haya oído.   
El rizado rió.   
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo entre leves risas.  
Niall suspiró relajadamente.  
  
-Estoy enfermo, y supuestamente necesitaré de estos por el resto de mi vida para poder vivir.-

Soltó con simplicidad, como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo, y de hecho para él lo era. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ello desde el día de su nacimiento, no podía imaginarse viviendo una vida común como las demás personas. Él tenía que ingerir cada día de su vida vitaminas y proteínas que lo fortalecieran.

  
-Lo siento…- Murmuró Niall mirándolo con ojos de pena y lástima.   
Podría decirse que Harry estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran con esa misma mirada cada vez que él contaba su historia. Pero no lo estaba. Odiaba esa mirada, lo hacía sentir como si fuera la persona más rara del mundo, y aunque Harry sabía que parte lo era, le gustaba creer que no.

  
-No lo sientas, está bien por mí.- Contestó firmemente mientras su mirada decaída se dirigía al paso lento de sus converse blancas.  
No se dijo más nada hasta llegar a la cafetería.  
No había más nada que decir.

  
La cafetería era un lugar espacioso lleno de grandes mesas puestas en fila, no muy separadas la una de la otra. Por lo que si contabas que te habías tirado a una chica la noche anterior, la mesa de al lado lo sabría, y al instante la otra, y la otra, y así sucesivamente. Los chismes corrían con rapidez en aquella escuela.  
  
Harry optó por comprarse unos sándwiches de jamón con queso y un pequeño jugo de manzana. Su nuevo… ¿Amigo podría decirse?, Harry suponía que sí, parecía ser el tipo de personas con un apetito insaciable.   
Su bandeja estaba compuesta por: Un trozo de pizza, dos sándwiches de pollo, una banana, una manzana y una Coca-Cola Light.  
Harry arqueó su ceja al ver la bebida. 

  
-Es que me estoy cuidando- Habló con gracia el rubio imitando la voz de una típica chica porrista que se preocupa por su figura y el ojiverde soltó una leve risa ante eso.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada del resto, donde se podía hablar con un poco de tranquilidad sin tantos barullos. Harry sacó un par de pastillas y se las metió a la boca haciéndolas correr con un poco de su jugo de manzana. El rubio lo observaba detenidamente, con la curiosidad picando en él.

  
-¿Gé esh lo ge tienesh?- Intentó hablar con su boca llena de comida y el ojiverde soltó una risita.   
Niall parecía una de esas ardillitas que acumulan su comida en sus cachetes. Se veía muy tierno al igual que una de ellas.

  
-Es una enfermedad hereditaria, ya sabes…que va pasando de generación en generación. La obtuve por parte de mis abuelos maternos. Impide que mi sistema inmune detenga las enfermedades.- Espetó mientras se deshacía del envoltorio de su sándwich. Niall asintió mientras volvía su atención a seguir devorando la comida en sus manos.  
  
El rubio parecía una buena persona. No había soltado ningún comentario bromista ante la enfermedad, y por ese simple hecho, a Harry ya le agradaba.   
Su rostro aniñado le daba una apariencia a inocente. Aunque el ojiverde sabía perfectamente que de inocencia tenía nada más que su infancia.  
  
Continuaron comiendo en silencio cuando un portazo en la entrada los hizo sobresaltar.  
Otra vez el tedioso muchacho con su pesado amigo. Harry aún no sabía sus nombres pero ya los comenzaba a odiar.

  
-A ver, ¡quítense porquerías! Muero de hambre, necesito comer algo con urgencia.-  
Protestaba el chico castaño mientras se hacía lugar entre la fila de personas que esperaban ser atendidas en la cafetería.  
Harry y Niall observaban la escena desde la lejanía de su mesa.

  
-Por su aspecto no parece que fuera así ¿cierto?- Cuestionó el rubio de improvisto, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se desviaran de la atención del castaño para posarlos sobre él. – Es decir, parece un chico normal. Sus vestimentas, su tonto peinadito, no parece que fuera uno de los chicos más insoportables de todo el establecimiento.-  
  
El rizado asintió lentamente. Era cierto.   
El muchacho tenía prendas alegres, unas cuantas caritas sonrientes dibujadas con una birome adornaban sus Vans. El rizado sonrió ligeramente. Si la intención de aquel muchacho era verse pesado, la estaba errando completamente. 

  
-Hey Lou mira, el niñito de los cabellos locos con el traga-todo de su amigo rubio.-  
El morocho estaba frente a ambos chicos con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Miraba a ambos de arriba hacia abajo con una mueca de superioridad. 

  
-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó de pronto posando su mirada en el bolso de medicamentos de Harry, y antes de que él tuviese tiempo de coger el morral, el morocho lo tomó rápidamente.   
Harry buscó con ligereza la mirada de Niall en busca de ayuda, pero en cuanto la encontró, éste lo observo con su ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación y simplemente se encogió de hombros.   
Supo que no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer.  
  
-¡Lou!- Llamó nuevamente el muchacho y el castaño se acercó rápidamente a la mesa ante la llamada. Mascaba un trozo de sándwich de pollo haciendo más ruido de lo debido y Harry pensó que era más fastidioso de lo que él creía.

  
–El niño nuevo trae drogas a la escuela, ¡y está repleto!- Los ojos del morocho brillaban ante lo que veían.  
  
-Deberíamos decirle a la rectora, amaría que hagan quedar a este imbécil después de clases para la limpieza en las aulas.- Sonrió con malicia, arrebatando descuidadamente el pequeño bolso de las manos de su amigo, y haciendo que unas cuantas tabletas de las vitaminas y proteínas volaran directo al suelo.

El morocho bufó. 

-Mejor hagamos algo divertido Lou, no sé, podemos vendérselas a los chicos de primaria.-

  
-No Zayn.- Habló decididamente el castaño dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva a su amigo, quién se alejo unos cuantos pasos de él.

  
-Tú vienes conmigo.- El ojiazul tomó con fuerza el brazo de Harry, haciendo que se incorporara rápidamente de su asiento. – Parece que al final resultaste un chico divertido ¿he? Drogas. Quién hubiera imaginado que un estropajo como tú consumía drogas. –

Lo arrastró con firmeza, hasta lo que Harry suponía, era la secretaría.  
Pero el rizado estaba tranquilo, después de todo, sólo eran medicamentos que él necesitaba para seguir viviendo, le explicaría eso a la rectora y asunto arreglado. Dejarían a aquel tedioso chico en detención y no a él.  
Pero un revoltijo de nerviosismo y miedo se hizo presente en la boca de su estómago a medida que se acercaban. Sentía que algo malo venía.

  
Luego de unos fuertes golpes a la puerta por parte del castaño, la rectora abrió mirando a los dos chicos con una mirada penetrante y con su ceño fruncido.  
  
-Tomlinson, Styles. Espero que tengan una buena causa para venir a interrumpir tan desesperadamente mi hora de café.-

La mujer se movió a un lado de la puerta invitándolos a pasar.  
El ojiazul aún mantenía firme su agarre en el brazo de Harry, y éste estaba seguro de que una mancha violácea ya se encontraba allí, lo soltó bruscamente sólo en el momento en que ambos se sentaron en las sillas alojadas frente al gran escritorio negro.

 

-Señora rectora, mire lo que le encontré al chico nuevo.- El castaño habló levantando el pequeño bolso con medicamentos de Harry para que la mujer lo viera.

  
-¿Qué rayos es eso señor Tomlinson?- Preguntó la rectora mientras sacaba unas pequeñas gafas de su cajón y se las acomodaba.

  
-Drogas. Nada más y nada menos.- Contestó enorgulleciéndose del descubrimiento que había hecho, giró su cabeza hacia el rizado alzando una ceja al instante que una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en su rostro.   
Harry lo observó fijamente tratando de incinerarlo con una dura mirada. Ese muchacho no podía ser más detestable.

  
-Señor Styles, ¿Algo para decir al respecto?- La cincuentona mujer miró al ojiverde con desprecio mientras se acomodaba sus finas gafas, esperando por una respuesta.

  
-No son drogas.- Contestó firmemente el rizado mientras llevaba su mirada al ojiazul y la volvía a correr, posándola en la fría mirada de la mujer. –Son medicamentos que tengo que tomar para poder seguir con vida. Son vitaminas y proteínas que no deben faltarme nunca señora. Mi vida depende de ello.- Murmuró suavemente la ultima oración bajando su mirada para llevarla hacia su regazo en donde sus torpes dedos jugaban nerviosamente.

  
-Oh vamos, no le va a creer eso ¿cierto? “Mi vida depende de ello”- Se burló el ojiazul tratando de imitar la grave voz de Harry –Solo busca dar pena señora rectora, le aseguro que ni bien esté fuera de esta institución venderá toda esa mercancía a niños menores. No se deje engañar por su estúpida cara de niño que no mata ni una mosca.-

El castaño le lanzó una mirada de desprecio la cual Harry devolvió gustoso.  
  
  
-¡No venderé nada! ,¡Son medicamentos míos! .-Chilló furioso, hartándose de la irritación que aquel chico le provocaba.  
  
-¡Sé que son drogas, a mí no me engañas idiota!.- El castaño se levantó de su asiento haciéndole frente a Harry y éste se encogió temerosamente en su asiento esperando un golpe.

  
-¡Styles, Tomlinson! los dos se quedaran hasta después de clases. La limpieza de aulas quedará a cargo de ustedes dos. Pueden retirarse.

  
-¡P-pero…!- Harry intentó protestar, pero la vieja mujer le lanzó una penetrante mirada haciéndolo callar al instante.   
  
Luego de que la rectora devolviera el pequeño bolso al rizado, ambos chicos abandonaron la sala en silencio, como cachorros que son regañados; con la cabeza gacha y a paso lento.  
Al salir, Niall estaba esperando a Harry con su cara inmersa en preocupación.   
  
-¿Hey, estás bien?- Preguntó con desasosiego.

  
-Si, no te preocupes, solo tendré que quedarme después de clases para la limpieza de algunas aulas…- Murmuró tratando de restarle importancia.

  
-Oh Harry…todo por la culpa de ese imbécil.- El rostro de preocupación de Niall pasó a ser uno de enfado y repulsión.  
  
-Está bien supongo, estoy acostumbrado a cosas como estas. – 

Y era la verdad. Pero que estuviese acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas no quitaba el hecho de que dolía. 

Porque siempre dolía.


	4. Celeste como el cielo de Verano.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mira las estrellas, mira cómo brillan para ti.” / Yellow - Coldplay.

Después de que Harry tuviera una larga charla con Niall, tratando de convencerlo que él estaría bien al quedarse con aquel muchacho castaño, y luego de unas cuantas muecas de preocupación por parte del rubio dudando en si irse o no, finalmente le entregó su número celular al rizado diciéndole que si algún inconveniente se presentara, lo llamara con urgencia, solo de esa manera pudo marcharse con algo de tranquilidad.  
  
Harry no tenía miedo de quedarse solo con el castaño, no lo veía capaz de hacerle algún daño físico. Al menos eso esperaba.  
Pero si temía por las palabras que pudiese llegar a decirle. Después de todo, él había narrado acerca de su enfermedad a la rectora enfrente de él. El ojiazul sabía con lujo de detalles su situación. Harry tenía miedo de que pudiese llegar a decir algo hiriente. Algunas palabras crueles, como las que todo el mundo le decía y que por más que él tratara duro de restarles importancia, igualmente se iban acumulando una por una en algún rincón de su ser para luego estallar en u momento determinado.

Harry se sentó en uno de los pupitres, esperando por la llegada del ojiazul. Observó por la ventana que daba hacia el patio de la escuela y suspiro. Este estaba completamente desértico. La suave y tranquila luz naranja del atardecer daba contra las grises y tristes baldosas. El rizado supuso que serían algo más de las seis de la tarde. Le pareció raro el hecho de que su madre aún no había pasado a buscarlo como lo hacía todos los días, así que sacó su celular fijándose si había algún texto de ella y efectivamente allí había uno. Anne le explicaba que no podría pasar por él porque debía quedarse en casa de una compañera de trabajo, que tendría que volver a casa en autobús. Harry bufó molesto, no le agradaba para nada aquel medio de transporte. 

Permaneció con su vista en el fondo de pantalla de The Ramones de su celular, jugando un poco con las teclas, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.   
Y allí estaba el chico castaño, con su sudadera bordó, unos pantalones claros y sus tontas Vans con sonrisas dibujadas en tinta. Harry soltó un pequeño suspiro sin darse cuenta.  
  
-No te quedes con esa cara de idiota ¿qué esperas?, vamos a buscar al conserje para que nos de sus malditos artículos de limpieza. Quiero terminar con esto lo más antes posible. – El castaño se dio la vuelta saliendo del aula y Harry asintió al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño brinco bajándose de la mesa para seguirlo.  
  
Una vez que ambos tuvieron los productos de limpieza en mano, se dirigieron a la planta baja para empezar a limpiar desde los salones de primaria.  
A pesar de ser salones dedicados a niños pequeños, las aulas de primaria lucían tan oscuras y tristes como las suyas. Pintura gris y blanca descascarada cubría las paredes, aquel lugar le provocaba escalofríos al rizado y dudó en si algún día podría llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

El castaño abrió la puerta con una pequeña patada entrando con algo de dificultad mientras cargaba sus cubetas de agua y desinfectantes. Harry por su parte llevaba los secadores, esponjas y cepillos.  
  
  
-Bien, todo tuyo.- Soltó el muchacho mientras apoyaba las cubetas en el frío piso.  
Harry carraspeó y lo miró con incertidumbre. ¿Acaso el ojiazul planeaba dejarle todo el trabajo a él?  
  
-No me mires de esa forma tan estúpida ¿Qué esperas?, Apúrate o estarás aquí fregando pisos hasta las diez de la noche.-  
Se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse cuando Harry lo detuvo levemente tomándolo de su sudadera. El chico se dio la vuelta observándolo de manera hosca.

  
  
-¿T-te puedes quedar? Solo a hacerme compañía, yo haré todo el trabajo, no te preocupes…- Harry habló con vacilación y nerviosismo.   
  
Una gran sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del castaño al instante.  
  
  
-Como quieras.- Contestó con simplicidad mientras tomaba asiento sobre una de las mesas.  
  
No era que a Harry le gustase la compañía de aquel detestable ser humano, ni mucho menos. Pero le aterraba la idea de quedarse solo limpiando las aulas de aquella tétrica edificación, por lo que tuvo que reprimir su rabia mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior mientras fregaba y cepillaba los pisos con la mirada de aquella intratable persona puesta sobre él. El castaño movía sus piernas incesantemente, casi como una burla hacía Harry.   
De vez en cuando el rizado le daba unas miradas fugaces al castaño. Este permanecía sentado tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa burlona, observándolo hacer todo el trabajo a él.  
Las ganas de arrojarle con el balde de agua sucia en el cuerpo a ese muchacho aumentaban cada vez más en Harry, y aunque él suponía que este no sería capaz de golpearlo, no quería arriesgarse a volver a casa cubierto de moretones.

  
  
-¿Cómo es tu nombre?- El castaño inquirió con algo de amabilidad tomando por sorpresa a Harry. El rizado dejó de fregar para observarlo atónitamente. No podía creer que existiese una pizca de bondad en aquella persona.  
El ojiazul se bajó de la mesa y recogió un cepillo para ponerse a fregar a un lado del rizado. Definitivamente eso era algo que Harry no se esperaba, la mueca de incredulidad en su rostro aumentaba a cada segundo.  
Louis lo notó, así que decidió hablar nuevamente luego de carraspear levemente.  
  
  
-Si espero a que termines de fregar todo esto tú solo estaré aquí hasta la mañana siguiente.- Habló con cierta ironía.   
Harry asintió ligeramente y acto seguido volvió a su trabajo en el piso, aún desconociendo las acciones del joven frente a él.   
  
  
-Me llamo Harry.-  
  
  
-Harry. -Repitió.

  
  
-…¿y tú?- Cuestionó el rizado.  
  
  
-Louis.-  
  
Una extraña atmósfera se formó en el aula. Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada.   
Harry observó de re-ojo a Louis y pensó por un momento en el niñito que lo había salvado de ahogarse. Él también se llamaba Louis, y también tenía unos bonitos ojos azules. Y por un momento se le cruzó la loca idea de que quizás podría ser él y sonrió ante lo absurdo que eso sonaba.   
  
Louis se levantó bruscamente del suelo, arrojando el cepillo en sus manos a una de las cubetas y haciéndola volcar. Se dirigió a la puerta con paso presuroso. Harry lo siguió con la mirada confundida.

 

  
-Hey, ¿A dónde vas?-

  
  
Se incorporó rápidamente siguiendo a Louis fuera de la habitación y quedó mirando con incredulidad como el castaño se alejaba del aula con grandes pasos.  
  
  
-Tengo que irme.- Contestó secamente.

  
  
-P-pero no me quiero quedar solo aquí…- Respondió Harry en un murmullo al ver que el castaño ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo.  
  
  
 **(…)**

**  
**  
El ojiverde llegó a casa a eso de las once de la noche debido a que el autobús no se dignaba a pasar. Después de un agotador día, sólo quería bañarse y dormir.

Abrió la puerta con cautela esperando a que ninguno de sus familiares lo oyera y paseó su vista en busca de alguna presencia. No había nadie, así que subió corriendo a toda prisa hasta su cuarto, arrojó el morral y el pequeño bolso con medicamentos en la cama y se dispuso a darse una rápida ducha.  
  
El agua fría siempre era un buen remedio luego de un pesado día.   
Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación relajante y al instante unos ojos celestes se colaron en sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Louis eran muy bonitos, tenía que aceptarlo. Él también era muy bonito.   
Tenía un parecido muy grande al pequeño niño que lo había salvado y eso le atraía aún más.   
  
Harry sacudió su cabeza alejando esos absurdos pensamientos. No debía enamorarse, no de esa detestable persona, ni siquiera le tendría que gustar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, así que solo tendría que controlarse para que no ocurriera lo primero.   
Era algo ridículo hasta de pensar, es decir, Louis era el chico malo, rebelde, guapo y popular que podría tener cuanta chica quisiera detrás de él. Y el rizado era el chico pobrecito, enfermo al que todos miraban con lástima. Era cruel pero cierto.   
  
Cerró la llave de la ducha, se secó el cuerpo con rapidez y se colocó un par de bóxers negros.  
Se arrojó con pesadez en el mullido colchón y soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio, ese había sido un largo e interminable día para él.  
  
Observó por el gran ventanal a un lado de su cama y afuera las estrellas relucían con belleza.  
Harry le tenía un gran cariño a aquel ventanal. Su padre lo había hecho especialmente para que se pudieran observar con claridad las estrellas una vez que él se acostara y los primeros rayos de sol al despertarse. Al rizado eso le había parecido genial, amaba tener a la naturaleza siempre presente en su cuarto.   
  
Así, después de quince minutos observando el vasto cielo, sus párpados comenzaron a volverse pesados mientras él seguía observando las solitarias estrellas. Sin darse cuenta, cayó en las suaves redes de Morfeo.


	5. Del cielo caen estrellas sin oír deseos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…y no lo sé y tengo miedo cariño, porque cada vez que me haces sufrir, cada vez que eres cruel conmigo, siento que caigo más en tus redes, y sé que esto no es sano, no. pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…”

  
Por la mañana siguiente Harry amaneció con fiebre. Anne le llevó un paño frío junto a un té verde e insistió en que por hoy debería faltar a clases.

  
-Pero estoy bien, en serio. Ya me siento mejor.- Protestó Harry dando leves pucheros mientras buscaba la aprobación de su madre.

  
-Por ahora, pero no sabemos qué puede llegar a pasarte mientras estás en la escuela Harry, y no podré pasar por ti si empeoras, recuerda que tengo trabajo cariño.- Espetó la pelinegra mientras acomodaba las frazadas del rizado. Harry rodó los ojos mientras soltaba un pesado bufido.

  
-De acuerdo…- Murmuró débilmente en derrota mientras apoyaba la pequeña taza de porcelana en la mesita de luz y se recostaba nuevamente en la mullida cama.

-¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en ir a la escuela? Tan solo ayer casi lloras por no ir y hoy por poco y suplicas por no faltar.- Preguntó Anne arqueando una ceja. -¿Hay alguna afortunada que tenga tu corazón?-

  
-Mamá.- 

  
-No hay nada de malo en estar enamorado hijo.-  
  
Harry soltó otro bufido escabulléndose por debajo de las tibias mantas, cuando su madre se ponía a hablarle sobre esas cosas sentía ganas de ponerla en modo “mudo”.  
Anne sonrió maternalmente y acarició la cabeza de su pequeño hijo por sobre las telas.  
  
-Te traeré tus medicamentos cariño.- Y con una última mirada a su muchachito abandonó la habitación. 

Harry salió de su escondite de entre las sábanas y tomó su celular por debajo de las almohadas enviándole un texto a Niall. 

  
_-“Hoy no podré ir a la escuela, una de las estúpidas enfermedades me atacó y debo quedarme en casa, no te preocupes por mí, cuídate rubio. H xX”_

A los pocos minutos el tono “Isn’t she lovely” del fabuloso Stevie Wonder lo hizo sobresaltar. Un mensaje de Niall.

  
 _-“Empezaba a pensar que Tomlinson te había ahogado en una de las cubetas de agua ayer, ¿No te hizo nada cierto?”-_ Una leve risa salió de los labios de Harry. 

  
- _“Nop. Pero me dejo haciendo todo el trabajo a mí, da igual.”_ - 

  
- _“Deberías aprender karate o algunas de esas artes marciales de los asiáticos para defenderte Harry”._ \- Otra leve risa inundo la habitación. Niall tenía un maravilloso sentido del humor y eso al ojiverde le parecía genial.

Anne arribó nuevamente al cuarto con el bolso de medicamentos entre sus manos.   
  
-Aquí tienes cariño, tómate unas dos, y luego trata de dormir ¿Sí?- Harry asintió levemente. -Si me necesitas estaré abajo preparando el almuerzo.- Otro leve asentimiento.  
  
La mayor parte de la semana sólo eran Harry y Anne en la casa. Su padre trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche y casi nunca podía verlo. Usualmente el rizado estaba en su quinto sueño cuando su padre arribaba en la casa con su rostro cansado luego de una larga jornada, y nunca podía verlo o pasar algo de tiempo con él. Gemma había empezado la universidad hace un año, y estaba hospedándose en un departamento con su amiga para estar más cerca del establecimiento. Harry suponía que el cambio abrupto en su madre por tratarlo bien se debía a eso. No le quedaba otro remedio que hacer las paces con él, quizás su madre se sentía muy sola allí en la vivienda por lo que optó por empezar a portarse bien con su muchachito enfermo. 

Revolver los pensamientos lo dejó amodorrado. Lanzó un somnoliento bostezo y sin darse cuenta cayó en un plácido sueño.

 

  
**(…)**

**  
**Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue tomar sus vitaminas y proteínas que había olvidado tomar antes. El cielo de Holmes Chapel se había encapotado por completo y unas leves gotas daban contra el vidrio del ventanal.

  
-Parece que vamos a tener lluvias, Mordiscos.-

  
Musitó con suavidad observando al oso de felpa gris que reposaba en una pequeña silla frente a su cama. “Mordiscos” lo había acompañado prácticamente durante toda su vida. Fue un regalo de su abuelo paterno cuando cumplió los tiernos dos años y la razón de su nombre se debía a que siempre estaba dándole pequeños mordiscos y le faltaban algunos diminutos pedazos a su rechoncho y peludo cuerpo.   
  
Se bajó lentamente de la cama fregándose un ojo y tomó al viejo oso entre sus brazos, acto seguido tomó su celular de la mesita de luz y le envió un texto a Niall.

  
- _“Hey Niall ¿Qué haces?”_ \- Tecleo rápidamente enviándoselo al rubio, quién contestó más rápido de lo que imaginaba. 

  
- _“Me aburro. No hay ni siquiera programación buena a estas horas”-_

 _  
_- _“¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Tengo galletas y chocolate”-_  
  
- _“Tu si sabes cómo funciona Niall Horan amigo, dijiste las palabras mágicas”_ \- Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

- _“Te espero.”_ - 

  
 _-“Estaré allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos amigo.”_ -

Luego de enviarle su dirección por otro texto, Harry se dirigió escaleras abajo para preparar una rica merienda y recibir a su rubio amigo. La llevó hasta su cuarto, y luego de unos treinta minutos, Niall ya estaba en la entrada de la casa.   
Después de algunos abrazos y sonrisas, ambos subieron a la pieza y Niall devoró con rapidez cada una de las galletas ante la mirada atónita del rizado. 

  
-Bueno, tenía hambre, ¡No comí nada en la escuela porque te extrañé Harry!.-  
Se excusó el blondo mientras lamía sus dedos haciendo sonreír al rizado levemente.

  
-¿Sucedió algo importante hoy?- Quiso saber mientras se acomodaba en la cama abrazando su suave almohada.  
  
Una de las razones por la que a Harry no le gustaba faltar, era porque siempre sucedía que el día en que te ausentabas, los profesores se peleaban, un alumno enfrentaba a la rectora y hasta se armaba la tercera guerra mundial. Es decir, sucedían cosas que eran completamente anormales y casi nunca sucedían, pero los días restantes eran el puro aburrimiento.

  
-No, nada interesante.- Soltó con simplicidad Niall. 

  
-¿Louis fue?- Inquirió sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras. El rubio lo observó con sus grandes ojos azules en sorpresa. 

  
-¿Louis? Si, él fue ¿Por qué? ¿Me perdí de algo ayer?- Dijo con un tono divertido mientras arqueaba una ceja.  
  
-No, solo quise saber.- Contestó Harry tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible. El rubio no sacaba su mirada de sorpresa de él y esto comenzaba a impacientarlo. Un leve rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas y bajó la vista llevándola al plato de galletas limpio que Niall había vaciado hace instantes.

  
-¿Te agrada Louis?- El rubio soltó de repente haciendo que el rizado se sobresaltara más de lo debido. Harry se maldijo por dentro. Eso había sido demasiado obvio.   
  
-No es un mal chico…- Murmuró en un tono cohibido aún sin posar su mirada sobre Niall. Los ojos eran la ventana del alma y Harry lo sabía muy bien, en cuanto posara su mirada sobre el rubio, este se daría cuenta de todo.

  
-Además es guapo.- Sus palabras hicieron que Harry levantara su rostro súbitamente para observarlo. Mala idea. MUY mala idea. Al hacerlo, una pícara sonrisa apareció en el jovial rostro de Niall. El ojiverde bajó su mirada nuevamente totalmente apenado. 

  
-S-si, supongo- Titubeó. 

  
Ni Niall ni Harry dijeron más nada después de eso. Pero a juzgar por las miradas y sonrisas socarronas del rubio, Harry dedujo que había fracasado rotundamente al tratar de ocultar que comenzaba a gustarle Louis.

Miraron una estúpida película bizarra que encontraron en uno de los tantos canales dedicados a personas mayores, y luego de un par de Coca-Cola’s, Niall se marchó.

Para ese entonces la lluvia había cesado en la pequeña ciudad, pero el oscuro cielo amenazaba por más, y el rizado estaba casi seguro que al día siguiente amanecería con una que otra llovizna clásica de los días de verano. 

Aunque lentamente iban entrando a la estación de las hojas, el clima se mantenía templado, no había señales de fresco y eso a Harry le agradaba.  
El ojiverde sufría bastante con los tiempos fríos. Otoño e Invierno eran la época en dónde las personas se enfermaban con más frecuencia y por lo tanto el comienzo de su calvario. Básicamente cada dos por tres estaba tendido en la cama con alguna molesta enfermedad que su sistema inmune no podía combatir.

 

  
**(…)**

**  
**  
Para las 23:00 p.m casi toda la ciudad estaba durmiendo, pero Harry extrañamente no tenía sueño, así que decidió ir a la planta baja a mirar un poco de televisión.

Su estómago rugía de hambre, pero su madre dormía para poder pedirle que cocinara algo y también estaba bastante seguro que tampoco había hecho la cena. 

Buscó algo de cereales pero no encontró más que un pedazo de pan, suspiró pesadamente tománolo de todos modos. Se dirigió al sillón de cuero marrón claro con su pedazo de pan en mano y se tumbó con pesadez rebotando en los acolchados almohadones. Buscó algo de buena programación en la televisión, pero no encontró nada más interesante que un documental sobre suricatos que pasaba Animal planet y decidió centrarse en el programa tratando de olvidar un poco el tema de Louis.  
  
Definitivamente fracasó intentándolo, porque vamos, no era normal que viera los ojos azules de Louis en cada suricato que enfocaban. Ese tema se le estaba yendo de las manos y no le agradaba para nada. Dio un gran mordisco al pan que tenía sabor a viejo como si hubiese estado guardado por días, pero no le importó.

A ese paso se terminaría enamorando más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Debía evitar eso a toda costa. Pero cada vez que volvía a su mente la sonrisa perfecta del castaño, sus hermosos ojos celestes, su cabello sedoso, le robaban un suspiro cambiando 360 grados su idea de pensar.

Quizás no sería tan malo estar entre sus redes.

Quizás no sería tan malo enamorarse. 

Quizás no sería tan malo estar cayendo lentamente por aquel tedioso muchacho…


	6. Y eres frío como una gota en la lluvia de Otoño.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Parece que me estoy enamorando de ti, pero no quiero verte feliz, quiero verte sufrir.”

Miércoles 5:30 a.m

 

Como Harry había predicho, el día amaneció con débiles lloviznas. Era un día típico de Inglaterra, nuboso y que te invitaba a encerrarte, pero Harry debía ir a clases hoy.  
Se miró al espejo observando su cara adormilonada. Esa mañana su cabello lucía estupendo y sólo bastaron unas leves acomodadas con los dedos para que sus rizos quedaran perfectos. Tenía pinta de que hoy sería un gran día.  
Bajó con tranquilidad la gran escalera de madera haciendo que rechinaran a cada paso. Estaba bien de tiempo, por lo que hoy desayunaría con tranquilidad.  
Sirvió un poco de leche tibia y desayunó en silencio. Al rato, los pasos de Anne se oyeron bajar por las escaleras. 

 

-Hey, que sorpresa tan temprano, ya veo la razón por la que el día está lluvioso.- Comentó divertidamente Anne mientras tomaba asiento junto a Harry. - Al parecer no le erré tanto acerca de tu posible enamoramiento, estás emocionado por ir a la escuela, eso ya es algo raro- Soltó Anne lanzándole una pícara mirada a Harry mientras servía un poco de leche tibia en su blanco tazón de porcelana. 

 

-Mamá…- El rizado le arrojó una mirada de advertencia en señal de que se detuviera. No quería que la conversación tomara ese rumbo, no ahora que empezaba a sacar a Louis de su mente por un rato.

 

-Bien, bien. No hablaremos de eso ahora si no quieres. Termina tu leche rápido cariño.- 

Harry asintió ligeramente mientras tomaba el último trago. El líquido tibio se sentía bien correr por su garganta en aquella fresca mañana.  
Cuando Anne y Harry acabaron con su desayuno, la mujer se levantó cogiendo las dos tazas y acto seguido las colocó en el fregadero. Tomó su llamativa cartera colgándosela en su hombro, junto a un abrigo de lana fina color verde claro.

 

-Cariño, ponte un abrigo hace algo de frío fuera, no querrás volver a enfermarte.-

Harry asintió y subió escaleras arriba bajando con su abrigo azul en mano. 

Ambos salieron afuera camino al auto y las frías gotas chocaron contra sus rostros. La leve llovizna de esa mañana se intensificaba a medida que amanecía, cambiando rotundamente la temperatura del ambiente.  
Al entrar al auto, Anne encendió la calefacción. Aunque no hiciera tanto frío, la mujer debía tomar el doble de recaudos con Harry para que no enfermase, y eso significaba el doble de consumos y gastos. Razón por la cual tanto ella como el padre del rizado trabajaban. Pero todo era por la salud de su hijo menor.

 

El tráfico estaba lento debido al clima, el asfalto se volvía resbaloso ante el diluvio, por lo que los autos marchaban a paso lento.   
Harry bufó. Al parecer no había servido de nada que madrugara, estaba seguro de que llegaría tarde ese día.   
Anne aparcó el auto frente a la institución y luego de un rápido saludo Harry emprendió a paso presuroso su camino al aula. La escuela estaba en completo silencio, y eso hizo poner más nervioso al rizado. Eso sólo anunciaba que ya todos estaban en sus respectivas clases.

Por alguna razón el trayecto le pareció más largo de lo normal, y cuando finalmente llegó, tomó con nerviosismo la perilla del aula, entrando con nerviosismo y cierto temor. Al instante unas cuantas miradas se posaron sobre él y entre ellas la de la rectora quién estaba parada al frente junto a una profesora.

-Jovencito Styles. Buenas Noches.- Soltó con ironía en sus palabras haciendo que la clase estallara en un mar de carcajadas, inclusive la joven profesora a su lado.   
Harry bajó su vista apenado.

 

-Basta de risas.- Espetó la mujer con su distintivo tono hosco, y la clase enmudeció en un santiamén. –Que espera joven, tome asiento. Le dejaré pasar esta tardanza solo porque es su primera vez, no crea que seré tan flexible a la segunda.- 

El rizado asintió firmemente mientras se dirigía a su asiento junto a Niall.  
El rubio lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa.   
Unos brackets brillaron ante su vista y Harry alzo las cejas en sorpresa ante el nuevo accesorio. La sonrisa del rubio se intensificó mostrando más sus nuevos aparatos y el ojiverde devolvió el gesto con amabilidad.

 

-Ella será su profesora de ciencias.- Anunció la rectora y al instante la joven muchacha se presentó a su lado. -Espero que la respeten. Cualquier travesura que me entere que hicieron, se arrepentirán ante las consecuencias.- Amenazó la vieja mujer lanzando furtivas miradas. 

La clase asintió en sincronía. 

Luego de eso, la rectora se marchó con lentitud haciendo que las baldosas sonaran bajo sus suelas.   
Todos soltaron unos pesados suspiros haciendo desvanecer la tensión en el aire.

 

-Hey, ¿te pusiste brackets?. –Harry preguntó curioso mirando con sorpresa los destellantes dientes de su compañero de banco.

 

-En realidad los tengo hace mucho, no son fijos. Según el dentista primero debo usar estos y luego me pondrán los otros.- Comentó sacándose sus brackets algo babeados y mostrándoselos al rizado.

 

-Son geniales. – Comentó y Niall asintió con una sonrisa. 

 

Luego de esa pequeña plática los muchachos se decidieron en prestar atención a la clase donde la joven nueva profesora sacaba de su bolso variadas carpetas de colores.

La muchacha no mayor a veinticinco años sacó una pequeña lista con los nombres de la clase y decidió empezar por hacer una serie de preguntas a algunos alumnos para conocer su nivel de conocimiento.

 

-¿Tomlinson? ¿Louis Tomlinson está presente?.- Cuestionó mientras pasaba su vista por cada uno de los alumnos buscando al castaño. Este levantó su mano sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para que ella lo registrara. 

 

-¿Puede decirme tres elementos No metales de la tabla periódica?-   
Una sonrisa engreída apareció en el rostro del castaño y Harry pensó que no deberían existir personas tan atractivas en el mundo. Louis era un insulto para toda la raza humana.

 

-Carbono, nitrógeno y oxígeno.-

 

Respondió con simplicidad para la sorpresa de Harry.

 

El rizado arqueó sus cejas en asombro observándolo atónito.   
Eso era realmente algo que no se esperaba, es decir, Harry podría haber apostado a su oso Mordiscos (Que era gran cosa) a que Louis no respondería o pasaría de la pregunta como si nunca hubiera sido formulada, pero ahí estaba, rompiendo el clásico estereotipo de un típico chico problema.  
Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que aún se encontraba observando a Louis y este le sostenía el contacto visual con una mueca de extrañez. Su expresión gritaba “Que rayos me observas, loco.” Y el rostro de Harry pasó a convertirse en un tomate, sus mejillas ardían. Corrió la mirada totalmente avergonzado ante la situación.

 

Louis quedó observando con una mueca de extrañez a Harry. Observaba detenidamente su espalda, sus rizos chocolate, su nuca, y aún desde la distancia de tres mesas en la que estaban, Louis había notado que se había tensado. 

¿Qué mierdas le pasaba a aquel niño? ¿Por qué rayos lo miraba de esa manera? Por su cabeza corría una vaga posibilidad, pero era muy remota.   
Aunque no perdía nada averiguándolo, después de todo el ojiazul extrañaba un poco de diversión en esa escuela.

 

(…)

 

-Hey Zayn.- Su morocho amigo tomaba un jugo de naranja inocentemente frente a él. Se encontraban en la colmada cafetería, era su segundo y último receso.

 

-¿Mhm?- Zayn lo miró con sus grandes orbes esperando a que continuara hablando.

 

-¿Qué te parece si le ponemos algo de diversión a nuestras aburridas vidas? Hace mucho no hacemos algo alocado, ya sabes. A esta escuela le hace falta una buena dósis de Zayn y Louis.- Habló, quitándole la caja de jugo de las manos a Zayn dejándolo solo con la pajilla en su boca.  
El morocho frunció el ceño no comprendiendo. 

 

-¿A qué te refieres?.- Cuestionó torpemente con la pajilla entre sus dientes.  
-¿Recuerdas el niño idiota de rizos?- 

El morocho asintió ligeramente aún mirando a Louis con extrañez.   
–Bueno, tengo la leve sospecha de que el muy marica gusta de mí.- 

Zayn se atragantó con su saliva, tosiendo fuertemente y dándose leves golpes a su pecho para calmarse.

-¿Qué, QUÉ?.- Clamó con sorpresa con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

 

-Eso que oíste, creo que es un marica. Sólo hace falta darle unos leves vistazos para darse cuenta de eso, pero el punto aquí es que creo que gusta de mí.- Louis dijo esto último en un murmullo para que nadie oyera sus palabras. Después de todo, los rumores allí corrían más rápido que la luz y no sentaría nada bien a su elevada reputación el tener a un mariquita enamorado de él.

 

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- Cuestionó el morocho mordiendo levemente la pajilla y chamuscándola.

 

-¿Eres idiota Zayn?, podemos aprovecharnos de él por eso, voy a fingir que él también me gusta y bla bla bla, pero sólo lo utilizaremos para nuestra diversión. ¿Entiendes?-

 

Soltó con algo de exasperación y emoción en su voz, mirando a Zayn quién aún sostenía su cara sin expresión alguna y lo miraba como si lo que estuviese contando fuese lo más aburrido del mundo.

-Quieres decir que…¿jugaremos con él?, con su corazón y sentimientos para ser específicos, nos reiremos de su cara de ilusionado cuando este contigo y luego tú le rompes el corazón?- Cuestionó el ojinegro arqueando sus cejas.  
Louis asentió lentamente con una sonrisa arrogante y ancha abarcando todo su rostro.

 

-¡Genial!.- Exclamó con entusiasmo el morocho, dando al fin señales de vida en su rostro.

 

Ambos chicos rieron histérica y maliciosamente, impacientes por comenzar a hacer de sus fechorías con Harry.


	7. Disfruta la luz de sol, mañana vendrá la tormenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tómame, hiéreme, juega conmigo, dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras, pero por favor no te alejes de mi.”

Jueves 6:30 a.m

 

Esa mañana Harry arribó más temprano de lo esperado al colegio. Se dirigió al salón para esperar por la llegada de Niall, pero unas estrepitosas risas provenientes del interior del aula lo hicieron detenerse detrás la puerta y oír atentamente.

-Eso suena genial Lou, ¡muero por ver la cara de ese idiota!-  
Era la voz de Zayn, el detestable amigo del ojiazul. Al parecer ellos también habían arribado temprano. Harry rodó los ojos con fastidio, no estaba de humor para aguantar a esa manga de insoportables aquella mañana, aunque una extraña sensación parecida a la alegría picó en su estómago al escuchar la voz de Louis.

-Va a ser el mejor espectáculo que hayas visto en años amigo, ese tonto no sabe lo que le espera.- Espetó Louis y ambos rieron a la par.

Sus risas sonaban malvadas y Harry se preguntó quién sería la pobre víctima blanco de las fechorías de ese par de locos.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y al instante las miradas de ambos muchachos se posaron sobre él. Una soberbia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos, pero los ojos de Harry sólo se posaron en el castaño. Este arqueó una ceja y camino lentamente hacia él.

-Hey, hola Harry.- Soltó amablemente, pero su tono era falso y Harry lo sabía. Retrocedió nervioso unos pasos atrás por instinto.

-Iré a buscar mis libros.-  
Espetó el moreno, guiñándole un ojo a Louis antes de irse y Harry comenzó a temer. Eso empezaba a ponerse raro, y el miedo y nerviosismo crecieron en su interior. Quizás Louis ya sabía que le gustaba e iba a darle una golpiza ahí mismo, Harry quería salir corriendo.

 

-H-hola- Balbuceó con retraimiento.  
Louis empezaba a invadir su espacio personal y el ojiverde estaba seguro de que en ese momento su rostro se parecía más a un tomate maduro que a un rostro humano. Sus mejillas hervían, y su sangre bullía con la misma intensidad dentro de sus venas. 

 

-Siento irme así el otro día, tenía ciertos asuntos que arreglar, ya sabes, la familia, problemas en casa.-  
Soltó por lo bajo mirando fijamente los orbes de Harry. 

La vista del ojiverde bajó a los labios de Louis. estos eran finos y de un rosa claro y eran demasiado bonitos. Como todo en Louis.

Harry se mordió fuertemente su labio inferior. A esa distancia podía ver cada detalle del rostro de Louis, cada imperfección en su rostro, si es que podía llamar así a esas pequeñas marquitas que anunciaban antiguo acné, porque aunque las personas normales llamaran a eso “imperfecciones” en Louis se veían como piezas talladas a mano, todo en él hacía un perfecto balance de perfección, él era todo un adonis y Harry se odiaba por encontrarlo tan irreal.

-N-no te preocupes, entiendo.- Contestó titubeante el rizado.

Louis se acercó más y tomó uno de sus rizos jugando divertidamente con él. Un leve escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Harry. El aroma a pinos del perfume de Louis era embriagador y llenaba lentamente sus fosas nasales y si Harry permanecía unos segundos más cerca de él iba a cometer un acto del que luego se arrepentiría. Pero por alguna razón no podía alejarse, sentía como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, a duras penas se sostenía en sus débiles pies, y sus rodillas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier momento.

 

-Hueles a jazmines.- Susurró Louis con voz ronca y muy baja, sólo perceptible para los oídos del joven ojiverde. Ante eso, los diminutos vellos de los brazos de Harry se erizaran. Se sentía como si estuviese poseído bajo algún hechizo, pero se sentía bien.

-Uh…- Fue todo lo que pudo articular Harry con el poco aliento que conservaban sus pulmones. 

Louis se acercó a su oreja lentamente y eso fue suficiente para Harry, en ese momento su alma abandonando su cuerpo y casi podía oír cómo esta se reía de él si es que eso tenía sentido. Si Louis decidiera violarlo, secuestrarlo u asesinarlo en ese instante, Harry se dejaría gustoso y eso realmente lo aterraba. Le asustaba todo el poder que ejercía Louis sobre él sin hacer siquiera esfuerzo y en tan poco tiempo.

 

-Harry, ¿quieres venir a una cita mañana en la heladería? A la salida de la escuela, 17:30, ¿Te parece bien?- Susurró muy débilmente al oído de Harry y se alejó apenas unos centímetros quedando muy cerca de su boca, esperando por la respuesta del chico menor. Harry lo observó con grandes orbes verdes, su cuerpo entero paralizado.

-C-claro…-

 

Soltó sin más y al instante se arrepintió, pero ya estaba hecho. No sabía porque mierda estaba haciendo eso, es decir, estaba aceptando salir con ese chico que lo humilló frente a toda la clase, el mismo chico que lo acusó de drogadicto, el mismo chico de los perfectos ojos azules, el mismo chico de la hermosa y blanquecina sonrisa, el mismo chico por el que estaba cayendo lentamente… y Harry sabía que estaba perdido al pensar aquello último, pero él ya no era dueño ni de sus propias palabras ni pensamientos. 

 

El rechinido de la puerta los hizo sobresaltar. Niall estaba parado en la puerta mirándolos con sorpresa en sus ojos. Louis se apartó rápidamente y Harry bajó con vergüenza su rostro sonrojado.

 

-¿Interrumpo algo?.- Inquirió Niall entrando lentamente al salón.

 

-No, ya me iba.- Soltó con rapidez Louis dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Te espero allí Harry.- Le dirigió una última mirada junto a una pícara sonrisa y se marchó.

 

Niall se acercó dudoso hasta Harry y este levantó su rostro titubeante enfrentando la mirada confundida de su amigo.

 

-¿Qué mierdas fue eso?- Preguntó el rubio.

 

Harry se encogió de hombros. 

Él tampoco sabía que mierdas había sido aquello.

 

(…)

 

Louis aún sentía los patéticos ojos brillantes de Harry sobre él, casi como una adolescente enamorada. Ya no cabían dudas, Harry gustaba de él y eso le generaba arcadas.

Buscó con premura la mirada de Zayn por todo el patio escolar para anunciarle de la noticia.  
Las cosas marchaban más rápido de lo que él creía, Louis esperaba que el mocosito fuera un poco más firme, negándose o algo por el estilo, pero Harry prácticamente se había entregado plenamente hacía él, haciendo que Louis lo manejara como él quisiera y hacerlo caer lentamente en su juego.   
Encontró a Zayn a unos cuantos metros debajo del gran árbol que la escuela poseía en el patio, estaba ligando con algunas muchachas con aspecto de fáciles y Louis rodó los ojos. Si no lo encontraba ligando con mujeres lo encontraba en la cafetería bebiendo una de sus estúpidas cajas de jugo de naranja.

 

-¡Zayn!.- Espetó Louis mientras se acercaba a él. –¡ZAYN!.- Vociferó alzando la voz al no obtener la atención del morocho. Zayn bufó al verlo y se despidió de las jovencitas entre unas cuantas sonrisas cómplices. Se acercó corriendo al castaño en un pequeño trote.

 

-Espero que sea algo importante ¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer verdad?.- Cuestionó el morocho. Louis negó despreocupadamente mientras se arreglaba sus cabellos.

-¡Eran Jenny y sus amigas! ¡Una de las chicas más codiciadas del colegio!, Acabo de dejar ir una gran presa por ti, amigo.- Zayn se cruzó de brazos mirando a Louis con reproche y un leve puchero en su boca.

Zayn podría tener el aspecto del muchacho más temible del instituto con sus camperas de cuero, sus miles de tatuajes y sus botas al mejor estilo militar. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta a lo que se veía. Él era todo un crio, en él la frase “No juzgues a un libro por su portada” se amoldaba perfectamente.

 

-“El ricitos de oro”.- Soltó Louis. –Cayó completamente en la trampa, ¡Tenías que verlo amigo!, por poco y más se abre de piernas implorando porque lo follara ahí mismo.-

Louis comentó divertidamente y es que de imaginarse nuevamente la escena que había sucedido hace un rato moría de risa. Le asombró su capacidad para reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir cuando estaba frente a Harry en ese momento, su maldita cara de nene ilusionado. Louis no podía esperar para que llegara el siguiente día y llevar a cabo su malvado plan.

 

-¡No jodas, es un completo idiota!.- Soltó entre risas el morocho, llevando las manos a su barriga. Se secó una lágrima imaginaria y miró a Louis con sus grandes orbes negras. -¿Y qué piensas hacerle mañana Lou?- Inquirió curioso y Louis sonrió ladino.

 

-Sé paciente mi amigo… tú solo lleva una cámara para grabar todo, te prometo que pasarás un buen rato.-

 

El timbre sonó anunciando la entrada de los alumnos, y ambos chicos se dirigieron con molestia a su respectiva aula.  
Al entrar al salón Louis sorprendió a Harry mirándolo de soslayo y el ojiverde corrió rápidamente su vista avergonzado.  
Louis estaba ansioso para que el siguiente día llegase y así el mariquita de Harry lo conocería. Y esperaba que con eso, no le quedarán más ganas de seguir enamorado de él. 

 

(…)

 

Al salir de clases Harry se dirigió con Niall hasta la casa de este. El rubio había insistido en llevarlo, supuestamente “Tenía muchas cosas serias que hablar con él respecto a lo sucedido el día de hoy con Louis”.

La vivienda de Niall estaba a solo un par de cuadras de la escuela. Cosa que Harry agradeció, ya que solo había traído una fina campera de algodón y la tarde comenzaba a ponerse fresca, él no quería volver a agarrar alguna enfermedad.

 

La casa de Niall no era enorme ni muy pequeña, pero poseía un inquietante estilo rústico que la hacía lucir muy bonita. Un gran sauce llorón se erguía en el patio delantero adornando la entrada.

Los recibió la madre de Niall con una pulcra sonrisa en el rostro. Era una señora rubia de unos cuarenta años, su sonrisa innatamente amigable como la del rubio era inocente y angelical, Harry devolvió el gesto con cordialidad y algo de timidez. Subieron escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de Niall, y en el trayecto el rizado observó la pared repleta de cuadros con fotos de Niall en sus distintas etapas de vida y Harry supuso que debía ser hijo único. Al entrar a su cuarto, unos cuantos pósters de modelos y algunas bandas viejas adornaban las verdes paredes. Harry se sentó en la espaciosa cama y paseo su vista maravillado por cada una de las pertenencias de Niall. A diferencia de su cuarto, Niall tenía todo muy ordenado y cuidado.

 

-Bien muchachito, creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, así que empieza antes de que tú madre pase por ti.- Habló Niall mientras arrimaba una silla de madera a la cama, girándola y sentándose en ella.

 

-Creo que no hay mucho que decir, fue todo lo que viste, solo eso…- Soltó tratando de restarle importancia al tema y controlando con esfuerzo su voz para que sonara lo más normal posible.

 

-¿Te gusta Louis?.- Su pregunta hizo que Harry se pusiera un poco rígido. Eso había sido demasiado directo.

 

-Yo…em…- Habló titubeante mientras jugaba con sus largos dedos.

-Harry. Al grano.-

 

-Quizás…solo un poco…- Respondió vacilante.

 

-No voy a juzgarte Harry. Está perfecto que te gusten los hombres, pero ¿¡Louis?! ¿Justo él?, madre mía…-El rubio se llevó sus manos a la cabeza despeinándose un poco.

 

-¿Qué con él?- Quisó saber Harry, un poco a la defensiva de Louis. El ojiazul no se veía tan mal chico, es decir, después de las cosas que le había hecho, Harry no creía que Louis pasara de bromas tontas. Le mostraría al mundo que Louis podía ser amable y bueno aunque él tampoco creía eso demasiado.

 

\- Harry…¿En serio preguntas eso? Se burló de ti frente a la clase, vamos. Es conocido por sus bromas pesadas. Se aprovecha de personas débiles como tú- Soltó Niall con exasperación. –Además…no creo que él, ya sabes, sea gay…- Soltó suavemente. Harry se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

 

-Pero me invitó a una cita en la heladería mañana.- La voz del rizado sonaba esperanzada. Con sus palabras intentaba de convencer a Niall pero al mismo tiempo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que podía extistir una vaga posiblidad de que Louis se sintiera atraído hacía personas del mismo sexo.

 

-No sé si deberías ir, algo me suena mal ahí.- Soltó Niall con desconfianza, y en todo su derecho, después de todo ¿Quién diablos cambia de ogro malévolo a luchador de la paz mundial de un día para el otro? Niall no era tonto, no señores, y sabía que Harry tampoco, pero él estaba muy alto en su nube de ilusión como para darse cuenta. Allí había gato encerrado y el rubio lo sabía, Louis se traía algo entre manos.

Harry se levantó en silencio al darse cuenta de que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse y se dirigió a la puerta. No quería seguir escuchando más. Él pensaba, tenía la esperanza de que la cita con Louis era quizás su salida de toda esa tortura que era su vida, quizás Louis podría hacerlo muy feliz, estaba muy ilusionado, pero el rubio con sus palabras desconfiadas lo estaban hiriendo lentamente tirando abajo cada uno de sus planes de felicidad con cada letra que salía de su boca.

 

-¿A dónde vas Harry?, ¡aún no termino de hablar contigo!.- Niall lo seguía por detrás a medida que el ojiverde bajaba con rapidez las escaleras.

 

-Déjame Niall, Iré a aquella cita de todos modos y nada de lo que digas podrá impedirlo.-  
Harry salió por la puerta y el frío viento chocó violentamente contra su cuerpo.

 

-¿No esperarás a tu madre? ¡Agarrarás otra enfermedad! ¡Harry!.- Gritó el rubio cuando el rizado ya se encontraba a dos casas de lejanía.

-Me da igual, volveré caminando.-

 

Harry siguió caminando a paso presuroso tratando de no oír los incesantes gritos de Niall, los cuales se volvían cada vez más lejanos hasta que finalmente se desvanecieron por completo. 

A unos treinta metros, Harry se maldijo por la idea estúpida que había tomado. Se encontraba a media hora de lejanía EN COCHE de su casa, lo que caminando le tomaría el triple de tiempo. Llegaría a su casa a eso de las doce de la noche si continuaba caminando, y eso si es que no le agarraba una neumonía antes y caía desplomado en el frío pavimento.

Su cuerpo temblaba y apretó sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de el abrigo tratando de mantenerlos tibios. Sus labios tiritaban y estaba seguro de que en ese momento ya estarían morados y agrietados. Un fuerte bocinazo detrás suyo lo hizo sobresaltar.

 

-¡Estoy caminando por el cordón, no estoy en su jodida ruta, no moleste!- Harry vociferó con fastidiado mientras continuaba su camino a paso lento por el borde del cordón de la vereda.

-¿Necesitas un taxi?-

 

La femenina voz familiar de su mamá hizo que volteara a ver. Ella estaba con su cabeza asomada a la ventanilla de la Range Rover, mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Recorrieron el regreso en silencio. Anne pareció notar la obvia tristeza en su hijo y decidió que callar sería lo mejor en ese momento, ya luego tendría tiempo para preguntar por lo sucedido.

 

-Te fui a buscar a la casa de Niall, pero me dijo que te habías enojado con él y habías regresado a pie. Que muchachito terco eres a veces Harry, pudo haberte sucedido cualquier cosa cariño.-

 

Harry se abstuvo a contestar y solo observó atentamente por la ventanilla. Afuera la gente iba y venía a paso presuroso, entraba y salía de las tiendas, todas en gruesos abrigos. La leve llovizna empezó a caer lentamente humedeciendo las calles, y entristeciendo el paisaje.

Otoño poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse notar.


	8. Llorarás, sufrirás, pero los astros seguirán su curso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Puedes llorar, puedes gritar, puedes arrodillarte pidiendo por piedad, sin embargo el resto del mundo no te oíra, todo seguirá igual. Depende de tí cambiar las cosas. Solo de tí…”

Viernes 4:00 a.m

 

Harry despertó bruscamente con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. Su garganta estaba inflamada y rasposa, y el piyama azul claro bañado en sudor. Supuso que otra de las fastidiosas enfermedades había entrado a su cuerpo. Se sentía débil como para pararse e ir a buscar sus medicamentos al pequeño baño por lo que decidió llamar a su madre.

 

-¡Mamá!- Vociferó a todo pulmón, su voz sonaba áspera y rasposa, más de lo común y un dolor punzante vino luego del grito. Harry trató de tragar un poco de saliva para alivianar su dolor, pero no se fue. Seguía punzante allí.  
Anne apareció a los segundos en el cuarto, vistiendo una bata violeta claro cubriendo su cuerpo del frío y su rostro oculto en crema anti- arrugas. Al ver el estado en que se encontraban las prendas de su hijo, colocó una mano en su lechosa frente para tomar su temperatura.

-Dios santo Harry, estás volando en fiebre.-Espetó mientras se dirigía ágilmente al pequeño baño situado en el cuarto del ojiverde y regresaba con los medicamentos de los cuales le hizo tomar cuatro dosis.

 

-Llenaré la bañera con agua fría para bajar tu temperatura.-

 

Harry solo se limitó a asentir. 

Observó detenidamente cada movimiento que daba su madre. El rostro de Anne estaba sumido en una notable preocupación y la culpa se coló en el cuerpo del rizado a medida que observaba a la cansada mujer que lo había traído al mundo.

 

Durante esos dieciséis años, Anne se había dedicado fielmente a cuidar a su enfermo hijo. Siempre parecía agotada y el rizado poco a poco la empezaba a comprender. Tener que trabajar duro todos los días para poder cuidar de un hijo que estaba casi siempre enfermo era algo muy duro, y él lo comprendió. De pronto ya no sintió tanto rencor hacia ella, se puso en su lugar y la entendía, todos esos años los había dedicado exclusivamente a él sin darse algún momento o respiro para ella. Comprendía el porqué de sus acciones cuando él era más pequeño.  
Harry bajó su vista lentamente y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a sangrar a los instantes.

 

-Harry, no hagas eso cariño, te estás lastimando. La bañera está llena, puedes entrar.-  
Anne habló con cariño mezclado con el cansancio en su voz.

Harry asintió suavemente y se movió a paso lento hacía el cuarto de baño. Anne se quedó en el cuarto cambiando las sábanas empapadas en sudor y le habló desde allí.

 

-Creo que es mejor que hoy tampoco vayas a clases cariño, cuando amanezca llamaré a tu rectora avisándole de tu estado.-

Harry no contestó. No tenía fuerza, ni voz para hacerlo. Quería decirle que iba a ir de todos modos, tenía que disculparse con Niall por lo de la noche anterior, se había comportado muy mal con él. Pero sabía que su madre se negaría de todos modos, así que decidió que era en vano contrariarla.

Luego de un rápido baño, se colocó una cómoda camisa blanca de algodón, y otro par de pantalones piyamas color gris. Salió lentamente del baño y su madre ya no estaba en el cuarto, pero una pequeña bandeja con una taza de té reposaba sobre la cama.

Harry tomó a “Mordiscos” y se escabulló nuevamente en el blando colchón soltando un pesado suspiro. Eran apenas las 4:30 y aún no amanecía en la pequeña Holmes Chapel. La ciudad estaba a oscuras, iluminada solamente por unas cuantas estrellas y la luz lunar. Harry sonrió ligeramente al notar que no había señales de tormentosas nubes por ninguna parte, hoy sería un estupendo día soleado.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo al humeante té, que lo hizo formular una graciosa mueca debido a la cantidad de limón que éste poseía y lo dejó nuevamente con cuidado sobre la mesa de luz. Trató de conciliar el sueño, pero un pensamiento apareció repentinamente en su mente, haciéndo que dejase a un lado la idea de dormir.

Hoy era el día de la cita. Y en ese estado era más que obvio que su madre no lo dejaría ir al parque, ni aunque rogara ni jurara limpiar la casa durante tres meses.

El ojiverde buscaba alguna excusa para poder ir al encuentro de todos modos, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Decidió que escaparía y regresaría sin que Anne lo notara, después de todo solo eran unos helados, eso no tomaría mucho tiempo. Sea como fuera, hoy no debía faltar a esa cita por nada en el mundo.  
Abrazó fuertemente a “Mordiscos”, ahora sí, disponiéndose a dormir.

 

(…)

 

El ruido de la aspiradora de Anne limpiando en el cuarto adyacente hizo despertar a Harry. Dirigió rápidamente su vista al gran ventanal y los colores naranjas del atardecer chocaban contra el vidrio.

 

-Mierda.- Murmuró.

 

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormido?, miró su celular: “17:15 p.m”, los estudiantes habían salido hace quince minutos de la escuela. Se levantó de un salto vistiéndose rápidamente. 

Aún sentía leves dolores en la cabeza, pero la hinchazón en la garganta había mejorado notablemente, aunque no del todo.

Se miró en el espejo acomodando algunos rizos fuera de lugar e intentó practicar algunas caras coquetas de seducción para su encuentro con el ojiazul. Todas salían como raras muecas y Harry finalmente se rindió. Suspiró resignado y decidió que simplemente sería él, después de todo, la imagen de chico sexy nunca le había quedado, él era más de conquistar con la amabilidad y ternura.

Le echó otro vistazo al celular: “17:25”. Había quedado con Louis a las 17:30. Ya iba atrasado. Se calzó sus Converse a velocidad luz y salió en puntillas del cuarto. Le echó un leve vistazo a dónde su madre se encontraba limpiando. Ella pasaba un plumero por los viejos libros a medida que cantaba una vieja y alegre canción, Harry sonrió levemente ante la escena y se marchó.

 

Al salir, los rayos tibios de sol luchaban por mantener cálido el ambiente, pero la fría brisa era más poderosa haciendo temblar el cuerpo de Harry. Sus esbeltas piernas daban pasos más largos de lo normal en un intento de apurar el paso y llegar a tiempo. Un fuerte ventarrón lo tomó desprevenido haciéndolo tiritar, sus cabellos quedaron revueltos, y Harry sacó con cuidado una pequeña hoja seca que había quedado atrapada entre ellos.

El parque lucía hermoso, el naranja, amarillo y marrón de las hojas secas, le daban una mezcla interesante haciéndolo ver romántico y melancólico a la vez. 

La vista de Harry se dirigió con premura a la pequeña heladería. Allí, el castaño se encontraba observándolo desde una mesa apartada del resto, ubicada en la vereda del lugar. Un leve sonrojamiento apareció en el rostro de Harry al momento en que el ojiazul le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. Louis se veía hermoso, las ropas otoñales le sentaban perfecto. Llevaba una chaqueta de jean con un sweater blanco por debajo, pantalones negros ajustados, Vans negras y un gorro gris cubriendo sus castaños cabellos. Estaba jodidamente hermoso como siempre y Harry se sintió un estropajo a comparación. El otoño no era una época que lo favoreciera demasiado, las constantes gripes le daban la apariencia de cansado con esas horribles ojeras y ese terrible aspecto de enfermo.

 

-Hola.- Harry saludó tímidamente cuando estuve frente a él.

 

-Hola. Estaba esperándote, me alegra que vinieras. Toma asiento por favor.-  
Louis sonrió tan angelicalmente que hizo creer a Harry que el Louis que lo había humillado en la escuela era sólo producto de su tonta imaginación. Tomó asiento frente a él y el ojiazul le pasó el menú de helados. Ambos chicos se concentraron en elegir algún sabor.

 

-¿Qué te parece el mix otoñal? Vienen distintos sabores, tiene chocolate, crema, y uno especial de sabor café. ¿Qué dices?.- Louis inquirió mirando a Harry y esperando por su aprobación.

 

-Me parece bien.- Contestó amable Harry junto a una dulce sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos, la camarera les trajo sus pedidos dejándoles un par de cucharitas de plástico con conos de helados dibujadas en ellas. Harry sólo dio unos pequeños bocados, después de todo aún no se recuperaba de su enfermedad, y el helado no le sentaría nada bien a su congestionada garganta.

 

-¿No comes más?.- Preguntó Louis, mirándolo extrañado. La copa de Harry aún se encontraba llena a más de la mitad, pero no podía darse el gusto de terminarla, debía cuidar su salud.

 

-No, ya estoy lleno, pero estuvo exquisito.-

-Bueno, tal parece que no tan exquisito, vamos Harry, solo unos bocados más.- Espetó el castaño haciendo un leve puchero y acto seguido tomó un poco del helado de la copa de Harry con su cuchara haciendo un “avioncito” hasta la boca de este. Harry sonrió levemente con dulzura. Louis era jodidamente tierno y él no podía resistirse a eso.

 

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó mientras abría su boca gigantemente para que el castaño metiera la cuchara con helado. Louis sonrió triunfante.

 

Minutos más tarde, ambas copas se encontraban vacías y sus estómagos llenos.  
Harry pensó que escaparse de su casa esa tarde, aún estando enfermo, había sido su mejor idea en años. El corazón le rebozaba de alegría, y el rostro ya le empezaba a doler ante tan enorme sonrisa. No creyó que tanta felicidad pudiera caber en su cuerpo.

 

*

 

Louis no creía que pudiese aguantar un minuto más con el rizado. Sus malditos ojos verdes y su estúpida cabellera chocolate le generaban arcadas cada vez que lo observaba. Por no mencionar su odiosa sonrisa. Pero debía resistir, solo un poco más. El plan ya estaba casi hecho, no iba a arruinarlo ahora, aunque muriera de ganas de soltarle todo el helado ingerido minutos antes sobre sus ropas.

Harry se veía tan ilusionado que Louis sintió algo de culpa por lo que estaba por hacerle en algunos minutos. Después de eso, la ciudad entera debería darle el premio al ciudadano más hipócrita de toda Holmes Chapel. El papel de chico bueno y amable le estaba saliendo tan malditamente bien que él mismo se lo estaba creyendo.

La canción “Isn’t she lovely” lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. El rizado sacó rápidamente su celular leyendo el texto que le había llegado y su semblante pasó de felicidad a preocupación y nerviosismo. Louis lo miró fijamente.

 

-Tengo que irme, ya está empezando a oscurecer.- Soltó nerviosa y rápidamente y se levantó de su silla caminando a paso presuroso por el parque, alejándose de la heladeria. Louis se levantó con velocidad para seguirlo, si no lo detenía, Harry arruinaría todo el plan.

 

Caminó detrás de él tratando de llevarle el paso pero procurando que éste no notara su presencia, y cuando llegaron al área de los juegos infantiles, el ojiazul supo que ya era hora.

 

-¡ZAYN, AHORA!- Dio la señal a su morocho amigo en un fuerte grito, y al instante Harry se dio la vuelta observándolo con rostro confundido.

Zayn salió de su escondite con unos cuantos muchachos amigos suyos que se ofrecieron a participar en la broma y entre todos le arrojaron agua helada, harina y unos cuantos huevos a Harry, quién intentaba inútilmente cubrirse con sus brazos. Louis sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a grabar el segundo a segundo de la degradación a medida que se acercaba al joven de rizos, quién ahora estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Toda su humillación se esparciría por la web en cuestión de horas.

 

-¿En serio creías que yo podía llegar a sentir algo por alguien como tú?.-  
Habló con desprecio y las risas burlonas de los muchachos empezaron a invadir sus oídos inspirándolo a seguir hablando. Harry levantó su vista hacia Louis, detrás de sus largas pestañas con restos de harina sus ojos comenzaban a volverse aguados. El dolor se reflejaba claramente en ellos y una extraña punzada dolió en el pecho de Louis.

 

-Quiero que te quede claro que las personas como yo jamás se fijan en mariquitas, menos si estan enfermos, podrías contagiarme con tu puta peste.-  
El castaño continuó hablando cruelmente junto a un par de sonrisas llenas de maldad. El ojiverde bajó la vista y un poco de la harina en sus cabellos cayó al suelo. Los sollozos comenzaron a escaparse de su boca. 

 

-La gente marica no va con nosotros niño.-

Habló Zayn entre unas tantas carcajadas.

 

Los ojos del morocho comenzaban a lagrimear ante tanto esfuerzo que hacia al reír. Louis lo veía muy feliz, disfrutando plenamente de la situación. Entonces…¿Por qué él no disfrutaba como su amigo?

¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir un gran nudo formarse en su garganta?

¿Por qué la culpa parecía invadir de a poco su cuerpo?…


	9. No más dolor, no más tristeza, sólo quiero ver el sol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sigo esperando por las cosas bonitas que prometiste me sucederían en un futuro, lo sigo haciendo…”

Los grandes faroles de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse lentamente alumbrando las asfaltadas calles, el cielo de Holmes Chapel comenzaba a oscurecer, regalando un espectáculo de combinación de colores en su cielo. 

Durante todo el trayecto hasta casa Harry reprimió el llanto. Regresaba a paso presuroso y con la vista gacha tratando de evitar las miradas curiosas de las tantas personas que se paseaban a esas horas.

Se sentía humillado, débil, impotente, quebrado, roto en toda la extensión de la palabra.   
Casi podía ver gráficamente en su cabeza a Louis arrancándole el corazón como si fuera la cosa con menos importancia en todo el mundo y arrojarlo sin piedad contra el asfalto, pegando saltos arriba de este machucándolo hasta volverlo puré.

Harry apresuró su paso. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era estar entre los cálidos brazos de su madre y que le susurrara al oído que todo estaría bien, así como cuando niño, aunque él sabía perfectamente que las cosas no irían bien. 

Al llegar a la entrada de la vivienda, el rizado se quebró. Ya no podía seguir aguantando las pesadas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sintió todo el peso de la tristeza caer violentamente sobre sus débiles hombros como una carga de ladrillos. 

Las lágrimas saladas corrían a chorros por sus sonrosadas mejillas y el ojiverde se dejó caer de rodillas en la pequeña alfombra de “Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar”, ensuciándola un poco con la mezcla de harina y huevo que llevaba encima.  
Su cabeza ardía y estaba muy seguro de que en ese momento volaba en fiebre. El agua fría que aquellos muchachos habían arrojado sobre él más la fresca brisa otoñal que chocaba contra su cuerpo al venir, no eran buenas combinaciones para su pobre sistema inmune. Pero a Harry no le interesaba si tenía que pasar tres semanas tendido en la cama enfermo, solo deseaba morir en ese momento. Quería que un puente apareciera mágicamente enfrente suyo para arrojarse de él sin rastro de inseguridad. No entendía cómo el mundo podía llegar a ser tan cruel 

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo para merecer eso? ¿Es que era un crimen haber nacido con una estúpida enfermedad hereditaria que él ni siquiera había decidido tener?

El rechinido de la puerta abrirse le hizo alzar la vista lentamente, era su madre. Ella cubrió su boca reprimiendo un sollozo por lo que vió. La mujer cayó de rodillas frente a su hijo, sus labios rojos temblaban en duda de no saber que decir en el momento. 

 

-¿Q-que te sucedió Harry?-

Anne llevó sus delicadas manos hacia el rostro del rizado tomándolo por ambas mejillas y haciendo leves caricias con sus pulgares. Su hijo parecía la representación gráfica de la palabra “roto” y Anne sólo sintió completa tristeza por su pequeño niño.

Harry bajó la vista aún sin poder cesar el llanto. No respondió a la pregunta formulada por su madre y simplemente se abalanzó entre sus brazos buscando algo de protección y seguridad que solo una madre podría brindar.   
Ella correspondió fuertemente al abrazo de inmediato, sin importarte en absoluto cuán manchado estaba su hijo en esos momentos.  
El cuerpo del ojiverde temblaba a medida que trataba de contener el llanto, pero era imposible, cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras, a Louis enfrente de él grabando el segundo a segundo de la humillación, sus ojos volvían a desprender pesadas lágrimas. Una tras otra, sin intención de detenerse. Sollozaba violentamente y su madre no sabía qué debía hacer con él. 

 

-Todo…todo estará bien cariño, tranquilo.-

Susurró en un intento desesperado por calmarlo.

Harry sabía que nada estaría bien, pero eso era exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar de su madre, una alentadora pero incierta frase. Esa que él tanto estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. 

Ambos ingresaron al hogar, Anne lo acompañó lentamente hasta su cuarto, donde preparó la tina llena con agua tibia, lista para que el rizado sumergiera su débil cuerpo en las relajadas aguas. 

 

-Un baño te hará bien cariño, dejé tu piyama celeste encima del retrete.-  
Espetó antes de retirarse del cuarto de baño cerrando suavemente la puerta blanca tras ella. 

Harry asintió lentamente a sabiendas que su madre ya no le vería, pues se había marchado, pero su cuerpo actuó por inercia. 

 

En la soledad del pequeño baño su mente comenzó a traer las dolorosas imágenes del hecho ocurrido hace algunas horas.   
¿Por qué Louis había hecho eso? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Es que le había hecho algo malo?   
Se desvistió y metió en la bañera lentamente. Enjuagó su rizado cabello y al hacerlo unas cuantas cáscaras de huevo cayeron y quedaron flotando en el agua, la cual se había mezclado con la harina de su cuerpo.  
De vez en cuando sus ojos desprendían vagas lágrimas, y a decir verdad, nunca había parado de llorar, solo había disminuido la intensidad con la que sus lágrimas caían, y es que aún dolía, y él no estaba seguro de si algún día dejaría de doler. 

En sus dieciséis años de vida, las personas siempre le habían dicho u/o hecho cosas crueles, él estaba completamente acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, pero lo que había hecho el castaño hoy en la tarde no se comparaba con ningún dolor anterior, Louis había roto todas las barreras. 

Fue como si le clavara una estaca en el medio del corazón y luego riese al verlo agonizar. Fue tan cruel como ver a un niño feliz e ilusionado con su globo y que llegara alguien a pinchárselo para luego reírse del llanto desconsolado del pequeño. 

 

Harry limpió con un poco de agua su rostro bañado en lágrimas y salió de la bañera con rapidez. Se colocó los piyamas celestes y observó cómo su rostro lucía demacrado reflejado en el pequeño espejo. Sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos, al igual que sus lastimados labios. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarla lentamente. 

 

-Tienes que ser fuerte.-

 

Se dijo a sí mismo reflejado en el espejo. No sabía por qué diablos se estaba diciendo esas palabras. Había sido fuerte durante mucho tiempo y ya se estaba cansado de serlo, ¿Por qué razón debía seguir?  
Muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía exactamente cual era la razón…

 

“Ya no llores…todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?” 

“Te prometo que todo estará bien Harry, se que te esperan cosas bonitas en el futuro…”

 

Dulces palabras que le hicieron esbozar una leve sonrisa ante su recuerdo. Esas inocentes palabras que aquel niño le había dicho en el puente ese día, lo inspiraban a continuar. 

Aunque fuera algo ridículo de pensar, Harry aún creía en sus palabras. Todavía esperaba las cosas bonitas que el niño prometió le sucederían en un futuro. Aún tenía la esperanza de que ocurrieran.

 

Bajó las escaleras con algo de lentitud y su madre lo esperaba en el living con dos tazas de té humeantes sobre la mesa ratona.  
La mujer dio pequeñas palmaditas en el sillón a su lado en un gesto para que se sentara y Harry tomó el asiento en silencio. 

 

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- Anne habló suavemente ofreciéndole a su hijo la blanca taza de porcelana. Harry asintió y recibió la bebida gustoso.  
Estuvieron bebiendo el caliente líquido en silencio durante unos quince minutos hasta que Anne decidió hablar.

 

-¿Me contarás que ocurrió, Harry?- 

El rizado sabía que esa pregunta estaba rondando en el aire, y ya estaba preparando la respuesta en sus pensamientos, pero no sentía las fuerzas suficientes para narrarlo. Las lágrimas aún ardían amenazando con salir dentro de sus ojos, y ante cualquier murmullo que diera su boca, sabía que se dispararían corriendo por sus mejillas. 

Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la vista. 

Su madre aún no sabía que le gustaban los chicos, y eso sólo aumentaba la dificultad para comenzar con su relato. 

Sus largos dedos comenzaron a jugar torpemente en la manija de la pequeña taza, mientras que en su mente las palabras se mezclaban tratando de formular una oración coherente.

 

-Mamá…yo…me gusta un chico…-

 

Susurró con timidez. Su vista permaneció baja, no quería saber cuál sería la reacción de su madre, temía por qué se decepcionara de él con su nueva confesión.  
Los suaves dedos de Anne tomaron a Harry por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarla. Una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 

-Está perfecto cariño, pero no creo que esa sea la razón de tu llanto.-  
Murmuro mirándolo con ojos comprensivos.

 

-Es que…. ahí está el problema…e-el mismo chico que me gusta fue el que me jugó esa broma…- Harry soltó muy débilmente con su voz quebrada, zafándose del agarre de su madre para volver a bajar la vista. Sus ojos se nublaron por completo y una vaga gota le corrió por la mejilla muriendo en su pierna izquierda y dejando la mojada huella en sus pantalones piyama.

 

-Oh cariño…- Anne espetó con un tono de pena y dolor en su voz.- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea bebé, soy tu madre, puedes confiarme lo que sea, siempre estaré aquí para ti.-   
Harry asintió lentamente. 

-Trata de sacarte a ese chico de la cabeza, él no se merece un corazón tan gigante como el tuyo amor…-

Harry asintió nuevamente y se incorporó del sillón para dirigirse a su cuarto.

¿En que estaba pensando su madre? Es decir, ¿Que tratara de sacarse a Louis de la mente? Como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo olvidarse de alguien que te gusta demasiado. No era tan simple como decirle a tu mente:

-“Hey, este chico no me conviene, sácalo de mis pensamientos”   
-“Lo que tú digas.”

 

O decirle a tu corazón:   
-“Deja de sentir cosas raras por aquel individuo, nos lastimó ya es hora de que pares con tus tontas emociones”   
-“De acuerdo Harry”.

Las cosas no funcionaban así, en la vida todo era mucho más difícil. Su sentimiento hacia Louis seguía intacto y hasta podría decirse que crecía a medida que pasaban las horas y Harry se sentía estúpido e impotente por eso. Después de todo no podía hacerle entender a su corazón que deje de latir fuertemente cada vez que el castaño se aparecía ante sus ojos con su envidiable perfección.   
No podía controlar sus emociones.   
“El corazón actúa por razones que la razón nunca entenderá.” 

Nunca se había sentido tan identificado por una frase en su vida.

 

(…)

 

El llanto de Harry aún ocupaba la mente de Louis al momento de acostarse y él no entendía por qué. 

Daba vueltas en la cama frustrado, tratando de conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas, pero el maldito rizado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no abandonaban sus pensamientos haciendo que una gran sensación de culpa lo invadiera.

Louis había hecho cosas peores a otras personas y siempre lo había disfrutado plenamente sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento, entonces, ¿Por qué su maldito corazón se encogía un centímetro ante cada sollozo de Harry?.  
Louis se cubrió la cara en fastidio con su suave almohada y trató de buscar alguna respuesta coherente. Al no hallar nada, arrojó con molestia el mullido elemento, el cual voló unos cuantos metros por la habitación dando contra un mueble para finalmente aterrizar en el suelo.

 

Se levantó enfadado soltando un gran bufido y se dirigió hacia el rincón de la pieza en donde reposaba el instrumento que siempre era buen remedio para liberar tensiones y lo tomó.

“Harry” (Así era como había decidido bautizar a su guitarra) estaba algo dañada y vieja pero Louis la amaba. No vayan a creer que él la había bautizado así por el detestable rizado, claro que no, dios. 

Louis decidió nombrarla de esa forma porque el día en que su abuelo se la obsequió había conocido a un adorable niño en el viejo puente. 

Él volvía de casa de Zayn, luego de haber matado un par de monstruos en el juego de Nintendo del morocho y lo vió.   
El niño estaba en la orilla del puente mirando hacia las turbias aguas, ese día una tormenta muy intensa azotaba la ciudad, y a Louis le sorprendió mucho que un niño pequeño estuviese afuera solo con esa clase de clima y la orilla del puente, eso era muy peligroso.  
Al verlo saltar hacia el arroyo Louis comprendió porque estaba allí, sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó de cabeza hacia las peligrosas aguas, unas cuantas ramas que eran llevadas por la corriente pegaron contra su rostro provocándole leves cortes, pero no le importo, solo le importaba salvar al niño en esos momentos.   
En ese instante agradeció la insistencia en su padre para que tomara clases de natación a su corta edad de diez años, pero de igual forma la corriente estaba brutal impidiéndole moverse con ligereza. Cuando finalmente pudo sacar al niño, lo arrastró hacia la orilla intentando animar su desvanecido cuerpo, Louis comenzó a llorar al ver que no despertaba. Su débil y frágil cuerpo yacía inconsciente sin señales de vida bajo la fría lluvia.  
Louis lo movía levemente en un intento por despertarlo, hasta que sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse.  
En ese momento, Louis pensó que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida, sin importar que estos estuvieran rojos por el llanto y sin una pizca de vida.  
El pequeño niño le había contando que su nombre era Harry, y por eso Louis había decidido ese nombre para la guitarra.   
Desde ese lejano día, Louis no volvió a ver nunca más al niñito, pero cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía un completo pedófilo al momento en que su corazón bombeaba más rápido ante un extraño sentimiento.  
Era una extraña y absurda coincidencia que el rizado detestable se llamará de igual forma que aquel querubín con ojos de esmeralda.

 

Comenzó a tocar unas pocas canciones para aliviar la culpa. El sonido de las cuerdas vibrar le generaba tranquilidad y paz y Louis cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento y sensación.

 

-¡Louis! ¿Puedas parar con esa mierda de instrumento? Estoy tratando de completar unos papeles para mi trabajo, por dios! ¡Un poco de tranquilidad, son las tres de la madrugada!.- 

Los gritos de su padre detrás de la puerta lo sacaron de su pequeña burbuja. Louis rodó los ojos en fastidio, estaba seguro de que el sonido no llegaban con tal intensidad a la planta baja, pero su padre siempre había odiado que él cantara. Decía: “Un Tomlinson jamás será músico, eso es trabajo de pobres Louis. Tú seguirás mis pasos como un importante abogado”.

Al ser el único hombre en la familia, era su deber (Según su padre) el seguir sus mismos pasos en la abogacía, estaba dispuesto a que Louis siguiera por el mismo camino. Por supuesto que Louis no estaba de acuerdo, no quería volverse alguien amargo y alterado como su padre.

La música era su destino, su escapatoria de la realidad y en el único camino por el que podía expresarse abiertamente. Las cosas que no salían de su boca, sus canciones las decían y amaba eso, amaba cantar y tocar su guitarra, Louis no cambiaría eso por nada.

Los insistentes quejidos de su padre habían cesado y Louis suspiró pesadamente. No tenía ganas de una discusión con su padre a esas horas de la noche por lo que dejó a “Harry” en el rincón donde se encontraba y volvió a escabullirse en la cama para que de una vez por todas Morfeo venga por él.


	10. Ahora me gritas desde el cielo pero te encuentras con mi alma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Ahora me gritas desde el cielo pero te encuentras con mi alma, conmigo ya no intentes nada parece que el amor me calma…”

Lunes 6:00 a.m

 

-“Niall, siento mucho lo del otro día, me comporté como un idiota…lo siento. H x.”- 

Lo primero que Harry hizo al despertar en la mañana fue mandarle un mensaje a Niall disculpándose por la horrible estupidez que había cometido. 

El rubio solo trataba de protegerlo y él lo había tratado pésimo. Después de todo, Niall había estado mucho más tiempo en la escuela que él, era obvio que sabía exactamente el comportamiento de Louis y su personalidad, ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto? 

Al instante de haber enviado el mensaje su celular comenzó a sonar y Harry se abalanzó hacia el pequeño aparatito esperando que Niall lo haya podido disculpar.

 

-“No te preocupes, todos cometemos idioteces en la vida ¿Verdad? Estás perdonado ricitos :) “

 

Una autentica cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry y la alegría volvió a llenar un poco su corazón haciendo a un lado los hechos ocurridos con Louis.

“Gracias. :) .”- Tecleó rápidamente enviándoselo.

Se incorporó sonriente de su cama echándole un vistazo al oso de felpa gris que lo observaba desde una vieja silla.

 

-Buenos días Mordiscos.- Harry se acercó lentamente hacia el oso tomándolo entre brazos y lo apretujó contra su cuerpo. 

 

El pelaje de Mordiscos era áspero debido a los años, pero poseía el aroma a la colonia de “Los pequeños Looney Tunes” que el rizado usaba cuando era un crio y por eso le agradaba tanto abrazarlo. Si Harry cerraba los ojos podía regresar a sus cuatro años, el aroma estaba tan intacto que tenía miedo de lavar el antiguo peluche, razón por la cual, Harry creía, se debía su color grisáceo. Anne le había dicho muchas veces que el color natural de Mordiscos era blanco, pero Harry nunca le creyó, Mordiscos era un gris claro, pero el acumulamiento de polvo en su pelaje lo volvieron gris oscuro, de igual manera, Harry se rehusaba rotundamente a lavarlo.   
Aquella mañana Holmes Chapel había amanecido con un tibio sol que era acechado por oscuras nubes. El viento hacía bailar los desvestidos árboles, y haciendo que las pocas hojas que aún cubrían algunos de ellos, salieran volando en la lejanía. Un típico día otoñal. 

 

-Buenos días bello durmiente.- Anne asomó su negra cabellera en la pieza entrando con una bandeja con jugo de naranja y algunas tostadas que apoyó sobre el regazo de Harry cuidadosamente. – ¿Listo para volver a la escuela?- Preguntó alegremente mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cintura, regalándole a su hijo la más pura de sus sonrisas.

 

-Pues…no, pero debo ir de igual forma.-

Harry soltó muy débilemente. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que le esperaba de ese día y no estaba preparado. Ya casi que podía escuchar retumbar la risa de medio colegio en sus oídos, riendo estrepitosamente del video de su humillación que Louis seguramente ya habría repartido por toda la web. Más burlas, más risas burlonas, más llantos, más dolor… 

 

(…)

 

Al entrar en la institución, Niall lo esperaba con una de sus sonrisas dulces en el rostro. 

-¡Hey Harry!- Niall saludó atrayendo al rizado en un abrazo 

-Hey Niall…-

 

Harry trató con todas sus pocas fuerzas de devolverle la amable sonrisa, pero por más que tratara, su sonrisa salía como una horrible mueca de tristeza. 

 

-¿Está todo bien?- Inquirió el rubio con preocupación al ver a su amigo tan destrozado. 

 

-Sí. Todo bien. ¿Vamos entrando? – Soltó tratando de evadir el obvio tema que flotaba en el aire. 

 

Niall asintió y ambos chicos comenzaron su camino al aula.   
Al entrar al salón, los ojos de Harry se movieron por inercia hacía los orbes azules de Louis. El castaño se encontraba hablando alegremente con Zayn a su lado, ambos se encontraban riendo, pero al verlo, Louis bajó la vista rápidamente.  
Harry frunció el ceño en extrañeza. ¿Qué había sido eso? Tan solo el viernes Louis parecía tan alegre ante su sufrimiento y ahora parecía ¿Arrepentido?.   
Harry se sentó junto a Niall en silencio, miles de pensamientos revoloteando en su mente. 

Estaba seguro de que este sería un largo día. 

 

(…)

 

Louis no comprendía por qué diablos se sentía tan repugnante al recordar como había hecho llorar al rizado. 

Al verlo entrar al salón la sensación de culpa cayó nuevamente sobre él, como una cubeta de agua helada. 

Su cuerpo quería levantarse y caminar hasta Harry para pedirle disculpas, pero su mente le decía que se fuera a la mierda, que estaba bien la humillación que le había hecho pasar. 

Sus ojos, esos malditos ojos verdes que Louis tanto detestaba, reflejaban tanta bondad que solo hizo que la culpa en el castaño aumentara el doble. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable ante ese chico? Nunca en toda su vida se había arrepentido de sus terribles fechorías, ¿Por qué justo con Harry tenía que pasar?

Miles de preguntas sin respuesta revoloteaban en la mente de Louis, y estaba seguro de que no tendrían respuesta, no al menos hasta que hablara con el rizado.

Debía hablar con Harry.

Iba a hablar con Harry.

El problema era cómo. Después de todo, cualquier persona común se rehusaría a interactuar con alguien que lo humilló e hirió sus sentimientos. También estaba el hecho de que si alguna persona en la escuela lo encontrara hablando con Harry, su reputación caería en picada y Louis no quería eso, por supuesto que no. La charla tendría que ser afuera de la escuela. 

Estaba decidido, hoy lo seguiría hasta su casa. 

 

(…)

 

Louis maldijo a medio mundo cuando la mamá del ojiverde vino a recogerlo en la gran Range Rover negra. ¿Qué clase de chico de secundaria espera a que su mamá lo vaya a recoger? Por dios. Rodó sus ojos en frustración, su plan había salido para la mierda.

De pronto un rayo de luz salió por la gran puerta de salida, el otro mocoso, su rubio amigo salía caminando lentamente con tranquilidad comiendo un gran sándwich. ¿Neil? ¿Naill? ¡Niall!

 

-¡Hey Niall!- Louis se acercó casi trotando hacía él haciéndolo sobresaltar más de lo debido. Niall lo observó de arriba hacia abajo con una expresión de desagrado. 

-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para tus cosas, tengo que irme.- Dijo rápidamente tratando de escaparse, pero Louis lo tomó por uno de sus brazos haciéndolo voltear nuevamente.

 

-¡Suéltame!, si no me sueltas comenzaré a gritar en tres…dos…- Niall lo miró amenazadoramente señalando torpemente con su gran sándwich.

 

-Solo quiero saber cuál es la dirección de Harry ¿Tú sabes cual es verdad? – Louis preguntó y Niall lo miró extrañado y con obvia razón. El castaño también se estaba desconociendo durante estos últimos días.

 

-¿Para qué quieres saberla Tomlinson? ¿Irás a pedirle una disculpa? No lo creo…- El rubio soltó una risa burlona que fue a parar directo al orgullo de Louis. 

 

-Esa…esa misma es la razón.-  
Y ahí se estaba yendo parte del ego del castaño.

El rubio detuvo su risa para observarlo detenidamente. Miraba a Louis con ojos entrecerrados desconfiando de su palabra y al mismo tiempo buscando algo de sinceridad en su mirada. 

 

-Bien…pero si me enteró que tu intención fue otra, Solo para que lo sepas, te informo que tengo parientes involucrados en la mafia.-  
El rubio habló serio tratando de parecer intimidante, pero solo obtuvo una leve risa por parte de Louis. 

-De acuerdo señor mafia.- Louis asintió.

Niall parecía una persona genial, y si no fuera tan idiota y amigo de Harry, Louis pensaba que sería un perfecto nuevo integrante para su grupo.   
Anotó con rapidez la dirección del rizado en la palma de su mano y se despidió agradeciéndole al rubio. Aceleró su paso hacia la estación de autobuses. Solo al mocoso rizado se le ocurría vivir tan lejos de su institución, se encontraba a una media hora de viaje.

Louis cerró bien su campera y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho buscando retener el calor.

 

Para ese entonces el cielo ya comenzaba a anochecer volviéndose de un tono violáceo debido a los espesos nubarrones amenazantes. La fresca brisa revolvía sus cabellos y Louis se maldijo por no haber traído sus clásicos beanies para impedir despeinarse. 

Estaba seguro de que para ese entonces su nariz ya se encontraba roja y odiaba cuando eso sucedía, su madre solía llamarlo pequeño reno en invierno, y enserio que detestaba aquel pésimo sobrenombre. 

 

Luego de un largo, pero cálido viaje en autobús, al fin llegó a la casa de Harry. Esta era de color blanco, y unos cuantos arbustos (ahora secos por el otoño) adornaban el patio delantero. Un gran y hermoso ventanal de madera llamó la atención de Louis. Se encontraba en la planta alta, y una pequeña luz amarilla provenía de ella.   
Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se posicionó frente a la vieja puerta de madera. Alzó su mano en un puño a punto de tocar, pero se detuvo. 

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí? ¿Qué mierda le diría a Harry cuando lo tuviera en frente? 

 

“Hey, hola, soy Louis, el que te humilló el primer día de escuela, el que se burló de ti en el parque con sus amigos, el que jugó con tus sentimientos, pero vine aquí porque siento algo raro hacia tu persona, siento que no debí hacerte eso, siento que a ti no tengo que hacerte daño, ¿Me puedes explicar porque siento eso?” 

Bien, eso era todo. Era una completa ridiculez que estuviera allí, pero como el destino odiaba a Louis, ni bien giró sus talones para marcharse el chirrido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo detener. 

 

-¿Necesitas algo?- Una voz femenina habló y Louis agradeció a todos los dioses existentes que no haya sido el rizado quién lo recibiera.   
Se giró lentamente para encontrarse con una mujer muy bonita de edad madura, unos cuarenta años. Sus ojos eran un azul océano y su sonrisa tan bonita y blancuzca, muy parecida a la sonrisa del rizado lo que le hizo suponer a Louis que era su mamá quién lo atendía.

 

-No, nada, solo…pasaba por aquí.- Louis se dio la vuelta para marcharse como si nada hubiese sucedido, sólo para girarse nuevamente arrepentido a los cinco pasos de lejanía. Esa tarde perdería todo su orgullo. Regresó a la señora quién lo miraba con una expresión divertida, y Louis comenzó a soltarse miles de insultos. –Bueno en realidad sí, ¿Aquí vive Harry Styles?- 

 

-Así es, ¿Y tú eres…?.- La mujer cuestionó aún con su sonrisa intacta sobre su rostro. 

 

-Louis Tomlinson.- 

 

-Oh…Louis.- La pelinegra asintió lentamente mientras repetía su nombre.  
Anne no era tonta, sabía que el chico delante suyo era el mismo chico por el que Harry estaba llorando hace apenas unos días. El punto ahí era ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Quería disculparse con su hijo? Su rostro parecía apenado y Anne dudo que Louis fuera con malas intenciones, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad. 

-Él está arriba en su cuarto cariño, yo ahora debo salir a hacer algunas compras, puedes pasar si quieres.-

Lo invitó haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para dejarlo pasar en el cálido hogar.  
Louis respiró hondo, toda la vivienda olía a jazmines, al igual que Harry. 

 

-Regresaré en un par de horas Louis, cuida de Harry.-

 

Anne le lanzó una mirada algo extraña que Louis no supo adivinar que escondía, pero asintió. El castaño se preguntó si la mujer lo conocía, porque definitivamente no lo hubiese dejado entrar de saber que él era el mismo chico que humilló e hizo llorar a su hijo. 

 

El castaño se paseó por la gran casa antes de subir hacia la planta alta al cuarto de Harry.

La vivienda era grande y cálida, una gran chimenea se encontraba en el centro de la sala, dos sillones acomodados uno enfrente del otro separados por una baja mesa ratona de vidrio, y unos cuantos remedios reposaban sobre ella junto a unas viejas revistas. 

En las paredes colgaban cuadros con antiguas fotos. Louis paseó su vista por cada uno de ellos.   
La mujer con la que hace minutos había platicado se encontraba con una pequeña bebé de vestido rosa en sus brazos en uno de los cuadros.  
Más allá había otro con un hombre algo robusto vistiendo elegantemente y a su lado la misma mujer luciendo un impecable vestido blanco, ambos alzando copas de cristal en lo alto. 

A su lado había un cuadro un poco más pequeño con la mujer en una camilla de hospital y un bebé muy pequeño durmiendo sobre su pecho. Louis sonrió ligeramente ante tan tierna fotografía. 

Finalmente un gran cuadro adornaba el centro de la chimenea. El ojiazul se acercó lentamente observando la habitación de hospital en aquel cuadro, la misma señora se encontraba sonriente con un pequeño libro infantil en sus manos y a su lado, un niño de no más de ocho años sonreía cansadoramente, era una sonrisa triste pero muy bonita. El niño se encontraba recostado en una gran camilla de hospital.

El pequeño le resultaba muy familiar, asi que Louis afinó un poco más la vista alzándose de puntillas de pie buscando ver mejor el cuadro y se quedó petrificado ante lo que vió. 

El pequeño del cuadro era el niño del puente.

El mismo niño que salvó aquel día de tormenta. 

Ese mismo niño al que Louis había calmado su llanto y robó una sonrisa de sus labios en aquel día de tempestad, ese mismo niño era al que había hecho llorar desconsoladamente la noche del viernes.

El pequeño Harry que había intentado quitarse la vida en el puente, era el mismo Harry del colegio, el que él tanto detestaba.

Sin saber porqué, sus ojos comenzaron a soltar vagas lágrimas, de rabia quizás, o por todo el shock que estaba viviendo. Eso no le podía estar sucediéndo a él, ahora todo tenía perfecto sentido. 

El porque se sentía tan mal al ver llorar a Harry, porqué esos malditos extraños sentimientos ante la absurda broma.

Se tomó fuertemente de sus cabellos tirando de ellos en desesperación, quería gritar. 

No podía estar un minuto más en aquella vivienda, al diablo su disculpa, al diablo todo, Louis sólo quería correr y encerrarse en su habitación para no salir por un par de semanas. 

Pateó con enojo la pequeña mesa ratona, buscando descargar sus emociones, y haciéndola caer en un estrepitoso ruido que resonó en todo el interior.

 

-¿Mamá, ya volviste?-

 

La voz de Harry habló desde arriba haciendo sobresaltar a Louis.  
Debía huir de ahí cuanto antes. Salió del living a toda prisa, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par al marcharse, pero no le importó, solo quería que ese maldito día terminara.


	11. Antes de conocerte el universo conspiraba nuestro encuentro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you see him?” I say, that’s my love, mi lifesaver, my sunshine, “He’s the reason I’m alive” But he doesn’t know that…”

Harry bajó las escaleras a paso presuroso al oír un estruendoso ruido provenir del living. 

 

-¿Mamá?- Volvió a llamar a su progenitora esperando que fuese ella la provocadora de aquel fuerte ruido. 

 

Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a la pequeña mesa ratona que yacía tirada con las patas hacia arriba en el suelo. Las pastillas y revistas que reposaban encima de ella estaban desparramadas por todo el piso. Una fresca brisa chocar contra su espalda le provocó escalofríos y Harry giró velozmente, la puerta delantera estaba abierta de par en par.

-Oh dios…- Sus ojos se abrieron por el pánico. Los habían entrado a robar, y el corazón de Harry se congeló por un momento. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad para dirigirse a la cocina buscando algún elemento filoso.

-T-tengo un cuchillo, e-es mejor que se vayan sean quienes sean antes de que llame a la policía- Amenazó con voz temblorosa. Sus rodillas se debilitaban a cada paso que daba buscando encontrar algún objeto faltante, pero todo estaba en su lugar, algo que le pareció bastante intrigante, solo la pequeña mesa ratona estaba volcada, pero las demás cosas parecían intactas. 

 

Se quedó quieto sentado en el sillón abrazando sus rodillas y esperando por la llegada de su madre. Cualquier mínimo sonido lo alteraba y Harry comenzaba a impacientarse.  
A la media hora, el ruido de las llaves intentando abrir la puerta lo hicieron sobresaltar, caminó de puntillas colocándose detrás de ésta con el pequeño cuchillo en mano. Debía estar atento ante cualquier movimiento. 

 

-Ya llegué cariñ…-¡AH! ¿HARRY QUE RAYOS?- Anne chilló al ver salir a su hijo salir bruscamente detrás de la puerta con el pequeño elemento filoso en manos.

 

-¡Mamá, nos entraron a robar!- Harry soltó con nerviosismo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la escena de los hechos, donde la pequeña mesa aún yacía tirada en el suelo.

 

-¿Qué cosas dices Harry?- Anne arrebató el pequeño cuchillo de las manos del rizado y se dirigió a la cocina para guardarlo en su respectivo lugar.

 

-¡Es enserio! Cuando tú te fuiste, apenas unos minutos después, escuché un gran estruendo y bajé y la mesa estaba tirada y la puerta abierta y ¡nos robaron mamá!- El rizado soltó mezclando un poco las palabras en un torpe relato. Su madre acarició su cabeza llena de rizos despeinándolo un poco y esbozó una tranquila sonrisa.

 

-Debes estar con fiebre otra vez amor, date un baño y acuéstate, eso ayudará a que te calmes un poco.-   
Harry bufó al ver la relajada reacción de su madre, ¡Estuvo a centímetros de la muerte! Quién sabe las horribles cosas que le hubieran hecho esos desgraciados ladrones, pero ella actuaba tranquilamente como si todo eso hubiera sido producto de la imaginación de su enfermo hijo. Justificando con su enfermedad para todos los hechos que habían sucedido.  
Subió las escaleras pesadamente, dando fuertes golpes contra cada uno de los escalones en señal de fastidio y cerró la puerta tras él en un impetuoso golpe. Se echó de barriga a la cama, esperando que una larga siesta pudiese calmar su enojo.

 

*

 

Al salir de esa enorme casa que le provocaba nauseas, Louis quedó merodeando por la ciudad.  
Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba tranquilidad, y en su hogar era más que obvio que no lo tendría, por lo que decidió caminar un rato.  
En esos momentos ya había anochecido por completo y los grandes faroles junto con los carteles luminosos de algunas tiendas daban vida a la ciudad.  
Louis se sentó en un frío banco de mármol situado frente a una cálida panadería que desprendía un aroma exquisito. 

El contacto con la fría piedra lo hizo temblar, escondió sus manos en ambos bolsillo del abrigo, pero aún así seguían frías. 

Una pareja con un pequeño niño ingresó en el local obteniendo la atención del castaño. Se veían muy felices y el niño sonreía alegremente mientras se paseaba por la panadería observando los múltiples pasteles y enseñándoselos a su padre quién lo miraba fascinado.

Louis sintió algo de envidia crecer en su interior, siempre había deseado tener una relación así con su padre, poder jugar con él, poder contarle cosas, o simplemente pasear por el parque en silencio.  
Pero su maldito trabajo de abogacía le impedía hacer cosas tan simples como esas, y ahora quería que él siguiese sus mismos pasos, aunque Louis se negara rotundamente.   
No quería volverse un padre como él, Louis quería poder formar una linda familia, jugar con sus hijos y amarlos, gastar su tiempo jugando con ellos a los dinosaurios o al fútbol o tomar té, si es que su hija era niña.  
Para algunos podría sonar ridículo, pero uno de los sueños de Louis era ese, y no dejaría que también lo frustre su padre como ya lo había hecho con su sueño de ser cantante.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

La palabra “Papá” brillaba en la pantalla y el castaño soltó un gran bufido antes de atender.

 

-¿Si?-

 

-¿Louis en donde diablos estás? Tu madre se está volviendo loca por la preocupación, espero que estés aquí en menos de quince minutos o dormirás afuera.- Sin decir más, cortó.

Louis quedó unos segundos escuchando el incesante pitido y luego cortó él también, desplomándose en la fría banca.  
Apoyó con cuidado su cabeza en el respaldo de mármol y observó hacia el cielo en donde la luna y las estrellas luchaban por aparecer entre las espesas nubes rosas cargadas de lluvia. 

Cerró sus párpados y los ojos verdes de Harry llegaron nuevamente a ocupar su mente. Pensó que sus ojos se veían como esas pequeñas estrellas, solitarias y tristes, pero a la vez llenas de vida y con la capacidad de alumbrar ciudades y hacer suspirar a personas.   
Louis se incorporó abriendo los ojos abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

¿Con la capacidad de hacer suspirar personas? ¿Los ojos de Harry? ¿Qué diablos? El frío debía de estar empezando a afectar sus neuronas, debía ser eso.

Louis nunca hubiese pensado que el rizado era el mismo niño que él había salvado años atrás en el viejo puente aquel día de tormenta.   
Ese mismo niño que no abandonaba su mente y lo hacía sentir como un completo pedófilo al momento en que soltaba un suspiro de sólo recordar sus enormes jades. 

El destino tiene preparado caminos extraños para las personas, y a Louis le asustaba el camino por el que estaba transitando.   
Se levantó del frío banco y caminó sin saber hacía donde. Seguramente ya habrían pasado más de quince minutos y estaba muy lejos de su casa para poder llegar a tiempo como su papá había demandado, hoy su padre lo dejaría durmiendo afuera. No era como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía, incontables veces había dejado al castaño a la intemperie por su irresponsabilidad, después de todo él no podía protestar nada, tenía dieciocho años, no es como si fuera el deber de sus padres seguir manteniéndolo bajo el mismo techo y dándole todos los lujos que él quisiese. Ellos podrían echarlo tranquilamente si así lo quisieran, y Louis no creía que ese día estuviera demasiado lejos.  
No sabía a dónde dirigirse, la mamá de Zayn le había prohibido estrictamente al morocho invitarlo a su casa luego de ese día en el que él había roto un valioso jarrón intentando andar en skate dentro del pequeño hogar.   
Louis suspiró pesadamente y se lanzó otra serie de insultos hacia su persona por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

*

 

Harry despertó de su pequeña siesta alrededor de las 9:00 p.m y Anne lo esperaba abajo con la cena servida.  
El rizado aún conservaba restos de enojo pero decidió dejarlo pasar al ver que su madre había cocinado su comida favorita  
Luego de la cena, Anne decidió poner la película favorita del rizado en el DVD para verla juntos y pasar un lindo rato de familia.  
Love Actually comenzó a verse en la mediana pantalla del viejo televisor y Harry se acomodó con el tazón de palomitas en mano junto a su mamá cómo cuando era un pequeño.   
El rizado comenzaba a disfrutar los tiempos a solas con su madre, todos los horribles recuerdos de su niñez comenzaban a desaparecer volviéndose vagos recuerdos, y él no podía estar más agradecido por eso.  
Se arropó más junto a su madre tomando de su brazo para pasarlo sobre sus hombros, haciendo que la mujer soltara una dulce sonrisa y lo atrajera más hacia su cuerpo brindándole de su calidez maternal. 

 

-¿Mamá, crees en el amor para toda la vida?.- Harry inquirió, obteniendo la atención de su madre.

 

-Por supuesto.- Anne respondió con seguridad en sus palabras, sus manos acariciando con delicadeza los sedosos risos chocolate de su hijo. –Pienso que hay alguien hecho especialmente para nosotros en alguna parte del mundo, quizás ya hayas visto un par de veces a esa persona, o quizás vendrá en un par de años desde un viaje de Egipto, quién sabe. El punto es que el destino se encargará de ponerla en tu camino, porque esa persona estará hecha para ti, y tú para esa persona. Y está destinado así.-   
Harry observó detenidamente a su madre. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer dejando al descubierto su gran fila de perlados dientes. 

 

-¿Y cómo me daré cuenta de que es la persona indicada?- 

 

-Tú solo lo sabrás amor, solo lo sabrás…- Anne acarició su cabeza y volvió a posar su vista en la romántica película.

Observaron en silencio el resto del filme cuando el sonido del timbre resonando en la casa los hizo sobresaltar.  
Para ese entonces ya eran las once de la noche, ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? En la mente del rizado comenzaba a formarse malas ideas.  
Anne se levanto dándole una mirada de inseguridad a su hijo y se acercó a la puerta.

 

-¡No mamá no abras! Deben ser otra vez los ladrones que ahora vienen con más amigos a vaciar la casa, ¡mamá!- Harry chilló desde el sillón escondiendo torpemente su rostro detrás de un cojín.

 

-¡Shhh! Quédate ahí quieto, ahora veremos si son esos malvivientes.- La mujer amenazó con su dedo al rizado para que se quedara quieto en el sillón y tomó una gran sartén de la cocina.   
Anne abrió con cuidado y lentitud la puerta observando por el pequeño espacio. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante y Harry pudo notarlo aún desde la lejanía en la que se encontraba. 

 

-Louis, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?.- 

 

El sonido del nombre de aquel individuo hizo alertar a los sentidos de Harry y se incorporó rápidamente. ¿Louis? Definitivamente no podía ser el mismo Louis que él estaba pensando. No, definitivamente no.   
Pero al momento en que su madre se hizo a un costado dejando pasar a aquel extraño, la perfecta figura de Louis, del mismo Louis en el cual él pensaba, se hizo presente en la sala. 

Los ojos azules rápidamente se clavaron en los verdes, y Harry frunció el ceño al ver que Louis nuevamente bajó su vista ante el contacto visual. Vestía igual que en la escuela, su cuerpo tiritaba de frío y su nariz estaba roja. Muy roja, y Harry pensó que se parecía a uno de esos renos que acompañaban a Santa Claus a repartir los regalos. 

 

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Fue lo primero que dijo el rizado con desagrado en su voz. Nunca había sido así de grosero, pero aquel chico sacaba lo peor de él y es que no tenía límites. ¿Quién le había dicho que podía romper su corazón en trozos y luego podría venir así como así a su casa? Es decir, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

 

-¡Harry, no te eduqué para que hables así muchachito!- 

El grito de su madre fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. ¿Qué le sucedía a ella también? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco? Su madre estaba invitando al hogar a ese patético ser humano que lo había humillado cruelmente, es decir, había herido a su hijo, y cuando él actuaba ante sus instintos, ¡Lo defendía a Louis!

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Maldijo a su padre por haber sacado el cerrojo el día que se había desmayado y tuvieron que tirar la puerta abajo para poder animarlo, entendía que era por su bien, pero también necesitaba algo de privacidad.   
Se tumbó en la cama abrazando fuertemente a Mordiscos, deseando que el pequeño niño del puente estuviera allí para poder reclamarle y exigirle por las cosas buenas que había prometido le esperarían en el futuro.   
Lo necesitaba aquí, quería escuchar sus inocentes “Todo estará bien, Harry”. Quería al pequeño Louis junto a él en ese momento. 

 

*

 

-Lo lamento tanto cariño, él no suele comportarse así.- La pelinegra se disculpaba constantemente desde que Harry le había gritado de aquella manera. Louis pensó que definitivamente esa mujer no sabía quién era él, si tan solo supiera que se merecía todo eso y mucho más por las cosas que le había hecho injustamente al rizado.

 

-No se preocupe, está bien, después de todo merecía eso.- Louis soltó una leve sonrisa mientras se removía incómodo en el gran sillón marrón.

 

-No digas eso cariño, nadie merece ese trato.- Anne esbozó una cálida sonrisa que le hizo confirmar a Louis su gran parecido con Harry.

 

-Usted…¿Usted sabe quién soy…verdad?- Louis preguntó titubeante avergonzado de mirarla a los ojos. Tenía enfrente a la madre del chico al que había hecho llorar y su culpa no podía ser más grande en esos momentos. 

 

-Por supuesto que sí, tú eres el muchachito por el que mi niño desea ir todos los días a la escuela.- Anne soltó una sonrisa, haciendo que Louis se ruborizara ante sus palabras. Eso había sido demasiado para él. Bajó su vista apenado jugando con un pequeño hilo que sobresalía de sus pantalones.

 

-Bien, ¿Supongo que ya quieres acostarte Louis? Se está haciendo algo tarde.-  
El castaño asintió lentamente con su vista aún gacha. 

Louis le había explicado a la mujer que su padre se había molestado con él y lo había dejado durmiendo afuera y ahora él no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. La mujer había aceptado de inmediato acogerlo en su casa por una noche, pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente, y era que su casa no tenía suficientes habitaciones y debía compartir cuarto con Harry, cosa que era bastante difícil de hacer, dado al obvio rencor y odio de él rizado hacía él.  
Anne lo acompañó escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto, donde el rizado se encontraba plácidamente dormido abrazado a un viejo y rotoso oso gris. Louis sonrió sin darse cuenta ante tan tierna escena. 

 

-Prepararé algunas mantas para ti en el suelo, la verdad siento no tener más colchones Louis.-

 

-No se preocupe, el piso está bien para mí, es mejor que los bancos del parque.- Louis se encogió de hombros y la mujer sonrió levemente, se retiró del cuarto volviendo con una pila de gruesas frazadas las cuales acomodó cuidadosamente en el frío piso a un lado de la cama de Harry y se despidió del castaño con un suave Buenas Noches.

Louis se quedó parado unos instantes observando todo a su alrededor, al parecer el gran ventanal que había llamado su atención anteriormente pertenecía al cuarto de Harry, la vista que poseía el rizado era genial, se podía ver con claridad la gran Holmes chapel en todo su esplendor junto a las grandes nubes rosas que se escondían por el horizonte, y la luna borrosa anunciando lluvia. Los árboles bailaban por el viento entre las grandes casas y poco a poco la ciudad se iba silenciando anunciando la hora de dormir. Louis volvió su vista hacia el cuarto y observó como el pecho de Harry subía y bajaba pacíficamente, lo observó detenidamente durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el rizado se removió un poco entre sus sábanas soltando un suave quejido, haciendo que Louis se sobresaltara y se escabullera por entre las mantas en el suelo, fingiendo estar dormido. 

El castaño abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos solo para observar a Harry siguiendo tranquilamente con su sueño. Soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó observando el cuarto que lo rodeaba, nuevamente.   
Había tabletas con pastillas por doquier, libros antiguos, algunos CD’S, ropas a medio salir de las cajoneras y una guitarra decorada con miles de stickers de emoticones sonrientes.   
Louis arqueó su ceja y se levantó para dirigirse al objeto y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

“Te prometo que cosas bonitas vendrán pronto –L” se leía a uno de sus costados, escrito con marcador negro.

El corazón de Louis comenzó a latir a mil por hora en ese instante, y su estómago se lleno de estúpidas y molestas sensaciones que él deseaba esfumar. No estaba bien que se sintiera así, no con un chico. Pero al leer la frase que él mismo le había dicho a Harry aquel día, fue inevitable no sentir esa inmensa alegría, su corazón bombeaba un nuevo y raro sentimiento hacia todo su cuerpo.

Oyó nuevamente un leve quejido de Harry y dejó el instrumento en su lugar. Le echó un último vistazo al rizado y se decidió dormir, aún con ese molesto sentimiento creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de él.


	12. Sólo una gota en el océano y un cambio en el clima.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sólo una gota en el océano y un cambio en el clima, estuve rogando para que tú y yo terminaramos juntos, es como desear por lluvia en el medio del desierto, pero me mantengo unido a ti más que nada, porque tú eres mi cielo…” / A drop in the ocean - Ron pope.

Un fuerte quejido hizo salir a Louis de su pesado sueño, se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama ni su cuarto, pero se tranquilizó al instante de recordar que se encontraba en la casa del rizado.

Otro quejido, ahora un poco más débil, llegó hasta sus oídos. Se incorporó sentándose en las abrigadoras frazadas y miró a Harry, quién yacía en la cama en una posición algo incómoda. Su rostro estaba muy sudado, su ceño fruncido y su boca apretada fuertemente formando una línea recta en sus labios secos. Se removía incómodamente bajo las suaves colchas, y Louis dedujo que quizás estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

-Harry.- Lo movió levemente con su mano desde la posición en la que se encontraba y el rizado soltó otro molesto quejido. 

 

-Hey.- Siguió intentando pero sus intentos por despertarlo eran vanos.   
Louis se puso de pie a un lado de la cama observando que no sólo su rostro estaba empapado en sudor, si no todo su cuerpo. Llevó su mano hasta la frente del rizado tomando su temperatura y notablemente estaba volando en fiebre. 

En ese momento Harry despertó bruscamente haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara un poco. Su respiración era dificultosa y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par demostrando algo de miedo en ellos. Parecía un pequeño niño que se despierta luego de tener una horrible pesadilla, asustado y abrazando fuertemente a su viejo oso y Louis se sintió vulnerable frente a él.

 

-Iré a traerte un paño mojado, no te muevas.- Murmuró y los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron sobre los azules de Louis asintiendo débilmente. Louis se dirigió al pequeño baño que el rizado poseía en su cuarto y tomó una playera cualquiera de el cesto de ropa sucia, para mojarla con agua fría. Se dirigió al cuarto nuevamente y Harry no quitaba sus ojos adormilonados de encima de él, observaba minuciosamente cada movimiento que hacía. Louis acercó su mano temblorosa hasta la frente del ojiverde, haciendo a un lado los rizos salvajes que caían sobre su rostro y Harry cerró suavemente sus ojos ante la acción. Llevó el húmedo trapo hasta la cabeza de Harry y lo acomodó bien para que no callera ante algún movimiento brusco que diera.

 

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Harry inquirió en un murmuro mirando a Louis con ojos extrañados. El castaño lo observó por unos momentos sin saber que contestar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Es decir, hace apenas unos días se encontraba riendo de el sufrimiento del rizado y ahora estaba preocupado de que nada malo le sucediera, lo estaba cuidando. Por alguna razón, ahora Louis no quería que nada malo le ocurriera.

 

-No lo sé- Respondió sinceramente sin apartar la vista de los perfectos jades que tenía enfrente. -Realmente no lo sé…- 

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio observándose durante unos segundos, cuando un fuerte trueno los hizo reaccionar. Tanto Harry como Louis giraron sus cabezas hacia el gran ventanal, afuera los grandes árboles eran sacudidos violentamente por el fuerte viento, y vagas gotas chocaban contra el cristal. Parecía que tendrían una gran tormenta.

Luego de eso ambos chicos se acostaron en silencio nuevamente. Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y aún faltaban algunas horas para la escuela. 

La habitación se sumió en un gran silencio, solo el violento mover de los árboles se oía, y a través de la ventana sus terroríficas sombras se proyectaban en la pared. 

 

-Louis.- Harry habló muy suavemente. Parecía que ni tanto él como Louis lograrían pegar un ojo esa noche.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- Louis se incorporó fatigosamente observando al rizado quién estaba acurrucado en su cama junto a su oso. Una suave mano empezó a toquetear su rostro.

 

-¿Q-qué rayos haces?- Cuestionó el castaño alzando un poco su voz, y al instante de hacerlo el ojiverde sacó su mano de inmediato de su rostro.

 

-L-lo siento, quería ver dónde estabas, no te veo muy bien en esta oscuridad.- 

 

-¿Qué es lo que querías?- Louis preguntó hosco.

 

-Solo…quería preguntarte algo.- Harry habló titubeante.

 

-Bueno, suelta.-  
Harry enfrentó su mirada con la de Louis. El verde césped y el celeste cielo se juntaron.

 

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso el otro día, Louis?-

 

El castaño se quedó en silencio sin saber realmente que decir, los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban en la profunda oscuridad de la habitación, esperando por una respuesta que Louis no estaba seguro si podría responder. Su cabeza peleaba con sus pensamientos intentando formular una respuesta, pero la verdad era que Louis no sabía porque le había hecho eso a Harry. Quizás durante toda su vida le había faltado la atención de su padre y ahora la buscaba molestando personas, la verdad es que Louis no estaba muy seguro de porque fastidiaba tanto a la gente, pero lo hacía, y le agradaba hacerlo, no lo iba a negar. 

 

-¿Es porque te diviertes cuando la gente sufre Louis? ¿Es por eso?- El rizado aún lo observaba fijamente, buscando por una respuesta. Louis abrió la boca para contestar pero se detuvó al instante, no sabía qué era lo que tenía para decir, pero sentía que debía responder algo.

 

-No…no lo sé. No sé porque te hice eso, realmente no lo sé Harry.- Contestó sinceramente.

 

-¿Disfrutaste cuando me viste llorar Louis?- Harry insistía con sus preguntas que generaban revoltijos de pensamientos en la mente de Louis. El ojiazul lamentaba tanto todo lo que le había hecho, pero por alguna razón lo volvería a hacer.

 

-¡No lo sé, Harry! ¿Puedes parar con eso? ¡Duérmete de una puta vez quieres!- Louis vociferó con prepotencia y en un tono más alto de lo que debía a esas horas.  
Harry se dio la vuelta en su cama de inmediato dándole la espalda a Louis y unos débiles sollozos comenzaron a escucharse.  
El castaño suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de las mantas en el piso para sentarse en la orilla de la cama junto a Harry. Llevó su mano titubeante hacia la espalda del rizado y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, sintiendo como éste se estremecía ante su tacto. 

 

-Lo siento, ¿Está bien?, Siento haberte gritado y siento haberte humillado de esa forma.- Murmuró sosegadamente. 

 

-El daño que hiciste ya está hecho, mi video está difundido por toda la web de igual forma.- Harry tenía su vocecilla apagada y temblorosa debido al llanto. Se giró para enfrentar su mirada con la de Louis y en ese momento el castaño pudo jurar haber oído a su corazón romperse en un sonoro “CRACK”. Los ojos de Harry estaban aguados y llenos de tristeza, su boca haciendo un leve puchero y sus labios brillaban por la saliva en estos. Louis no sabía por qué diablos le afectaba tanto ver llorar a aquel chico, ni siquiera cuando su hermana pequeña lloraba lograba hacerlo sentir tan mal. Era como si ver las lágrimas de Harry caer fuese el peor crimen que se podía cometer, se sentía fatal, y definitivamente saber que el causante de ese llanto era él nuevamente, era una patada directo a su ser. No quería volver a ver llorar al ojiverde nunca más en la vida, no quería hacer nada más que pudiera hacerlo llorar. 

 

-No subí tu video a la web.- Louis contestó, tomando su celular de la pequeña mesa de luz donde lo había dejado. –Si te hace sentir mejor, lo puedo borrar si quieres.-  
El rizado dejó de hipar para observarlo con sus ojos en intriga y extrañez. 

 

-¿En serio harías eso?- Inquirió.

 

-Claro, mira. –El castaño giró el celular para poner la pantalla frente al rostro de Harry, mostrándole como el video de dos minutos de duración era eliminado completamente. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry y sus ojos volvieron a brillar nuevamente mirando a Louis con gratitud, y éste le devolvió una ligera sonrisa.  
El castaño carraspeó al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado mirando más tiempo del que deberían y Harry bajó su vista avergonzado.

 

-Bien, supongo que ahora sí, vamos a dormir- Soltó Louis incómodamente tratando de alivianar la tensión en el aire y luego de un ligero asentimiento por parte de Harry, ambos chicos se dispusieron a dormir de una vez por todas. 

 

*

 

-¡Levántense muchachitos, hora de ir a la escuela!- La escandalosa voz de Anne hizo despertar a Harry. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la figura de su madre parada enfrente de su cama con una bandeja de tostadas y dos vasos de cristal llenos de leche. 

 

-Buenos días dormilón.- Le envió una cálida sonrisa a su hijo al ver que se incorporaba lentamente en su cama. –Este señor se va a ir a su lugar así puedes comer bien, amor.- La mujer tomó a “Mordiscos” de los brazos de Harry y lo acomodó en su respectivo lugar. El rizado observó hacia abajo en el suelo, en donde Louis aún dormía plácidamente enredado en unas cuantas frazadas. Harry sonrió levemente y algo de rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Louis se veía muy tierno allí, y despertar en una habitación junto a él, aunque no fuese en la misma cama, hizo latir el corazón de Harry fuertemente en su pecho.  
Anne se acercó a su hijo despeinando el lio de rizos en su cabeza.

 

-Terminen de desayunar rápido y luego bajen para que los llevé al colegio ¿De acuerdo? –Y con un leve asentimiento por parte del ojiverde, se marchó. El cerrar de la puerta de Anne hizo despertar a Louis, quién se incorporó lentamente fregando uno de sus ojos, mirando extrañadamente todo a su alrededor, para luego posar sobre Harry sus celestes orbes adormilonadas.

 

-Hey, buenos días.- Harry saludó tímidamente. – ¿Tienes hambre? Mi madre trajo algo de leche y tostadas para ambos.- El rizado comentó mientras le pasaba su respectivo vaso de leche a Louis. El castaño asintió levemente mientras aceptaba el vaso y bebía un poco de la bebida.

 

Estuvieron desayunando en silencio, cuando Anne les aviso que ya era hora de ir al colegio. El viaje en auto también fue silencioso, y algo incómodo a decir verdad. Harry nunca se hubiera imaginado que el mismo chico que lo había humillado y burlado de él en su primer día de escuela, ahora estaría dentro del auto de su madre con él rumbo al instituto, luego de haber pasado la noche en SU casa. Se veía ridículo desde cualquier punto de vista, sin embargo allí estaba, eso estaba pasando y eso era la realidad.   
Luego de despedirse de Anne, Louis en un saludo muy cordial y agradeciéndole el hospedaje en su casa, se adentraron en la institución.   
Antes de entrar al aula, Louis tomó a Harry del brazo bruscamente haciendo que girara a observarlo.

 

-Escúchame, quiero que olvides todo el día de ayer, olvida que me quedé en tu casa, olvida que me comporte tan amable contigo, solo olvida todo ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió levemente sin decir una palabra. –A partir de ahora, seremos dos desconocidos otra vez ¿de acuerdo mocosito? Que te quede claro, ni una palabra de esto.- 

Los ojos de Louis brillaban otra vez con esa maldad del primer día de clases y todas las cosas bonitas que apenas comenzaban a formarse en la mente de Harry por lo sucedido en la mañana, se esfumaron en un santiamén. No se engañaría a sí mismo, Louis era el mismo muchacho que le había hecho daño y eso no cambiaría.

 

-Quiero que esperes unos tres minutos antes de entrar al aula luego de mí, no quiero que piensen que llegamos juntos.- Sin decir más Louis entró al salón y una serie de “Hey, Louis!” “Que gusto verte” Se oyeron ante su entrada. Louis era un chico muy popular en la escuela, todos los muchachos morían por ser amigo suyo y las muchachas le sonreían coquetamente buscando alguna oportunidad con el castaño. Harry suspiró y se recostó en la pared esperando por entrar. 

Luego de cinco minutos, ingresó despacio al aula y todos lo observaron con leves sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros y algunos murmullos que prefirió no escuchar, se dirigió hacia el rubio quién lo recibió con una brillante sonrisa. Niall era el único que se alegraba al verlo, y Harry no necesitaba más que eso.

Al instante de entrar, apareció la rectora por la puerta con una gran sonrisa gigante en su rostro, la vieja mujer raramente sonreía, por lo que todos los alumnos se miraron con ojos desconcertados ante la nueva y desconocida felicidad de la mujer.

 

-Buenos días alumnos.- Saludó cordialmente.

 

-Buenos días.- Respondieron al unísono.

 

-El día de hoy es un día muy especial, nos acompañará un nuevo estudiante que proviene de una escuela de clase muy alta, por lo tanto es un joven de un gran coeficiente intelectual. Quiero que sean amables con él. Harry, quiero que tú seas el encargado de mostrarle toda la institución.- El rizado abrió sus ojos grandes en sorpresa, pero asintió ligeramente, sólo deseo que el chico no sea como los clásicos niñitos ricos. 

 

-Liam, puedes pasar.- Espetó la rectora dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, y todos los alumnos la siguieron, expectantes por conocer al nuevo alumno.  
Un chico de estatura alta ingresó. Sus ojos eran de un color miel que recordaban a la mirada de un cachorro pequeño, su cabello era liso y castaño, peinado hacia un costado, y un enorme lunar adornaba su blanquecino cuello. 

 

-Buenos días, soy Liam Payne.- Se presentó con una amable sonrisa en su rostro y al instante sus ojos se achinaron, formando tiernas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

 

-Siéntate en la mesa que está junto a Harry, es el muchachito de rulos.- La rectora señaló al rizado y el ojimiel posó su mirada en Harry, sonriéndole con amabilidad. –Él te mostrará cada parte de la escuela, si surge algún mínimo inconveniente no dudes en avisarme Liam.- 

La mujer se marchó y la profesora de artes pudo comenzar su clase, colocando un florero en el centro de la mesa e indicándole a sus alumnos que debían dibujar el objeto pero con distintos fondos, colores, y sombreados.  
Harry observó hacia la hoja de Liam, y el ojimiel resultó ser muy bueno con las artes, sus dibujos eran maravillas para la vista junto a los vagos trazados del rizado.

 

-Wow, tienes talento, ¡Tus dibujos son geniales!- Soltó Harry sorprendido y al instante el ojimiel se ruborizó encogiéndose de hombros. 

 

-¿Tú crees? No son tan buenos, hago lo que puedo.- Respondió con retraimiento. 

 

-¡No seas modesto! Tus dibujos son geniales, ojalá pudiera dibujar como tú.- Los ojos de Harry miraban maravillados hacia la hoja de Liam, el castaño enserio tenía un gran talento, y al rizado le agradaba su humilde forma de ser. Podrían ser grandes amigos junto con Niall. Harry estaba muy seguro de que éste era el comienzo de una gran amistad.

 

*

 

Harry reía alegremente junto al chico nuevo, y Louis se preguntaba qué estarían diciendo, ¿Algún chiste, contarían anécdotas, recuerdos de sus anteriores escuelas? Sea lo que sea necesitaba saberlo.   
Mordía con ímpetu la punta de su lápiz, mientras trataba de acribillar con la mirada a los dos muchachos frente a él sonriendo alegremente.  
La mano de Zayn sacudiéndose frente a su mirada lo hizo reaccionar. Giró hacia él para regalarle una mirada de fastidio.

 

-¿Qué mierdas te sucede Lou? Llevas media hora observando a esos dos idiotas.-

 

-No es nada, solo pensaba en algunos problemas que tengo en mi casa.- Mintió el castaño con simplicidad. 

 

-¿En serio? Por un momento parecía que estuvieras hirviendo en …¿Celos?, ¿De verdad no ocurre nada Louis?.- 

 

-Déjate de idioteces Zayn, concéntrate en tu puto dibujo. –Vociferó en un tono recio y el morocho lo miró con desconcierto mientras volvía su atención al dibujo en la mesa.

 

Louis no estaba celoso, por supuesto que no. Tan sólo sentía unas profundas ganas de alejar unos cuantos metros de distancia la silla del ojimiel con la de Harry, sólo quería pegarle una cinta en la boca para que no hablaran más, solo quería pegarle una buena cachetada en el rostro a aquel niñito rico.   
Al término de clases, Louis observó como ahora los tres muchachos reían a la par mientras se retiraban de la gran institución. Chasqueó su lengua en fastidio, no estaba seguro de si podría aguantar otro día más en esas mismas condiciones. El ojimiel comenzaba a caerle pésimo, pero parecía ser que a Harry, Niall y hasta a Zayn le había resultado todo lo contrario, su morocho amigo estuvo comentando durante todo el regreso a casa de lo muy talentoso, guapo, amable y atento que era Liam, de sus ojos bondadosos y su sonrisa angelical. Louis realmente no podía aguantar eso ni un minuto más.

 

-¡Ya puedes parar con eso Zayn! ¡Liam esto, Liam aquello!, estoy empezando a creer que eres gay amigo.- Soltó molesto y cansado de escuchar a su amigo hablar sin cesar de aquel detestable ser humano.

 

-Bueno, no dudaría ni un segundo en volverme gay por Liam.- Soltó mirando al ojiazul con picardía mientras arqueaba una ceja. Louis rodó sus ojos y soltó un pesado bufido. 

Todos parecían estar maravillados con la llegada del perfecto y talentoso Liam, pero él lo aborrecía.

 

Al llegar a su casa, un silencio sepulcral lo recibió. Se encontraba vacía y el castaño agradeció al cielo por eso. Un poco de paz para relajarse no le vendría nada mal luego de un largo día. Subió a su habitación y se tumbó de espaldas en el mullido colchón, que al instante le brindó la tan ansiada relajación. Fijó su mirada en el techo y los pensamientos comenzaron a llegar para sacarlo de su paz, uno en especifico ocupaba la mayor parte de su atención desde hace ya unos cuantos días, y era el muchachito rizado.  
Louis estaba empezando a sentir un sentimiento raro hacía él chico desde que había descubierto que era el mismo pequeño niño que salvó. Un sentimiento que lo asustaba, pero le agradaba al mismo tiempo.   
Quería cuidarlo, quería protegerlo de todo y de todos, quería abrazarlo, quería ser solo él quién lo hiciera reír, quería ¿Besarlo?, Y eso comenzaba a aterrarlo, no era común que sintiera eso hacía un chico, cuando básicamente durante toda su vida le habían gustado las mujeres, había tenido relaciones sexuales con muchas de ellas, estaba seguro de que era 100% heterosexual, pero el rizado se aparecía así como así en su vida, se metía dentro de su corazón sin permiso, haciéndole cambiar su forma de pensar rotundamente. A Louis le aterraba el poder que tenía Harry hacia su persona, aún sin saberlo Harry podía hacerlo sonreír estúpidamente solo ante su recuerdo. 

¿Por qué quería protegerlo? Cuando Louis prácticamente toda su vida sólo había querido herir, lastimar y burlarse de las personas. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?


	13. Eres el viento y yo la lluvia, juntos podemos formar huracanes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Algo debió de suceder, el tiempo que pasó no apago el sentimieto, y cuando volviste a aparecer sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho…yo te amo, yo te quiero, como una estrella que nunca se apagó en mí…”- Mi estrella - Restart

El cielo de Holmes Chapel comenzaba a amanecer lentamente brindando diferentes gamas de colores. Louis se desperezó ruidosamente, listo para comenzar una nueva jornada en la rutina.

 

-¡Louis! Dice papá que te apures o llegarás tarde a la escuela.- La chillona vocecilla de su hermana menor habló, haciéndole soltar un pesado suspiro. Se colocó sus beanies grises, unos pantalones negros y un sweater azul claro.

 

-¡Louis, que te despiertes!- Habló nuevamente.

 

Louis abrió bruscamente la puerta pasando de su hermana, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño a hacer sus necesidades. Quería mucho a la pequeña Lottie, por supuesto que sí, pero incontables veces ella llegaba a ser tan fastidiosa que a Louis le daban ganas de abandonarla en el medio del campo. Al ser la menor, era la consentida de la casa, su padre le cumplía todos los caprichos que ella quisiese, su cuarto se componía en múltiples cajas con barbies de diferentes profesiones. El color rosa reinaba en aquella habitación, y aunque muchos pensaran que probablemente Louis estaría celoso de la atención que la pequeña recibía, no era así. El castaño sentía algo de pena por la pequeña Lottie, a pesar de tener diez años era completamente dependiente de sus padres, actuaba como toda una bebé, y estaba muy seguro de que sufriría muchísimo ni bien comience con sus estudios secundarios.  
Louis salió de la casa sin despedirse como era costumbre, y al instante de hacerlo el fresco aire chocó contra su rostro, otoño estaba en su máxima plenitud, regalándoles sus más melancólicos paisajes.   
Pasó por la casa de su morocho amigo, quién lo esperaba bajo un viejo roble y lo saludó con un movimiento de manos en cuanto lo vio.  
Charlaron de cosas banales y “de lo muy perfecto que era Liam” por parte de Zayn y luego de unas cuantas bufadas del castaño, llegaron al colegio.  
No es que Louis estuviera ansioso por ver al rizado, pero estaba ansioso y moría por verlo.   
Para desilusión suya, su asiento estaba vacío. El semblante de Louis cambio rotundamente al notarlo y su rostro no pudo esbozar una sonrisa durante todo el día, aunque Zayn intentará levantar su ánimo con comentarios y chistes ridículos, sus intentos fracasaban.  
Escuchar el nombre del rizado provenir de la voz de Niall, le hizo prestar atención. El rubio y el ojimiel se encontraban a unas tres mesas de distancia de la suya, por lo que Louis tuvo que afinar su sentido auditivo para oír bien.

 

-Me dijo su madre que no se encuentra muy bien, esta decaído, lo iré a visitar luego de clases ¿Quieres venir conmigo Liam?- Cuestionó el rubio y el ojimiel asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry estaba enfermo. Ya era algo de costumbre para la clase ver el asiento del ojiverde la mayoría del tiempo vacío, sus enfermedades no le daban respiro.

El timbre del receso sonó y Louis decidió acompañar a Zayn hasta la cafetería por un par de jugos, necesitaba sacar al rizado de sus pensamientos aunque sea por unos minutos.

 

*

 

Harry rodaba por la cama aburrido y desganado con “Mordiscos” entre sus brazos. Esto de estar enfermo la mayor parte del tiempo era enserio algo detestable, no solo por el hecho de que debía tomar pastillas cada siete horas, si no porque debía mantener reposo absoluto y eso era jodidamente aburrido si no tenías televisión en tu cuarto. El mazo de cartas que su madre le había traído hace unas horas reposaba en soledad sobre la pequeña mesa de luz. Las cartas no eran divertidas si no tenías alguien con quién hacer una buena partida, el juego del Solitario no era para Harry, se sentía un completo idiota jugando a ese juego. 

La sopa de verduras, ahora fría, también estaba sin tocar a un costado. Aunque el rizado sabía que debía alimentarse con cosas saludables, hoy no sentía ganas de comer trozos de zanahoria y zapallos cortados gigantemente. Bufó y se levantó de la cama enredándose con unas cuantas mantas que lo hicieron caer de barriga al suelo. 

 

-¡Auch!, ¡estúpidas mantas, estúpido Harry, estúpidas enfermedades!- Se levantó con dificultad y acto seguido se sobó delicadamente ambas rodillas, este no era un gran día para él, definitivamente no.   
Dio un pequeño tour por su pieza, observando sus pertenencias como si fuera la primera vez en verlas, definitivamente sus niveles de aburrimiento estaban cruzando las barreras de lo normal. Su estómago rugió fuertemente, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y aún no había comido nada desde la mañana, pero estaba seguro de que sí le decía a su madre por una merienda, Anne le haría comer la detestable sopa primero, por lo que decidió mantenerse callado y aguantar el hambre.

 

-¿Harry, estás despierto amor?- La suave voz de su madre habló detrás de la puerta y Harry se escabulló velozmente en el mullido colchón. 

 

-Sí mamá, ¿qué necesitabas?-

 

Anne abrió lentamente la puerta asomando su cabellera negra, y una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro al observarlo.

 

-Tus amigos vinieron a visitarte, les diré que pasen amor.- 

Harry asintió algo atónito, nunca habían tenido un gesto tan bonito con él en su anterior escuela. Sus antiguos “amigos”, (Si es que se podía llamarlos así), nunca se habían preocupado por él. Una gran alegría y sorpresa invadió su cuerpo, Niall y Liam estaban allí, ellos lo querían, ellos enserio lo cuidaban, y él no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

Al ver a alguien más cruzar por esa puerta el corazón de Harry se detuvo y casi se le escapa por la boca velozmente. 

 

-¿Louis?- Fue lo primero que pudo articular al ver entrar al ojiazul con algo de timidez a su cuarto acompañado por los otros dos muchachos. El rizado estaba boquiabierto y estupefacto ¿Qué hacía él allí? 

 

-Sí, hola Harry, también te extrañamos, te queremos mucho.- Niall habló con ironía haciendo que Harry corriera sus ojos del castaño y los posará sobre él.

 

-Lo siento.- Contestó apenado mientras un leve rubor crecía en sus mejillas.

 

-Él decidió venir con nosotros, Tomlinson anda algo raro últimamente.- Niall habló, sentándose en la silla que era lugar de “Mordiscos”.  
Liam se acercó a su cama regalándole una dulce sonrisa y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo que Harry correspondió luego de unos titubeos.

 

-Estábamos preocupados por ti Harry, debes avisar cuando despiertas enfermo o algo así, nos tenías enserio muy preocupados.- El ojimiel acariciaba el hombro del rizado con delicadeza. Louis miraba con rabia la escena en silencio, deseando que un rayo pulverizara a Liam en ese instante.

 

-¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió Niall, haciendo que Harry girará a observarlo. El rubio señalaba con una mueca de disgusto hacia el gran tazón de sopa.

 

-Oh…supuestamente mi almuerzo, pero no lo tomé, no tenía ganas de sopa hoy.- Contestó con simpleza.

 

-Pues hiciste bien, esto se ve fatal, parece alguna mezcla de condimentos que hacen los niños pequeños cuando juegan a la cocina.- Ambos chicos rieron ante el comentario pero Liam los miró seriamente.

 

-Pues a mí me parece que debes comer eso Harry. Necesitas vitaminas y proteínas, y no hay mejor que las verduras para eso.- Espetó el ojimiel mientras se dirigía al plato de comida y lo tomaba con ambas manos para sentarse a un costado de la cama junto al rizado. Tomó una gran porción de sopa en la cuchara y la dejó frente al rostro de Harry, esperando a que este abriera su boca.

 

-No hablaras en serio, ¿cierto?- Murmuró Harry, pero ante la seriedad del ojimiel supo que su amigo no bromeaba, enserio quería que se tomara esa sopa.   
Harry abrió lentamente sus labios, dejando entrar la chuchara con el frío líquido que hizo pasar rápidamente por su garganta para evitar degustar su sabor.

 

-Él puede alimentarse solo.- La peculiar voz de Louis habló haciendo que tanto Niall como Harry y Liam dirigieran su vista hacía él. El castaño se acercó a la cama y tomó con algo de brusquedad el tazón y la cuchara de las manos de Liam. El ojimiel se levantó de la cama mirando con incredulidad las acciones del castaño y Louis se sentó en el lugar en donde hace instantes se encontraba Liam llevando la cuchara hasta el rostro de Harry, para su sorpresa.

 

-Vamos, abre la boca.- Demandó con prepotencia. Harry abrió con vacilación sus labios y enseguida la cuchara con el frío líquido se coló en su boca con tanta brusquedad que lo hizo atragantar levemente. 

 

-Hey Tomlinson, queremos que se recupere no dejarlo en peores condiciones.- Niall, quién miraba con algo de extrañez al castaño junto al ojimiel, espetó con algo de ironía en sus palabras.

 

-Bien, Lo siento, ¿Mejor?- Louis le lanzó una desafiante mirada al rubio y luego tomó la servilleta limpiando la comisura de los labios de Harry con sumo cuidado.   
Harry no estaba seguro si podía aguantar esto por más tiempo. Primero Louis aparecía así como así por su casa con sus amigos, ¿Preocupado por él? Quizás. Luego tenía actitudes raras frente a Liam, y ahora era muy cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía. ¿Qué le sucedía?  
Louis llevaba y traía la chuchara de la boca de Harry para cargarla con más sopa, sus perfectos orbes celestes se clavaron en los de Harry y el rizado deseó que ese momento no terminara jamás. 

 

-Bueno, parece que estamos de sobra por aquí Liam, ¿vamos yendo?- La voz de Niall los hizo salir de su pequeño trance, Harry se sonrojó ante sus palabras y Louis corrió su vista del ojiverde rápidamente.

 

-¿Y-ya?- El rizado habló torpemente.

 

-Sí, a decir verdad yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas en mi casa.-

 

-Y yo voy a acompañar a Niall.- Se excusó el ojimiel y luego de saludar cordialmente, ambos se marcharon entre unas cuantas sonrisitas cómplices que hicieron poner incómodo a Harry.

Louis siguió alimentándolo pero se abstuvo de hacer algún contacto visual. Luego de un par de minutos pudo al fin terminar con la detestable comida.  
Louis parecía curioso ante la habitación del rizado, pasaba su mirada de curiosidad por cada una de las pertenencias.

 

-¿Tocas guitarra?- Inquirió curioso, señalando el instrumento que reposaba en un rincón de la pieza.

 

-Nop, mi madre me la compró para que pasara días como estos sin aburrirme, ya sabes, esto de contraer enfermedades con facilidad me tiene mucho tiempo en la cama y eso es jodidamente aburrido.-  
Louis asintió comprendiendo y se dirigió hacia el objeto, tomándolo y trayéndolo hasta la cama.

 

-Yo suelo componer canciones y las canto, pero sólo cuando mi padre no está en casa para fastidiarme por hacerlo.- Louis soltó una leve sonrisa y acto seguido acomodó la guitarra en su regazo para pasar suavemente la yema de sus dedos por las cuerdas. Una agradable melodía comenzó a salir. Harry miraba embelesado ante la facilidad del castaño para manejar el instrumento de cuerdas, los dedos de Louis se movían ágilmente formando una agradable y tierna melodía.

 

-“Algo debió de suceder, el tiempo que pasó no apagó el sentimiento, cuando volviste a aparecer sentía que latía el lado izquierdo de mi pecho”.- Los ojos del rizado se movieron rápidamente hacia el rostro del castaño al oírlo comenzar cantar, regalándole a sus oídos la más hermosa de las voces que jamás haya escuchado. Su voz sonaba tan bonita, y era tan angelical.

 

-“Y ya no sé qué hacer, yo te quiero llamar y que decirte no sé, pero no me quedo así y por fin te lo diré, yo te amo, yo te quiero, como una estrella que nunca se apagó en mí, tu amor me pegó, guardo aquí en mi corazón lo que me hace sonreír, como tú”.- El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir fuertemente, creyó nunca antes haber presenciado tan hermoso espectáculo en toda su vida entera. Este, sin dudar, era uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, tenía a Louis en su cuarto, sentado en su cama, cantando una canción de amor exclusivamente para él, aunque el rizado sabía perfectamente que en sí esa canción no era dedicada hacía él, Louis la estaba cantando para que solo él la pudiese escuchar, y eso por un momento lo hizo sentir especial. 

 

-“Aún tenemos mucho por vivir algún momento para compartir, mi amor te guiará, sólo déjate llevar, tal vez un día te vuelva a encontrar en otro tiempo o en otro lugar, la estrella va a brillar, la estrella va a brillar.”- Luego de unas cuantas notas más, Louis termino con la canción, y Harry deseó que ese momento se volviera a repetir tan solo una vez más.

 

-Wow.- Fue lo único que pudo articular, Louis tenía un talento innato, el rizado no estaba seguro de cómo sería la voz de los ángeles, pero supuso que no habría un parecido muy lejano con la voz de Louis.

 

-¿Eso es un “wow” bueno o malo?- El castaño preguntó divertido arqueando su ceja.

 

-Definitivamente bueno, no sabía que podías cantar.- 

 

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí ricitos.- 

 

Harry frunció el ceño ante su comentario, sentía que en las palabras de Louis había algo más oculto.

 

-Talento o no, solo puedo usar el canto como un hobbie, mi padre se hará un festín con mi cadáver si decido ser cantante, quiere que siga sus pasos como “Un gran abogado”.- Louis espetó en un tono burlón ante sus últimas palabras.

Harry asintió en silencio, deduciendo que no sería buena idea continuar la charla en ese tema, el castaño no se veía muy cómodo.

 

-“Te prometo que cosas bonitas vendrán pronto”.- El ojiazul leyó el grabado en marcador que Harry había hecho hace años en su guitarra. -¿Qué es esto?- Cuestionó el castaño mientras sus ojos brillaban en curiosidad.

 

-N-nada, no es nada, solo una frase que me pareció bonita.- El ojiverde se apresuró en contestar con su voz un tanto titubeante y Louis asintió dudoso. Harry se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul no se había conformado con su respuesta pero no le importó, ese era solo un secreto de él y del pequeño niño que lo había salvado en el puente, no pensaba compartirlo con nadie más, aunque esa persona fuese el chico dueño de los ojos más perfectos en el universo.

 

*

 

“Solo una frase que me pareció bonita”, Louis tenía que admitir que eso lo había herido un poco, esperaba que Harry le contara la bella y trágica historia del puente el día de lluvia que él ya se sabía de memoria.

Quería que le dijera que él nunca se había olvidado del pequeño niño que lo había salvado y que él también había tenido una conexión muy grande con ese pequeño desde aquel día, quería que dijera que aún lo recordaba, quería que Harry dijera cuanto lo apreciaba.

Pero era obvio que no diría esas cosas, Harry aún no sabía que Louis era el pequeño niño que lo salvó aquel día, y el castaño no estaba seguro de cómo diablos se lo diría. De una u otra forma lo lastimaría y decepcionaría profundamente al decírselo, al rizado nunca se le ocurriría pensar que el pequeño y simpático Louis que lo había salvado de ahogarse creció para convertirse en la misma persona que lo lastimo y humilló, un repugnante y detestable ser humano.

Louis se arrepentía tanto de haberle hecho ese daño, solo quería poder dar vuelta el tiempo para reparar ese gran y estúpido error. Quería que a partir de ahora todo le fuese bien, quería ser él quién lo proteja, ser él quién lo cuidase y arropase en las noches, quería volver realidad de una vez por todas las cosas bonitas que le había prometido ocho años atrás, que le sucederían. Quería ser él quién las realizase. 

 

-¿Comerás la sopa la próxima vez que tu madre te la traiga?- Louis inquirió.

 

-¿Uh?- Los ojos de Harry se abrieron levemente mientras lo miraba atónito con su boca entreabierta. El castaño tuvo que controlarse fuertemente para no besarlo en ese instante.

 

-Promete que comerás la sopa la próxima vez que te traigan una, debes comer verduras y frutas si no quieres enfermarte tan seguido.- El tono de Louis era preocupado y se sorprendió a sí mismo por la actitud que estaba tomando, pero hace un par de días atrás ya se venía desconociendo, el rizado poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar su mundo.

 

-De acuerdo, sí, tomare toda la sopa mamá.- Harry habló con ironía mientras rodaba sus ojos y soltaba un pesado suspiro, haciendo que un par de rizos que reposaban en su frente se elevaran por unos segundos.  
Louis sonrió tiernamente.

 

-La persona que te dijo aquello debió haber sido muy importante para ti.-

 

-¿Eh?- El ojiverde lo miró con confusión.

 

-Vamos Harry, no soy tan tonto aunque lo parezca, la frase en tu guitarra, al final hay una pequeña “L” como si fuese la inicial de la persona que te lo dijo, es una frase bastante simple para haber sido dicha por algún poeta o escritor.- Louis soltó y el rizado bajó su vista de inmediato, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes fuertemente, su mandíbula comenzó a temblequear y Louis se dio cuenta de que la había embarrado completamente.

 

-L-Lo siento Harry, no hablaremos de eso si no quieres, está bien, lo siento.- El rizado levantó su vista para mirarlo con sus ojos aguados y asintió levemente. Louis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. 

 

-Louis, ¿Por qué te comportas tan bonito conmigo? ¿Te sientes culpable por todo lo que me hiciste y ahora quieres componerlo siendo así?- La inesperada pregunta de Harry hizo callar al castaño por unos segundos. 

 

-No, sólo…yo sólo…, sólo déjame cuidarte Harry, quiero cuidarte ¿De acuerdo?- 

 

Harry asintió lentamente y un gran bostezo salió de su boca. Sus ojos se veían cansados y somnolientos y Louis dedujo que ya era tiempo de marcharse. 

 

La ciudad estaba completamente oscura para ese entonces, la brillante luna relucía en lo alto elegantemente con las solitarias estrellas haciéndole compañía.   
Una felicidad desconocida crecía a pasos agigantados a cada paso dentro de Louis, y creía saber cuál era su razón. Aunque le aterrara completamente aceptarlo, estaba comenzando a generar profundos sentimientos hacia Harry, hacía un chico, él, Louis Tomlinson, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, que siempre tuvo cuanta chica quisiese suspirando debajo de él en placer pidiendo por más, ahora suspiraba por el pequeño e inocente niño con problemas en su sistema inmune, el niño que era centro de burlas de la mayoría de las personas en la escuela, inclusive de él y eso lo aterraba, su reputación caería en picada si tan solo un pequeño rumor acerca de su sexualidad comenzará a correr por la escuela. Debía mantenerse alejado del rizado por más difícil que le resultara.   
Abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa esperando no encontrar a nadie allí, pero el hablar de su madre le hizo confirmar que no estaba solo. 

 

-Louis, llegaste justo para la cena ¿Puedes llevar los platos a la mesa? La pasta estará en unos segundos.- Su mamá se asomó por la puerta de la cocina utilizando un ridículo sombrero de cocina y Louis asintió mientras soltaba un molesto suspiro.

Para ser sinceros, el castaño no disfrutaba mucho de las cenas familiares en su casa. Tres de cada cuatro cenas terminaban en una discusión entre su padre y él, y todo porque a su padre siempre se le ocurría meter el tema de sus estudios de abogacía en un futuro y Louis se rehusaba a seguir sus pasos, luego su padre se enfurecía y así era siempre. Por eso el ojiazul prefería comer alguna comida chatarra en la soledad de su cómodo cuarto.  
Sacó con cuidado los platos color crema de la alacena para llevarlos hasta la mesa, y los dejó de mala gana.

 

-¡Louis! ¡Louis!- La chillona voz de su hermana menor lo hizo girar. La pequeña bajaba corriendo de las escaleras con emoción y entusiasmo en su rostro, sosteniendo una caja de mediano tamaño entre sus brazos.

 

-¡Mira Louis!, Papá me compró la barbie veterinaria!- Sus ojos brillaban de regocijo y Louis sonrió levemente ante su entusiasmo y alegría. 

 

-Que bien, Lottie.- 

 

La pequeña comenzó a sacar múltiples animales de plástico de la caja rosa colocándolos en fila sobre la mesa.

 

-Mira, al pequeño perro le puse huesitos, al gatito lo llamé Caramelo y al conejito Señor Bigotes.- Redactaba con emoción mientras sus ojos brillantes viajaban desde la mesa hasta el rostro de su hermano mayor buscando alguna reacción de aprobación de su parte. 

 

-Wow, cuanta originalidad Lottie.- Soltó Louis con desganó e ironía.

 

-¡Si! Mira, este oso es mi favorito.- Espetó mientras mostraba frente a los ojos del castaño un pequeño oso blanco con un corazón dibujado en el centro de su estómago. – Lo llamé Hazza.- Dijo orgullosa con una gran sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

 

-¿Hazza?- Cuestionó Louis en sorpresa. El sobrenombre del cursi oso le recordó muchísimo a Harry y pensó que sería un buen sobrenombre para el rizado también.

 

-Sí, ¿No es un bonito nombre Louis?- Inquirió mientras acomodaba al pequeño oso junto a las demás mascotitas de plástico sobre la mesa.

 

-Lottie, amor, puedes quitar tus juguetes de la mesa, ya vamos a comer cariño, ve a avisarle a tu padre.- Su madre salía de la cocina con una gran olla de fideos con salsa. Louis aprovechó la distracción de su hermana menor y tomó rápidamente a “Hazza” entre sus manos, escondiéndolo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. 

La pequeña asintió y juntó con ligereza todos los juguetes, metiéndolos dentro de su respectiva caja y luego subió escaleras arriba buscando a su padre.  
Al castaño no le preocupaba el hecho de haberle sacado uno de sus nuevos juguetes a su hermana menor, después de todo su padre seguramente le compraría unas tres cajas más de Barbies veterinarias. Ese pequeño oso le recordaba mucho a Harry y quería tenerlo para él como un lindo y tierno recordatorio del rizado. Ya estaba preparando en su mente el lugar en dónde lo acomodaría en su mesa de luz. 

 

Luego de cenar en tranquilidad las pastas, su padre comenzó a hablar de lo ajetreado que había sido su día. Se encontraba trabajando en un caso de un tipo que lo acusaban de drogas, pero según él, era inocente. Louis rodó los ojos porque estaba seguro de saber que era lo que venía a continuación.

 

-Louis, este es tu último año en la escuela ¿Ya sabes que universidad elegirás para tus estudios de abogacía?- Y ahí estaba. El castaño chasqueó su lengua y tomó un gran respiro soltando lentamente el aire antes de contestar. Su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no respondiera nada inapropiado.

 

-No, aún no.- Soltó secamente absteniéndose de hacer algún contacto visual con su padre. 

 

-Bueno, es mejor que lo vayas pensando Louis, el reloj sigue corriendo.- 

 

-Si, lo pensaré.- Louis se levantó de la mesa con rapidez agradeciendo por la comida y se dirigió a su cuarto. 

 

Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó sobre está, suspirando pesadamente y peinando sus revoloteados cabellos hacia atrás. Sacó el pequeño oso de su bolsillo esbozando una leve sonrisa ante su adorable cuerpo rechoncho y lo acomodó junto a la lámpara de noche en la mesita de luz.

El pequeño “Hazza” le recordaba en muchos aspectos a Harry, pensó que quizás era por el hecho de que su nombre era un tanto parecido al del rizado o quizás porque el ojiverde tenía un afán con los osos, y un claro ejemplo era su tonto y viejo oso gris de felpa. Louis se sintió ridículo al tener ese juguete en su cuarto desentonando notablemente con todas sus demás pertenencias, pero no le importo, después de todo se sentía bien tener algo que le recordara a Harry.


	14. Siguiendo la luna no llegaré demasiado lejos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y todos mis amigos están tratando de calmarme porque estoy gritando tu nombre por toda la ciudad, juro que si voy ahora podría hacerte cambiar de pensamiento, cambiarlo todo por completo. Sé que estoy borracho, pero pronunciaré las palabras y esta vez escucharás, incluso aunque arrastre las palabras. Marqué su número y le confesé que todavía estoy enamorado, pero todo cuanto escuché fue nada…” / Nothing- The Script.

Dos semanas después.

 

La música retumbaba fuertemente en los oídos de Louis y las luces de neón cegaban su vista mientras una rubia voluptuosa se fregaba con suciedad en su cuerpo. Buscó con su mirada a Zayn quién se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él mezclando su saliva con una castaña muy bonita.

-Necesito que me folles ya mismo.- La voz ronca y necesitada de la mujer susurró en su oído haciéndole erizar la piel al castaño. Su aliento a alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales al instante, Ambos estaban en un estado más que deplorable luego de haber bebido unas cuantas copas.  
-Te necesito adentro mío, ya mismo.- Otro susurro que hizo perder la poca cordura de Louis.

 

En ese instante la jaló fuertemente del brazo guiándola hasta los sanitarios más cercanos.

Los baños desprendían un olor putrefacto y el vómito reinaba en sus descuidadas baldosas pero eso no detuvo al ojiazul, sus ganas de follar en ese momento eran más grandes que el asco.

La arrojó con brusquedad dentro de un cubículo y la acorraló contra la pared besándola fieramente. Ambas lenguas luchaban apasionadamente en una danza erótica, pidiendo por más de cada uno. Mientras ella soltaba leves jadeos, Louis batallaba por desabrochar sus apretados jeans.

 

-Por favor, fóllame. Ahora.-

 

-Dilo otra vez, di cuanto me necesitas adentro tuyo gatita.- 

 

-Te necesito adentro mío, ¡diablos!- 

 

Y eso fue suficiente para que Louis comenzara a cumplir sus ruegos.   
El castaño amaba ver cómo las mujeres rogaban por ser folladas por él, mandando al diablo su orgullo y ego por sólo una noche de lujuria.  
Louis la tomó por la cintura alzándola y haciendo que la rubia enredara sus largas piernas en su trabajado torso, él daba leves mordidas y besos en su blanquecino cuello dejando violáceas marcas que no se irían en días.

La rubia utilizaba una falda bastante reveladora lo que facilito el trabajo para el castaño quién corrió hacia un lado su minúscula ropa interior penetrándola salvajemente de una sola embestida, haciendo que la mujer soltara un grito de placer y dolor.

Con cada fuerte embestida Louis se empujaba más y más dentro de ella y la rubia clavaba con brutalidad sus largas uñas postizas en la delicada piel de su espalda haciendo que el ojiazul soltara varias maldiciones.

 

-No- me-claves-tus-putas-uñas.- Demandó con prepotencia mientras se empujaba más y más dentro de ella, apretándola con fuerza en la sucia pared.  
Ambos jóvenes se tocaban con desesperación por cada parte de sus anatomías. Las manos de Louis viajaron al enorme trasero de la rubia tocándolo suciamente y haciendo que la muchacha soltara ruidosos gemidos.   
La rubia le había estado lanzando miradas sensuales ni bien arribó al lugar, Louis por supuesto no iba a desaprovechar esa enorme oportunidad, no sabía el nombre de la muchacha o su edad, pero la joven tenía grandes pechos y un encantador trasero y eso era suficiente para él. 

 

-¡Ah! Ya…¡ya me vengo!- Jadeó la rubia mientras elevaba su mirada hacia el techo sumida en éxtasis. 

 

-Grita, ¡Grita que quieres que me venga dentro de ti Harry!.-   
La muchacha bajó su vista mirando a Louis de manera extraña, pero su mueca fue reemplazada enseguida por el delirio del orgasmo, haciendo que soltara un estrepitoso grito al mismo tiempo que Louis la llenaba con su esperma.

Luego de limpiarse, la muchacha le dejó su número telefónico a Louis entre un par de guiños y sonrisas coquetas y se alejó con lentitud en la pista de baile moviendo sus caderas exageradamente.

Louis quedó batallando con sus pensamientos y con su mirada pérdida en las luces de neón que inundaban el lugar.

 

“Grita, grita que quieres que me venga dentro de ti Harry” ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?, Louis no lo sabía.

Eso ya no tenía vuelta atrás, tratar de ignorar la existencia del rizado había sido un completo fiasco y Louis lo sabía, para ser sinceros era básicamente imposible ignorar a una persona dueña de unos hoyuelos jodidamente tiernos, unos ojos que irradiaban luz y esa maldita bondad que desprendía Harry de sus poros, Louis ya no iba a ocultarlo más. Le gustaba Harry. Y eso era completamente ridículo desde cualquier punto de vista, él era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, siempre había tenido a cuanta chica quisiera gimiendo debajo de él, y ahora estaba enamorado del muchachito enfermo que era el centro de burlas de medio colegio, era la ironía más grande del mundo.   
Pero ya no importaba, a Louis ya no le interesaba su reputación, ya no le interesaba el “Que dirán” de las personas, ya no le interesaba nada de lo que sucediera con el mundo. El castaño estaba decidido a decirle a Harry todo lo que había causado en él desde el mismísimo día en que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en aquel viejo puente. Era definitivo, no ocultaría más sus sentimientos, si seguía con esa farsa estaba seguro de que se volvería loco.

 

Se dirigió al bar y al instante un joven muchacho se acercó.

 

-¿Te sirvo algo amor?-

 

-Sí, deme su bebida más fuerte.-

 

El joven asintió sacando del gran freezer una botella elegante con un líquido azul del cual sirvió un poco en un vaso el cual le entregó a Louis.  
El castaño bebió todo de un solo trago, sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba su garganta y su lengua, haciendo que una mueca rara apareciera en su rostro

.  
-Más.- Demandó mientras apoyaba el vaso en la mesa de cristal. El joven asintió mientras servía más de la fría bebida en su vaso.

 

-¿Problemas amorosos?- Inquirió curioso el barman mientras arqueaba una ceja.

 

-No tienes idea…- Contestó Louis dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

 

-Eres muy joven para andar sufriendo por cosas como esas cariño.- 

 

Louis dio otro largo trago a la bebida terminándola y apoyando nuevamente el vaso en la mesa moviéndolo un poco en señal de que el tipo sirviera más.   
El joven le lanzó una mirada de duda pero acto seguido sirvió un poco más.

 

-Hablas como si fueras un puto viejo.- Habló Louis.

 

-Más grande que tú de seguro, ¿Cuántos años tienes cariño?- Preguntó el barman. 

 

-Dieciocho.- Contestó Louis con seguridad dando otro largo sorbo a su bebida y acabándola nuevamente. –Más.- Pidió, pero el muchacho se negó.

 

-Creo que ya es suficiente cariño, es una bebida muy fuerte para alguien tan joven como tú.-

 

-Tú que mierdas sabes, déjame tomar.- Vociferó Louis mientras arrebataba la fina botella de las manos al hombre. –Acabo de descubrir que me gusta un chico ¿oyes eso?, ¡al parecer soy un maldito gay!, ¡tú eres gay, yo soy gay, el puto mundo es gay! - 

Los niveles de alcohol en sangre de Louis eran prominentes haciendo que perdiera un poco el uso de su razón, levantando la voz un poco más de lo que debería y logrando llamar la atención de unas cuantas personas a su alrededor. 

 

-Y ustedes que ven, ¿Nunca vieron a alguien con problemas amorosos? Sigan con sus estúpidos bailes.- Louis dio un trago largo a la bebida en sus manos y sintió sus rodillas temblequear haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.  
Unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron con firmeza por la cintura y arrebataron con brusquedad la botella de sus manos.

 

-¿Qué mierdas Lou?- El rostro de Zayn era iluminado por las chillonas luces de neón haciendo notar su ceño fruncido.

 

-Heey Zayn, ¡tanto tiempo amigo! Mira, tienes el rostro rosa, ahora amarillo, ahora azul y verde ¡Eres un puto camaleón Zayn!-

 

-Louis estás jodidamente borracho amigo, te llevaré a casa.-   
Zayn tomó fuertemente la cintura de Louis batallando por mantener su equilibrio mientras se dirigían lentamente hacia la salida.

 

-No quiero ir a casa Zayn, quiero que me lleves a la casa de Harry, ¿Por qué adivina qué? ¡Tienes un amigo gay, Zayn! ¡ME GUSTA HARRY STYLES! – El ojiazul vociferó la última oración haciendo que el morocho le tapara la boca con una de sus palmas, haciéndolo callar.

 

-¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez Louis? Dices puras boberías, estás muy ebrio amigo.-

El morocho lo acomodó con cuidado en el asiento de acompañante abrochando su cinturón de seguridad y se dirigió al lado del piloto poniendo en marcha el auto.

 

-Quiero que me lleves a la casa de Harry, Zayn. Zayn, ¡Zayn! quiero ir a la casa de Harry, ¡Porque lo amo, AMO A HARRY STYLES MUNDO! ¡LO AMO!- Louis gritó a todo pulmón mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto en movimiento.

 

-No tengo la puta dirección de tu princesita ¿De acuerdo? Ahora mete tu jodida cabeza dentro del vehículo si no quieres quedar decapitado Louis.- Zayn tiró bruscamente de la camisa del castaño haciéndolo entrar nuevamente en el automóvil.

 

-Tú eres un buen amigo Zayn, sabes que te quiero, pero llévame a la casa de Harry, LLÉVAME ZAYN. LLÉVAME, ¡ZAYN!.- Louis comenzó a mover insistentemente el brazo del morocho en el agarre del manubrio y Zayn frenó bruscamente haciendo que las ruedas chirriaran en un molesto sonido. 

 

-De acuerdo, hasta acá llegó mi paciencia Louis.- Zayn se bajó con enfado del vehículo ante la mirada atónita de Louis y cerró la puerta en un estruendoso ruido. –Y conduce con cuidado idiota, no quiero ver tu jodido cadáver mañana en todos los periódicos.-

 

Louis observó cómo la figura de su amigo se alejaba y esbozó una pequeña sonrisita triunfante. Saltó literalmente hasta al asiento del piloto para empezar a conducir hasta la casa del rizado.

Esa sería una larga noche.

 

*

 

Un fuerte chirrido hizo despertar a Harry de su plácido sueño. Se levantó con modorra para observar por el gran ventanal y vio como un auto algo dañado de color rojo intenso estaba estacionado en la vereda de su casa con algunos arbustos atrapados entre sus llantas. 

 

-Qué diablos…- El miedo y la extrañez comenzaron a crecer en su interior. No lo iba a ocultar, aún estaba algo traumatizado desde aquel día en que encontró la puerta de su casa abierta de par y par y ahora comenzó a pensar lo peor. Pensó que debería decirle a su madre pero al instante descartó la idea, quizás solo fuese un hombre borracho que se había desviado de su camino, no querría despertar a su madre por algo tan banal. Se colocó su abrigo bajando lentamente por las escaleras.

Quedó en silencio detrás la puerta con su oreja apoyada en la fría madera buscando oír algún sonido.

 

-¡Harry! ¡Harry sal por favor!, ¡necesito hablar contigo, Harry! –Una conocida voz habló del otro lado haciendo sobresaltar a Harry.

-¡Harry, me peleé con el idiota de Zayn para venir a tu casa, por favor!- La persona dueña de la voz comenzó a dar fuertes golpes contra la puerta para la sorpresa del rizado, y de pronto lo reconoció. Era Louis. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él allí a esas horas de la noche?

Abrió la puerta lentamente para observar al castaño arrodillado y con su vista gacha enfrente de él.

 

-¿Louis?- Harry habló extrañado.  
El nombrado levantó la vista y en un tambaleó se incorporó, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su perfecto rostro al ver a Harry.

 

-¡Harry!- Louis se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo del ojiverde con tanta efusividad que el ojiverde casi pierde el equilibrio, pero con unos cuantos pasos torpes pudo mantenerse en pie. 

 

-Harry tengo que decirte algo, creo que me gustas. Soy un maldito marica, como tú ¿Oyes eso?.- El ojiazul lanzó una gran carcajada y su olor a alcohol inundó el sistema respiratorio de Harry, Louis estaba borracho.

 

-Louis no debes estar aquí, son las tres de la madrugada, tú estás muy borracho.- 

 

-¡No estoy borracho, tú estás borracho!.- Vociferó a solo unos centímetros del rostro de Harry. 

Louis no quitaba su agarre del ojiverde y Harry se preguntó si era por el hecho de que no podía mantener su equilibrio o en realidad no quería romper el contacto con él.

 

-Ven Louis, pasa.- Harry lo adentró en su casa lentamente sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura para evitar una posible caída, y lo sentó con suavidad en el sofá. 

Se dirigió hacia la cocina buscando un poco de agua en el refrigerador y se la llevó a Louis quién bebió solo un poco para luego descargar todo el alcohol ingerido horas antes en la gran alfombra roja de la sala de los Styles, la misma la cual la madre de Harry tanto quería y cuidaba. El rizado miró el hecho con ojos aterrados, estaba seguro de que Anne lo mataría ni bien se despierte y vea lo sucedido.

 

-Lo siento por eso.- Murmuró Louis mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios.

-No…no te preocupes.- Respondió el ojiverde tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, sólo para no hacer sentir culpable a Louis.

 

-Iré al grano de porque vine aquí Harry, al parecer tú me gustas ¿No es lo más gracioso que has oído en tu vida? Un chico que se enamora de otro chico.- El castaño se rió y Harry se mordió fuertemente sus labios. A él no le parecía nada graciosa esta situación, más cuando él se había enamorado de Louis y las palabras que el ojiazul estaba soltando lo herían minuto a minuto. Era más que obvio que Louis sabía que a él le atraía mucho y solo estaba bromeando con eso. Sus palabras estaban lastimando muchísimo a Harry.

 

-No me parece gracioso que juegues con eso Louis.- El rizado habló serio y Louis lo miró extrañado.

 

-No estoy jugando con nada, tú me gustas, me gustas, ¿Quieres que haga un cartel sobre eso? M-E GUS-TAS- Louis deletreó subiendo el tono de su voz.

 

-De acuerdo Louis, Ahora iremos a dormir, ya es demasiado tarde, debes estar cansado.- Harry era perfectamente consciente de que Louis estaba completamente borracho y su mente no era la más cuerda en esos momentos, así que lo llevó hasta su cuarto para que pudiese descansar un poco. Armó una cama en el piso con unas cuantas colchas tal cual había hecho su madre unas semanas atrás, e hizo recostar a Louis allí.

 

-No me trates como un jodido loco rizado, no te pases de listo. ¿Por qué no me crees? Enserio me gustas. – Louis habló en un tono algo molesto y Harry chasqueó su lengua mientras se acomodaba en el mullido colchón de su cama. Por supuesto que él no iba a creerle, no era idiota, él estaba ilusionado y muy enamorado de Louis, claro que sí, pero no iba a creer sus absurdas mentiras, no en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Louis.

 

-De acuerdo Louis, te creo, ahora trata de dormir un poco.- Espetó débilmente. Harry estaba demasiado cansado y somnoliento para oír las absurdas palabras de Louis a esas horas, ya era suficiente que lo haya dejado pasar a su casa y ahora estar dándole un lugar para dormir cuando el castaño con todo lo que le había hecho no se merecía nada de su parte.

 

-Eres un estúpido, y ahora que lo pienso mejor nunca debí haberte salvado aquel día en el puente, debí haber dejado que te ahogaras en esas sucias aguas.- Louis espetó con euforia mientras se envolvía en sus frazadas y se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Harry.

 

“Nunca debí salvarte aquel día en el puente” ¿Cómo rayos Louis sabía la historia? No había manera de que él supiera eso.

El ojiazul comenzó a roncar rápidamente dejando a un Harry pasmado con sus grandes orbes verdes aguándose y mirando hacia un punto fijo en la oscuridad, su mente batallaba internamente con los miles de recuerdos de aquel día.

 

“Por cierto…¿Cómo es tu nombre?”  
“Harry”  
“Harry. Como Harry Potter”  
Louis dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos blancos dientes en una bonita sonrisa haciendo que Harry se contagie, esa era la primera sonrisa sincera que el rizado formulaba después de tanto tiempo y Louis había sido el causante de ella.

 

“Te prometo que todo estará bien Harry, se que te esperan cosas muy bonitas en el futuro” 

Esa frase que al momento de ser formulada se aferró al ser del rizado dándole fuerzas para continuar día a día, el pequeño Louis era la razón por la que Harry seguía luchando a pesar de todo, la razón por la que continuaba con vida, y ahora ese ser por raras circunstancias de la vida estaba en su cuarto durmiendo y borracho, con ni siquiera conciencia de haber dicho aquellas palabras que dejaron al rizado en shock.

 

Sin darse cuenta, el rizado había comenzado a llorar en las penumbras de su cuarto, y es que Harry nunca hubiese pensado que la pequeña personita que lo había salvado y le había dicho esas bonitas y alentadoras palabras ahora aparecería de nuevo en su camino por un travieso juego de la vida, con la sola diferencia de que ahora, Louis estaba completamente cambiado.   
Sus alentadoras palabras de aquel lejano día fueron reemplazadas por humillaciones, aquella sonrisa gentil y amable del pequeño querubín de diez años ahora era una engreída y socarrona sonrisa de superioridad. Todo había cambiado completamente en Louis, pero había algo, algo que Harry notaba que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, la cual había sido la principal causa de que el ojiverde sospechara mínimamente de que Louis podría llegar a ser su salvador ni bien lo vio entrar al aula en su primer día de escuela, y eran sus ojos. Esos profundos orbes azules, aún eran los mismos azules del pequeño niño en aquel lejano día, eran tan misteriosos como los de ahora, no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Había algo en ellos que te hacía pensar que las cosas estarían bien, no eran los ojos más bonitos del mundo, pero los ojos de Louis a la vista de Harry, tenían el mundo más bonito escondido en ellos.


	15. Encenderé el sol cada mañana por ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your eyes, your lips, your voice, and your words attract me like the sun, the stars, and the planets gravitate towards each other”

Louis despertó sobresaltado y con una terrible jaqueca que parecía carcomerle la cabeza lentamente, la resaca comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.  
Se sentó lentamente en la cama improvisada en el suelo y entró en pánico al no saber dónde se encontraba, sus ojos bien abiertos viajaron hasta el mueble viejo enfrente suyo, luego por el gran ventanal, y finalmente en el muchachito rizado que descansaba plácidamente en una cama a su izquierda.

¿Estaba en la casa de Harry? ¿Cómo diablos había terminado allí? Louis no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el último recuerdo que había retenido su mente era estar frente al barman pidiendo incontables tragos de una extraña bebida azul y ya no recordaba más.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y salió a toda prisa de la habitación sin hacer ruido, no podía ni quería estar en esa casa ni un minuto más.  
Luego de bajar a un paso muy lento las rechinadoras escaleras, agradeció al cielo que el rizado no le haya puesto llave la puerta de entrada, por lo que pudo salir sin problema. 

El frío otoñal de madrugada lo recibió helándole los huesos, el cielo estaba tintado en bellos tonos azules y violáceos informando que aún faltaba tiempo para el amanecer.

Caminó lentamente por las solitarias calles con cientos de preguntas en su mente. 

¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior? Y lo más relevante de todo ¿Por qué había terminado en la casa de Harry? Louis sólo esperaba no haber dicho u hecho algo malo en su corta estadía, temía haber hecho algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y decidió dormir un poco más, el terrible dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar claramente, ya luego tendría tiempo para responder sus preguntas, ahora el sueño lo vencía poco a poco.

 

*

 

Una respiración molesta chocando contra su rostro hizo despertar a Louis. Al abrir lentamente sus cansados ojos lo primero que observó su vista fue una gigante bola de pelos rubios frente a él, lanzó un chillido vergonzoso que parecía al de una niña de primaria y se levantó con brusquedad de su banco para observar a un gran Golden Retriever que lo observaba con inquietud y con su lengua babeante fuera.

 

-¡Kimi, eso no se hace, ven aquí!- Un hombre de mediana edad, quién Louis dedujo sería el dueño del perro, llamó demandante al animal y este lo obedeció velozmente.

 

-Perdón por el susto amigo, Kimi es muy juguetón a veces, aunque es inofensivo, no hay de qué preocuparse.- El hombre aviso desde la lejanía.

 

-No hay problema.- Louis respondió limpiando los restos de baba en su rostro, le agradaban los animales, por supuesto que sí, pero a diez metros de distancia. 

El hombre se alejó lentamente con el perro (ahora con su correa puesta) y Louis soltó un gran suspiro. Aún era muy temprano y la resaca todavía invadía su cuerpo fatigándolo hasta de respirar. El sonido de su celular en el bolsillo lo hizo sobresaltar, y sacó torpemente el aparato sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Era un texto de Zayn.

“Amigo, si no te das prisa llegarás darte, la rectora te tiene fichado hace tiempo, tienes demasiadas llegadas tardes, apúrate. Z ”

 

-Oh, ¡mierda!- 

Louis echó a correr por las solitarias calles rumbo al colegio, le importó poco su deplorable estado, sus ropas con aroma a alcohol y sexo, sus ojos cansados, y sus despeinados cabellos, ya estaba advertido hace tiempo por la rectora en sus llegadas tardes. 

Sabía que la vieja mujer no lo perdonaría una vez más, por culpa de sus llegadas tardes ya había repetido dos veces el año, y aunque se sentía algo intimidante al ser el único alumno con dieciocho años en su clase, ya no le parecía gracioso que todos sus amigos se graduasen y el continuara allí, ahora estaba decidido, ese año se graduaría con Zayn y no volvería a perder más años.

Al entrar al instituto se detuvo en la puerta del salón para regular un poco su respiración, se encontraba agitado y sus ropas habían quedado en un estado más deplorable del que estaban, las arregló dando leves palmadas y finalmente entró al aula. 

La clase entera se encontraba haciendo decoraciones con papel crepé, de brillos, con lentejuelas y unas cuantas bolsas de serpentinas estaban repartidas por todo el suelo. El ojiazul miró a todos con extrañez y se acercó lentamente a su asiento con Zayn, una mueca de desconcierto adornando en su rostro, miró a su morocho amigo buscando explicación.

 

-Mañana es el cumpleaños número cincuenta de la escuela y la rectora está planeando una fiesta en la ciudad. Se supone que nosotros vamos a ser los encargados de las decoraciones y el entretenimiento.- Explicó Zayn desganadamente mientras volvía su atención a armar un pequeño oso de papel.

 

-¡Esto es jodidamente patético! Me rehusó a hacer estas cursilerías de niñas de primaria.- Louis chilló cruzándose de brazos.

 

-Pues tendrás que ser una niñita por un día Tomlinson, apuesto a que las faldas rosas te quedan geniales.- La rectora habló desde detrás del castaño y este se giró velozmente, al hacerlo la vieja mujer depositó cientos de papeles de colores en los brazos de él, quién la miró con ojos de reproche. -Ponte a hacer decoraciones Tomlinson y dejaré pasar tu tardanza, no creas que no me di cuenta.-

Louis esbozó una pequeña sonrisita compradora y al girarse rodó los ojos ante la detestable mujer. 

Comenzó a jugar con unos cuantos papelitos de colores buscando hacer una mariposa, pero todos sus intentos terminaban en una absurda bola de papel tirada en el tacho de basura, él era realmente torpe en esas cosas. Observó a Zayn a su lado y el morocho se veía a gusto armando variadas figuras de animales, después de todo estaban en su campo, Zayn había nacido con el arte corriendo por sus venas. Bufó molesto y observó a sus demás compañeros detrás de él, todos se encontraban muy entretenidos con la tarea que había demandado la rectora, había un pequeño amontonamiento de gente alrededor de la mesa del rizado y eso a Louis le llamó la atención.

 

-Wow, ¡eres realmente bueno en esto Harry! El conejo te salió súper bonito.- Giselle, la chica más zorra de la clase, halagaba con entusiasmo el trabajo de Harry, con lo que Louis dedujo, coqueteo rebalsando en sus oraciones.

 

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer ese dragón amigo? ¡Es estupendo!- Drew, otro estudiante, miraba maravillado los trabajos de Harry, y pequeños celos empezaron a picar dentro de Louis.

 

-Lo siento, pero Harry prometió que primero me enseñaría a mí a hacer los dragones, tendrás que esperar tu turno.- 

Liam habló y Louis deseó tener una visión que pulverizara Liam’s, el ojimiel tomó posesivamente el brazo del rizado llevándolo hasta su mesa y Louis miró fijamente a Liam tratando de hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero el ojimiel estaba muy absorto con las indicaciones que Harry le estaba explicando cómo para darse cuenta de las intenciones del ojiazul. 

Los papeles en las manos de Louis se volvían mas machucados con cada sonrisita amable que Liam y Harry se enviaban, su cuerpo entero hervía en celos.

 

-Styles, ¿Por qué no le explicas tus técnicas a Tomlinson? Parece que le está costando mucho trabajo esto de las manualidades.- Tanto Louis como Harry llevaron su vista rápidamente a la rectora, ambas caras pasmadas y sin saber que decir.

 

-Yo…-Harry titubeó y Louis llevó su mirada hasta él mirándolo atónito ante la situación, pero con la esperanza muy en el fondo suyo, de que Harry dijera que sí.

-Sí, está bien…- Harry se levantó lentamente de su asiento para sentarse junto a Louis. El ojiazul agradeció que la clase estuviera muy pérdida en sus trabajos como para ver la incómoda situación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos.

 

-Bien…¿Qué te apetece hacer primero?.-

 

Besarte y acorralarte en el armario de los profesores.

 

-No lo sé…¿Dragones?.- Louis contestó con el rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas ante lo que acababa de pensar.

 

-De acuerdo, los dragones son algo difícil de hacer, así que necesito que tengas tu atención fija en mis manos ¿De acuerdo?- Harry se comportaba muy amable, pero Louis notó su obvio nerviosismo debido al temblequeó en su manos sujetando el papel.

El rizado comenzó a doblar el material delicadamente, sus manos danzaban en el papel, doblándolo y desdoblándolo, haciendo raras y tiernas muecas cada vez que un pliegue se salía de su lugar. Louis quitó su atención unos instantes de las manos del rizado para llevarla hasta su rostro, las pestañas de Harry eran muy arqueadas, sus ojos brillaban en concentración de lo que sus manos hacían y su lengua semi-afuera lo hacían ver como un inocente querubín y una dulce sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Louis.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- Harry preguntó extrañado.

 

-No es nada, sólo te vez como un idiota tan concentrado en eso.- Louis respondió entre sonrisas. Su mirada dulce y pícara hizo saber al rizado que sus palabras no iban en mal plan.

 

-¡Oye! ¡Es la decimoquinta vez en el día que estoy haciendo este estúpido dragón y todo para enseñarte a ti, al menos dime que me veo bonito haciendo esto.- Harry hizo un leve puchero divertidamente y Louis rió.

 

-Te ves bonito.- Louis soltó con simpleza y Harry lo observó atónito con sus mejillas hirviendo. Eso era realmente algo que no se esperaba.

 

El timbre del receso sonó y Louis se levantó rápidamente de su asiento regalándole una ancha sonrisa a Harry. El castaño se unió a Zayn en la puerta y ambos chicos desaparecieron entre la multitud de gente ante la mirada aún sorprendida del rizado.

 

*

 

-¿Amigo te ocurre algo? Desde hoy temprano que no dejas de sonreír como un idiota.- Zayn comía tranquilamente unas papas fritas con su clásico jugo de naranja a un lado. Ambos chicos se encontraban en la colmada cafetería disfrutando del pequeño receso.

 

-Solo estoy feliz, ¿Es que ahora la gente no puede estar feliz?.- Louis robó una papa de la bandeja del morocho haciendo que Zayn frunciera el ceño y le regalara un leve puchero.

 

-Pues, ¿Si?, pero te ves raro no lo sé, como ¿Enamorado? Casi puedo ver los corazoncitos flotando a tu alrededor amigo, enserio estás mal.-

 

-¿Enamorado? -Louis rió. -Déjate de idioteces Zayn.-

 

\- Es cierto, además el otro día en el bar, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero dijiste algo así como ¿Amo a Harry Styles?-

 

Louis enmudeció, mirando a Zayn atónita y graciosamente con una pequeña papa frita a medio salir de su boca. Su rostro se había vuelto rojo y ardía en vergüenza, él no recordaba haber hecho nada de eso. Rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y Satanás se lo llevase a vivir consigo. Eso era demasiado para él.

 

-No inventes palabras de mi boca Zayn, ¡Yo jamás podría haber dicho algo así! Además, si es que lo dije, ¿Por qué mierdas no me abofeteaste por haberlo dicho?, ¡eres un mal amigo, Zayn! ¡Ya no quedan buenos amigos en el mundo, dios! ¿Además Harry Styles? Gustarme a mí? Pfff -Rió. -siguiente broma por favor.- Las palabras de Louis salían mezcladas, amontonadas y nerviosas delatándolo claramente y Zayn sólo se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, su compinche amigo se había enamorado y el amor era algo que no se podía ocultar.

 

-Louis, mejor cállate, te estás enterrando más amigo.-

 

-Pero no me gusta Harry…-

 

-Louis…-

 

-De acuerdo.-

 

Enamorarse era una palabra muy fuerte y Louis lo sabía, de esto ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que tenía que enfrentar sus sentimientos pero no sabía cómo, después de todo esto de enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo era algo nuevo para él, se había declarado con chicas, por supuesto que sí, pero Harry era totalmente diferente. También estaba la cuestión de que debía decirle al rizado que él era el mismo niño que lo había salvado años atrás en aquel viejo puente, él suponía que Harry aún no lo sabía en absoluto, y no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría. ¿Se decepcionaría? ¿No querría saber nada de él nunca más? Eso era lo más probable y Louis lo sabía. Le aterraba la idea, después de todo ¿Quién aceptaría estar con alguien que lo lastimó tan solo por diversión?

 

*

 

El día siguiente llegó más rápido de lo esperado y toda la ciudad sabía acerca del festejo por el cumpleaños de la escuela, se les había avisado a los alumnos que debían ir más temprano para la decoración y así lo hicieron.  
Las calles de Holmes Chapel estaban adornadas en colores muy llamativos levantando un poco el triste paisaje otoñal que cubría sus calles hace ya un tiempo.

 

Harry estaba emocionado, había elegido para decorar con sus obras de papel al viejo puente en el que años atrás había querido quitarse la vida. De la antigua construcción colgaban serpentinas azules y doradas, al costado del pequeño arroyo se exponían las múltiples figuras de papel que el ojiverde había creado con sus propias manos.

 

-¡Esto es genial! Hace mucho no veía a la ciudad tan emocionada por un evento.- Niall exclamó con entusiasmo, mientras acomodaba pequeños globos de papel con velas adentro, sobre las ramas de un seco ombú. -¡Y habrá ciento de comida de diferentes clases! No puedo esperar a que llegue la tarde.- Sonrió alegremente.

 

-Además va a haber un show de fuegos artificiales.- Liam, quién sostenía la escalera en donde el rubio estaba subido habló atrayendo la atención de Harry.

 

-¿Habrán fuegos artificiales?- Harry preguntó curioso, con sus verdes orbes brillando en emoción. Liam asintió sonriente.

 

-¡Genial!- Exclamó con alegría.

 

Estaba muy seguro de que esa noche se traería muchas sorpresas y él no podía esperar.

 

*

 

Louis decoraba las farolas de las calles con sus intentos de animales de papel. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a los tres chicos que decoraban el área del puente viejo y su cuerpo entero moría en celos.

 

-“¿¿Harry Styles?? ¡A mí no me gusta Harry Styles, Zayn!, Deja de decir idioteces!” -Zayn se burló tratando de imitar la peculiar voz del castaño. -Si no te gusta tanto como dices, deja de mirar hacía aquel sector con ojos de león por atacar amigo, de verdad, estoy empezando a temer por la seguridad de Liam y Niall.-

 

Louis le arrojó con una de sus creaciones de papel, un conejo que se parecía más a una roca que a uno de esos animalitos, y Zayn chilló.

 

-¡Hey! Solo digo la verdad, acéptalo amigo, estás jodidamente enamorado. Exijo tener entradas vip para tu boda al ser el primero en saberlo.-

 

-Idiota.-

 

-Pero quieres a este idiota y elegiste a este idiota como tu amigo.- Zayn sacó su lengua infantilmente y Louis rodó los ojos.

 

Al cabo de unas horas, la pequeña ciudad ya estaba totalmente cubierta con decoraciones hechas por los alumnos. El parque había sido ordenado con las mesas escolares para que las personas de la ciudad pudiesen llevar comida para compartir entre todos y Niall no podía estar más contento con eso, el rubio se paseaba alegremente entre las mesas con una sonrisa ancha de oreja a oreja.

El área del puente había sido la favorita para muchas personas, el sitio había quedado muy romántico con las pequeñas velas que Niall había colgado de las ramas de los árboles, dándole un toque especial para las parejas enamoradas. Harry se sentía orgulloso del trabajo que habían hecho, ese lugar que le traía tristes y malos recuerdos había sido convertido en un sitio cálido y bonito. Esa noche, toda Holmes Chapel lucía como un verdadero cuento de hadas, y el toque final fue el cielo estrellado que tuvieron ese día, La noche estaba teñida de un azul marino profundo y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca en el ostentoso firmamento.

 

Harry, Niall y Liam se paseaban entre la multitud que se había reunido alrededor de las mesas de comida buscando algo para sus estómagos. El rizado tomó una pequeña porción de pastel de fresas que se veía apetitosa.

 

-Si yo fuera tú no le daría un bocado a eso, lo probé más temprano y sabe a remedio amigo, enserio no sé quién habrá horneado ese pastel.- Niall anunció mientras llenaba su bandeja con cupcakes de vainilla y Harry volvió a dejar la porción en su lugar como si ésta fuera veneno puro, finalmente se decidió por unos sándwiches de jamón con queso. Liam optó por unos brownies, y el rubio agregó unos cuantos dulces más a su bandeja, los tres chicos se sentaron a comer con tranquilidad bajo un gran árbol.

 

-Atención, pasaremos un vídeo de la escuela y sus alumnos, verán el progreso maravilloso y lo momentos lindos que esta institución pasó, les pido por favor a todas las personas presentes en el evento que se acerquen al sector en donde se encuentra la pantalla gigante.- 

La rectora anunció desde su megáfono y las personas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el sitio indicado inclusive Harry,Niall y Liam. Al cabo de unos minutos de observar el aburrido documental Harry decidió separarse de la multitud hacia un lugar más tranquilo, a él no le interesaba en nada lo que la rectora del año de 1995 había hecho y cómo ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Se dirigió al puente y apoyó sus codos en el viejo barandal dirigiendo su vista a la calmada corriente debajo de él, el agua se movía con tranquilidad reflejando las pequeñas estrellas y Harry soltó un pesado suspiro. En ese mismo lugar, ocho años atrás, y parado exactamente en dónde ahora estaba, había decidido quitarse la vida cuando un pequeño niñito lo había salvado de cometer ese grave error, y ahora sabía que era Louis. El mismo Louis de la escuela, el que lo había lastimado y el mismo Louis del que ahora estaba enamorado. Él castaño le había confesado la noche anterior que él había sido el mismo chico que lo había salvado. Harry sabía que eso era jodidamente raro y casi imposible, pero estaba sucediendo. El destino estaba armando extraños juegos para ellos dos.

 

-Tu trabajo quedó estupendo.-

Harry giró bruscamente al oír la voz del castaño. Louis sonrió de costado y se acomodó a un lado de Harry en el barandal.

 

-Gracias.-

 

-¿También te aburre la historia de la escuela?- Louis inquirió tomando una pequeña piedra y arrojándola al agua.

 

-Sí, me extraña que sólo unas pocas personas se hayan alejado, eso es jodidamente aburrido.- Harry soltó mientras reposaba su cabeza en una de sus manos. Louis rió levemente ante el comentario. - ¿No te da miedo que alguien te vea hablando conmigo y tu “reputación” baje?- Harry preguntó haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

 

-No. Ya no.- Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

-¿A qué te refieres con “Ya no”?-

 

-Que si fuera el Louis de antes ahora mismo no estaría hablándote, es más, ya estarías flotando en el río.-

 

Harry rió.

 

-¿El Louis de antes?- El rizado inquirió arqueando una ceja y Louis asintió.

 

-Sí. Hace apenas unos pocos días era diferente, pero conocí a alguién y cuando conoces a alguien que sabes que le importas, eso te hace creer que puedes cambiar, aunque tú no quieras, el amor te cambia de todos modos.- Louis respondió con su mirada pérdida entre las solitarias estrellas. Harry no contestó y se limitó a observar los profundos ojos azules del castaño.  
Ambos chicos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Louis decidió hablar.

 

-Este lugar es muy especial para mi ¿Sabes?, en este mismo lugar conocí a un pequeño niño de rizos que intentaba quitarse la vida y yo lo salvé, y hasta ahora puedo asegurarte que fue una de las mejores acciones que he hecho, no sólo por el hecho de salvar una vida, si no porque esa persona es de las poseedoras del corazón más grande que puedas imaginar, los ojos más bonitos que vi en mi vida y la sonrisa más pulcra e inocente que la de un pequeño niño.-

 

Harry quedó pasmado sin saber que decir, Louis estaba hablando de él, el castaño estaba narrando la vieja historia del puente. Los ojos del rizado comenzaban a arder por el retenimiento de lágrimas y él no creyó que su débil corazón pudiese aguantar más esa situación.

 

-Lou- Louis…-

 

-Sigues tan llorón como antes.- Louis espetó graciosamente y Harry soltó una pequeña sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

 

-No llores, ese fue un comentario para que sonrías.-

 

-L-lo siento.- Harry habló titubeante pero sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa que Louis había puesto en su rostro.

 

-Sabes, no pedí conocerte Harry, tan solo pasó, pero puedo afirmarte que no me arrepiento ni un segundo haber regresado a mi casa caminando aquel día, aún con esa tormenta, y aunque Zayn me dijera que era una idea estúpida, si hubiera esperado a que me recogiera mi madre nunca te hubiese conocido.-  
Harry creía estar soñando, eso no podía estar pasando. Sus piernas parecían querer salir corriendo y su mente abandonar su cuerpo. Todo parecía tan irreal, como una absurda historia de Disney, ellos en el viejo puente volviéndose a reencontrar luego de ocho años y ¿Louis le había dicho que sus ojos eran los más bonitos que había visto?. Los labios de Louis chocaron contra los suyos haciéndolo olvidar cualquier clase de pensamiento que vagaba en su mente.  
El castaño lo estaba besando, tan suave y delicadamente ,en el mismo viejo puente en donde años atrás se habían conocido. El beso fue tan pero tan fugaz, que Harry estaba seguro de que una estrella los vio y pidió un deseo. Por un momento olvidó cómo se llamaba, en donde vivía o hasta en dónde estaban, pero no le importó, el universo entero se había detenido en esos escasos segundos para ellos.


	16. Las estrellas están cayendo todas para nosotros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I fell in love with you. Every single part of you. From your rosy cheeks to your bright eyes. From the way you laugh, to the way you swayed to our favorite song. I was so caught up in loving you, that I forgot to love myself.”

Harry rodaba por su cama emocionado ante las miradas confusas de Liam y Niall. Aún podía saborear los perfectos labios de Louis en los suyos, aunque ese contacto había sido tan fugaz que apenas tuvo tiempo para disfrutarlo. 

 

-¿Nos contarás porque nos hiciste venir o sólo observaremos cómo das vueltas en la cama como una niña enamorada?- Niall habló haciendo que Harry parará de girar en la cama para dejar su vista fija en el techo con su ancha sonrisa abarcando todo su rostro. 

 

-Me besó.- Soltó tan emocionadamente entre un par de sonrisitas tontas.  
Niall y Liam se miraron entre ellos confusos ante la nueva confesión y se acercaron con premura a la cama del rizado.

 

-¿Quién te beso?- Ambos chicos preguntaron al unísono mirando a Harry expectantes. 

 

-Louis. Louis me besó ayer en la fiesta de la escuela.- Harry soltó y acto seguido comenzó a rodar nuevamente por toda su cama.

 

-¿Qué, QUÉ? ¿Y tú dejaste que ese sinvergüenza te besara Harry? ¿Qué diablos?- Niall espetó llevándose una mano a su cara y arrastrándola en fastidio.

 

-¿Louis?- Preguntó Liam extrañado. – ¿El mismo Louis del colegio?- 

 

-Sí, ese mismo idiota.- El rubio contestó y al instante sintió la mano de Harry pegarle levemente en su brazo.

 

-¡Hey! No es un idiota.- Atacó Harry dando un leve puchero.

 

Harry, Niall y Liam se encontraban en la casa del rizado disfrutando su día libre luego de los grandes festejos de la escuela en la ciudad. Toda la población de Holmes Chapel parecía dormida aquel día, sus habitantes descansaban luego del gran festejo y sólo los hombres de la limpieza merodeaban por las calles. Harry había llamado a Liam y Niall para que fuesen a su casa, él ya no aguantaba más y necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre el gran acontecimiento ocurrido. Claro que no recibió las reacciones de sus amigos que él esperaba, Harry creía que sus compinches amigos se alegrarían ante el novedoso hecho.

 

-¿Podrían al menos fingir que están alegres por mí? Louis me hace bien, ustedes deberían estar contentos con eso.- Harry se sentó en la cama y acto seguido llevó su mirada al suelo, un poco decepcionado y molesto. Liam se acercó a él y lo atrajo en un reconfortante abrazo.

 

-De acuerdo, hablaremos con Louis y trataremos de llevarnos bien con él ¿Verdad Niall?- Liam le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al rubio y Niall rodó sus ojos.

 

-Sí, bien, de acuerdo.- Bufó molesto, rindiéndose. Harry sonrió complacido y Niall le devolvió el gesto a su rizado amigo.

 

Al rubio no le caía nada bien Louis y no hacía nada para ocultarlo. El castaño había herido sin razón a su amigo y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, pero si Harry quería que se llevasen bien, él haría todo para hacer feliz al rizado aunque eso fuese tener que soportar al ojiazul.

 

-¿Cómo es Louis? Su personalidad, ¿Es buen chico al menos?- Preguntó Liam, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa de parte de Harry, el rizado adoraba que la charla estuviera girando en torno a su amado y no lo ocultaba para nada.

 

-No. Es el diablo en persona.- Niall soltó y Liam le regaló una penetrante mirada de advertencia. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón. Quédense hablando sobre Tomlinson, yo iré abajo a charlar con la señora Styles, seguro será más entretenido que esto.- Niall bufó y se retiró.

 

-Bien, ¿En que estábamos?- Liam inquirió volviendo su vista a los destellantes ojos jade de Harry.

 

-Louis.- Sonrió tiernamente el ojiverde.

 

-Oh sí, el “perfecto y popular Louis”.- Liam hizo comillas en el aire y Harry rió ante su comentario. – Cuéntame un poco sobre él.

Harry se acomodó bien en la cama y dio pequeñas palmaditas a su lado en señal de que Liam se sentase, el ojimiel obedeció y se sentó a la par del rizado.

 

-Esta es una larga historia, serás el primero en saberla a parte de Louis, ni siquiera Niall sabe lo que estoy a punto de contarte, no quería compartir esta linda historia con nadie.- Harry habló por lo bajo.

 

-Ya tengo intriga Harry. ¿Qué es?.- Liam cuestionó curioso.

 

-Bueno, veras…digamos que a mis ocho años mi vida no era nada fácil. Mis compañeros de escuela se reían de mi enfermedad y mi madre y mi padre estaban cansados de ocuparse tanto de mí, y simplemente todo era demasiado para poder soportarlo, y un día…decidí quitarme la vida…- Harry se apretó fuertemente los labios y espero por la reacción de Liam. El ojimiel quedó pasmado.

 

-¿T-te intentaste suicidar Harry?- Liam soltó con un tono exasperado.

 

-Sí, pero te juro que no volvería hacer algo así, sé que fui un idiota pero era un niño Liam, simplemente ya no podía con tanto dolor. Era demasiado sufrimiento para mi corta edad.- Harry bajó la vista y sintió la mano de Liam apoyarse en su hombro.

 

-Harry, mírame.- El ojimiel demandó y el rizado alzo su vista. –Quiero que sepas que ahora tienes personas a las que les puede confiar tus problemas, sé que no volverás a intentar una locura así, pero igual quiero que te quede claro que tanto Niall como yo siempre estaremos para apoyarte y consolarte en todo amigo.- Liam habló con comprensión y sinceridad. De sólo pensar que su rizado amigo alguna vez intento quitarse la vida, una piedra gigante se formaba en su estómago. No tenía idea de que Harry ocultara una historia así, el rizado parecía tan gentil, bueno, y feliz que cualquiera que lo viera ni siquiera sospecharía de que alguna vez había intentado matarse.

 

-¿Sigues con el relato?- Liam inquirió y Harry asintió lentamente esbozado una leve sonrisa.

 

-Bueno, ese día hubiese muerto si Louis no me hubiese rescatado.-

 

-¿Louis? ¿Hablas del mismo Louis de la escuela?- Liam preguntó sorprendido.

 

-Sip.-

 

-Wow, eso es muy raro amigo. ¿Y ahora lo vuelves a encontrar después de tantos años? Esto no es normal.- 

 

Harry rió levemente por el comentario soltado por el ojimiel. Tenía que admitir que todo si era jodidamente extraño, pero él estaba bien con eso.

 

-Es casi como si fuese un cuento de hadas amigo, como si fuesen dos almas gemelas destinas a encontrarse.- 

 

Harry calló ante el comentario del ojimiel. Él nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero de sólo imaginar que Louis podría llegar a ser su “alma gemela” una sonrisa estúpida se formaba en su rostro.

 

-¿Ya han acabado de hablar de Satanás-digo de Tomlinson?- Niall entró nuevamente al cuarto con un paquete de papas fritas en sus manos.

 

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Harry preguntó señalando la bolsa de papas en las manos del rubio.

 

¿Las papas? Tu madre me las regaló.- Niall se metió una papa en la boca, masticando ruidosamente. 

 

-¿Mi mamá? La última vez que me compró un paquete de papas a mí fue cuando tenía nueve años, ¡no es justo!- Harry chilló mirando con reproche a su rubio amigo.

 

-Y dice que me quiere adoptar Harry, seremos hermanitos.- Niall rió y Harry frunció el ceño sacándole la lengua, Liam miraba con diversión a sus dos amigos actuar como todos unos críos. Luego de un par de horas más charlando de cosas banales y comiendo snacks los chicos se marcharon, y las restantes horas del día transcurrieron volando para la suerte del rizado.

 

*

 

El día había amanecido con un sol radiante, los rayos del astro rey pegaban con fuerza en toda Holmes Chapel, pero aún así, su tibio calor no le ganaba al frío otoñal.

 

Harry, Niall y Liam charlaban animadamente en una de las grandes mesas de la cafetería. Hablaban sobre las materias, hablaban sobre que le faltaba poco para graduarse y hablaban de la vida, cuando un estruendoso portazo seguido de unos cuantos gritos de adolescentes con sus hormonas a flor de piel, captó su atención.  
Louis y Zayn se abrían paso por la gran cafetería con seguridad en sus pasos, ambos con sus frentes en alto y sus clásicas sonrisas socarronas adornando sus rostros y un mar de suspiros femeninos inundó el área. Louis dirigió su vista a Harry y este al notarlo arqueo una ceja con una leve sonrisa. El ojiazul bajó su vista rápidamente apenado, y Harry podía haber jurado notar como sus mejillas se sonrosaban, provocándole soltar una risita.

 

-Vaya, son tan obvios que creo que voy a morir.- Niall rodó sus ojos y continuó comiendo de su hamburguesa tranquilamente.

Liam codeó el brazo de Harry mirándolo con complicidad.

 

-¿Viste cómo te miró? Está totalmente muerto por ti, no sé porque no salen y ya.-  
Harry se atragantó con el agua que bebía y miró con ojos grandes a Liam.

 

-¿Hablas en serio? Louis jamás saldría con un chico, seamos sinceros, menos conmigo, fue sólo un beso y ya, es suficiente.-

 

-Si tú no haces nada yo movilizare las cosas aquí.- Liam se levantó de su banco dispuesto a ir a hablar con Louis, o al menos intentarlo, haciendo oídos sordos a los desesperados e incesantes llamados de Harry por que regresara.

 

-¿Podemos hablar?.- Liam se paró frente a Zayn y el morocho lo miró pestañeando incesantemente y con una mueca de extrañez en su rostro.

 

-¿Yo?- Se señalo a sí mismo. Liam asintió.

 

-Claro…- Zayn se paró de su silla un tanto pasmado y sorprendido ¿Qué querría el castaño de él?

 

Louis observó como los dos muchachos se alejaban, sin entender absolutamente nada.

Liam decidió llevar a Zayn a un lugar tranquilo en dónde pudieran hablar sin interrupciones, y no había nada más calmo y desértico que los sanitarios de los niños de primaria.

 

-Bien, te aviso que yo no soy un chico fácil y todo eso, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción.- Zayn arqueó una ceja mirando coquetamente a Liam quién lo observó extrañamente. 

 

-¿De qué hablas? Necesito hablar contigo sobre Louis.- 

 

\- A…Louis, claro sí, ¿Qué necesitas saber?- Zayn volvió a ponerse serio borrando la mueca de seducción de su rostro.

 

-Bueno, creo que tú sabrás que Harry y Louis se besaron el día de ayer en la fiesta de la escuela.- Liam espetó y Zayn abrió sus ojos gigantemente.

 

-¿¡Se besaron?!- Zayn clamó con asombró en su semblante.

 

-¿Quieres hablar más bajo? Se supone que te traje aquí para que nadie nos escuche.- El ojimiel regaño con molestia y el morocho se disculpó al instante. 

 

-¿Has oído que hoy habrá una lluvia de estrellas fugacez?- Interpeló el ojimiel y Zayn lo observó perplejo.

 

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

 

-A Harry le gustan mucho las estrellas. Podríamos tramar algún plan para que se encuentren en un lugar y que hablen. Un sitio en dónde se puedan apreciar con la claridad la lluvia de estrellas ¿Entiendes?.-

 

-Eso es jodidamente cursi.-

 

-Lo sé, como le gusta a Harry, soy un genio.- Liam sonrió y Zayn lo observó con ojos de admiración.

 

-¿Me ayudarás?- Los grandes orbes de cachorro de Liam se abrieron y Zayn no pudo resistirse ante tan tierna mirada.

 

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué debo hacer?- Sonrió anchamente el morocho.

 

-Algo simple, necesito que hagas que Louis vaya al campo de lavandas que está a unos kilómetros de aquí, ¿Sabes de cual habló?- 

 

-Claro, pero ¿Cómo diablos haré que Louis vaya a un campo de flores?- 

 

-No lo sé, dile que viste un ovni por allí o Superman, ¡no lo sé! Pero a las nueve en punto Louis debe estar allí. ¿Ok?- Liam inquirió.

 

-Ok.- Respondió el morocho obteniendo una gigante sonrisa del ojimiel.   
El timbre sonó y ambos chicos salieron de los baños.

 

-Escucha, nadie debe saber sobre esto, Si Louis pregunta por lo que hablamos dile que te invite a un partido de fútbol ¿De acuerdo?-

 

-De acuerdo.-

 

Ambos chicos regresaron en silencio al aula. Liam con su rostro adornado en una mueca de satisfacción. 

 

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Liam?, esa sonrisa en tu rostro no me gusta para nada.- Confesó Harry preocupadamente.

 

-Cálmate, no hice nada malo, arreglé con Zayn para ir al juego del sábado.-   
Harry lo miró con desconfianza pero no dijo nada más.Liam agradeció la inocencia del rizado.

 

*

 

El cielo nocturno estaba más oscuro que de costumbre. Los campos de lavanda, al ser lugares a cielo abierto y alejados de la civilización se salvaban de la contaminación lumínica permitiendo apreciar con claridad los astros que flotaban en el firmamento. Era una noche fría, clásica de otoño y vísperas de invierno.

Louis ajustó la bufanda en su cuello tratando de retener el calor.  
Su morocho amigo lo había citado especialmente en ese lugar buscando hablar de algo que según él, “Era el chisme del siglo”. Louis por supuesto jamás hubiese aceptado ir sólo por unos cuantos chismes, pero Zayn había prometido llevar un poco de marihuana para compartir entre ambos y esa era la razón de su presencia en el lugar.

Luego de una hora de espera en los grandes y desolados campos, Louis se resignó. Su morocho amigo lo había dejado esperando, solo, con frío, y en aquella penumbra en el medio de la nada. Louis comenzó a planear en su mente variados tipos de asesinatos con los que podría eliminar la existencia de su amigo.

Se paseó por el extenso terreno buscando encontrar la salida hacia la ruta u oír el motor de algún auto al pasar para guiarse, pero fue en vano. Esas carreteras eran desiertas, sólo los camiones transportadores de comida las transitaban de vez en cuando. Sin darse cuenta, el castaño se fue adentrando más y más en el vasto campo. Las malezas casi le ganaban en altura y le impedían moverse con normalidad, de repente oyó un leve sollozo y detuvo su marcha. Otro leve sollozo.

 

-Puta madre…-Las piernas del ojiazul comenzaron a temblar y su respiración a volverse pesada. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que creía en cosas paranormales pero en ese momento dudó. Lo único que faltaba para completar su gran y estupenda noche, era que se le apareciese un fantasma o algún tipo de espectro.  
Tomó la primera rama gigante que vio a su alcance y se acercó cuidadosamente al lugar de dónde el sonido provenía.

 

-¿Quién anda ahí? No estoy para putas bromas.- Su paso se hacía más lento a medida que se acercaba, el miedo poco a poco comenzaba a paralizarlo.

 

-Zayn, te juro que sí eres tú, mañana toda Holmes Chapel verá tu cuerpo flotando en el lago.- Louis corrió con la palma de su mano unos cuantos juncos y alcanzó a ver lo que parecía una mata de pelos rizados.  
Se acercó un poco más y observó a un muchachito sentado en la hierba ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y abrazándose a sí mismo. El extraño joven alzó su vista al sentir una mirada puesta sobre él y Louis quedó boquiabierto.

 

-¿Q-que diablos haces tú aquí?- Inquirió estupefacto y Harry hipó.

 

-Liam dijo que hoy nos juntaríamos aquí para hacer una fogata, p-pero ni él ni Niall han venido y creo que me extravié.- Explicó entre leves sollozos.  
Louis frunció un poco sus labios y chasqueó la lengua ante la absurda y barata mentira que el rizado se había tragado. Él comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, respiró profundamente tratando de disipar la ira que invadía su cuerpo y se sentó junto a Harry. Ya luego tendría tiempo para poder asesinar tranquilamente a su amigo.

 

-Ya deja de llorar, haces que me ponga más nervioso de lo que estoy.-  
Harry lo miró con sus grandes orbes verdes brillando en lágrimas y asintió titubeante. 

 

-Escucha, es obvio que los dos fuimos engañados por los idiotas de nuestros amigos por extrañas razones, ahora lo que no entiendo es porque mierdas nos juntaron en un lugar tan alejado y desértico cómo este, en que rayos pensaban.- Louis soltó molesto.

 

-Quizás querían que nos raptaran los extraterrestres o que nos coman los animales salvajes.- Harry habló por lo bajo cortadamente, obteniendo una leve risa de Louis.

 

-Sí, quizás querían deshacerse de nosotros. Somos muy cools para este mundo.-

Harry rió.

El ojiazul tomó un poco de hierba del suelo y comenzó a jugar con ella.

 

-¿Siempre eres tan llorón?-

 

Harry lo miró extrañado y bajó su vista.

 

-Sólo a veces…, sé que quizás me dirás que llorar es para los débiles o para niñas, pero a veces es lo único que queda ¿Sabes? No está mal llorar de vez en cuando…- Confesó.

 

-Yo no pensaba decirte esas cosas, es más, aunque no lo creas, a veces yo también lloro.- Espetó el ojiazul obteniendo nuevamente la mirada extrañada del rizado.

 

-¿El increíble y sorprendente Louis Tomlinson llora? – Harry inquirió con diversión en sus palabras.

 

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿O es que creías que era de piedra? Todos tenemos nuestro Harry Styles interior.-

 

-¡Hey!- Harry chilló fingiendo ofensa, pero su leve sonrisa lo delataba. Louis rió, le agradaba la facilidad con la que se podía hacer sonreír a Harry, le agradaba su inocencia y el aura tan pura y angelical que no se podía ver, pero se sentía notablemente al estar cerca de él.

 

-Oye rizado ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a buscar una salida? No quiero ser la cena de los animales esta noche.

Harry asintió y ambos chicos emprendieron caminata buscando encontrar la carretera por dónde habían llegado.

La noche cubría todo el campo con su manto luminoso de estrellas, las cuales se mezclaban con las luciérnagas que se paseaban con júbilo entre las malezas. El sonido de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor llenaba el ambiente, los grillos y las ranas se confundían en una armoniosa melodía regalando una magnifica sonata.

 

-Louis, ya estoy muy cansado, ¿Podemos descansar?- Harry, quién hace ya unos minutos venía varios pasos detrás del ojiazul por su cansancio, preguntó.  
Louis se dio la vuelta observando cómo el rizado se aferraba el pecho con exageración.

 

-Vaya, tú sí que eres todo un maestro de la actuación, y además resultaste ser un debilucho.-

Harry frunció el ceño esbozando un leve puchero.

 

-¡Llevamos casi media hora caminando!- Chilló.

 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Descansa un poco, yo seguiré con la marcha y luego tú me alcanzas el paso ¿Bien?, si necesitas algo puedes pedirle a la niña que viene contigo.- Louis se dio la vuelta y prosiguió su paso.

 

-¿He? ¿Qué niña?- El rizado miró a su alrededor aterrorizado y oyó a Louis reír estrepitosamente. –¡Eso no fue gracioso! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Louis, espera!-  
Luego de unos quince minutos más caminando, llegaron a campo abierto en dónde el pasto era bajo y había pequeñas plantaciones de vegetales. La noche se volvía más fría y oscura a medida que pasaban las horas y Louis se había resignado en poder encontrar la carretera en esa oscuridad. Tendrían que esperar hasta el amanecer para seguir buscando.

 

-Descansemos aquí.- El ojiazul se echó sobre la fría hierba soltando un pesado suspiro de cansancio. Harry se sentó a la par de él. – ¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó al notar cómo el cuerpo del rizado temblaba ligeramente. 

 

-Un poco.-

 

-Toma –Louis le entregó su bufanda y Harry lo miró extrañadamente. 

 

-No, gracias, no puedo aceptarla. Sería muy egoísta de mi parte si la aceptara, de seguro tú también tienes frío.-

 

-No digas tonterías, acéptala. Además no es como sí mi vida pudiera correr peligro si pesco una gripe, en cambio… la tuya sí.-  
Harry quedó en silencio y luego asintió lentamente.

 

-Gracias.-

 

-No hay de qué-

El rizado se recostó en la fría hierba a la par de Louis. La bufanda del castaño estaba tibia y poseía el inconfundible aroma a pinos del perfume de Louis mezclado con el aroma natural de su piel. Harry respiro profundamente, llenándose de la embriagadora y exquisita fragancia.

 

-Harry…-

 

-¿Mhm?-

 

-Quieres que hablemos de…ya sabes…- Louis se rascó la cabeza nervioso. –De lo ocurrido la noche pasada o…- Hizo una pausa. –O simplemente seguiremos como si nada pasó?-  
Harry giró su cabeza observando a Louis recostado a su lado. El castaño tenía su vista en el gran firmamento pero se giró al sentir la mirada de Harry puesta sobre él.

 

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundido el ojiverde.

 

\- Vamos Harry, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¡Te besé, nos besamos!-

 

-Oh…- 

Harry sabía que esa charla iba a salir a la luz de una u otra manera, pero él no quería tenerla. Tenía muy en claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia Louis, le gustaba y cada día se enamoraba más del castaño de ojos celestes, y ahora sabía que Louis sentía lo mismo hacía él. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de salir dañado, después de todo, Louis no era más aquel chiquillo inocente del cual había quedado maravillado, no, Louis había demostrado ser una persona muy cruel sin razón aparente. ¿Qué tanto podía llegar a cambiar por él?, el ojiverde temía salir herido, temía entregar su corazón por completo a alguien que podría jugar libremente con él. Harry no quería quedar más roto de lo que ya estaba.

Louis comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante el repentino silencio sepulcral de rizado, creía saber cuáles eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese instante.

 

-Escucha Harry, sé que nuestro encuentro no fue el más amable de todos, sé que me comporte cómo un idiota contigo y también sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero ya no puedo más con estos sentimientos, necesito…- Suspiró. –Necesito expresarte todo lo que siento, necesito cuidarte, necesito estar contigo, necesito protegerte…-

Los ojos del ojiazul no se apartaban de Harry, y el rizado podía vez toda la sinceridad y el cariño en estos. Sabía que Louis hablaba en serio cuando decía que lo sentía mucho, se veía muy afectado por sus hechos.

 

-Louis…-

 

\- Sabes…intenté y te juro que intenté olvidarme de ti y reprimir estos sentimientos, pero para serte sincero fue un completo fiasco y ya no quiero…- Se detuvó – Ya no quiero seguir huyendo cómo un cobarde de mis sentimientos. Harry tú me gustas, y sí me das la oportunidad, sólo una, prometo que en tu vida ya no habrán más lágrimas sin importar que tan llorón seas.- Hary rió levemente – Me encargaré de hacerte sonreír cada día que me dejes estar a tu lado.

 

-Lou…-

 

-Y te puedo decir que ya no interesa en lo más mínimo mi reputación, al diablo el “qué dirán”, al diablo el mundo entero Harry, tú eres lo que quiero. Sí me dejas, te juro que me esforzaré por cumplir las cosas bonitas que te prometí te sucederían, déjame ser yo quién las cumpla.-  
Los ojos de Louis estaban aguados y sus labios temblaban débilmente en nerviosismo.

 

-Al parecer era cierto que tú también llorabas…- Harry sonrió de lado.

 

-Parece ser que tú no eres el único llorón aquí.- Louis se limpió rápidamente las vagas lágrimas con el puño de su abrigo.

 

-Intentémoslo.-

 

Louis dejó de limpiar sus lágrimas y miró atónito al rizado enfrente de él.

 

-¿He?- Su semblante extrañado sin entender a lo que el ojiverde se refería.

 

-Intentemos hacer funcionar esto, olvidemos todos los hechos malos que ocurrieron y finjamos que nos conocemos por vez primera ¿De acuerdo?- Sonrió dulcemente el rizado.

 

-Harry…oh dios Harry, prometo que te haré muy feliz, prometo cuidarte mucho y protegerte y comprarte todos los dulces que quieras y llevarte los sábados al cine y- Harry lo calló posando su dedo índice en sus labios.

 

-Sólo promete que nunca me dejarás solo, ahora ¿puedes callarte y besarme?-  
Louis detuvo su hablar abruptamente y sonrió felizmente, abalanzándose hacía Harry para besarlo efusivamente. Harry se tensó ligeramente al sentir todo el cuerpo de Louis encima suyo y cómo sus partes íntimas se estaban tocando. Soltó un pequeño suspiro que fue atrapado por la boca de Louis y éste aprovechó para colar su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal del rizado. Movía su lengua lenta y cuidadosamente, saboreando y explorando cada rincón de la boca de Harry.

La falta de oxígeno hizo separar a ambos muchachos segundos después.  
Ambos quedaron mirándose deslumbrados, apreciándose mutuamente.  
El verde césped y el azul cielo se mezclaban en una mirada llena de admiración, cariño y amor.  
La respiración de Harry estaba muy agitada y Louis creyó jamás en su vida haber presenciado una imagen más hermosa como la que el rizado le estaba brindando.  
Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos como el interior de una sandía, la saliva en ellos los hacían brillar levemente, sus ojos estaban más verdes que nunca, y a diferencia de los ojos del pequeño niño de ocho años, ahora estos rebalsaban en vida.

 

-Louis, ¡Mira, el cielo!- El rizado señaló con entusiasmo hacia el firmamento nocturno y Louis siguió su mirada.

Arriba, en el cielo se disputaba una interminable carrera de estrellas fugaces, una tras otra cruzando con velocidad y aparcando todo el firmamento. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar, la naturaleza les estaba regalando a los habitantes de la tierra una función maravillosa y tanto Harry como Louis contemplaban absortos y boquiabiertos.

 

-Esto es maravilloso…jamás había visto algo así.- Harry habló sorprendido y extasiado mientras su vista se paseaba por cada estrella que surcaba el cielo nocturno.  
Louis quitó su vista del firmamento para llevarla hasta Harry, los ojos verdes brillaban deslumbrados ante lo que veían y el ojiazul sonrió levemente. Para Louis, el espectáculo más bello se estaba disputando en ese momento, y no precisamente en el cielo.


	17. El mundo se me escapó de las manos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Éramos tan distintos…yo tan invierno y él tan primavera; como la luz y la sombra, éramos opuestos, pero nos amábamos; yo amaba su cálidez y él amaba mi frialdad.”

-¿Dónde rayos estabas Harry?- Anne chilló apenas vio entrar a su hijo por la puerta. –Te mandé cientos de mensajes y te llamé incontables veces ¿Por qué nunca atendiste?- La mujer miraba a su hijo con ojos de reproche, esperando por una respuesta coherente por parte del rizado.

 

-Lo siento mamá, olvidé llevar el celular…- Harry miraba apenado a su madre desde la puerta. Jamás había sido un chico irresponsable, siempre obedecía a todo lo que su mamá le demandaba y ahora se sentía culpable.

 

-¿Por qué no viniste a dormir anoche a casa?- Anne se cruzó de brazos.

 

-Yo…- El rizado buscaba una excusa creíble para que su madre le creyera. No le diría que había pasado la noche en la mitad de un campo desértico, no quería poner más alterada a su madre de lo que ya estaba. –Dormí en la casa de Liam, él me invitó a quedarme ¡Te iba a avisar, enserio! Pero cómo te dije, olvidé llevar el celular.-

Anne soltó un suspiro relajado y borró el ceño fruncido de su rostro. Harry se dio cuenta de que había triunfado. Su mamá había creído la pequeña mentira.

 

-Está bien, pero cariño recuerda llevar tu celular la próxima vez o llámame desde un teléfono público, tú sabes que no quiero ser fastidiosa ni entrometida, pero me preocupo por ti, tú no eres cómo los demás chicos cariño, necesitas un cuidado muy especial.-

 

Harry asintió lentamente obteniendo una sonrisa maternal de parte de su madre. Subió a su cuarto soltando un pesado suspiro y liberando la tensión y nerviosismo que se había formado en su cuerpo por haberle mentido a su progenitora.

 

Se tumbó en la cama cansado. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y hoy faltaría a clases, después de todo era demasiado tarde para ir. No llegaría a tiempo.  
Su celular comenzó a sonar sobresaltándolo un poco.

 

-¿Hola?- Habló.

La voz de Liam se oyó detrás de la línea.

 

-Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¡Ho Dios lo siento tanto! No debí haberme metido en tus problemas amorosos! Juro no hacerlo nunca más Harry, ¡lo siento tanto!- Las palabras de Liam salían apresuradamente de su boca, una tras otra.

 

-Está bien Liam…no te preocupes.-

 

-¡Lo siento! Jamás volveré a hacerlo, enserio. ¡Lo siento, lo siento!-

 

Una nueva voz apareció en la línea de Liam y Harry la reconoció de inmediato.

 

-¡Tengo picaduras de mosquito más grandes que tu jodida existencia! ¡¿Acaso crees que unas simples disculpas podrán hacer que se reviertan las consecuencias de tu estúpido plan?! Tendrás que fregar los pisos de mi habitación por meses amigo.- Louis protestó con su peculiar voz.

-¿Louis está ahí?- Harry preguntó sorprendido y es que ¿Cómo había hecho el castaño para llegar a tiempo a la escuela?

 

-Sí, está aquí, y déjame decirte que tu principito no fue muy amable conmigo. ¡Me dijo insultos que ni siquiera sabía que existieran y hasta se metió con mi madre!- Chilló Liam.

Harry soltó una leve risita, ya podía imaginarse como había sido aquella escena. Louis no cambiaría jamás.

 

-¿Cómo llegó a tiempo para ir a la escuela?- Inquirió el ojiverde.

 

-Pues ni idea, pero aquí llego con hojas y hierbas colgando de sus ropas, todos reímos al verlo, será bueno para fastidiarlo más adelante, pero eso no importa. Al parecer ya no tiene permitido faltar más.-

 

-Oh…-

 

-Harry debo colgar, la profesora de literatura ya llegó, hablamos luego amigo.-

Se despidió Liam para finalmente cortar. Harry dejó su celular en la pequeña mesita de luz a su lado y decidió dormir por un rato. Aún era muy temprano, en la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, digamos que los pastos secos no eran muy cómodos y que haya millones de bichos volando a su alrededor no favorecía en nada.

Los ojos verdes poco a poco se cerraron hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

 

*

 

-¿Harry? ¿Harry estás despierto amor? – Anne tocaba con insistencia la puerta de su hijo buscando despertarlo. 

Harry despertó y bufó fastidiado, no le agradaba que interrumpieran ninguna de sus sagradas siestas, aunque tuviera que dormir hasta las doce de la noche así lo hacía y su madre lo respetaba, después de todo debía recuperar la energía que sus enfermedades le quitaban. 

 

-Sí mamá, ¿Qué sucede?- Respondió con cordialidad.

Anne abrió la puerta asomando su cabellera azabache y sonrió al ver a su hijo.

 

-Alguien vino a buscarte cariño, dice que quiere hablar contigo. Lo invité a pasar pero se rehusó, así que tendrás que bajar amor, le diré que espere.-  
Harry enarcó sus cejas en desconcierto.

 

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó extrañado, pero su madre sólo le sonrió enigmáticamente y se encogió de hombros.

 

-Baja y averígualo, estoy segura de que te gustara la sorpresita.- Anne soltó una risita cómplice y se marchó.

Harry saltó hasta sus converse calzándoselas rápidamente, se arregló un poco sus cabellos en el espejo y bajó con premura las escaleras. Si era la persona en la que él estaba pensando, estaría más que feliz de que estuviera allí.  
Y no se equivocó. Louis estaba parado en la entrada de su casa, tan hermoso como siempre.

 

-Hey…- Saludó tímidamente el ojiazul esbozando una leve sonrisa al verlo.

 

-Hola…- Harry cerró suavemente la puerta tras él para que tuvieran un poco de privacidad. Conociendo a su madre, seguro se quedaría en el living escuchando todo lo que dirían.

 

-¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Louis mientras escondía ambas manos en sus bolsillos y se encogía levemente de hombros.

 

-Pues…¿Bien?, lo normal. Sólo unas cuantas picaduras de mosquitos que no dejan de arder.- Soltó Harry divertidamente. 

 

-No me lo recuerdes, tu amigo se pasó de los límites. Mis pisos cubiertos en mugre lo esperan con ansias.- Comentó Louis con restos de enojo. Harry rió.

 

-Y…¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?-

 

-Ah, sí, estaba pensando en llevarte a tomar un café, ¿Qué te parece?-

 

-¿Ahora?- Harry preguntó extrañado. Eran las siete p.m, y no es que su madre no lo dejase salir tarde, pero no lo dejaba salir tarde. Raras veces le permitía darse el gusto de salir a altas horas de la noche, y no es que la situación de seguridad estuviera mala en la ciudad, sino que en las noches de Otoño/Invierno la temperatura bajaba notablemente, y el frío gélido no era muy buen amigo de su débil sistema inmune. 

 

-Prometo regresarte a casa temprano.- Louis sonrió anchamente.

 

-No soy una chica, aunque tenga dieciséis años también me permiten regresar tarde a casa algunas veces.- Harry respondió algo ofendido. –Le preguntare a mi madre…-

Louis asintió.

 

Harry abrió la puerta lentamente y oyó unos pasos alejarse rápidamente de ésta. Anne se encontraba parada a sólo unos metros mirándolo inocentemente. Su madre no podía ser más obvia.

 

Luego de obtener el permiso de la mujer y luego de que Louis le prometiera a Anne regresar a su niño temprano a casa sano y salvo, ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la ciudad. 

La ciudad estaba casi desierta por el frío. Unas pocas personas se paseaban en sus abrigos enormes por las tiendas de la ciudad. El cielo de Holmes Chapel se iba oscureciendo haciendo que la temperatura ambiental bajara más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo unos pocos rayos del astro rey aún alumbraban algunas edificaciones.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Louis se dirigió a la mesa del fondo y Harry lo siguió.

 

-Iré a pedir los cafés, ¿Quieres algo para acompañarlo?.- Preguntó el ojiazul y Harry asintió.

 

-¡Cupcakes de manzana!- Respondió el rizado con afán. Louis sonrió. Había caído enamorado de un chico que era todo un crio. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

 

-De acuerdo, cupcakes de manzana para el niño entonces…- Sacudió con cariño los rizos de Harry y se marchó. 

La cafetería estaba completamente vacía y sólo ellos dos y una persona más ocupaban el lugar, cosa que Louis agradeció mucho. Podría hablar tranquilo y cómodamente con Harry de lo que sea.  
El rizado comía alegremente los cuatro cupcakes de manzana, y Louis lo miraba maravillado. Se sentía como si cada segundo que pasaba se enamoraba más y más del ser enfrente de él.

 

-¿No tomarás tu café? Se va a enfriar.- Harry dejó de comer para hablar, sacando a Louis de la pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraba.  
El ojiazul dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida y formuló una rara mueca al notar que ya se encontraba frio.

 

-Ya está frío.- Harry rió –Eso te pasa por estar mirándome.-  
Louis le sacó su lengua infantilmente siguiéndole el juego al aniñado chico frente a él.

 

-De todos modos, no vine aquí a tomar café, sólo fue una excusa para poder hablar contigo.-Louis habló haciendo que Harry parara de comer para observarlo inocentemente.

 

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?- Cuestionó el rizado ladeando un poco su cabeza.

 

-No lo sé, quiero saber más acerca de ti, se supone que ahora somos ¿Algo? O al menos eso estamos intentando, debemos saber cosas de nosotros.- 

 

-Tienes razón. Bien, ¡Ya se! –Dijo con entusiasmo el ojiverde. – Haremos un juego de preguntas ¿De acuerdo?, primero uno y luego el otro, preguntas de lo que sea-

 

-Sí, me parece bien.- Louis sonrió contagiando a Harry.  
El ojiazul fue el primero en empezar.

 

-¿Sabes que harás cuando terminemos la escuela?- Preguntó Louis, robando un pequeño pedazo del último cupcake de Harry y metiéndoselo a la boca. Harry no protesto y Louis quedó extrañado, estaba acostumbrado a recibir un pequeño golpe por parte de Zayn cada vez que él hacia eso con él, pero Harry era distinto. Harry era muy distinto a cualquier persona que haya conocido antes.

 

-Ammm, la verdad no lo sé, creo que estudiaré literatura o algo así, me encantaría poder escribir novelas.- 

 

-Eso suena genial. Deberías hacer un libro con nuestra historia, nunca he leído un libro completo pero ten por seguro que ese sí leería.- Espetó el ojiazul.

 

-Pero eso no tendría gracia, ¡tú ya sabes la historia completa! ¿De qué sirve leer algo sabiendo lo que va a pasar a cada momento?-

 

-Pero hazle unos leves cambios, duh.- Louis dio una pequeña palmadita en la frente de Harry. – Puedes inventar que yo tuve que dejar a cinco modelos que estaban enamoradas de mí sólo para estar contigo. Agrégame musculatura y más sensualidad de la que ya tengo.- Louis hizo unas cuantas muecas de sensualidad, sonriendo engreída y socarronamente.   
Harry rió. Él también había caído enamorado de un completo idiota. Pero no cambiaría por nada ni nadie a ese idiota, eso era seguro.

 

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué piensas seguir?- Preguntó curioso el rizado.

 

-Pues, aún no lo sé. Mi padre quiere que siga abogacía ya sabes…pero mi sueño más anhelado es ser cantante.- Louis frunció sus labios hacía un costado. 

Cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para poder pensar, en sólo unos tres meses terminaría sus estudios secundarios y ya tenía que ir pensando que era lo que quería para su vida. ¿Iba a hacerle caso a su padre y estudiar abogacía? Ganaría mucho dinero, eso es seguro, pero él sería infeliz, pues no estaría haciendo algo que le agradara, y ese trabajo sería para toda su vida. En cambio si elegía seguir con la música, lo más probable era que su padre lo echara de la casa por “avergonzar a la familia” y él no quería eso. No tenía a donde ir, y el trabajo de músico no le dejaría mucho dinero como para poder alquilar algún departamento, por lo que estaría perdido.

 

-Debes seguir lo que tú crees que es mejor para ti. –Harry tomó con suavidad la mano de Louis apoyada en la mesa y Louis lo observó sorprendido. La piel de Harry se sentía tan cálida, suave, agradable. –Después de todo, tus padres ya han hecho su vida. Tú eres dueño de tu vida Louis, no dejes que nadie te diga que es lo que debes hacer, sólo tú sabes que es lo que te hará feliz y que no.- Harry sonrió dulcemente y Louis por un momento creyó que en el mundo ya no habían guerras, ni muertes violentas, ni robos, ni gente pasando hambre, ni injusticias, ni sueños rotos.

 

-Eres tan jodidamente dulce que empalagas rizado.- Louis aprovechó la ausencia de gente para robarle un rápido y tierno beso a Harry. Las mejillas del ojiverde se sonrosaron rápidamente.

 

-¿Continuas con las preguntas?- Louis habló y Harry asintió ligeramente.  
-¿Por qué repetiste dos años?-

Louis soltó un pesado suspiro y peinó sus cabellos hacía atrás.

 

-Seré breve, odiaba muchísimo ir a clases, cómo todo la gente común, y faltaba tantas veces que me hicieron repetir, y así el siguiente año.-

 

-¿Y ahora también corres riesgo de repetir y por eso no puedes faltar más?-

 

-Así es.- Respondió con simplicidad Louis.

 

-Yo creo que tú eres un chico malo que no tiene nada de malo.-   
Louis lo miró sin comprender a lo que se refería. 

 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

 

-Que te escondes en un disfraz de chico malo, pero en realidad eres una buena persona. Cuando estuve enfermo fuiste muy atento y dulce conmigo ¿Recuerdas?. Es como si tuvieras un ángel y un demonio dentro. Me gusta.- Confesó Harry.

 

-Y tú eres una especie de cupcake y bebé mono, también me gusta.- Louis sonrió bromista y pellizco una de las mejillas de Harry.

 

-¡Estoy hablando enserio!- Protestó ofendido el rizado.

 

-Yo también habló enserio baby monkey, ahora, cuéntame sobre tus sueños.-  
Harry lo miró por un instante con reproche y luego sonrió nuevamente. No podía enojarse con el castaño.

 

-¿Mis sueños? – Harry pensó por unos segundos.- Casarme y tener hijos. Siempre he querido mellizos, ya sabes para vestirlos de igual forma y esas cosas, debería ser genial.- Sonrió ante el pensamiento. -¿Los tuyos Louis?-

 

-Ser cantante y formar una familia.- Respondió con seguridad el ojiazul y una ancha sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 

Ambos muchachos continuaron preguntado, riendo, bromeando durante horas, sin prestar atención al tiempo que pasaba volando rápidamente en el mundo.  
Un joven muchacho se acercó a ellos.

 

-Lo siento chicos, estamos por cerrar, tendrán que retirarse.-   
Louis y Harry se miraron atónitamente ¿Tan rápido había pasado la hora?

 

-Disculpe, ya nos vamos.-Louis se levantó tomando de la mano a Harry y arrastrándolo afuera del local. Al salir ambos chicos rompieron en una estruendosa carcajada.

 

-Eso es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida.- Harry confesó entre risas.

 

-Será una buena anécdota para contar.- Espetó Louis.

 

Las calles estaban solitarias y frías. Las tiendas poco a poco comenzaban a cerrar y Holmes Chapel quedaba en silencio. 

 

-Tu madre me matara, prometí llevarte antes de las 9, Ya son 9:30.- Louis dijo con preocupación mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa del rizado.

 

-Sí, probablemente, pero valió la pena.- Sonrió Harry. 

 

-Sí, tienes razón. Aprendí muchas cosas nuevas acerca de ti.- Louis comentó sacando el lado positivo de la tranquila velada. 

 

-Lou, quiero que conozcas a mis amigos.- Harry habló mientras sus grandes jades miraban los zafiros de Louis.

 

-¿Hablas de Niall y Liam? –El castaño arqueó sus cejas.

 

-Ajam, a Niall no le agradas mucho, ya sabés…-

Louis rodó sus ojos.

 

-Wow, eso es una novedad de última hora.- Contestó con sarcasmo.

 

-Quiero que se conozcan. Estoy seguro de que se llevaran muy bien.- 

 

-De acuerdo…Entonces tú conocerás a Zayn.-

 

-Bien.- Sonrió complacido el ojiverde. Estaba muy seguro de que los chicos lograrían llevarse bien.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Harry. La vivienda estaba a oscuras y sólo una pequeña luz proveniente de la cocina se observaba. Harry dedujo que sería su madre esperando por su llegada. 

 

-Bien, entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?- Louis se movía nervioso, llevando su equilibrio de una pierna a otra, y Harry asintió sonriente.

 

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿Adiós?-

 

-Adiós.- Harry sonrió tierna y bobamente. Louis se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse y Harry habló, haciendo que detuviera su paso.

 

-¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?-  
El castaño se giró para observar lo que el dedujo era la imagen más tierna que había visto en su vida. Harry estaba con un leve puchero y con sus ojos brillantes, esperando por el beso de Louis.  
El ojiazul se acercó hacía a él tomándolo por las mejillas y lo besó tiernamente. No fue un beso largo ni profundo, pero era un beso lleno de sentimientos.

 

-Buenas noches Hazz.- 

 

-¿Hazz?- Preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

 

-Sí, es un bonito apodo ¿No crees?- 

 

-Me gusta.- Asintió sonriente el rizado.

 

Finalmente Louis se marchó y Harry entro en su casa con una sonrisa ancha abarcando todo su rostro. Se sentía feliz y pleno, hace mucho no se sentía tan bien, creyó que su cuerpo ya no recordaría cómo era la sensación de felicidad, pero Louis con sólo sonreír traía ese sentimiento tan fácilmente.

 

-¿Ya se te declaro?- Anne lo miraba maravillada desde el sofá en el living. –¡Ven siéntate, cuéntame todo!- La mujer dio insistentes palmaditas en el sofá, en señal de que Harry se sentara a su lado. Harry suspiró y se acercó a su madre.

 

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te beso? ¿Ya lo hicieron oficial?- 

 

-Mamá…- Harry bufó.

 

-Necesito saber cómo va la vida amorosa de mi hijo, Harry.- Se excusó la mujer.

 

-Sí me beso, y muchas veces- 

La mujer lanzó un gritito de emoción y abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, ante las protestas de este.

 

-¡Oh hijo, estoy tan feliz por ti!.- Los ojos de la mujer brillaban en felicidad y orgullo.

 

-Aún no somos novios, es algo así como un “Vamos a intentarlo”.- Comentó Harry.

 

-Estoy segura de que lo serán pronto, los dos se ven muy enamorados, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Harry!- La pelinegra no podía dejar de sonreír. –Dile a Louis que está invitado a cenar cuando él pueda y quiera.-

 

-De acuerdo, le diré.- Harry sonrió y Anne lo atrajo nuevamente en un fuerte abrazo. 

 

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy en este momento, tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz amor, espero que con Louis encuentres esa felicidad.- 

 

-Mamá, no es como si nos estuviésemos casando. Apenas estamos empezando algo…-

 

-Tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos estarán juntos por mucho tiempo, llámalo intuición femenina, pero sé que lo estarán.- La mujer peinó con suavidad los sedosos rizos del ojiverde.

 

-Gracias mamá…- Sonrió complacido. 

 

Él también esperaba que su unión durara por mucho, mucho tiempo.


	18. Como el trueno y el relámpago, vamos juntos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Como el trueno y el relámpago vamos unidos, juntos podemos hacer la tormenta perfecta, él es como el viento y yo como la lluvia, juntos podemos formar huracanes. Por mi parte soy sólo otro día frío y lluvioso antes de que el invierno se valla y me lleve con el, él es sólo una ventizca en un día soleado, pero una vez que nosotros nos unimos, el mundo queda atónito.”

Harry pasaba su vista desorientada por los estantes a medida que caminaba en los extensos e iluminados pasillos del supermercado.  
Aún estaba indeciso en que llevaría para comer a la casa de Zayn. ¿Galletas de chocolate o Postrecitos de crema y frambuesa?

Era viernes por la tarde, y el día anterior habían acordado reunirse todos en la casa de Zayn para poder hablar y conocerse más. Debido al “vamos a intentarlo” de Harry y Louis, los chicos se veían obligados a llevarse bien o por lo menos ser capaces de sobrellevar civilizadamente una conversación.  
Ya venía atrasado, y estaba seguro de que Niall, Liam, Louis y Zayn lo estarían esperando molestos, por lo que el rizado tomó los postrecitos de crema y se dirigió con rapidez a la caja.

 

Luego de preguntar a un par de personas por la calle del morocho y luego de confundir muchas casas, finalmente pudo llegar a la dirección dada.

 

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Una mujer pelinegra de grandes ojos lo atendió.

 

-¿Se encuentra Zayn?-

 

-Sí, están todos en su cuarto, se encuentra al fondo a la izquierda, la puerta negra amor.- La mujer indicó. Harry le agradeció y se dirigió con rapidez hacía la habitación. 

Golpeó levemente la puerta tres veces hasta que Zayn finalmente abrió.

 

-Ya era hora ricitos, a ver si ahora con tu presencia se puede disipar un poco la incomodidad que flota en este lugar.- El ojinegro señaló con sus ojos hacía los demás chicos que se encontraban sentados en silencio en distintas partes del cuarto. La tensión era más que obvia. 

 

-Hola.- Saludó retraídamente el ojiverde. Nadie contestó. –Traje algunos postres por si tienen hambre.-

 

-¡Oh genial!- Niall se paró con velocidad de su silla, dando al fin señales de vida.

 

-Ten cuidado con él, en un parpadeo se comerá los postres de todos.- Louis habló antipáticamente, obteniendo una mirada desafiante por parte de Niall.

 

-Escucha Tomlinson si quieres pelear dilo de una puta vez, no tengo problema en arreglar las cosas afuera.- Niall enfrento decidido la penetrante mirada de Louis. El ojiazul se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Niall pero Harry se interpuso en su camino.

 

-¡Se supone que hoy nos íbamos a juntar para poder conocernos y llevarnos bien, no para pelear!.-Protestó Harry mirando con decepción al castaño. 

 

-¡Él me está provocando!- 

 

-¡No es cierto Tomlinson, desde que llegaste aquí te tienes algo en contra mío!- Atacó Niall.

 

Zayn le lanzó una mirada a Liam y este comprendió su mensaje. Debía hacer algo ahora o los dos muchachos frente a él terminarían mal.

 

-De acuerdo, basta de peleas. ¿Qué les parece si comemos en paz los postres que compró tan amablemente Harry para nosotros?- Liam habló y Harry lo miró con ojos de agradecimiento

.   
-Está bien por mí.- Louis contestó desganado y se sentó en el suelo junto a la baja mesita ratona, el resto de los muchachos copió su acción. En unos minutos los cinco chicos se encontraban alrededor de la baja mesita comiendo en silencio. 

 

-Esto está genial Harry, ¿Dónde lo compraste?- Zayn habló mientras saboreaba la cuchara con restos de crema. 

 

-Estaban de oferta en el super.- Respondió el rizado.

 

-Pues están muy buenos.- 

 

Esa fue la única y pequeña charla que se dio entre los cinco chicos por un buen tiempo hasta que Liam decidió hablar. 

 

-¿Hace cuanto decidieron empezar este “algo”?- Inquirió, llevando su mirada de Harry hasta Louis.

 

Ambos chicos se miraron.

 

-No lo sé ¿Hace algunos días?- Respondió Louis.

 

-Aja, lo que él dijo.- Señaló el rizado.

 

-Hacen una bonita pareja.- Agregó Zayn. Harry se sonrojó rápidamente y una ancha sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Son los dos tan opuestos que se complementan muy bien. Louis es tan Satanás y Harry es tan Ángel caído del cielo.-

 

Louis le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su amigo y este lo miró con su ceño fruncido.

 

-Ves que sí eres Satanás, esto es maltrato amigo.- 

 

-“Ves que sí eres Satanás”- Se burló Louis haciendo cara de idiota. –Yo me comporto así con los que me tratan mal, eso es todo.- Habló, remarcando la última oración mientras miraba fijamente al rubio.  
Liam observó el obvio hecho y suspiró pesadamente. Las cosas no estaban avanzando en nada. De pronto una brillante idea llegó a su mente.

 

-Mi padre tiene una pequeña casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad.- Habló obteniendo la atención de los cuatro chicos a su alrededor. -¿Les apetecería pasar un fin de semana allí?- 

 

-¡Eso es genial, cuenta conmigo!- Exclamó con entusiasmo Zayn. Liam sonrió.  
-Cuenta conmigo también.- Se sumó Niall.

 

Zayn miró a su compinche amigo, esperando que él también aceptara. Louis rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

 

-De acuerdo, yo también iré.- Respondió.

 

-¡Genial!, ¿Y tú Harry? –Cuestionó el ojimiel. Los cuatro chicos posaron su vista en el rizado quién se mantenía callado.

 

-Pues…no lo sé, tendré que preguntarle a mi madre. Con lo que ocurrió el otro día dudo en que me deje ir…- Contestó cabizbajo y desanimado.

 

-Hablaré con ella, estoy seguro de que lograré convencerla.- Louis le sonrió esperanzadoramente y Harry asintió. Ambos chicos quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que Zayn interrumpió el momento.

 

-Oh dios, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Louis?.- Bromeó el morocho y Louis lo miró furtivamente. – O debería preguntar ¿Qué diablos has hecho con el Louis que solía ser mi amigo, Harry?-

 

-De acuerdo eso es todo, tú te buscaste esto amigo.- Louis se abalanzó hacía Zayn haciéndole múltiples cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. El morocho se retorcía de la risa suplicando para que se detuviera y Liam, Niall y Harry lo observaban divertidamente. 

En unos segundos los cincos chicos reían a la par, contagiándose entre ellos. Afuera, la bella Holmes Chapel de a poco iba oscureciendo. 

 

*

 

El siguiente Viernes llegó más rápido de lo imaginado. Louis se encontraba frente a la gran puerta de madera de la casa del rizado. Hoy hablaría con Anne para pedirle el permiso de dejar ir a Harry a la casa de campo.  
Tocó dos veces y el rizado atendió; este le sonrió anchamente al observarlo frente a él y lo invitó a pasar. Al entrar a la cálida vivienda, Anne apareció en el living regalándole una pulcra sonrisa.

 

-¡Louis! Que sorpresa amor, ¿Vienes a quedarte a cenar?- Inquirió con entusiasmo la pelinegra.

 

-Hem…no, yo…- Louis buscó la mirada de Harry en busca de ayuda.

 

-Louis quiere hablar contigo sobre algo mamá.-  
Anne lo miró con desconcierto pero asintió lentamente.

 

-¿Hablar? De acuerdo…, toma asiento cariño, te escucho.-  
Louis se sentó en el gran sillón marrón opuesto al sillón de Anne y el rizado se sentó junto a él.

 

-Creo tener una leve sospecha de qué es de lo que quieres hablar.- Anne espetó y ambos chicos se miraron extrañados. –Es un tema algo de difícil e incómodo pero siéntete en confianza de hablarlo conmigo con total libertad Louis.-

 

Louis estuvo a punto de hablar pero Anne lo interrumpió continuando con su palabrerío. 

 

-Sólo pido que se cuiden. Sé que ninguno de los dos tiene enfermedades, pero siempre es bueno usar preservativos. Sé cuidadoso con mi niño, él aún no estuvo con ninguna persona anteriormente y esto es nuevo para él.-  
Louis miró a Harry y tuvo que esforzarse intensamente para reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, la cara del rizado estaba completamente roja.

 

-Descuide señora, no vine aquí a hablar sobre eso.- Explicó el ojiazul mirando nuevamente a Harry, quién agachó aún más su cabeza totalmente apenado. –Vine aquí a pedirle permiso para que deje ir a Harry a una pequeña excursión. Los padres de Liam tienen una pequeña casilla en las afueras de la ciudad, y mañana iremos todos a pasar el fin de semana, ¿Lo dejaría ir?-  
Anne se quedó pensando por unos momentos. 

 

-La última vez que te lo encargue lo trajiste a casa a las once de la noche Louis.- Habló la pelinegra, recordándole al castaño lo mal que había empezado la relación con su suegra. Louis soltó un suspiro y chasqueó la lengua.  
-De acuerdo, me disculpo por eso. Esta vez me comprometo a cuidarlo bien, enserio, por favor déjelo ir. – El ojiazul hizo su mejor cara de perrito mojado esperando que diera resultado en la pelinegra. Esa táctica nunca le fallaba y no le falló. La mujer cedió y finalmente aceptó dejar ir al rizado. Ambos chicos sonrieron triunfantes y emocionados para que llegase el siguiente día.

 

*

 

Sábado 13:00 p.m

 

-¿Llevas repelente contra insectos? Habrán cientos allí, no lo olvides.-  
Harry asintió ligeramente mientras su vista repasaba cada una de las pertenencias que estaban desparramadas en su cama; esperando ser acomodadas en su mochila.

 

-Lleva muchos abrigos, recuerda que en campo abierto de noche se pone aún más fresco que en la ciudad.- Espetó la pelinegra, mientras doblaba un par de pantalones jeans del rizado. 

Harry se dirigió a su clóset sacando tres sweaters de lanilla y arrojándolos a la cama, junto a las demás cosas.

 

-Harry no veo por ninguna parte tus pastillas.- Habló la mujer mientras observaba las pertenencias separadas por el rizado.

 

-¡Oh rayos, casi las olvidó!- Harry se dirigió con rapidez a su pequeño baño, tomando todas las proteínas y vitaminas que necesitaría para estar esos dos días.

 

-Procura no olvidarte nada. Ya son la una y a las dos pasan por ti cariño, date prisa.-

 

-¡Mamá me estás poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estoy!- Chilló el ojiverde.

 

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Iré abajo a prepararte algunos sándwiches.-

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Estaba muy nervioso y ansioso. Empezó a empacar las cosas dentro de su mochila y luego le dirigió una leve mirada a Mordiscos. Pensó por unos instantes y finalmente tomó al peluche para también guardarlo dentro. No interesaba lo que los chicos pudieran decir, él sin su peluche no podía dormir. 

 

Luego de una hora, el auto de Zayn finalmente llegó a su casa. El rizado bajó con emoción por las escaleras y su madre lo acompañó hasta la puerta; en dónde lo llenó de besos por todo el rostro ante sus reproches por que se detuviera.

Subió al auto alegremente y todos los chicos ya se encontraban allí.

 

-Oh te quiero mucho hijo, MUAK, cuídate mucho, MUAK, eres tan rizado, MUAK.- Niall se burló entre risas y todos los chicos soltaron una carcajada.  
-¿Qué rayos traes? No es cómo si nos fuéramos a quedar durante una semana.- Espetó Zayn mientras miraba hacia Harry por el espejo retrovisor.

 

-Hu…abrigos, pastillas, comida, repelentes…-

 

-Vaya, tú sí que sabes de supervivencia, yo apenas traje dos sweaters y un pantalón.- Louis habló con gracia y Harry rió. 

 

El cielo de Holmes Chapel estaba encapotado parcialmente con nubarrones amenazantes. Los árboles al costado de la carretera estaban totalmente pelados entristeciendo el paisaje. Ya faltaban sólo unas semanas para que el invierno llegara a la ciudad y de a poco su presencia se iba notando. 

 

Fue un viaje largo de dos horas, después de un par de bostezos y suspiros de cansancio, finalmente los cinco chicos llegaron a la pequeña casilla.  
Era una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera, oculta entre unos cuantos árboles y malezas. 

 

-No me digas que esto no tiene luz eléctrica.- Zayn habló con temor. 

 

-Por supuesto que no. Mi padre la compró para despejarse de vez en cuando de la ajetreada ciudad, es un lindo contacto con la naturaleza.- 

 

-Oh dios, que hice para merecer esto.- Zayn bufó rascándose con euforia la cabeza. 

 

-A mí me gusta, es muy linda Liam.- Harry pasaba su mirada maravillada por cada cosa a su alrededor. La vieja madera, las chillonas aves, los desvestidos árboles, amaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Respiro hondamente llenando completamente sus pulmones del aroma a pureza que se respiraba en ese lugar. 

 

-Liam, tenemos un problema. Sólo hay un pequeño y viejo colchón ¿En dónde mierda dormiremos?- Louis salía de la pequeña cabaña, luego de explorar un poco cada una de sus pequeñas y polvorientas habitaciones.

 

-No lo sé, luego nos arreglaremos. Ahora hay que buscar un poco de leña, no tardara en anochecer.- Habló el ojimiel mientras pasaba su vista por los lugares aledaños. –por allí hay un pequeño arroyo en dónde siempre hay pequeñas ramas. Puedes ir a buscar un poco con Niall.-

 

Louis estalló en una carcajada. 

 

-Buen intento Liam.- 

 

-Ya Tomlinson, vamos. Algún día tendríamos que hacer las paces.- Niall habló mientras pasaba a su lado dirigiéndose al pequeño arroyo.  
Louis rodó los ojos y bufó para finalmente seguirlo. 

 

Para las nueve de la noche, el fuego ya estaba prendido en una gran llamarada y los cinco chicos estaba reunidos a su alrededor comiendo tranquilamente.

 

-Este es el quinto mosquito que me trago en la noche.- Niall escupía haciendo caras de asco y todos rieron.

 

-No abras tu boca tan gigantemente cuando comas.- Espetó Louis.

 

-Yo no hago las cosas así Tomlinson, de hecho los mosquitos le agregan un toque genial al sándwich.- Respondió Niall intentando llevarle la contraria al ojiazul. 

 

-De acuerdo, te recuerdo que quizás esos mosquitos estaban llenos de nuestra sangre, así que básicamente comiste nuestra sangre.- Comentó divertidamente Louis arqueando una ceja y Niall formó una mueca de asco en su rostro.

 

-Oh dios ew.- El rubio limpio su lengua con las palmas de sus manos y los cuatro chicos comenzaron a reír.

 

-Fue una bonita idea venir aquí después de todo.- Comentó Harry mientras miraba cómo las llamas del fuego eran movidas suavemente por la fresca brisa. 

-Sí, ahora por lo menos Louis y Niall pueden hablar sin estar peleando cada tres segundos.- Espetó Zayn mientras le daba un bocado al sándwich en sus manos.

Un relámpago iluminó todo el campo y los cinco chicos se sobresaltaron. El sonido del trueno llegó después; acompañado de una repentina lluvia y los chicos se dirigieron con rapidez al interior de la pequeña y oscura cabaña. 

 

-Genial, sin luz eléctrica y ahora una tormenta, sólo falta que empiezan a suceder cosas paranormales aquí dentro.- Resopló Zayn. 

 

-No seas tan pesimista.- Habló Liam mientras intentaba prender una vela. –Podemos contar historias de terror aquí dentro.-

 

-¡NO!- Chilló Harry y todos se giraron a observarlo ante el grito. –Es decir…no te vayas a quemar con eso Liam…-

 

-Ooh, parece que alguien le tiene miedo a los fantasmas?- Niall le dio un leve golpecito al hombro del rizado con su codo. 

 

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es que ya es muy tarde y…creo que deberíamos dormir…- Harry se encogió de hombros y Liam sonrió dulcemente. Por supuesto que su amigo tenía miedo, así que el ojimiel decidió que por hoy no habría nada de historias de fantasmas.

 

-Creo que Harry tiene razón, ha sido un viaje muy largo y seguro todos están cansados, será mejor ir a dormir.- Comentó.

 

-Ahora hay que arreglar en dónde vamos a dormir, les recuerdo que sólo hay un viejo colchón pequeño.- Espetó Louis.

 

-No pienso dormir en el suelo, deben haber cientos de arañas más grandes que mis pies.- Habló con terror Zayn. 

 

-Hay dos habitaciones pequeñas y sólo un colchón.- Dijo Liam mientras se dirigía a su mochila y sacaba una gruesa manta. –Y yo traje está manta, puede servir de colchón para una de las dos habitaciones.

 

-De acuerdo Harry y yo dormiremos en esta habitación y ustedes tres en la otra con el colchón.- Espetó Louis mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y se dirigía a Liam para tomar la gruesa manta. –Buenas noches a todos. Espero que no te ataquen las arañas ni los fantasmas Zayn.- Habló el castaño para finalmente entrar a la habitación con el rizado en sus manos; quién saludó alegremente con su palma a los tres chicos parados en la diminuta cocina.

 

-Par de enamorados. –Zayn rodó los ojos. -¡No quiero oír sonidos raros en la noche Louis!- Clamó fuertemente para que el ojiazul dentro de la habitación lo oyera.

 

-¡Púdrete!.- Respondió Louis desde adentro. 

 

-Bien, vayamos a dormir. Ha sido una noche larga para todos.- Habló Liam, y Niall y Zayn asintieron; mientras se dirigían a la pequeña habitación a descansar.

 

Afuera, la fuerte lluvia aún caía con vigor sobre la hierba. Los espesos nubarrones anunciaban que no se detendría por un tiempo. Los pelados árboles eran movidos de un lado hacia el otro con gracia por la poderosa ventisca; generando terroríficos sonidos. 

Louis observaba como Harry tomaba sus vitaminas y proteínas en seco. El rizado hizo una mueca de disgusto ante lo que su paladar saboreaba y el ojiazul rió.

 

-¿Listo?- Inquirió el castaño. 

 

-Ajam.- Harry asintió sonriente mientras se tendía a un lado de Louis en la gruesa manta que el ojimiel había traído.

 

-Esto pica.- Se quejó mientras se removía tratando de buscar comodidad.

 

-Lo sé, pero es lo único que hay, trata de dormir un poco Hazz.- Louis cerró sus ojos en cansancio soltando un pesado suspiro. Los abrió nuevamente al sentir cómo Harry se separaba de su lado y se paraba para dirigirse a su mochila.

 

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó alzando su cabeza y observar al ojiverde. Harry sacó el viejo peluche de la mochila y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo.

 

-No puedo dormir sin mordiscos.- Sonrió dulcemente al ojiazul y este pensó que el chico no podía ser más tierno.

 

Harry volvió a tumbarse a un lado de Louis con el oso entre sus brazos y se acurrucó junto al ojiazul. Louis volvió a cerrar sus ojos tranquilamente, oyendo cómo la lluvia caía con fuerza afuera; cuando unos suaves brazos se aferraron a su torso con delicadeza haciéndolo abrir abruptamente sus ojos. Harry estaba acurrucado a su lado abrazándolo con ternura y el viejo oso estaba apartado a un lado. 

 

-Eres más cálido y hueles más dulce que Mordiscos.- Susurró semi-dormido el rizado y Louis sonrió anchamente con unas cuantas mariposas revoloteando por todo su interior. Abrazó al ojiverde atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Era una de las sensaciones más bonitas que había experimentado, sentía cómo si ellos dos fueran una sola persona, encajaban tan bien el uno con el otro como piezas de rompecabezas. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Harry se movía con cada respiración que daba, como su pecho subía y bajaba pacíficamente, regalándole una de las más bellas sensaciones. No le molestaría en nada pasar el resto de su vida durmiendo en aquella molesta manta si al hacerlo tendría siempre a Harry acurrucado a su lado como en ese instante.


	19. El sol tiene frío, no quiere salir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque cuando estoy contigo, llego a creer que este mundo indiferente y cruel no me hará daño. Ya no sé si brillar o quedarme nublado, El principio del fin es haber empezado, y ahora quiero gritar no quedarme callado, porque hoy la felicidad es estar a tu lado. Y si piensas que estoy un poco loco, te equivocas, no es solamente un poco.”

La cabaña entera estaba en silencio. Sólo la lluvia cayendo con tranquilidad se oía, y de vez en cuando unas leves ráfagas de viento.   
Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando Louis despertó, su cuerpo entero estaba helado, era una mañana demasiado fría. Observó por la pequeña ventana y las gotas caían con parsimonia, chocando contra el viejo y sucio cristal, otra mañana sin la presencia de la luz del sol.   
Se giró lenta y desganadamente para observar a Harry y lo que sus ojos vieron le hicieron paralizar el corazón.

 

-Oh dios no, no, ¡Harry!- Soltó en un grito ahogado al observar cómo el muchachito de cabellos rizados estaba acurrucado a su lado, temblando excesivamente, con sus labios completamente morados, y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Niall, Zayn y Liam entraron con rapidez al cuarto ante el grito del castaño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Niall preguntó con preocupación y rápidamente tapó su boca al observar el estado en el que se encontraba Harry.

Liam se arrodilló rápidamente a un lado del ojiverde y apoyó su mano en su blanquecina frente.

 

-No tiene fiebre, pero su cuerpo está demasiado frío, podría tener una neumonía.- Liam espetó y Louis sintió una gran roca formarse dentro de su cuerpo. Había oído sobre la neumonía, podría llegar a ser una enfermedad grave si no se la trataba a tiempo. 

 

-¡Zayn enciende el auto!- Demandó exaltado y alarmado. 

El morocho salió con rapidez del cuarto para dirigirse afuera, y Niall comenzó a llevar todo el equipaje hacia el gran baúl. 

 

-Harry, Hazz…vamos a casa, estarás bien.- Louis susurró suavemente mientras ayudaba al rizado a ponerse en pie. El ojiverde parecía no tener noción de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se veía como un autentico muñeco de trapo, triste y sin vida.

El ojiazul lo envolvió en la manta para retener un poco su calor, y con ayuda de Liam, lo llevaron lentamente hacia el auto.

 

-¿Louis acaso no le hiciste tomar sus vitaminas?- Liam inquirió exaltado desde el asiento de acompañante a un lado de Zayn. 

 

-¡Sí las tomo! No sé qué es lo que ocurrió…- Confesó nervioso Louis mientras tomaba la mano fría del rizado.

 

-Lou…- La voz quebrada de Harry por fin habló. Louis lo observó rápidamente, aferrando con más fuerza su mano.

 

-Aquí estoy Hazz, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? Pronto estarás bien, ya llegaremos a casa. –Louis habló titubeante fingiendo tranquilidad.

 

-Abrázame…- Los perfectos y grandes ojos de Harry denotaban dolor y Louis quiso llorar. Sabía que el rizado estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Lo aferró con fuerza en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo lo frío y tenso que estaba su cuerpo.

 

-Estarás bien…- Susurró débilmente para que sólo Harry lo oyera. Afuera la lluvia otoñal seguía pegando con fuerza contra el cristal del auto. Los interminables campos informaban que aún faltaban bastantes kilómetros para que llegaran a la ciudad.

 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la urbanización. Louis decidió que irían directamente al hospital y desde allí llamarían a Anne para informales sobre lo ocurrido.   
Una señora que rondaba los cuarenta años los atendió en la recepción. Luego de hacer una corta llamada con uno de los médicos les informó que atenderían a Harry de urgencia debido a su condición.

El rizado aún continuaba con su aspecto desastroso y no parecía tener ninguna clase de mejoría y Louis comenzo a temer.

 

-¿Anne?- Louis hablaba desde un teléfono público frente al gran hospital.

 

-¿Louis, eres tú?- Cuestionó la pelinegra.

 

-Escucha Anne, no te asustes ni alarmes, estamos en el hospital con Harry, lo han dejado internado, al parecer tiene un principio de neu…-  
La mujer interrumpió el relato de Louis nerviosamente. 

 

-¡Harry, ho dios!- La voz de la mujer estaba quebrada y se oían leves sollozos.

 

-Escucha Anne, él esta bien…todo estará bien.- Louis trató de tranquilizarla.

 

-Estaré allí en unos minutos, cuídalo por favor Louis.- Dijo para finalmente cortar.

 

Louis suspiró pesadamente y se peinó un poco sus desacomodados cabellos para regresar a la sala del hospital. Liam, Niall y Zayn permanecían sentados en silencio en las azules sillas de plástico que poseía la sala de espera.

 

-Si quieren puede marcharse, sus familias deben estar preocupadas por ustedes, les avisaré ante cualquier noticia.- Louis habló mirando los rostros cansados de los tres muchachos frente a él.

Liam fue el primero en ponerse de pie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para soltarla lentamente.

 

-De acuerdo, avísanos ante cualquier noticia.- El ojimiel se puso frente a él y apretó levemente el hombro de Louis con una de sus manos. –Él estará bien.-  
Louis asintió lentamente, tratando de creer las alentadoras palabras de Liam.   
Niall y Zayn se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

 

-Cuídalo.- Le sonrió Niall.

 

-Lo haré.- El ojiazul devolvió el gesto forzosamente.

 

Zayn lo abrazó fuertemente y sólo sonrió enviándole una mirada que sólo él comprendía.

 

-Adiós amigo.- Saludó el morocho y finalmente los tres chicos desaparecieron por las grandes puertas de vidrio que el hospital poseía.   
Louis observó a través de éstas cómo los tres muchachos echaban a correr hacía el auto de Zayn evitando no mojarse con la incesante lluvia y sonrió levemente. 

 

Luego de treinta minutos en los que estuvo removiéndose en la incómoda silla azul de plástico, Anne apareció en la sala de espera con su semblante lleno de preocupación, al ver al castaño se acercó rápidamente.

 

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Ya te dijeron algo?- Preguntó ágilmente cuando estuvo frente a Louis.

 

-Sólo me dijeron que tenía un principio de neumonía.- Louis explicó y la mujer cerró sus ojos alzando su rostro al techo; su boca temblaba y Louis pensó que Anne estaba a punto de llorar. En ese momento, las puertas de la habitación en dónde Harry se encontraba se abrieron y un médico de mediana edad con su cabeza llena de canas salió. 

 

-¿Parientes de Harry Styles?.- Cuestionó y Anne se paró rápidamente para ir hacía él.

 

-Sí, soy madre.- Explicó rápidamente mientras el médico se sacaba sus guantes de látex.

 

-Bien, Harry tiene un principio de Neumonía, nada grave, con unos cuantos remedios se recuperará en pocas semanas; tendrá que estar bajo reposo y aislado por unas semanas, ya que es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, pero mañana podrá empezar ese tratamiento desde su casa. –Explicó el hombre y Anne y Louis escuchaban atentos. 

 

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- Cuestionó Louis, impaciente por ver a su pequeño rizado. 

 

-Tendrán que tener algunas precauciones, pónganse estos barbijos.- El médico les tendió un par de barbijos azules y Louis y Anne los tomaron. –Y no se olviden de lavarse bien las manos al salir.- Espetó el hombre para finalmente marcharse en un amable “Que tengan buenos días.”

 

Anne se colocó el barbijo rápidamente y entró apresurada a la habitación de su hijo. Harry estaba despierto pero su rostro decía que se dormiría en pocos minutos, sus labios estaba secos y agrietados y sus ojos sin brillo alguno.  
Anne se sentó a los pies de la cama y Louis sólo quedo parado a su lado.

 

-Hola cariño.- Anne sonrió maternalmente pero su barbijo impidió que su hijo recibiera el gesto. Acarició las piernas de Harry por sobre las telas y éste le sonrió levemente.

 

-Hola mamá.- Harry habló por lo bajo, con su voz cansada y rasposa.

 

-¿Te encuentras un poco mejor cariño?- Anne peinó con cuidado los rizos chocolate de Harry. El rizado asintió lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su demacrado rostro.

 

-El médico dice que en unas pocas semanas ya estaré bien si sigo medicándome con lo que recetó.- Comentó lentamente, más aún de lo que ya hablaba y Anne le sonrió. 

 

-Eso es genial amor, ya mañana volverás a casa. –

Louis observaba en silencio el momento de Madre/hijo que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos, no quería interrumpir tan tierna escena. Anne era una excelente mujer, y Harry un hijo excepcional, y él no tenía dudas acerca de eso. 

Harry corrió la vista de su madre por unos segundos y observó al castaño a un lado, regalándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo formular debido a su cansancio.  
Anne observó con cariño el hecho y decidió marcharse para dejarle a su hijo un momento de privacidad con Louis. 

 

-Bien, iré yendo a casa. Más tarde te llamaré al celular ¿Aún lo tienes con batería verdad? –Cuestionó y Harry asintió ligeramente. –De acuerdo, entonces me voy, mañana vengo a buscarte amor.

Anne plantó un ruidoso beso en la cabeza del rizado para finalmente marcharse y Louis se sentó a los pies de la cama, dónde minutos antes estaba sentada Anne, sonriendole a Harry.

 

-¿Puedes sacarte eso por unos instantes? No puedo ver tu linda sonrisa Lou.- Harry habló haciendo un leve puchero. 

 

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy riendo?.- Inquirió curioso el ojiazul.

 

-Duh. –Harry le pego una pequeña palmadita en la frente a Louis. –Tus ojos se vuelven más chiquitos.-

 

-Hey!, no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.- Protestó Louis fingiendo enojo.

 

-¿El qué? ¿Esto? –Harry volvió a pegarle una leve palmadita a Louis y este chilló.

 

-Sí, eso.- 

 

-Tú me enseñaste a hacer eso ¿Recuerdas? Me lo hiciste en la cafetería.- Explicó sonriente el ojiverde.

 

-De acuerdo, pero entonces tendrás que pagarme por usar un invento mío sin mi permiso ricitos.- Louis enarcó ambas cejas y Hary frunció los labios hacia un costado. 

 

-Mmm ¿Puedo pagarte a besos?-

 

-Es una buena oferta, puede ser.- Louis asintió mientras se rascaba la barbilla fingiendo pensar el trato. –Pero entonces tendrás que esperar a que pueda hablarte sin esta maldita cosa.- El ojiazul señaló el barbijo en su rostro.

 

-Puedes besarme con el barbijo puesto.- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
Louis sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a Harry para dejarle un ruidoso beso en los labios.

 

-Uno. –Lo besó –Dos. –Lo besó. –Tres. –Lo besó. Harry sonreía tiernamente entre cada beso.

 

-De acuerdo, esos ya son suficientes besos.- Trató de hablar al mismo tiempo que reía y Louis seguía dejándole tiernos besos a través del fino material por el que estaban compuestos los barbijos.

 

-Debido a que este barbijo me impide poder besarte bien, la cuota aumentará y te cobraré más. –Louis volvió a besarlo ahora por todo su rostro y Harry sonreía alegre y tiernamente ante las cosquillas que el ojiazul le estaba provocando.

 

-Siento interrumpir este lindo momento pero ya debes retirarte, Harry tiene que descasar.- La voz del médico habló y tanto Harry como Louis giraron su vista rápidamente para observar al hombre parado en la puerta mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Louis se separó rápidamente de Harry y asintió lentamente.

 

-Sí, lo siento, ya me iba.- Se disculpó titubeante. –No vemos mañana Hazz.- Le dirigió una última mirada al chico de rizos y salió rápidamente del cuarto.  
Harry observó al médico parado en la puerta y fingió una pequeña sonrisita apenada. 

 

-Se nota que te quiere mucho.- Habló el viejo hombre para darse la vuelta e irse, haciendo que una una ancha autentica sonrisa se formara en la cara del rizado. Harry creyó que su cara se rompería en ese momento. Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, cubriéndose con las blancas sabanas del hospital y en unos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño, aún con la sonrisa adornando su aniñado rostro. 

 

*

 

-Él está bien, sí, mañana volverá a su casa.- Louis hablaba con Zayn por telefóno luego de hacer lo mismo con Niall y Liam.

 

-Eso es genial amigo, me alegro mucho de que no haya sido nada grave.- Comentó animadamente el morocho.

 

-Sí, yo también me alegro por eso.- Louis arregló un poco sus cabellos. –Luego pasaré por tu casa a buscar el equipaje mío y el de Hazz que quedó en el baúl.- 

 

-De acuerdo, amigo.- Respondió el morocho.

 

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela.-

 

-Bien LouLou, hasta luego.- Se despidió el morocho para luego cortar al igual que el castaño. 

 

Louis soltó un pesado bufido mientras se desplomaba en el sillón del living. Esa había sido una mañana muy larga, se había llevado el susto más grande de su vida, jamás se había preocupado tanto por alguien, ni su papá, ni su hermana, ni siquiera por su madre.

 

-Louis, ¿Podemos hablar?- La suave voz de su madre habló tras él, haciéndose que se girase a observarla. Debido a su semblante, el castaño dedujo que sería una importante y seria charla. 

 

-Sí, claro.- Respondió con cierto desconcierto en su voz.

La mujer se sentó a su lado, manteniendo un poco de distancia.

 

-Louis, tú sabes que puedes confiarme a mi todo lo que desees, sé que nuestra relación nunca fue muy buena, pero sabes que estoy contigo en lo que sea. –La mujer lo miró con ojos comprensivos mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mano del castaño. Louis frunció el ceño no comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

 

-¿De qué hablas mamá? – 

 

-Sé que estás saliendo con un bonito chico de rizos.- La castaña sonrió y Louis apartó su mano de la caricia, abriendo sus ojos estupefacto. 

 

-¿Q-quién te lo dijo, c-como lo sabes?- Preguntó vacilante. La pequeña sonrisa que la mujer tenía en su rostro hace unos instantes había desaparecido por completo. 

 

-Louis, no te preocupes. No voy a juzgarte, está bien a quién quieras amar, siempre te voy a querer. –Explicó la mujer.

 

-No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta mamá.- Habló Louis un tanto enojado. Su madre guardó silencio por unos instantes, dubitativa en sí debía decirle o no a su hijo quién le había contado la noticia.

 

-Zayn…- Finalmente respondió y Louis se tomó de sus hebras cerrando fuertemente sus parpados; tratando de reprimir un poco la ira que hervía en su interior. –Pero no fue culpa suya, enserio Louis. El creyó que sabía acerca de tu relación con aquel muchachito y me hizo un comentario acerca de eso.-  
Louis miró a su madre, observando cómo sus ojos no mentían y corroboraban sus palabras y soltó un suspiro.

 

-De acuerdo…- Louis no iba a torturar a Zayn ni nada de eso, pero una que otra venganza pequeña el morocho se llevaría debido a su descuido.

 

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó con curiosidad su madre, notando cómo los ojos de su hijo se llenaban de brillo en unos instantes.

 

-Harry. Harry Styles.- Sonrió con orgullo Louis. Orgullo de saber que aquél querubín tan perfecto y noble era su ¿Novio? Sí, podría decirse que ya eran eso.

Su madre observó el obvio amor que reflejaba todo el rostro de Louis y sonrió dulcemente. 

 

-Me alegra verte así hijo.- Comentó con dulzura.

 

-¿Así cómo? ¿Idiota por un chico con rizos?-   
Su madre rió.

 

-Enamorado, me alegra verte enamorado.-  
Louis sonrió de lado.

 

-¿Quién está enamorado?- 

Su padre habló mientras cruzaba el living dirigiéndose a la cocina.

 

-Yo de ti amor.- La mujer se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a su hijo junto con un pequeño guiño y entró a la cocina siguiendo a su marido. Louis sonrió. 

 

Para las cinco de la tarde la lluvia ya había cesado y los espesos nubarrones negros en el cielo ahora se habían vuelto de un tono rosa, naranja y amarillo debido al ocaso.

Louis estaba tirado en su cama jugueteando con una pequeña pelota de tenis. La pequeña pelotilla volaba hacia el techo en dónde rebotaba y caía nuevamente en las manos de Louis, el castaño repetía el proceso una y otra vez mientras pensaba. Pensaba en Harry, en cómo estaría, en qué estaría haciendo a esas horas, si estaría tan aburrido cómo él tumbado en la cama del hospital o si estaría durmiendo plácidamente. No aguantaba más, necesitaba ver al ojiverde, necesitaba estar con él. Se levantó de su cama para tomar su chaqueta de jean, colocarse unos beanies rojos y finalmente bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras.

 

-Regresaré dentro de unas horas, iré a la casa de Zayn.- Les mintió a sus padres, quienes estaban en el living, observando una vieja película.  
Su madre le sonrió intuyendo el verdadero destino al cual su hijo se dirigía y Louis le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

 

-No vuelvas tarde.- Demandó su padre en un tono firme.

 

-No lo haré.- 

 

Louis cerró la puerta tras él para encaminarse al gran hospital público de Holmes Chapel. El asfalto y los autos enfilados en éste brillaban por la lluvia de hace unas horas, toda la ciudad desprendía un aroma fresco y puro, cómo el que se huele cada vez que llueve. 

Louis iba feliz, sonriente, y todas las personas que lo cruzaban se giraban a sonreírle, casi intuyendo la obvia felicidad que desprendía cada poro de su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de bailar en plena calle; se sonrió a sí mismo al imaginarse bailando y luego un par de personas se le unían con júbilo cómo en una de esas clásicas y cursis películas de Disney.

Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando de entre los edificios se pudo apreciar el hospital público. Aceleró su paso; moría de ganas de ver al rizado, ya lo extrañaba y ni siquiera había pasado un día sin verlo. Se sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad sin ver esos grandes jades verdes, si escuchar la tierna y cálida sonrisa de Harry.

Al entrar a los pasillos del hospital, el olor a yodoformo u “olor a hospital” lleno sus fosas. Se dirigió con rapidez a la habitación en dónde se encontraba el rizado, y luego de checar que no hubiera ningún médico observando, entró lentamente al cuarto.

El rizado dormía plácidamente, con su boca entreabierta, y sus rulos desordenados cayendo sobre su rostro.   
Louis caminó lentamente por la habitación y se sentó a los pies de Harry con cuidado de no mover demasiado el colchón.

Harry emitía pequeños sonidos agradables mientras respiraba y Louis creyó que eran la mejor melodía que había oído, estaba tentado a sacar su celular y grabar cada respiración, pero eso sería demasiado loco; así que sólo se quedo observando, apreciando, admirando todo en Harry. 

Podría pasar el resto de su vida observando a Harry dormir, cada débil sonido que salía de su boca, cada gesto que hacía de vez en cuando, cada vez que los pequeños dedos de sus manos se movían.   
Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su cabeza y sus brazos en la cama de Harry, observando cada detalle del rostro de este.  
Su cara estaba justo en el rostro de Harry, podía sentir la respiración del ojiverde chocar contra él. Lentamente se fue contagiando del sueño del rizado y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cansados; con la perfecta vista de Harry enfrente de él.


	20. El viento se llevó los algodones del cielo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo seré tu sueño, tu deseo, tu fantasía, seré tu esperanza, tu amor, seré todo lo que necesites y te amaré más con cada respiro, sinceramente, loca y profundamente. Seré fuerte, seré fiel, porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio, una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo.   
> Quiero estar contigo sobre una montaña, quiero bañarme contigo en el mar, quiero permanecer así para siempre, hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí. Y cuando las estrellas brillen con más fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado, pediré un deseo para enviarlo al cielo; y entonces hacer que quieras llorar de alegría por todo el placer.-”Truly, madly, deeply / Savage Garden.”

-Jovencito, jovencito.- 

 

Louis abrió lenta y desganadamente sus ojos al sentir que una persona le movía el hombro delicadamente.

 

-¿Mñmm?- Abrió con dificultad sus párpados, tratando de acostumbrarlos a la luz solar que envolvía el cuarto.

 

-Usted no puede estar aquí, el paciente debe descansar.- La voz femenina y dulce habló y los restos de sueño de Louis se esfumaron rápidamente. De pronto recordó, aún estaba en el hospital, aún estaba en el cuarto de Harry. Sin querer se había quedado dormido allí durante toda la noche.

 

-¿¡Qué hora es?!- Preguntó alarmado mientras se levantaba tambaleante del frío piso.

 

-¿La hora? –La mujer lo observó algo extrañada y luego llevó su vista hasta el bonito reloj pulsera que llevaba. –Las 6 y 45. – Espetó y Louis soltó un suspiro aliviado, hoy no perdería un día de clases. Salió con velocidad del cuarto, agradeciéndole a la mujer y echó a correr por los fríos y lustrados pasillos del hospital hasta su casa. 

Al llegar su papá lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y su cara de recién levantado. Louis sabía que era lo que venía.

-¿Dónde diablos pasaste la noche Louis? ¡Espero que ninguna muchachita venga a aquí a decirnos que nuestro hijo la dejó embarazada!- Y ahí estaba, los mismos discursos de siempre, su padre lo recibió con gritos y regaños, pero Louis hizo caso omiso a los alaridos de su padre y subió rápidamente hasta su cuarto.

 

-¡Louis Tomlinson! ¡Soy tu padre, te ordeno que vengas aquí y me expliques qué diablos hiciste en la noche que no viniste a dormir a tu casa!- 

El castaño oía a su padre seguir vociferando desde la planta baja mientras él se cambiaba sus ropas y se arreglaba el cabello para asistir al colegio. Tomó su mochila y bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, si no se daba prisa perdería un día de clases, y él no quería eso; Ya no tenía permitido más faltas.

 

-Escúchame una cosa mocoso, ¿Quién te crees que eres? Me está cansado tu actitud de chico rebelde, no te sorprendas si un día de estos tus pertenencias amanecen en la vereda, te estoy avisando Louis.- Habló con firmeza el hombre pero Louis no escuchó, decidió ignorar a su padre y salir velozmente por la puerta rumbo a la escuela. Hoy no estaba de humor para aguantar los alaridos de su insoportable padre. 

 

La mañana estaba tibia, los rayos solares alumbraban con potencia toda la población, haciendo que el frío aire otoñal se entibiara levemente. Ya faltaban sólo unos días para que el invierno arribara a la ciudad, Louis sonrió levemente, también faltaba poco para su cumpleaños número diecinueve.  
El día en la escuela pasó bastante rápido para su suerte. Estuvo platicando más junto a Niall, Liam y obviamente Zayn. Podría decirse que su relación con Niall había mejorado notablemente, el muchacho rubio era bastante simpático, aunque un poco rencoroso, aún lo tenía marcado cómo “el chico que había herido a su amigo”, pero Louis no lo culpaba. 

Al salir de clases se dirigió junto a Zayn, a la casa de éste. Debía retirar las pertenencias del rizado y las suyas que habían quedado en el baúl del auto del morocho desde el día de la excursión. 

 

*

 

-¿Listo para volver a casa?- Anne asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de hospital del rizado y éste sonrió anchamente al verla. –Buenas tardes cariño.- La pelinegra se acercó a la cama y le regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla.

 

-Buenas tardes mamá.- Sonrió dulcemente el ojiverde.

 

-¿Te encuentras un poco mejor?.- Preguntó la mujer y el rizado asintió ligeramente. 

El médico que atendía a Harry entró por la puerta con unos cuantos papeles en mano, dirigiéndole un rápido vistazo a Anne.

 

-Señora, creo haberle dicho que tendría que usar un barbijo para entrar aquí.- Se acomodó los lentes levemente y luego bajó su vista nuevamente hacia sus múltiples papeles. 

 

-¡Oh, lo olvidé! Lo siento.- Se disculpó la pelinegra mientras tomaba uno de los barbijos de las mesa de medicamentos y se lo colocaba.

 

-Bien, Harry podrá irse hoy, pero le recuerdo que debe estar en reposo al menos una semana en su casa, no olvidé que esta es una enfermedad muy contagiosa, procure usar siempre el barbijo cuando mantenga contacto verbal con su hijo.- Anne asintió y el hombre le entregó un pequeño papel con el nombre de los medicamentos que el rizado debía ingerir por los próximos días.

 

-Eso es todo, estos remedios más una dieta saludable te recompondrán en un par de días.-El viejo hombre le sonrió a Harry y éste devolvió el gesto con cordialidad, dejando al descubierto sus tiernos hoyuelos. 

 

-No se preocupe, procuraré que se alimente bien.- Habló Anne mirando con cariño a su hijo.

 

-Así lo espero, fue un placer conocerla señora Styles; que tengan buenas tardes.- Saludó el hombre para finalmente marcharse. 

Al llegar a su tan extrañada casa, Harry subió corriendo las escaleras para echarse de barriga a su mullida cama. No había nada cómo su cálida y cómoda cama y su perfecto y tierno oso de pel…

Mordiscos. 

Faltaba Mordiscos.

 

El rizado abrió sus ojos atónito y turbado buscando a Mordiscos por toda la habitación pero no lo encontró; una sensación de vacío se coló en su pecho pero de pronto recordó; el viejo oso había quedado en el equipaje.  
Se abalanzó con velocidad hacía su celular marcando rápidamente el número de Louis; necesitaba saber con urgencia cómo estaba su adorado peluche. 

 

-¿Hola?.- La peculiar voz del ojiazul habló del otro lado de la línea y Harry sonrió bobamente. 

 

-Hola, Lou.- Saludó con cariño.

 

-Hey, Hazz ¿Ya has llegado a tu casa?- Preguntó con animación el castaño.

 

-Ajam.- Sonrió el ojiverde. – ¿Lou, fuiste a buscar los equipajes a la casa de Zayn?-

 

-Sí, hoy pase por ellos ¿Necesitas algo de lo que hay en tu mochila?- Preguntó el ojiazul.

 

-Necesito que te fijes si Mordiscos está allí.- Espetó con preocupación el ojiverde.

 

-De acuerdo, me fijaré ricitos.-

 

Louis se dirigió a la vieja mochila del ojiverde y trató de abrir el cierre; pero éste parecía trabado por algo. El castaño forzaba y forzaba pero no había caso.

 

-Parece que se trabó con algo…espera un momento.- Avisó a Harry, quién esperaba del otro lado. 

 

Trataba de abrir el cierre de la mochila pero era casi imposible, estaba muy atorado con algo extraño; juntó todas sus fuerzas en una sola forzada y el cierre se abrió con ligereza. 

Los ojos de Louis miraron con terror cómo el oso viejo se iba desgarrando a medida que él abría el cierre, una parte del peluche se había enredado impidiendo que la mochila pudiera abrirse y ahora el relleno del oso estaba esparcido por toda la mochila.

 

-Oh dios…-Fue lo único que salió de su boca ante tan trágico hecho.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- La inocente voz de Harry habló.

 

-N-no es nada, ya encontré a Mordiscos, ¿Te lo llevaré a tu casa de acuerdo?- Comentó Louis tratando de que su voz sonará de lo más normal posible mientras observaba el pobre peluche destrozado frente a sus ojos.

 

-¡De acuerdo!.- Respondió con alegría el ojiverde.

 

-Entonces nos vemos Harry, tengo que cortar, mi madre me está llamando.- Mintió el castaño.

 

-Está bien, nos vemos luego Lou.-

 

Louis quedó unos segundos oyendo el incesante pitido de la llamada cortada.   
La había cagado, la había cagado completamente. Le destrozaría el corazón al rizado si le dijera que su amado peluche ahora era un jodido cadáver. Ese viejo y rotoso oso significada mucho para Harry y él lo sabía; Louis estaba perdido sin saber qué hacer. Parecía como si los ojos de Mordiscos lo miraran acusadoramente, gritando “Asesino, asesino”. 

 

-No me mires así, no fue mi culpa.- Louis tomó su almohada y tapó los restos destrozados del peluche. Si no hacía algo ahora, estaba seguro que moriría de culpa.

De pronto una idea llegó a su mente, no era la idea más brillante de todas, pero era mejor que explicarle la muerte de Mordiscos a Harry y observar cómo éste echaba a llorar desconsoladamente. 

 

*

 

Louis se dirigió al living de su casa buscando a su madre pero no la encontró; al salir al patio trasero la mujer estaba con Lottie arreglando algunas flores. Respiró hondo tratando de juntar valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir.  
Se acercó a ambas mujeres y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia de ellas.

 

-Mamá.- Habló con decisión.

 

-¿Mhm?- La mujer inquirió sin mirarlo, con su atención puesta en sus manos acomodando la tierra de las flores.

 

-Mamá…,¿Me enseñas a cocer?- Soltó rápidamente.

 

Ambas mujeres se miraron con asombro para luego posar sus miradas atónitas en el castaño; quién estaba parado al frente de ellas sosteniendo un viejo y completamente destrozado peluche.

 

-¿Cocer?- Preguntó extrañada su madre mientras se paraba y sacudía sus jeans gastados.

 

-Si…-Louis bajó su vista apenado, observando cómo los ojos perdidos de Mordiscos parecían seguir observándolo.

 

-¿Qué quieres cocer?.- Inquirió la mujer castaña. Louis la observó retraídamente y levantó el oso despedazado en sus manos. La mujer arqueó ambas cejas, pasando su vista por el oso hasta Louis.

 

-¿De quién es ese oso?.- Preguntó mientras se sacaba sus guantes de jardinería. –¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Pobrecillo!.- 

 

La castaña tomó con cuidado al viejo oso en sus manos y lo observó detenidamente, el peluche estaba completamente roto, tenía pequeños mordiscos en distintas parte de su rechoncho cuerpo además del obvio tajo que iba desde su cabeza hasta su panza. La mujer reprimió una leve sonrisita cuando encontró la etiqueta desgastada del oso y leyó el nombre “Harry”.

 

-Veremos que se puede hacer por este pequeño.- La mujer sonrió alentadoramente a Louis y esté sonrió de costado. –Lottie amor, agrégale más tierra a las petunias, iré adentro por unos minutos, vuelvo enseguida.-  
La pequeña niña asintió y la castaña y Louis ingresaron a la casa.

 

-Iré a traer mi set de costura. –La mujer avisó dejando al oso con cuidado sobre la mesa del living. Louis se sentó en los grandes sillones negros que estaban a la par de la mesa y observó cómo el viejo oso reposaba con tristeza desplomado sobre la mesa. Esperaba que la costura quedará lo suficientemente bien cómo para que pase desapercibida para los inocente ojos de Harry. 

Su madre llegó nuevamente al living cargando hilos de diferentes colores, un pequeño paquetito de agujas y una tijera. 

 

-Este pequeño tendrá una operación el día de hoy.- La mujer le sonrió dulcemente a Louis, quién borró un poco su mueca de preocupación.   
Su madre era una experta para la costura, pinchaba la aguja en el cuerpo del peluche, dejando una costura excelente. Debido al pelaje del oso, Louis estaba seguro de que la costura no se notaría mucho y sonrió satisfecho.

 

-¿Quieres continuar tú Louis? Tengo que ir a ver cómo va tu hermana con las flores.- La mujer dejó el oso a medio cocer en las manos de Louis y se dirigió con ligereza hacía el patio. El ojiazul miró con desconcierto al peluche en sus manos, él no sabía cómo hacer eso, su madre estaba haciendo una costura tan perfecta que estaba seguro que él la arruinaría.

El castaño cocía y descocía al oso, desconforme de cómo iba quedando. Su dedo índice se pinchaba una y otra vez haciendo que soltase incontables maldiciones.

 

-No sabes cuánto te estoy odiando en estos momentos rizado, maldito mocoso aniñado amante de los osos de peluche.- Se quejó con molestia el ojiazul para luego sonreír bobamente a sabiendas que sus reproches eran puro palabrerío.

El jamás podría enojarse con alguien tan dulce y noble cómo lo era el rizado. El amaba mucho a ese mocoso aniñado amante de los osos de peluche.

Luego de un tiempo; pudo al fin terminar con el dichoso trabajo. Sostuvo al oso en lo alto observándolo desde distintos ángulos, procurando que no se notara la obvia rotura. Quedó conforme con su trabajo y se dirigió sonriente a su cuarto. 

Se arregló levemente sus cabellos y se colocó el primer sweater que vio a mano. 

Antes de bajar tomó rápidamente su guitarra y se la colgó al hombro; si las cosas salían mal con Harry respecto al oso, ya tenía un plan para animar las cosas, agarró la mochila azul de Harry junto al oso y bajó sonriente.

 

-Mamá iré a pasear por ahí.- Le pegó un grito a su madre, la cual aún seguía con las plantas, y salió rumbo a la casa del rizado ojiverde.

 

*

 

Harry paseaba por su cuarto en su piyama celeste, impaciente por la llegada del ojiazul con su oso Mordiscos. De vez en cuando se dirigía al gran ventanal esperando ver a Louis llegar feliz con su peluche en manos, para luego terminar suspirando pesadamente, resignado.

 

-¿Harry puedo pasar amor?.- La suave voz de su mamá habló haciendo que saltará a la cama apresuradamente para escabullirse por entre las mantas. Se supone que debía guardar reposo.

 

-Sí mamá.-  
La pelinegra abrió la puerta y le sonrió dulcemente.

 

-Cariño vino Louis, le diré que pase ¿Está bien?-

 

Harry asintió ligera y animadamente y una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su jovial rostro. 

La mujer se retiró y Harry se bajó con premura de la cama para dirigirse al pequeño baño situado en su cuarto y arreglarse un poco sus cabellos en el espejo. Sus rizos estaban un poco enmarañados y decidió cepillarlos rápidamente para arreglar el desastre, definitivamente no hubiera hecho eso si hubiese sabido que el peine se enredaría en sus desastrosas hebras.

 

-¿Hazz?- La peculiar voz de Louis habló desde su cuarto y Harry tironeó con apuro el cepillo el cual salió llevándose unos cuantos mechones de su cuero cabelludo.

 

-Ouch! Si, Lou estoy aquí.- Habló para finalmente salir del pequeño baño sobándose la zona dañada. Louis cargaba su vieja guitarra y en la otra mano su mochila azul y a Mordiscos. El semblante de Harry pasó de dolor a alegría y felicidad al instante en que vio a su tan querido oso de felpa. 

 

-¡Mordiscos!- Se abalanzó hacía el pequeño Oso que Louis cargaba y el castaño lo alzó en lo alto para que Harry no lo alcanzara; éste lo miró extrañado.

 

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso saludaras primero al oso antes de que a tu perfecto novio?- Louis arqueó las cejas y Harry lo tomó efusivamente por ambas mejillas dejando un gran y ruidoso beso en sus labios.

 

-¡Dame el oso, el oso!- Chilló casi cómo un crio y Louis rodó los ojos para finalmente entregarle el peluche. Harry lo atrajo hacía él con intensidad, abrazándolo fuertemente y Louis observó con preocupación y nerviosismo, pidiendo al cielo que la costura del oso no se soltara y el viejo Mordiscos no saliera explotando por todas partes. Casi podía imaginarse la terrible escena y a Harry llorando en el piso dramaticamente, lamentando la muerte de su viejo peluche. 

El rizado observó el semblante preocupado del ojiazul y paro de abrazar a Mordiscos.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó con inocencia y con sus orbes brillando en desconcierto.

 

-Nada, nada. Se nota que quieres mucho a Mordiscos.-  
Harry sonrió anchamente.

 

-Demasiado, fue un regalo de mi abuelo cuando era muy pequeño; si un día me llegase a faltar Mordiscos mi vida entera se derrumbaría, Mordiscos es un peluche muy importante para mí, y si alguien osará dañarlo tendría mi odio para toda la vida.- Harry comentó muy seriamente y Louis rió nervioso. El rizado le regaló una severa mirada al castaño y éste dejo de reír. –No te rías, habló muy enserio.- 

 

-De acuerdo, no me río.- Louis se levantó para abrir el ventanal dejando entrar aire fresco. –H-Hace algo de calor aquí ¿No crees?.- Río nerviso. Estaba rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que el rizado jamás se enterará del pequeño accidente que le había sucedido a su querido Mordiscos.

 

-Lou, hace dieciocho grados bajo cero, cierra esa ventana si no quieres que muera!- Harry chilló, observando a su novio actuar muy extrañamente.

 

-Oh, si claro, lo siento.- Louis se disculpó y acto seguido volvió a cerrar la ventana.

 

-¿Por qué trajiste tu guitarra? ¿Me cantarás algo bonito Louis?.- Preguntó con emoción Harry mientras se sentaba en su cama.  
Louis se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a la par suya. 

 

-¿Quieres que te cante algo bonito?- Inquirió observando cómo los ojos verdes destellaban felicidad y los bonitos hoyuelos de Harry aparecían lentamente en su rostro.

 

-¡Sí, sí!- Espetó con felicidad.

Louis sonrió dulcemente y acomodó la guitarra en su regazo; el rizado se sentó junto al respaldo de la cama y dejó a Mordiscos a su lado, fingiendo ser el público del ojiazul.

 

-Bien, quiero dedicar esta canción a mi novio Harry y a Mordiscos que me miran desde la tribuna.- Habló con diversión el castaño fingiendo sostener un micrófono; remarcando la palabra novio y haciendo que Harry se sonrosara levemente ante ello.

Louis comenzó a pasar sus dedos por las cuerdas, creando melodías al azar mientras pensaba que canción era la adecuada para cantarle al rizado. Finalmente encontró la canción ideal y comenzó a tocar con cuidado las cuerdas formando una bonita melodía. 

Harry observaba a Louis, maravillado, estupefacto, como siempre lo hacía al ver la fluidez que tenía el castaño con aquel instrumento, parecía como si fuese una extensión más de su cuerpo. 

 

-Quisiera escribir una canción que pudiera hacerte sentir, y mostrarte que mi corazón late sólo hoy por ti. En esa bella melodía explicar lo que has llegado a provocar, en esa dulce melodía regalarte este amor que empieza a germinar. –  
Louis estaba muy concentrado con su vista fija en sus dedos, los cuales se movían con ligereza por las cuerdas.

Harry sintió un dejavú, esa escena le recordaba a la escena que se había llevado a cabo también en su cuarto cuando él estaba enfermo. Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo desde aquel entonces. Ahora sí tenía la certeza y seguridad de que la canción que el ojiazul estaba recitando era exclusivamente por y para él. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

 

-Debes saber que me haces bien…- Louis miró fijamente a Harry mientras recitaba aquel verso y éste le sonrió ancha y tímidamente. Estaba completamente enamorado del castaño ojiazul, tanto que no podía reprimir cada sonrisita boba que se escapaba de sus labios cuando Louis posaba su mirada sobre la suya. – Que tú me salvarás de tanta soledad. Yo pienso siempre en ti, a donde quiera que voy te llevo conmigo, yo pienso siempre en ti, a donde quiera que voy te llevo conmigo. Desde la vez que yo te conocí te me quedaste dentro la piel, desde entonces no sé estar sin ti, por favor sálvame…Yo pienso siempre en ti, a donde quiera que voy te llevo conmigo…-

Louis terminó con unas cuantas notas más y observó a Harry quién lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa chueca que se asemejaba más a un puchero. El castaño dejó rápidamente la guitarra a un lado y se acercó con premura al rizado.

 

-Hey ¿Qué sucede? No llores Hazz.- Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del ojiverde limpiando las vagas lágrimas y Harry hipó. 

 

-Te quiero mucho Louis…- Espetó entre sollozos y el corazón de Louis comenzó a latir más rápido de lo que debería. Sentía cómo si aquel órgano se le saldría en cualquier momento; el rizado era demasiado para él.   
Louis tomó en sus brazos a Harry y éste escondió su rostro húmedo en el cuello del ojiazul. 

 

-Yo también te quiero demasiado Hazz…no tienes idea.-


	21. Como un velero en una tormenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sin ti me siento roto, como si fuera la mitad de un todo, sin ti no tengo una mano a la cual aferrarme, sin ti me siento destrozado; como un velero en una tormenta. Sin ti, sólo soy una canción triste. Contigo, caigo. Es como si estuviera dejando todo mi pasado y las siluetas en la pared. Contigo soy un hermoso desastre…Así que para el tiempo aquí y ahora, a la luz de la luna, porque no quiero cerrar mis ojos jamás.”- Sad song / We the kings.

-Yo opinó que el clima nos odia, o aquí hay alguna especie de trabajo con magia negra.- Zayn miraba atento a la pantalla en dónde los jugadores de fútbol eran controlados por su joystick – ¿Porqué mierdas siempre llueve cuando está por empezar el fin de semana? ¡Arruina todos mis planes de fiestas!- Bramó.

 

Los jugadores de Liam anotaron un gol y el morocho le lanzó una mirada de fastidio al ojimiel; éste se removía en el sillón imitando la dirección a la cual se dirigían sus jugadores virtuales con la esperanza de que siguieran sus movimientos.

 

-Estás perdiendo Malik.- Liam le sonrió de lado al morocho.

 

-No por mucho tiempo Payne, ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes.-

 

Ambos chicos tenían su vista muy concentrada en el juego de PlayStation, los dos con el orgullo demasiado grande como para perder una partida. 

Louis y Niall observaban el juego comiendo unos snacks que el rubio había traído. De vez en cuando comentaban acerca de los movimientos que hacía cada uno de los rivales pero se entretenían más comiendo.

Era un viernes lluvioso en la ciudad; un día típico de Inglaterra. Luego de clases los cuatro chicos habían decidido ir a la casa del ojimiel para pasar un poco el rato, en realidad era sólo una excusa que Liam había inventado para levantar un poco el ánimo de Louis. El castaño se notaba muy preocupado y decaído debido a la usencia del rizado en la escuela por su enfermedad.

 

-¡GOL!- Liam se levantó con entusiasmo de su sillón festejando con unos leves y ridículos pasos de baile.

 

-¡Hiciste trampa Payne, no creas que no vi eso! ¡Así no juego más!- Bufó Zayn arrojando el joystick al sillón con euforia como el mal perdedor que era.

 

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, te gané limpiamente Malik.- Liam sonrió triunfante mientras volvía a repetir la escena de aquel maravilloso gol en la pantalla una y otra vez.

 

Zayn se sentó con pesadez en el sillón dónde estaban Niall y Louis y comenzó a comer para aliviar el enojo, una tras otra las papas se desintegraban con rabia en sus mandíbulas. 

 

-Cuidado, no te vayas a atragantar…-Advirtió Louis enarcando las cejas al ver a su amigo comer tan desaforadamente.

 

-Estoy masticando bien.- Espetó Zayn reacio y con su boca llena.

 

-No hablo de atragantarte con la comida, hablo de la partida perdida.-

 

Niall estalló en una carcajada y alzo su palma para chocarle los cinco a Louis; el morocho miró a ambos muchachos con la mirada más amenazante que encontró, tratando de fulminarlos con un vistazo.

 

-Muy graciosos ambos.- Habló mientras se llevaba cinco papas fritas a su boca.

 

–Por qué no hablamos de que aún no la has podido meter Lou, ¿He?.- Zayn contraatacó y el castaño enseguida detuvo su carcajada para mirarlo con ojos penetrantes. 

 

-Esto va a ponerse bueno.- Niall le murmuró con entusiasmo a Liam quién seguía con su joystick en mano, pero ahora su atención estaba puesta en ambos muchachos al frente suyo que sacaban chispas de sus ojos.

 

-Hablemos…, hablemos Louis de que aún no has podido tener a Harry debajo tuyo gritando “Louu, Louuu hoo Louu más, ¡más!”.- Zayn trató de imitar la voz del rizado mientras formulaba una cara de satisfacción, casi recreando el cómo sería aquella escena.

 

-¡Mejor hablemos de que mojaste tus pantalones cuando el profesor te encontró en los baños fumando y llamaron a tu padre!- La risa chillona de Niall inundó la habitación y Louis enarcó las cejas en señal de triunfo, pero el morocho no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente; no luego de haber perdido tan mal contra el ojimiel.

 

-¡Mejor hablemos de que tu sueño a los diez años era aparecer en un capítulo de Barney!- El morocho levantó una de sus cejas, con un semblante de superioridad y Louis respiro hondo tratando de contener el enojo. La estruendosa risa de Niall seguía llenando la habitación y los oídos de ambos muchachos.

 

-¡Mejor hablemos de que te la pasas todos los jodidos días suspirando por Liam y aún no te animaste a decirle nada!- Louis soltó seguro y el morocho bajó la vista totalmente apenado, el castaño supo que había ganado la ronda y sonrió complacido.

 

-Oh dios…- Liam arrastró su mano por todo su rostro y se paró decidido a ponerle fin a esa absurda discusión. Niall seguía revolcándose de risa en el sillón mientras sostenía su barriga.

 

-De acuerdo, ya basta. ¡Parecen una manga de críos de ocho años peleando!.- El ojimiel los regaño exasperado. – Y por cierto Louis, ¿Tú no tenías que ir a la casa de Harry?- No es que estuviese tratando de echar al castaño, pero sin su presencia el ambiente se alivianaría un poco; además era cierto que debía ir a la casa de Harry.

Louis lo observó extrañado y luego llevó su vista hasta el reloj que colgaba de la pared : 20:16. Si no se daba prisa llegaría demasiado tarde a la casa del rizado, y él no quería encontrarlo dormido, no otra vez como ya había ocurrido en el hospital. 

 

-¡Diablos! Nos vemos luego!- Louis se despidió rápidamente y acto seguido salió corriendo de la casa del ojimiel. 

 

Afuera la lluvia lo recibió violenta y gélidamente. Corrió un par de cuadras pero sus ropas quedaron empapadas de todas formas; no quería arribar a la casa de Harry así, por lo que decidió que primero iría a su casa…

 

-¡Pero es tu hijo, somos sus padres; se supone que debes estar con él en lo que sea!- Unos gritos provenientes del interior de la vivienda lo hicieron detenerse en la puerta y escuchar atentamente, su mamá hablaba entrecortadamente y casi sollozando; algo andaba mal allí.

 

-¡Si se supone que soy su padre, ¿Por qué diablos me ocultó algo así Jay?!- Su padre gritaba desaforadamente y Louis trago en seco. Había presenciado muchos regaños de su padre, muchas llegadas del trabajo en la que el hombre parecía odiar al mundo entero, pero por la forma en que vociferaba ahora dedujo que sería algo de una mayor magnitud, algo que realmente lo había enfurecido.

 

-¡Por favor no le digas nada malo, él sólo tenía miedo, entiéndelo! esto es algo nuevo también para él, pero se lo ve muy feliz con aquel muchachito, ¡Debemos apoyar todas las decisiones que quiera tomar!-

 

Louis quedó perplejo. 

 

Estaban hablando de su relación con Harry.

 

Su padre ya se había enterado que él estaba saliendo con un chico.

 

-No aceptaré a un hijo así en mi casa Jay, no me discutas más. Además ese mocoso hace bastante tiempo que me está tocando el límite de la paciencia, ayer le advertí. Lo siento pero tendrá que irse de aquí.-

 

Su madre comenzó a llorar ante cada palabra que era soltada por su padre. A Louis se le detuvo el corazón y podía sentir como éste se le iba destrozando con cada frase cruel que su padre decía. Tomo la perrilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. 

Los ojos llorosos de su madre y los de euforia de su padre se clavaron en los suyos de inmediato. 

 

-¡Vaya, hablando de roma…!.- Espetó su padre con íronia. –Quiero que empaques todas tus cosas, mañana mismo te iras de esta casa. Y no te preocupes que yo pagaré el departamento en el que te quedarás.- Habló reacio y firme y el castaño se aferró fuertemente los labios entre sus dientes, reprimiendo la impotencia, la furia y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. 

 

-Cómo tú digas…- Habló en un susurro cortado y forzoso y se giró para huir de aquella casa. No quería estar un momento más presenciando esa horrible escena, quería huir cómo lo hacía siempre que las cosas se ponían malas. 

 

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Su padre lo tomó de su mojado sweater entrándolo a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él con severidad. – Tú no iras a ninguna parte que no sea tu cuarto, te quedarás allí sin salir hasta mañana. Luego podrás hacer lo que quieras cuando estés en tu departamento, mientras tanto estás bajo mi techo y cumplirás mis reglas. ¿Entendido?.- 

Louis sintió ganas de escupirle a su padre en el rostro y salir corriendo en busca del rizado pero se abstuvo a asentir lentamente, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos desbordando en furia, intentando hacerle llegar a su padre todo el odio que sentía hacia él en esos momentos.  
Se deshizo del agarre de su padre de un tirón brusco y subió a su cuarto hirviendo en cólera, impotencia e irritación. 

 

*

 

-Mamá…-El rizado se levantó de su cama algo mareado y salió de su habitación tambaleando en busca de su progenitora. Su cabeza entera daba vueltas, y sus rodillas parecían querer flaquear en cualquier momento con cada paso corto que daba. –Mamá…- Volvió a llamar con su débil voz.

Anne salió de su cuarto ante el llamado y observó con estupor a su hijo sosteniéndose de la pared para no caer.

 

-¡Harry!- La mujer se dirigió con velocidad hacia el muchachito y éste se desplomó en sus brazos cómo un cuerpo sin vida.

 

-Mamá, n-no me siento bien…- Susurró debilitado y decaído.

 

-¡Porque rayos no te quedaste en la cama cariño, se supone que debes hacer reposo!.- La mujer lo regañó levemente mientras le corría los rizos desarmados de su frente.

 

-Quiero a Louis…- Murmuró. No sentía fuerzas suficientes para sostenerse en sus pies ni hablar a un volumen normal. Todo su cuerpo completo parecía debilitado.

 

-Te llevaré a tu cama Harry, no te sueltes de mí.- 

Anne lo dirigió nuevamente con cuidado hasta su cuarto y lo recostó en la cálida y mullida cama; entregándole su viejo oso. 

 

-Te traeré un té y tomarás un par de tus vitaminas Harry. Y no quiero volver a verte fuera de esa cama hasta que haya pasado una semana.- La mujer advirtió con su dedo índice y se marchó directo a la cocina.

Harry sentía como si dentro de su cabeza hubieran obreros taladrando y taladrando. Se sentía fatal; no quería tomar más tés de hierbas extrañas ni vitaminas, sólo quería la cálida compañía del castaño ojiazul. Lo necesitaba a su lado. 

Tomó el celular de su mesita de luz y marcó con dificultad el número de Louis.   
El castaño no contestaba y esto sólo lo angustió aún más, escuchaba una y otra vez el incesante pitido pero Louis no atendía.

 

-¿Hazz?- Finalmente habló el castaño.

 

-Lou…- Harry habló cortadamente con su frágil voz.

 

-¿Hazz que te sucede? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Louis con preocupación; la voz de su novio no se oía nada bien.

 

-Necesito…- Harry respiraba pesadamente y su voz se iba haciendo cada vez más frágil y débil.

 

-¿Qué, qué necesitas, pequeño? Dime que es lo que necesitas.- El ojiazul habló apresuradamente preocupado. –¿Tus pastillas, tus vitaminas?-

 

-No, a ti…- Contestó el rizado y del otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio sepulcral.

 

A Louis se le había encogido un poco el corazón ante la confesión del rizado, él le había prometido que siempre estaría con él para lo que sea, y ahora Harry lo necesitaba y el no podía cumplir con algo tan simple como estar junto a él. 

 

-T-te necesito Lou…- Harry comenzó a sollozar muy débilmente.

 

-Lo siento tanto Hazz, lo siento tanto, no puedo estar contigo, mi padre se enojó conmigo por ciertas cosas y no me deja salir de mi cuarto, pero luego te contaré bien. Por favor no llores pequeño…- Louis quería gritar, por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra las reglas impuestas por su padre, por el dolor de oír los sollozos de Harry sin que él pudiese calmar su llanto.

 

-P-pero te necesito Lou…- El rizado habló con su voz baja y rasposa, sus palabras más que hablar, suplicaban.

 

-Escucha, te aseguro que mañana a primera hora iré a tu casa, sin importar que mi padre me mande a matar luego ¿De acuerdo?- Louis comentó algo impaciente, sin saber qué hacer para detener el llanto de Harry.

 

-Quiero que me abraces ahora…no mañana Lou…-

El castaño se mordió sus labios en frustración, miró por la ventana de su cuarto y afuera las brillantes luces de las casas y edificios brillaban. El cielo estaba ya estaba completamente estrellado, y aún sin luna, el firmamento se veía maravilloso.

De pronto una idea llegó a su mente.

 

-Hazz,¿Podrías mirar por la ventana?- 

Harry detuvo su llanto e hipó; algo extrañado acerca de la pregunta de Louis. ¿Por qué el castaño quería que observara por la ventana?. Se levantó de su cama algo tambaleante, desobedeciendo a su madre, pero no importaba, ella nunca se enteraría.

Se acercó lentamente a su gran ventanal y observó el triste y frío paisaje que la ciudad regalaba.

 

-¿Ya estás viendo por la ventana?- Inquirió Louis.

 

-Si…¿Por qué quieres que observé por la ventana?- Preguntó débilmente mientras aferraba una sus manos al marco frío de su ventanal para sostenerse.

 

-Quiero que busques la estrella más brillante en el cielo Harry, la que más sobresale entre todas.- 

El rizado sonrió levemente y llevó su cansada mirada hacía el firmamento, todas las estrellas parecían observarlo detenidamente, cómo si supieran su futuro y no quisieran decirle nada. Pasó su vista por cada una de ellas, todas eran muy bellas, pero había una en especial que brillaba más fuertemente en el cielo nocturno.

 

-¿La encontraste?- Preguntó Louis desde el otro lado de la línea.

 

-Ajam..-Respondió el ojiverde mientras asentía levemente. 

 

-Quiero que cada vez que me extrañes, cada vez que me necesites a tu lado y yo no pueda estarlo, cada vez que quieras decirme un “Te quiero” y no puedas, quiero que mires hacía esa estrella Hazz ¿De acuerdo?.- 

 

-De acuerdo…- Respondió suavemente el rizado mientras una tímida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

 

-Esa será nuestra estrella, mírala cuando te sientas solo, yo de seguro la estaré observando también, y no quiero que nunca jamás vuelvas a llorar, tu rostro es muchísimo más bonito de lo que ya es cuando sonríes Hazz.- Louis hablaba por lo bajo, con cariño, con amor.

 

-Lou…-

 

-¿Mhm?-

 

-Te amo…-

 

Louis sonrió anchamente y su corazón se aceleró. Era la primera vez que oía decir esas palabras dirigidas especialmente hacía él. Nunca nadie le había dicho “Te amo”. Su novias anteriores habían sido sólo aventuras pasajeras, nada serio. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, enamorado de un chico rizado, siendo malditamente cursi sobre las estrellas, completamente cambiado al chico que era hace apenas unos meses. Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y él no podía estar más agradecido por eso.

 

-También te amo Hazz.-

 

-¿Hasta la luna ida y vuelta?- Inquirió con inocencia Harry y Louis sonrió.

 

-No, la luna está demasiado cerca…-


	22. La nieve cae con gusto a universo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y no existe el mañana, y todo lo que tenemos es el aquí y el ahora. Estoy feliz de tenerte, tú eres todo el amor que necesito de algún modo. Es cómo un sueño, aunque no estoy dormido, y no quiero despertarme nunca…”

Un mes después.

 

El invierno ya había arribado a la ciudad hace algunos días, a su paso había teñido de blanco casas, árboles y calles. La fría gélida nieve adornaba todo el paisaje anunciando que pronto llegaría la tan esperada Navidad.  
Louis acomodaba sus guantes y su bufanda de lana, esperando al frente de la puerta del instituto por la salida del rizado; eran las 4:55, y él no tardaría en salir.

Desde que su padre lo había echado de la casa, había estado viviendo en un pequeño pero cómodo departamento en los suburbios de la ciudad, allí en dónde había mayor concentración de tiendas y departamentos. Había decidido dejar la escuela después de pensarlo mucho, y después de unas cuantas protestas por parte del rizado y de los demás muchachos. Sabía que había sido una pésima idea después de tanto esforzarse por no tener tantas faltas, pero era la única opción que le había quedado. Su padre pagaba el alquiler del departamento, era cierto, pero él debía mantenerse y mantener al orden las cuentas de la luz, agua y gas, por lo que decidió buscar un pequeño trabajo. El local de comidas rápidas no le dejaba un dineral, pero le era suficiente como para abastecerse y de vez en cuando darse unos pequeños gustos para él y para su novio rizado. 

El timbre que anunciaba la salida de los estudiantes sonó y la multitud comenzó a salir. Louis buscó entre la muchedumbre los perfectos ojos verdes de su novio, pero era algo complicado de hacer entre tantas personas.

Distinguió el prolijo y perfecto jopo de su amigo Zayn y sonrió anchamente; suponiendo que el ojiverde vendría con él. Sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado, Harry venía junto a Zayn, Liam, y Niall, riendo alegremente. El rizado llevaba una bufanda que casi le ocultaba todo el rostro, unos beanies grises que escondían por completo sus risos y un abrigo demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Louis sonrió dulcemente, su novio parecía un completo oso humano en esas prendas. 

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en los suyos y rápidamente una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro, dejando al descubierto sus adorables hoyuelos. Harry corrió hacía Louis y lo aferró en un abrazo con tanta fuerza que el ojiazul casi pierde el equilibrio. 

 

-Hey, más despacio.- Espetó el castaño mientras abrazaba al rizado.

 

-Te extrañé mucho.- Harry le sonrió dulcemente y Louis no pudo evitar dejar un enorme beso en esos labios color sandía.

-Hasta que decidiste aparecer, ¿Cuánto hace que no te veíamos? ¿Dos semanas?- Zayn espetó mientras se acercaba junto a Liam y Niall al lugar en dónde se encontraban Harry y Louis.

El rizado se apartó de los brazos del castaño para que éste pudiese abrazar a su amigo. Zayn y Louis se estrecharon las manos para luego atraerse en un cálido abrazo, Niall y Liam lo saludaron luego.

 

-Lo siento de verdad, es que el trabajo me tiene muy agotado y la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso durmiendo debido al cansancio. – 

Los cinco chicos rieron. 

 

-Esa no es excusa para olvidarte de tus amigos Tomlinson, y a ver cuando realizas una fiesta en tu departamento; ya que vives sólo, hay que festejar tu independencia. – Comentó Niall animadamente.

 

-Tiene razón- Agregó Liam. –Hay que darle una buena estrenada a tu pequeño piso.- El ojimiel sonrió pícaramente.

 

-Se acerca su cumpleaños, podemos organizar algún festejo.- Añadió Harry.

 

-¡Oh es verdad! Tu cumpleaños número diecinueve amigo!- Zayn tomó de los hombros a Louis y despeinó un poco sus cabellos.

 

-Pero cómo es en Noche Buena no quisiera arruinar sus veladas junto a sus familias, la fiesta puede hacerse otro día.- Habló Louis.

 

-Tú no puedes opinar en esto Tomlinson, se supone que es tu cumpleaños y tus amigos deciden que debe hacerse y que no.- Niall arqueó ambas cejas. –Está decidido, en la Noche Buena iremos todos al departamento de Louis a celebrar su vejez.-

 

-Pero, enserio no quisie…-

 

-No-se-habla-más.- Niall deletreó mientras se alejaba haciendo oídos sordos a los que el castaño estaba por decir.

 

-Supongo que nos vemos para tu cumpleaños Louis, espéranos con cosas ricas.- Zayn soltó con diversión y se alejaba hacía su auto entre leves risitas.

 

-Entonces nos vemos chicos.- Liam saludo con regocijo y amabilidad para seguir al morocho.

Harry sonrió dulcemente y observó a su novio quién había quedado con una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

 

-¿Tú no piensas venir no?.- Louis preguntó, pero su interrogación sonaba más a una afirmación. 

 

-Por supuesto que sí.- Harry respondió con obviedad y frunciendo levemente su ceño.

 

-No quiero arruinar la Noche Buena junto a tu familia Hazz, por favor no vengas, no quisiera que Anne o tu padre me odiaran por hacer que su hijo no esté presente en la noche antes de Navidad.- El castaño habló casi suplicando.

 

-No la arruinaras, además ese día mí madre había arreglado para pasarlo en la casa de mis tías, me salvaras de no verlas, son unas odiosas parlanchinas que asesinan mis mejillas con pellizcos.- 

Louis río.

 

-De acuerdo, pero luego espero no tener ningún regaño por parte de tu madre.- Advirtió.

El rizado besó sus labios dulcemente.

 

-No lo tendrás.- Aseguró con firmeza mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus orbes zafiro.

Louis le robo otro corto beso. 

-De acuerdo baby monkey.- Espetó graciosamente a sabiendas que ese cariñoso apodo hacía enojar al rizado.

 

-No me digas así.- Harry le robó otro seco beso.

 

-Te digo así porque quiero y soy tu novio.- El castaño plantó otro corto beso en los labios sandía. 

 

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme en ternura Tomlinson? Nadie le gana a Harry Styles en eso.- Comentó divertidamente el ojiverde y volvía a besar los finos labios de Louis. El castaño se divertía con la pequeña batalla de besos que estaban teniendo; estaban siendo unos completos melosos y cursis enfrente de la escuela, en plena calle. Pero a él no le importaba lo que la gente pudiese decir, a él ya no le importaba nada de lo que el mundo dijera, él estaba perdido en el pequeño mundo que existía dentro de los ojos verdes del rizado.

 

-¿A sí? Pues yo voy a ganarte ahora mocosito.-

Louis comenzó a besar a Harry por todo el rostro mientras sus manos le hacían cosquillas en todo su cuerpo. Harry se retorcía de la risa, con sus mejillas completamente sonrosadas de tanto sonreír, pidiendo a su infantil novio que se detuviera. 

Un bocinazo los hizo sobresaltar.

 

-Lamento con el alma interrumpir este hermoso momento, pero el niño no puede estar expuesto tanto tiempo en el frío, si quieres puedes acompañarnos a casa y continúan con su batalla de besos.- Anne comentó con simpatía desde la ventanilla de la gran Range Rover negra.

Ambos muchachos se separaron rápidamente completamente avergonzados.

 

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a casa Louis? Les haré una merienda que se chuparan los dedos.- La pelinegra le sonrió cálidamente al ojiazul. 

Harry llevó su mirada hasta el castaño, esperando por una respuesta y rogando que su novio aceptara acompañarlos. 

 

-No..lo siento, no puedo. Hoy me toca el turno de noche en el local.- Se disculpó con aflicción. –De verdad lo siento…-

 

-No te preocupes Louis, entendemos; pero estás invitado cuando puedas a nuestra casa.-

 

-Gracias señora.-

 

-Te dije muchas veces que me digas Anne, cariño. Ya hay mucha confianza entre nosotros, estoy prácticamente entregándote a mi hijo.- 

 

-¡Mamá!.- Chilló Harry.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo?.- Se defendió la pelinegra arqueando ambas cejas.

 

-Pero no lo digas así…- 

 

Louis rió. Había caído en una familia un tanto extraña, pero él amaba poder ser parte de esa pequeña y rara familia. 

 

-Entonces nos vemos otro día Lou, espero que estés bien.- Anne saludó con cordialidad.Harry le dejo un pequeño beso en los labios y corrió hacía el auto de su madre. 

Louis movió su mano saludando al ojiverde y éste le sonrió dulcemente desde dentro del vehículo. El castaño observó cómo la gran Range Rover iba desapareciendo por el nevado asfalto y suspiró pesadamente; debía volver al trabajo, otra vez la cansadora rutina de atender el pedido de cientos de personas hambrientas, otra vez al trabajo.

 

*

 

Noche buena. 18:00 p.m.

 

El bizcochuelo se elevaba cada vez más y más mientras tomaba ese color dorado que el rizado ansiaba; desprendía un exquisito y atrapante aroma que se esparcía por toda la casa. Los grandes ojos verdes de Harry lo observaban con impaciencia desde la puerta del horno; con su rostro manchado en harina y sus manos preparadas con guantes de cocina, listo para sacar su obra maestra del horno.

Anne entró a la cocina directo al refrigerador y le lanzó una mirada de asombro y extrañez a su hijo.

 

-¿Qué haces cariño?- Inquirió sacando un yogurt bebible de frutilla. El rizado apartó la vista de bizcochuelo horneándose y observó a su madre. Sonrió levemente.

 

-¿Recuerdas que el otro día te dije que en la Noche Buena era cumpleaños de Louis?- 

Su madre asintió dando un breve trago al yougurt en sus manos.

 

-Bueno, es hoy; e iremos a su casa a la noche para festejarlo.- Harry soltó con simpleza y su madre casi se atraganta con la bebida corriendo por su garganta.

 

-¡¿Qué?!- Anné exclamó con sus ojos bien abiertos mirando con incredulidad a su hijo rizado.

 

-Mamá, yo te avise que no pasaría la Noche Buena junto a ustedes…-

Anne soltó una gran suspiro y se peinó sus cabellos negros hacía atrás.

 

-Pensé que sólo era una broma, no lo sé Harry, no creí que hablaras en serio…- Anne se detuvo por unos minutos. - ¿Entonces no pasarás la Noche Buena con nosotros?- El semblante de la pelinegra había caído y por mucho que le doliera eso al rizado ya le había dado su palabra a Louis y a los chicos de que estaría junto a ellos aquella noche.

Harry negó lentamente en respuesta a la pregunta de la pelinegra.  
Anne se limitó a sonreír y se acerco a su hijo abrazándolo con cariño y ternura.

 

-Espero que igualmente pases una bonita noche, y deséale un feliz cumpleaños a Louis de mi parte, brindare doble por tu parte.- La morocha soltó una leve sonrisita y Harry rió.

 

-De acuerdo, le diré a Louis. Tú también ten una linda noche mamá.-  
Un olor a quemado comenzó a llenar la cocina de a poco llegando a las fosas nasales de Anne y Harry; madre e hijo se separaron y dirigieron ambas de sus miradas rápidamente al horno encendido.

 

-¡Diablos!- Harry se apresuró y abrió la puerta del horno. –Ho dios no…- Sacó lentamente el pastel completamente negro y carbonizado que humeaba incesantemente, y soltó un pesado suspiro. Había sido tanto trabajo en vano. 

 

-No hay que lamentarse por el pasado, trae otro paquete de harina. Haremos un pastel más grande que esta casa para Louis.- La mujer espetó mientras se colocaba un delantal de cocina dispuesta a ayudar a su rizado hijo; Harry la observó extrañado por unos segundos. –¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Vamos, trae otro paquete de harina!- 

Harry le sonrió a su madre y asintió ligeramente mientras se disponía a buscar otro paquete de harina en la alacena.

 

20:00 p.m

 

-Más condimento amigo, un pollo que no esté bien condimentado no es pollo.- Niall comentaba mientras observaba a Liam preparar la cena de esa noche, el rubio estaba casi encima de la comida y eso estaba comenzado a impacientar el ojimiel; podía jurar que en cualquier momento una gota de baba del rubio caería sobre la cena de esa noche.

 

-¡Niall no estés tan encima, déjame preparar el pollo con tranquilidad!- Liam regaño.

 

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo; me voy…no te enfades Payne.- Niall amagó con darse la vuelta y marcharse pero luego regresó pasando un dedo sobre la salsa que chorreaba del pollo; obteniendo un chillido por parte del ojimiel. 

 

-¡Niall!- Exclamó con fastidio el ojimiel y el rubio soltó una carcajada triunfante.

Se dirigió a la mesa adyacente en dónde el morocho estaba muy ocupado preparando un “Lemon Pie” tal y cómo le había enseñado su madre días atrás.

 

-¿Cómo marcha todo Zayn? ¿Ese postre estará listo pronto?.- Inquirió Niall mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa inclinándose a mirar el delicioso postre que el morocho estaba terminando.

 

-Sí, falta poco.- Respondió con lo justo el morocho; muy concentrado en lo que sus manos iban preparando.

 

-¿Puedo probar?.- Preguntó el rubio con su mejor tono de voz dulce y amable. El morocho se limito a lanzarle una mirada que Niall interpretó cómo “Ni te atrevas” y no hizo faltar hacer más. Niall bufó molesto.

 

-De acuerdo, iré a ver si Louis ya sale de bañarse…- El rubio se dio la vuelta pero antes de marcharse paso un dedo rápidamente por el postre del morocho y echó a correr despavorido alejándose de la escena; riendo estruendosamente cuando Zayn le soltó un par de insultos a lo lejos.

Niall, Liam y Zayn habían arribado al departamento del castaño a las siete de la tarde tal y cómo habían acordado. Ya eran las ocho de la noche y el rizado aún no parecía; según un mensaje que le había mandado al ojimiel “Se demoraría por algunos inconvenientes que surgieron”. 

Los chicos rogaban porque ese “Inconveniente” no fuese nada grave y el rizado pudiera llegar a tiempo, ya que él era el encargado de llevar el pastel de cumpleaños del castaño; además de que su ausencia entristecería mucho a Louis y no sería igual.

Ya sólo faltaban cuatro horas para que llegase la Navidad y el cumpleaños del castaño pasara; afuera la fría y espesa nieve continuaba cayendo cómo desde ya el amanecer. Nunca se había detenido, sólo disminuía la cantidad; pero ahora cada vez se hacía más y más severa. Una clásica noche fría de Invierno en Inglaterra.

 

Louis entró al living de su pequeño departamento ya bañado y con sus mejores ropas, listo para festejar su cumpleaños y recibir la navidad. La vieja mesa de madera de su living ahora parecía una bella pieza gracias al bonito y delicado mantel que los muchachos habían traído. Las copas de cristal estaba ordenadas muy cuidadosamente al costado de cada plato; los cubiertos relucían y en el centro de la mesa un frágil y hermoso florero con rosas artificiales; la mesa ya estaba lista.

El exquisito aroma que provenía desde la cocina atrajo al castaño hacía ella; el ojiazul se dirigió a la cocina y observó cómo los tres muchachos estaban muy ocupados, llevando cremas, condimentos, vegetales, iban y volvían por la pequeña cocina que parecía como si hubiese sido devastada por un huracán.

 

-¿Qué diablos le han hecho a mi cocina?- Louis espetó aterrado mientras observaba cómo una lechuga colgaba tambaleante desde una de las paletas del ventilador. – ¿Y cómo mierdas ha llegado ese vegetal hasta allí?-

 

-Hey Tomlinson, se supone que tú no puedes ver lo que estamos preparando si no hasta la cena, Niall llévalo al living.- Liam espetó y el rubio tomó del brazo al castaño arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto, ante los reproches de éste. 

 

-¡Es mi cocina! ¿Me van a prohibir entrar a mi propia cocina? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos? – Louis chillaba mientras forzaba por soltarse del agarre del rubio.

 

-Tranquilo Tomlinson, luego limpiaremos todo. Es tu cumpleaños relájate un poco amigo.- Niall lo hizo sentarse en el sillón a la fuerza empujándolo por los hombros.

Louis suspiro resignado y se dejo caer con pesadez en el sillón.  
El rubio tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor.

 

-Entretiénete observando un poco de tele, tu rizadito ya no tarda en llegar.- Louis sonrió de lado y el rubio se giró dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina.

Louis cambiaba de canal una y otra vez. No le interesaba en nada cuales serían los temas de moda de este verano, tampoco le interesaba la vida de las ballenas, menos cual era la situación política en Inglaterra; la programación de Noche buena apestaba. Bufó molesto mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas.  
Un golpe en la puerta capturó su atención; de pronto otro leve golpe.  
Se levantó rápidamente del sillón sonriendo anchamente, suponiendo de quién se trataría.  
Al abrir la puerta unos labios chocaron contra los suyos con fervor y vehemencia.

 

-Feliz cumpleaños Lou.- Exlamó el rizado con alegría.  
Harry estaba tan abrigado cómo siempre, parecía que llevará puesto todo el armario sobre su cuerpo. Sus mejillas totalmente sonrosadas se asemejaban a pequeños tomates, y sus ojos brillosos eran la envidia de cualquier estrella. El rizado sostenía un pastel decorado con crema blanca y azul, y arriba escrito con pequeños confites se leía un “Feliz cumple Lou”.  
Liam, Zayn y Niall salieron de la cocina con sus comidas ya listas.

 

-Hasta que te dignaste a llegar ricitos.- Niall habló con simpatía mientras escogía un asiento para sentarse.

 

-Siento llegar tarde, enserio lo siento, pero cómo dije, surgieron algunos problemas.- 

Harry se acercó a la mesa junto a Louis y ambos se sentaron a la par, uno al lado del otro.

 

-Bueno, luego habrá tiempo de charlar sobre eso, ahora este pollo espera ser comido antes de enfriarse.- Liam habló mientras cortaba con cuidado rebanadas de pollo y las servía en los blancos platos de porcelana.

 

-Eso huele exquisito Payne.- Comentó Louis mientras se inclinaba hacía el pollo y olfateaba ruidosamente.

 

-Que esperabas, está preparado por mis brillantes manos.- Comentó con gracia el ojimiel mientras sonreía socarronamente, enorgullecido de su comida.

 

-Espera a probar mi Lemon Pie, Lou. El pollo de Liam quedará muy atrás a comparación de mi maravilloso postre.- Habló el morocho obteniendo la mirada de Liam.

 

-¿Aún estás resentido por el partido perdido Malik?-

 

-¡Hiciste trampa y tú lo sabés!- Chilló el morocho.

 

-Aquí vamos otra vez… –Niall rodó los ojos. -¿Quieres servir la comida primero? ¡Luego habrá tiempo para sus reproches!- El rubio exclamó exasperado, e impaciente por que comenzaran a comer de una vez por todas.  
Los cuatro chicos rieron, pero el rubio sólo se limito a bufar.

 

La cena había transcurrido muy rápido. Hacían comentarios sobre lo exquisito que estaba el pollo y de vez en cuando Liam y Zayn volvían a sacar comentarios que se referían al partido sólo para la diversión de pelear entre ellos.

Louis observaba divertido cómo sus amigos peleaban, cómo el rubio pasaba el dedo por cada postre cuando alguno se distraía y cómo Harry observaba la situación en silencio y con una sonrisa ancha en su rostro. Él tenía todo lo que quería, no podía pedir más. 

Los muchachos continuaron charlando sobre cosas banales por horas; cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 11:55; y ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que dejara de ser el cumpleaños de Louis oficialmente y pasara a ser Navidad. 

 

-¡Harry trae la torta!- Exclamó el ojmiel y el rizado se levantó con apuro de su silla para dirigirse al refrigerador. Regresó corriendo con la bella torta en sus manos y la apoyó con cuidado sobre la mesa, justo en el frente de Louis.

 

-Casi se nos pasa tu cumpleaños amigo.- Zayn espetó mientras intentaba encender las diecinueve velas azules y Niall se encargaba de apagar las luces.  
Cuando las diecinueve velas estuvieron encendidas, 

Louis se tomó el tiempo de pensar sus tres deseos mientras los cuatro muchachos le cantaban su Feliz cumpleaños; observaba las pequeñas flamas moverse de un lado hacia el otro y luego llevó su mirada azul hacía los cuatro chicos al frente suyo que lo observaban alegres y con anchas sonrisas mientras cantaban al unísono.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no le faltaba nada, él tenía todo lo que tenía que tener. Él estaba bien cómo estaba, así que sólo deseó por el pequeño rizado. Para que sea feliz y que pueda cumplir todos sus sueños anhelados. No sabía si era correcto desear por que los deseos de otra persona se hagan realidad, pero Louis esperaba que sí, porque eso era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo; que Harry pudiese cumplir con todos sus deseos y que fuese feliz.


	23. Mi Invierno contra tu Primavera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Escucha la canción que ha sonado de fondo desde el principio, pero ahora apareces y todo el mundo está creciendo para conocerte, para saludarte. Das la vuelta y caminas hacía mí, estoy cayendo y tú respiras lentamente, sólo di la palabra y seré tu hombre, sólo di cuando. Y mis propias manos te consolaran esta noche, sólo di cuando. Y mis propios brazos te llevaran a casa esta noche, sólo di cuando.”- Say when / The fray.

-Gracias, vuelva pronto…- Louis entregó desganadamente una hamburguesa al hombre, quién lo observó con su ceño fruncido y se alejó murmurando unos cuantos comentarios ofensivos que el castaño prefirió ignorar.

 

-Alguien está de malas hoy…- George, el pelinegro que atendía la caja hizo un comentario que iba obviamente dirigido al ojiazul. Louis le lanzó una rápida mirada de fastidio y resopló mientras llevaba sus cabellos hacía atrás con ambas manos. 

El local era una interminable entrada y salida de personas, la mayoría llegaban con chiquillos escandalosos pidiendo por “Las cajas felices con juguetes”, y eso estaba tocando el límite de la paciencia del ojiazul. No era que no le agradaran los chicos, podía soportarlos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hoy era un día muy importante para él y sólo quería retirarse de allí lo más pronto posible; hoy era la gran graduación de los chicos de secundaria; hoy finalmente Harry, Zayn, Niall y Liam se graduarían. Su jefe le había permitido retirarse a las 18:00 p.m, y la ceremonia comenzaba a las 19:00, apenas iba a tener un poco de tiempo para llegar a su departamento y darse una rápida ducha para luego asistir.

Observaba incesantemente las manillas del reloj moverse mientras acomodaba las bandejas con comida para entregárselas a los clientes. Ya eran las 17:45; el tiempo parecía transcurrir más lento de lo normal.

-¡Te pedí jugo de naranja, no una Coca-cola!- Una adolescente rubia le chilló groseramente.

 

-Lo siento, enseguida te lo cambiare.- Louis se dio la vuelta rodando sus orbes ante la fastidiosa chica y cambió el vaso de Coca por uno de jugo de naranja. Se lo alcanzó rápidamente a la rubia, quién lo tomó con brusquedad haciendo que toda la bebida se derramara en su blusa rosa claro.

 

-¿Pero qué mierda hiciste? ¿Tú eres idiota o qué? ¡Esta blusa cuesta más dinero de lo que conseguirás en toda tu puta vida!- Bramó con sus ojos rebalsando furia mientras señalaba su manchada prenda. Louis pensó que si la detestable rubia no fuese una chica, ahora ese bello rostro estaría recibiendo un buen puñetazo.

 

-Lo siento, déjame ayudarte.- El castaño se acercó lo más que pudo a la rubia debido al mostrador que los separaba e intento limpiar la prenda con una servilleta de papel.

 

-¿Qué haces? ¡Ni me toques estúpido! ¡Son todos una manga de incompetentes!- La chica alejó la mano de Louis en un ruidoso manotazo y se dio la vuelta ofendida saliendo con euforia del local.

 

-Parece que alguien estará en problemas…-Hablo nuevamente George canturreando, y Louis lo miró severamente; enserio que ese chico era realmente fastidioso cuando se lo proponía. 

El encargado del local apareció por la escena y todos los empleados siguieron normalmente con sus respectivos trabajo excepto por Louis; quién observó algo nervioso cómo su jefe se dirigía lentamente hacia él.

 

-Louis, me parece que…- Su patrón habló y el ojiazul contuvo el aliento. Ya podía oír aquellas duras palabras que saldrían de su boca. Él no podía perder ese trabajo, era el único sustento que tenía. –Me parece que ya te puedes retirar, se nota que estás muy cansado; eso sí, espero que mañana vengas al trabajo lleno de energía.- 

El hombre cuarentón habló y Louis esbozo una gigante sonrisa; él realmente no se esperaba eso. Agarró al hombre por ambas mejillas y plantó un ruidoso beso en uno de sus cachetes dejando atónito al hombre.  
-Muchísimas gracias señor, le aseguro que mañana vendré recargado al cien por ciento.- Louis espetó con alegría para luego tomar su abrigo y salir corriendo rápidamente del local.

 

*

 

-A ver chicos, ahora Harry en el medio. Sonrían lo más grande que puedan.- Anne se divertía fotografiando a los cuatro chicos vestidos elegantemente, y el rizado estaba seguro de que la cámara se quedaría sin memoria mucho antes de que él recibiera su dichoso diploma.

 

-Mamá, ya nos has sacado unas cuarenta fotografías y ni siquiera nos hemos graduado aún.- Se quejó el ojiverde bufando, harto de tantas fotos.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en el salón de actos de la escuela; el cual estaba adornado con finas decoraciones doradas, y repleto de gente. Viejos, adultos, niños y estudiantes estaban presentes en la gran ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en menos de una hora, todos vestidos de manera muy formal y elegante, se paseaban por la sala con libertad.

 

-Señoras, señores, les voy a pedir que tomen asiento, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar. –La rectora, quién llevaba un bello y largo vestido color miel, habló por el micrófono obteniendo la atención de todas las personas presentes. Se formó un barullo de voces en la sala, las personas cruzaban de un lado hacía el otro buscando encontrar el lugar indicado para sentarse. –Los estudiantes por favor tomen los asientos blancos del frente, muchas gracias.-  
Harry, Niall, Liam y Zayn se dirigieron hacia el frente a ocupar sus respectivos asientos; mientras que Anne quedó atrás junto a la madre del rubio, los padres del ojimiel y los padres del morocho. 

Una vez ubicados, la rectora subió nuevamente al escenario junto con algunos profesores, con un listado de nombres en sus manos; lista para comenzar a entregar los tan ansiados diplomas. 

Harry sentía una enorme emoción, al fin sería un graduado, al fin dejaría la escuela; y aunque le hubiese gustado muchísimo terminarla junto a Louis, sabía que el castaño de igual forma estaría feliz y orgulloso por sus logros. Suspiró pesadamente y giró su cabeza observando toda la gente que estaba acumulada detrás de ellos, sus verdes orbes buscaban entre la multitud los ojos azules de Louis, pero no los hallaron. Se preguntó si Louis aún seguiría en el trabajo; sólo deseo que pudiese llegar a tiempo para verlo recibir el diploma.

 

-Tranquilo ricitos, estoy seguro de que él llegara pronto.- Zayn habló regalándole una relajada sonrisa y Harry le devolvió el gesto, esperanzado por que las palabras del morocho fuesen ciertas y Louis arribase pronto al lugar.

 

-Hoy es un gran día para la escuela, los alumnos de último año finalmente obtendrán sus tan anhelados diplomas de graduación; muchos de ustedes nos acompañan desde sus más inocentes años y algunos apenás desde este ciclo, pero la escuela siempre guardará un recuerdo de cada uno de ustedes, gracias por haber elegido este instiuto como la cuna de su educación, ahora pido humildemente guardar silencio mientras la ceremonia de entrega se lleva a cabo.- La rectora anunció por el micrófono y toda la sala hizo silencio. Comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por el orden alfabético de sus apellidos y el ojiverde agradeció que el suyo comenzara con la letra “S” . Sería uno de los últimos en ser llamados. 

 

Los alumnos subían uno tras otro a recoger sus diplomas, sonrientes y satisfechos de haber completado finalmente con todos sus estudios.

 

-Niall Horan.- Anunció la vieja mujer y el rubio se levantó sonriente de su asiento, dirigiéndose al escenario no sin antes chocar las palmas de sus tres amigos en señal de triunfo. 

 

Así fueron pasando también Zayn, Liam y los demás estudiantes hasta que finalmente llegaron a la letra “R”; ya sólo faltaba una letra y le llegaría el turno a Harry. El rizado se giró bruscamente observando entre toda la gente mientras buscaba con su mirada ágilmente alguna señal del castaño. Notó una mano agitándose en la lejanía buscando llamar su atención y dirigió sus orbes verdes con velocidad hacía ésta; Louis le sonría brillantemente desde la distancia. Los ojos de Harry volvieron a centellar y soltó un suspiro relajado para luego devolverle la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar a su novio ojiazul. 

 

-Harry Styles.- Espetó la rectora a través del micrófono y Harry se giró nervioso a observarla para luego volver su vista hacia Louis quién levantó ambos dedos pulgares de su mano echa un puño para anunciarle que todo estaría bien. El rizado sonrió levemente mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Liam, Zayn y Niall silbaban con euforia mientras el rizado subía las escaleras hacía el escenario; Anne se entretenía sacando incontables fotos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Su pequeño niño se estaba graduando. 

 

Luego de recibir el diploma, Harry bajó del escenario emocionado y su madre lo espero con los brazos abiertos y su cara empapada en lágrimas de felicidad. El rizado se abalanzó hacía los brazos de la pelinegra con regocijo; la mujer dejó un enorme beso en los rizos chocolate de su hijo.

 

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Harry.- Anne le susurró al oído con su voz quebrada por el llanto. –Ya eres todo un graduado.- La pelinegra le sonrió dulcemente mientras se apartaba de los brazos de su hijo.

 

–Creo que hay alguien más que te quiere saludar.- Anne habló haciéndose a un lado. Detrás de la pelinegra estaba parado Louis con su mejor sonrisa, y sus ojos rebosando en orgullo, felicidad y amor que sentía por el joven de ojos verdes.

 

-¡Louis!- Harry exclamó con felicidad y acto seguido se lanzó hacía los brazos de su novio castaño quién lo recibió con cariño.

 

-Al menos uno de los dos pudo terminar la escuela.- Comentó Louis y sonrió para luego plantar un tierno beso en los labios de Harry.

 

-Me alegra que estés aquí.- Espetó el ojiverde y Louis peinó sus sedosos rizos con dulzura.

 

-Sí, a mí también me alegra haber podido llegar a tiempo. Logré salir un poco más temprano del trabajo bajo la condición de que mañana estaría reluciente para atender a todas esas personas.- Louis rodó los ojos y es que de tan sólo recordar que mañana tendría que volver a su cansadora rutina le daban jaquecas.

 

-Pero vendrás a mi casa ahora ¿verdad? Mi mamá preparará una cena en mi casa para festejar la graduación. Irán Zayn, Liam y Niall junto a sus padres también.- Harry inquirió con su rostro en una pequeña mueca de preocupación; él quería que su novio estuviera presente para él en esa noche tan especial. Debido al tiempo de silencio que hizo Louis, Harry dedujo que no podría quedarse. 

 

-Lo siento Hazz…No puedo quedarme, tengo que descansar bien esta noche, últimamente estoy durmiendo pésimo y no quisiera que me echaran del trabajo mañana por quedarme dormido arriba del pedido de algún cliente.-

Harry hizo un leve puchero y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, Louis supo que tendría que decir algo para no herir más al ojiverde. Sabía que esa noche era muy importante para su novio, pero también era importante su trabajo. Lamentaba con el alma no poder ir a la cena, pero no podía hacer nada; le había prometido a su jefe que mañana estaría en su trabajo más reluciente que nunca 

 

-No llores Hazz, por favor…- Louis trató en vano de detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento de los grandes orbes verdes.

 

-¿Cómo quieres que no llore? ¡Sólo pido que te quedes a cenar en mi casa porque es una noche especial para mí y tú dices que no!.-Harry chilló dificultosamente debido al nudo que hace instantes se había formado en su garganta. Louis no sabía qué hacer para poder recomponer su ausencia en aquella cena.

 

-Ya sé… ¿Qué te parece sí mañana salimos a una cena? Solos tu y yo, en el restaurante más caro de toda la ciudad he? ¿Qué dices? Festejaremos a los grande tu graduación Hazz.- Louis habló y Harry hipó borrando lentamente su mueca de tristeza en el rostro, el ojiazul sonrió satisfecho. 

 

-D-de acuerdo…- Respondió titubeante el rizado mientras una tímida sonrisa volvía a abarcar su aniñado rostro. Louis lo tomó de ambas mejillas y dejó un corto beso en los labios color sandía.

 

-Te amo.- Murmuro con su frente apoyada en la blanquecina frente del muchachito ojiverde.

 

-También te amo Lou.- 

 

*

 

El día siguiente amaneció parcialmente nublado; encapotado por nubarrones espesos y amenazantes que abarcaban por completo todo el cielo de Holmes Chapel, el pronóstico había anunciado débiles lloviznas y algunas probabilidades de agua-nieve durante toda la noche.

La ciudad entera estaba bajo un frío gélido; pero Louis estaba cómodo y resguardado del severo clima en el local de comidas rápidas en dónde trabajaba, la calefacción estaba casi al máximo impidiendo que el frío glacial se colara en la tienda.

El castaño iba y venía apurado llenando bandejas con medialunas y café y una que otra hamburguesa. Puesto que era un día clásico de invierno, la mayoría de los clientes que ingresaban a la tienda encargaban una bebida caliente para mantener la temperatura de sus fríos cuerpos; las ventas de café habían aumentado notoriamente. 

 

-Buenas tarde señora, bienvenida a Burger-King ¿Qué desea ordenar?- Louis habló a través de su pequeño micrófono mientras arreglaba levemente la gorra amarillo chillón sobre su cabeza.

 

-Deme un café amargo junto a una medialuna.-

 

-De acuerdo, puede pasar a la caja, enseguida estará su pedido.- Louis anotó el pedido mientras se lo entregaba a su compañero; quién enseguida trajo el café humeante junto a la medialuna. Louis acomodó toda la orden minuciosamente sobre la bandeja y luego le entregó el pedido a la señora junto a una cordial y forzada sonrisa.

Ya estaba completamente agotado, sólo quería largarse de allí para poder ir a la cena que le había prometido al rizado. De sólo imaginar la sonrisa de felicidad que haría Harry al ver el lujoso restaurante al que lo llevaría, las sensaciones dentro de su estómago se volvían locas e inquietas. Amaba más que nada ver sonreír al ojiverde, y si esa sonrisa era causada gracias a él, aún más. Aunque gran parte de sus pequeños ahorros se irían en esa cena, la felicidad de Harry no tenía precio.

Luego de un par de horas más atendiendo a personas que entraban sin cesar al local, finalmente llegó su horario de salida. El semblante cansado y desganado de Louis cambió rotundamente al notarlo; saludó a sus compañeros con cordialidad y con una brillante sonrisa, no pudiendo ocultar la excitación y felicidad que tenía de poder ver al rizado y tener una bonita y tranquila cena junto a él.

Al salir, el agua nieve caía de a montones coloreando las asfaltas calles de un blanco puro. Hacía muchísimo frío y el color del cielo anunciaba que ese clima se mantendría por al menos tres días más. Era un día horrible con todas las letras; Louis resopló con molestia. Estaba seguro de que Anne no dejaría salir a Harry con un día como ese, así que sólo se resignó y se fue caminando lentamente a su departamento totalmente decepcionado y enojado con el clima de Holmes Chapel. La maravillosa cena tendría que reprogramarse para otro día.

 

21:00 p.m 

 

El castaño estaba tumbado en su cama comiendo palomitas de maíz que reemplazaban la maravillosa cena que no pudo ser. Observaba con desgano a través de la ventana cómo los copos de nieve caían con delicadeza uno tras otro sin intención de detenerse.  
Su celular comenzó a sonar sobre la pequeña mesa de luz y el castaño se inclinó con fatiga para tomarlo; era un mensaje de Harry. 

 

“Lou ¿Dónde estás? ¿Hoy saldrás de tu trabajo más tarde de lo habitual? Estoy esperándote en el parque cómo habíamos acordado, llámame cuando veas esto por favor H x.”

 

Louis se incorporó con brusquedad en su cama, aún con el celular en la mano. No quería creerlo, no, no podía ser. Harry no sería tan tonto cómo para estar esperándolo ahí con la clase de clima que estaban teniendo, él debió haber supuesto que su cena se pospondría para otro día debido a esa tormenta de nieve que azotaba la ciudad. La culpa cayó sobre Louis cómo agua helada, sabía que toda la culpa no era nada más que de él por no haberle avisado al muchachito rizado que la cena se cancelaría, y ahora Harry estaba esperándolo en el frío parque.

 

Se levantó con apuro de su cama tirando el celular sobre ésta antes de salir corriendo con velocidad de su habitación y del departamento. Al llegar afuera la fría nieve golpeó contra su rostro y su cuerpo, helándole hasta los huesos comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo por toda la ciudad, lanzándose maldiciones a sí mismo durante todo el trayecto. A medida que corría con velocidad la suave nieve parecía convertirse en pequeñas piedras por la fuerza en que chocaban contra su helado rostro. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, también aprovechó para insultar a su pésima condición física, aún faltaban unas trece cuadras y él ya se sentía desfallecer contra el pavimento. 

Continuaba corriendo entre jadeos, debía llegar cuanto antes hasta el parque; sabía y con seguridad que Harry estaría esperándolo debajo de la nieve sin siquiera un paraguas que lo proteja. 

Finalmente divisó a la distancia la gran fila de pinos completamente pelados que anunciaban la entrada al parque de Holmes Chapel. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a su cuerpo y corrió hacía éste. Al llegar su mirada cansada y desesperada buscó con ímpetu al rizado; a pesar de tener faroles distribuidos a lo largo de todo el parque algunas zonas estaban a oscuras, lo que sólo dificultó la búsqueda de Harry.  
Finalmente los orbes azules de Louis distinguieron una mata de rizos en la lejanía, el rizado estaba sentado en una de la bancas con su vista gacha. Louis corrió desesperadamente hacía él.

 

-¿Eres estúpido o que tienes? ¿Cómo mierdas vas a esperarme aquí con esta clase de clima? ¡¿Es que tú no te enteras que tienes un sistema inmune malditamente frágil y pudiste haber muerto por hacer esto!?- Louis vociferó con la obvia preocupación en su voz, estaba molesto pero a la vez preocupado por el muchachito de ojos verdes. - ¿Qué tal si nunca venía por ti, he Harry? ¿Te hubieses quedado aquí esperando por mí mientras las muerte te besaba los talones?- Chilló Louis mientras tomaba ambos hombres del rizado y lo sacudía levemente. Todas las prendas de Harry estaban completamente empapadas, sus labios temblaban levemente por el frío y por los gritos que Louis le estaba regalando.

 

-P-pero tú viniste Lou…- Harry titubeó lentamente mientras sentía cómo su visión comenzaba a volverse nublada; los orbes celestes delante suyo se volvían borrosas manchas y la voz de Louis sólo pequeños y débiles murmullos.


	24. Tocarás el infierno y yo rozaré los cielos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hazme el amor, así de explícito, así de directo. En la cama, mientras nuestros cuerpos se rozan, se desean; y la lujuria nos invade, nos incitamos a amar. Juguemos entre las colchas, yo soy la espina y tú una bella rosa, envenenaré tus besos con mi cuerpo, nos encenderemos como fuego e incendiaremos nuestros más profundos y anhelados sueños. Sujetaré tu cintura y te pondré de cabeza, tocarás el infierno y yo rozaré los cielos.”

Harry se había desmayado frente a Louis, quién rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos. El joven rizado ardía en fiebre a pesar de tener sus prendas completamente empapadas con la fría lluvia, el castaño sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Cargó a Harry en brazos con la poca fuerza que quedaba en su débil cuerpo y tomó el primer taxi directo a su casa.

A llegar al departamento tumbó a Harry en el sillón negro e intento hacer que reaccionara dándole leves palmaditas en el rostro frío; ni bien Harry abrió sus ojos con debilidad Louis lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño con rapidez en dónde la tina lo esperaba repleta de agua tibia.

 

-Hazz, dejé algo de ropa mía dentro, ponte eso cuando salgas.- Espetó el ojiazul mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta blanca de su cuarto de baño. Louis se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse las ropas mojadas; no tenía ganas de estar en cama por un absurdo resfriado.

Luego de ponerse una camisa celeste y unos pantalones de algodón cómodos, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de café caliente para Harry y él. Cuando la bebida estuvo lista la llevó hacía el living dejándola con cuidado en la mesa a su lado, y se tumbó con pesadez en el gran sillón. 

El rechinido de la puerta del baño abrirse tras él lo hizo girarse al instante.   
Harry salió lentamente del baño con sus rizos mojados cayéndole por el angelical rostro. Louis lo observó extasiado, era la más tierna y excitante imagen que había presenciado; el rizado estaba con su sweater gris de lanilla, el cual le quedaba un poco gigante, casi luciéndose como un vestido, y por debajo sólo llevaba bóxers negros. 

 

-Tu pantalón me queda muy grande…- Murmuró suavemente el ojiverde y se movió un poco incómodo ante la mirada fija de Louis puesta sobre él.

 

-Te ves bien Hazz.- Comentó Louis mientras se levantaba de su sillón y se acercaba hacia Harry sonriéndole dulcemente. 

 

-Gracias…- Respondió apenado el ojiverde.

Louis lo tomó de ambas mejillas haciendo que sus miradas se enfrentaran y dejó un casto beso en la blanquecina frente del rizado.

 

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer una tontería como esa nunca más ¿Me oíste?- Louis plantó un pequeño beso en los rosados labios de Harry y éste asintió sumisamente sin despegar su vista de los grandes y azules orbes de Louis.

 

-Hice un poco de café para ambos ¿Quieres tomar?.- Inquirió Louis con cariño y el ojiverde asintió nuevamente. 

 

Afuera, el agua-nieve se iba acumulando y haciéndose cada vez más espesa a medida que iba anocheciendo. El invierno pegaba con fuerza en la bella y pequeña Holmes Chapel. El rizado tomó la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo como sus palmas frías se iban entibiando con la candente bebida. 

 

-Ten cuidado, está muy caliente.- Louis advirtió, soplando varias veces la bebida para luego sorber un poco. Harry asintió copiando la acción del ojiazul.

 

-¿Tienes frío?- Inquirió Louis y Harry negó suavemente.

 

-Aquí está cálido.- Sonrió levemente. 

 

-Tuvimos suerte de que sólo haya sido una leve fiebre, podría haberte sucedido algo peor Harry, me asustaste mucho…- Habló Louis mientras dejaba la taza en la pequeña mesa. Harry hizo lo mismo.

 

-Lo siento, sólo quería verte…- Se disculpó Harry en un susurro con su vista puesta en sus torpes dedos jugando entre ellos.

 

-Pero no puedes arriesgar así tu salud y tu vida sólo por que querías verme Hazz.- Louis apoyó una mano en la rodilla del rizado y este lo observó. Los ojos azules desprendían obvia preocupación y Harry se sintió culpable.

 

-No lo volveré a hacer.- Susurró débilmente. Louis sonrió y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Harry.

 

-Te quiero mucho idiota.- 

 

-Yo te amo.- Respondió Harry.

 

-También te amo.-

 

Louis atrajo a Harry más cerca de lo que ya estaba y besó tiernamente su frente, para luego bajar a su nariz, su cuello y finalmente terminar en su boca. Harry cerró sus ojos disfrutando aquella bonita sensación que Louis le estaba provocando. Los labios de Louis se movían descuidadamente sobre los suyos, el ojiverde abrió levemente su boca dejando entrar la inquieta lengua del ojiazul, la cual empezó a recorrer cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de Harry. Las manos de Louis se colaron por el sweater del rizado, acariciando suavemente la cálida piel de su espalda con sus palmas frías, y haciendo que al ojiverde le recorriera un leve escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Harry llevó sus manos a la nuca del castaño, acariciándolo suavemente mientras sus lenguas seguían buscándose, tocándose, explorándose.  
Louis recostó suavemente a Harry en el sillón poniéndose encima de él; sosteniéndose con ambos brazos con cuidado de no aplastarlo. El ojiazul rompió el beso para comenzar a dejar una serie de marcas por todo el cuello pálido de Harry, se deleitaba con el aroma de la piel del rizado y aspirando su propio aroma en el sweater que éste usaba.

Harry comenzó a jadear despacio y tímidamente cuando sintió cómo las partes íntimas de Louis chocaban contra su propia entrepierna, haciendo que notase la obvia erección del ojiazul.

 

-Lou…-Murmuró por lo bajo, disfrutando cada caricia que el castaño le estaba proporcionando. 

 

-¿Mhm?- Inquirió Louis sin dejar de besar el cuello del rizado.

 

-Lou…hazme el amor.- 

Louis detuvo su trabajo en el cuello de Harry y alzó su rostro observando atónitamente a Harry. 

 

-¿Qué?- El castaño no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

 

-Quiero que me hagas el amor Lou… por favor.- Harry pidió con sus orbes verdes brillantes y a la vez oscuros por la excitación, clavados en los azules orbes de Louis.

 

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Louis. No es que el no quisiera tener relaciones con el rizado, pero ésta era una parte muy importante para la vida de Harry, sería su primera vez. Necesitaba saber si Harry realmente estaba preparado o el pequeño rizado sólo se estaba dejando llevar por lo apasionado que se estaba tornando el momento.

 

-¿Tú no quieres hacerme el amor?- Harry preguntó con su semblante decaído.   
Louis carraspeó y se sentó en el sillón. Harry copió su acción sin quitar su vista sobre el castaño; esperando por una respuesta.  
-Por supuesto que quiero Hazz, pero…- Louis se detuvo y observó los implorantes ojos de Harry.

 

-…¿Pero?- El rizado animó a que continuara.

 

-Pero necesito saber si en verdad estás preparado para esto. Será un gran paso para nuestra relación y no quiero que hagamos las cosas mal. Quiero cuidarte…- Expresó Louis y Harry esbozó una tímida sonrisa, acercándose a Louis y tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

 

-Estaré bien. Enserio quiero hacer esto Louis, estoy preparado.- Harry habló con seguridad mirando fijamente los hermosos zafiros del castaño.

 

Afuera, la nevada había cesado pero aún se mantenía cayendo por toda la ciudad, tiñéndola de un blanco algodón. La población entera estaba en silencio, el frío parecía acallar a la ciudad. En el cuarto de Louis, dónde ahora se encontraban ambos chicos, el panorama era muy distinto al del mundo exterior. 

 

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Mira que si necesitas más tiempo puedo esperarte, no tengo problema Hazz, puedo sobrevivir con mi mano un par de tiempo más, ya sabes, no quiero parec…-

Harry rió ante el obvio nerviosismo del ojiazul, haciendo que éste detuviera su parloteo y lo observará.

 

-Pareces más nervioso que yo, te recuerdo que el que tendrá su primera vez aquí no eres tú Lou.- Comentó divertidamente.

 

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es que no quiero lastimarte, quiero que esto sea perfecto para ambos…- 

Harry se acercó a él dejándole un pequeño beso.

 

-Lo será, porque yo te amo y tú me amas.- 

Louis sonrió y se acercó hacia él, regalándole ahora un beso más profundo y haciendo que Harry soltara un leve suspiro ante la espontaneidad. El rizado llevó ambas de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Louis, tratando de profundizar aún más el apasionado beso. 

Louis lo tomó con cuidado y suavidad por la cintura; recostándolo lentamente sobre su mullida cama. Se separó unos instantes cortando el beso, sólo para apreciar y admirar al pequeño joven que tenía debajo de él respirando entrecortadamente; se sonrieron mutuamente y volvieron a unir sus labios con frenesí. 

Louis llevó sus manos debajo del sweater de Harry y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su cintura, bajando hasta sus caderas para finalmente rozar levemente su sexo, haciendo que Harry se removiera un poco.

 

-¿Puedo sacarte esto?- Preguntó Louis, tironeando levemente del sweater de lana y Harry asintió lentamente con ambas mejillas sonrosadas. El castaño se deshizo rápidamente del abrigo, dejando a Harry sólo en sus bóxers negros. Louis se arrodilló en la cama para quitarse sus prendas también, pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo.

 

-¿Me permites…?- Preguntó con inocencia y en voz trémula y titubante.   
Louis asintió y Harry comenzó a sacarle la camisa al ojiazul lentamente, sus torpes y suaves manos inexpertas se deshacían lentamente de las prendas del castaño. Ambos chicos estaban arrodillados en la cama uno al frente del otro, separados por escasos centímetros. La suave mano de Harry recorrió con lentitud el cálido pecho de Louis, apreciando, explorando, descubriendo poco a poco la anatomía de su novio.

Louis miraba maravillado al joven chico que tenía enfrente, había esperado y soñado por mucho tiempo para que llegará ese momento. Él sería el encargado de quitarle la inocencia al joven e inexperto chico de rizos, comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso al respecto, pero ese sentimiento fue reemplazo en instantes por un sentimiento muchísimo más grande, él sabía que cuidaría de Harry, no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera, el amaba a Harry y Harry lo amaba a él, y ahora iba a demostrarle cuan inmenso era su amor.  
Recostó nuevamente en la cama al muchachito rizado y se deshizo rápidamente de sus propios pantalones jeans; quedando ahora, ambos en bóxers.

Louis se subió a horcajadas en la cama, y Harry lo observó con atención.

 

-Creo que esto ya no hace falta por aquí- Habló Louis, tomando ambos extremos del elástico de los bóxers que llevaba Harry. Este asintió lentamente, dándole permiso al ojiazul a que procediera por desnudarlo por completo. El bóxer negro fue deslizado con rapidez por las piernas de Harry para finalmente terminar tirados en el suelo junto a las demás prendas.

Louis observó deleitado a la perfecta y desnuda anatomía que tenía frente a él. Había visto muchos cuerpos de mujeres desnudas, algunas muy voluptuosas, pero inexplicablemente el cuerpo de Harry le parecía muchísimo más atractivo que al de cualquiera de todas esas mujerzuelas, el cuerpo del rizado rebalsaba en inocencia y pureza. Cada parte de su anatomía parecía tallada a mano, su piel era lechosa y suave, sin señales de haber estado expuesta al sol. Harry se ruborizó por completo con la vista del ojiazul paseando deliberadamente por su cuerpo y tomó la almohada de la cama de Louis para arrogársela en el rostro.

 

-¡No me mires de esa forma, me da vergüenza! –Chilló el ojiverde mientras intentaba taparse su parte íntima con ambas manos.

 

-Estoy apreciando la belleza de mi perfecto novio.- Se excusó Louis, mientras él también se deshacía de su bóxer y se acomodaba arriba del rizado, sosteniéndose con ambas manos. Harry lo observó tímidamente, con su cuerpo ligeramente tensado por los nervios que no parecían querer abandonarlo.

 

-¿Listo?.- Preguntó el castaño.

 

Harry asintió lentamente; ambas miradas estaban unidas, el verde pasto fundido con el azul cielo. Las mejillas del rizado ardían con intensidad; había llegado el momento que él tanto había esperado. 

Siempre había imaginado quién sería su primer gran amor, su primer beso, su primera relación sexual, y jamás hubiese pensado que el dueño y responsable de esos tres hechos sería el niñito que lo había salvado en el puente. El cruel muchacho que lo lastimo sin razón alguna en la escuela; que lo humilló y que lo hizo pasar por tantas desdichas, ahora todo eso se sentía cómo si sólo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla. Louis estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, y él no podía haber elegido a una mejor persona para que se llevase su pureza e inocencia.

 

-Esto va a doler un poco Hazz, avísame cuando quieras que me detenga.- 

Harry asintió lentamente mientras abría ambas piernas para colocarlas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Louis; al instante sintió cómo un dedo del ojiazul se colaba por su estrecha entrada haciendo que soltara un leve quejido.  
Sus uñas se clavaron con fuerza en la tibia piel de la espalda del ojiazul y apretó con ímpetu su labio inferior, tratando de ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir. Dolía y dolía mucho, se sentía fatal. Pero él no daría el brazo a torcer, no ahora, quería hacer esto con Louis, hasta el final.

Louis observó la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Harry y paró de mover su dedo. No quería herir al rizado, por mucho que le gustaría poder hacerle el amor esa noche, si Harry aún no estaba preparado él no insistiría. 

 

-¿Estás bien Hazz?- Preguntó con preocupación.

El rizado abrió lentamente sus párpados, dejando ver las lágrimas acumuladas en sus verdes ojos; y asintió esforzando una sonrisa.

 

-Estoy bien, sigue por favor Lou.-

Louis no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta de Harry pero decidió continuar con su trabajo, añadiendo ahora dos dedos, uniéndolos y moviéndolos al unísono dentro de la entrada del rizado.   
Harry no pudo reprimir el grito de su boca y lo soltó junto a unas vagas lágrimas que corrieron por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Louis sacó ambos dedos con rapidez.

 

-Oh dios Harry, te estoy lastimando…-

El rizado inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, regalándole un tierno y rápido beso a Louis.

 

-Yo estaré bien, en serio Lou. Tú sólo sigue haciéndolo, pronto me acostumbraré.- Sonrió tranquilizadoramente y el castaño asintió titubante.  
Louis volvió a llevar ambos dedos dentro de Harry y éste cerró con fuerza sus ojos, mordiéndose sus lastimados labios rosas. 

Luego de algunos minutos, su entrada comenzó a acostumbrarse y adaptarse a tener una intrusión. El dolor agudo fue reemplazado por una sensación placentera que el rizado comenzó a disfrutar. Harry empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas al ritmo en que Louis movía sus dedos dentro de él y el ojiazul supo que ya estaba preparado. Louis quitó con suavidad sus dedos de adentro del muchachito y lo miró fijamente a los ojos; los grandes orbes verdes brillaban en inocencia, en lujuria, en amor, pidiendo por más con tan sólo una mirada.

Louis tomó su duro miembro entre sus manos para acomodarlo con suavidad y cuidado en la entrada de Harry, quién dio un leve respingo al sentirlo. Se empujó un poco hacia adelante para meter sólo la cabeza de éste dentro del rizado.

Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su entrada y enterró con vigor sus uñas en la espalda del castaño; no quería gritar, no iba a gritar, aunque el grito estuviera ya en su garganta, si chillaba en ese momento Louis se detendría nuevamente y él no quería eso. Sentía como poco a poco el pene de Louis iba llenándolo por completo, lenta y dolorosamente iba ocupando toda su entrada. El pene del castaño no se comparaban en nada con los delgados dedos de éste dentro de él; el dolor que sentía el rizado en ese momento era insufrible.

Cuando Louis estuvo completamente dentro del rizado, se quedó quieto por unos minutos hasta que éste se acostumbrara a la intrusión. El ojiazul sentía como las paredes de la entrada de Harry oprimían su necesitada polla y tuvo que batallar duro para contenerse de no comenzar a embestir en ese momento al pequeño ojiverde debajo de él. 

 

-Puta madre…estás muy apretado.- Murmuró Louis.

Harry contestó en un murmuro palabras que el castaño no puedo entender. El fuerte dolor que Harry sentía poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo para convertirse en placer, en una sensación idílica; comenzó a moverse lentamente para indicarle a Louis que ya estaba listo y éste comprendió su mensaje. 

Louis inició con sus embestidas, muy lenta y cuidadosamente, disfrutando con goce cada vaivén. Por su parte, Harry comenzó a soltar leves jadeos, quitando sus manos de la espalda de Louis para aferrarse con fuerza a las sábanas y colchas ya desordenas por sus continuos movimientos.

Louis embistió más profundo y Harry soltó un tímido gemido.

 

-¡Ah! L-Lou…- El rizado se llevó una mano a su boca, cubriéndosela. Su rostro completamente colorado; no quería que Louis lo oyera soltar esos vergonzosos sonidos; pero éstos salían solos por su boca. Louis corrió su mano de inmediato.

 

-Quiero escucharte gritar Harry, quiero saber que tanto estás gozando esto. Grita para mi Hazz.- 

Louis embestía con más fuerza; ya no podía controlar su cuerpo. Ese era un momento que había esperado por mucho tiempo, y aunque se había dicho que iría lentamente, la imagen del rizado debajo de él, desbordando inocencia, inexperiencia, y timidez no ayudaban en mucho con éso. Las pequeñas mejillas de Harry estaban completamente sonrosadas y leves gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su lechosa frente.

 

-¡A-ah, ah…L-Lou!- 

 

-¿Te gusta esto Hazz? ¿Mhm?- Louis tocó un pequeño punto en Harry que lo hizo chillar con fervor.

 

-¡L-lou, LOU!- Gimió.

Louis admiraba con devoción cómo el pequeño muchachito debajo de él, chillaba, jadeaba, gemía, y lloriqueaba del placer. El mundo entero parecía haberse silenciado dejando que sólo el sonido del chapoteo de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y jadeos se oyeran, envolviendo la habitación entera en un manto de erotismo y pasión. 

Harry sentía cómo el miembro de Louis entraba y salía de adentro suyo cada vez con más fuerza y más velocidad, haciéndolo sollozar y gemir de placer, ya no podía reprimir más esos sonidos que parecían salir solos de sus labios. Se sentía tocar el cielo con las manos y al mismo tiempo rozar las puertas del infierno, Harry podría jurar que si en ese mismísimo momento el mundo se estuviera derrumbando afuera, ellos no se darían cuenta.

 

-L-lou…- 

 

-¿Qué sucede Hazz? ¿Quieres más? Pídelo pequeño.- Louis habló con su voz ronca, completamente excitado por los gemidos del ojiverde debajo suyo.

 

-S-si lou…¡Ah! ¡Más Lou, m-más!- Harry intentaba hablar mientras jadeaba y gemía, su frente estaba completamente sudada haciendo que sus rizos se quedaran pegados en ella. Louis tomó un impulso, entrando más a fondo dentro de Harry y alcanzado nuevamente ese pequeño punto que hacía lloriquear al rizado. Harry ya no podía más, se sentía llegar en cualquier momento al borde del clímax, el pre-semen comenzó a salir de su miembro lentamente. Ya podía saborear la sensación del orgasmo.

 

-L-lou y-ya me vengo- Habló titubeante. Louis llevó una de sus manos al necesitado pene de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo en que iban sus embestidas, haciendo que un lloriqueó saliera de los labios de éste.

 

-Te amo Hazz.- Murmuró ocultado su rostro en el espacio entre la cabeza y el hombro del rizado. 

 

-T-también te amo Lou.- Harry llegó al ansiado orgasmo en un gran gemido que hizo callar rápidamente mordiendo una de sus manos echa un puño y Louis lo siguió después, viniéndose con fuerza dentro del sudado cuerpo de Harry y llenándolo por completo con su esencia. 

El castaño salió lentamente de adentro del muchachito ojiverde y se tumbó con pesadez a su lado. La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio; sólo la respiración entrecortada de ambos chicos se oía, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Louis buscó en la oscuridad los labios sandía de su novio y dejó un suave beso sobre estos. Los ojos de Harry le sonrieron cansados, luminosos, diciéndole tantas palabras con tan sólo una mirada mientras tomaba la mano de Louis y la entrelazaba con la suya.

No hizo falta palabras, sus cuerpos y miradas ya habían hablado suficiente aquella noche; ambos chicos lentamente cayeron en un sueño profundo, mientras afuera la fría nieve continuaba cayendo regalando sensaciones.


	25. Mi amanecer empieza cuando tú abres los ojos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Acostado al lado tuyo sintiendo tu corazón latir, y me pregunto qué estarás soñando, me pregunto si soy yo a quién estás viendo. Luego beso tus ojos y le agradezco a dios que estemos juntos, y sólo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento, por y para siempre. No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido, porque me perdería de ti, y yo no quiero perderme de nada.” I don’t wanna miss a thing- Aerosmith

La tupida capa de pestañas de Harry caía bajo sus párpados, cada una de ellas eran sumamente largas y muy arqueadas. Su mano reposaba a un lado de su rostro mientras que la otra yacía debajo del gran almohadón. Sus labios boquiabiertos, de vez en cuando hacían un ligero movimiento mientras pequeños suspiros se escapaban de ellos al respirar pacíficamente. Louis se había despertado hace ya varias horas atrás, y no quería despertar al joven rizado a su lado, estaba tan calmadamente dormido que pensó que sería un crimen despertarlo. Por eso decidió observarlo durante todo el rato hasta que decidiera despertar. Sonreía de vez en cuando ante las reacciones que tenía Harry en su sueño cada vez que él acariciaba levemente su nariz provocándole leves cosquillas. Parecía un autentico querubín.

La mañana en la bella ciudad había amanecido con un sol radiante. El astro rey brillaba en todo su esplendor intentando vanamente calentar el ambiente invernal. Los vidrios de la ventana de la habitación del castaño estaban completamente empañados, no dejando ver las demás construcciones de afuera, sólo una mancha de luz solar pegaba en ellos.

Harry se removió en la cama, girándose hacía el lado contrario de Louis y llevándose consigo gran parte de las frazadas que los cubrían. El ojiazul tiritó de frío, Harry lo había dejado completamente destapado con su desnudez al descubierto. Tomó suavemente uno de los extremos de la frazada que se había llevado el ojiverde y jaló lentamente buscando quitarle un poco. Harry se quejó aún dormido y se giró nuevamente hacía el castaño estirando completamente sus brazos y haciendo que uno de estos chocara con brusquedad en el rostro de Louis. Louis reprimió el grito de dolor apretando fuertemente sus labios.

-Calma…está dormido, no tiene noción de haber hecho eso, mantén la calma Lou…-Louis se habló a sí mismo por lo bajo mientras sobaba su nariz colorada por el frío y por el golpe que el rizado le había dado. Una leve risita salió de los labios de Harry, quién giró su cabeza observando a Louis quién estaba con una mueca de dolor. El rizado estalló en una gran carcajada que llenó por completo la fría habitación.

 

-Muy gracioso, así que estabas despierto.-

 

-Acabo de hacerlo.- Habló Harry entre leves risas.

 

-No le veo lo gracioso por ningún lado mocosito, pudiste haberme roto el tabique. -Louis habló con obvia exageración sólo para hacer sonreír más a su aniñado novio.

 

-¿Tu nariz quedará cómo la que usan los payasos?- Harry rió y Louis se contagio de él.

 

-Pues si pasa eso me haré muy famoso y podré trabajar cómo un fenómeno en el circo. Seré jodidamente rico.- Louis sonrió socarronamente mientras se peinaba sus cabellos con exageración fingiendo tener una importante melena. Harry tomó la almohada y le pegó de lleno al rostro de su novio, quién quedó algo atónito mientras observaba al rizado sonreír anchamente.

 

-¿Quieres guerra ricitos? Ese golpe sí me dolió.- Louis se abalanzó hacía el ojiverde poniéndose encima de él y llenándolo de cosquillas y besos por cada centímetro de piel. Harry reía cómo desquiciado debajo de él mientras pronunciaba con dificultad su nombre implorando por que se detuviera.

Louis se detuvo y observó por unos instantes el rostro matutino de Harry. El rizado tenía lagañas en ambos ojos, su mirada era cansada y fatigosa y sus cabellos una enredadera de rizos enmarañados, aún así se veía tan hermoso cómo siempre ante la vista de Louis. Beso con ternura los gruesos labios de Harry y se levantó de la cama para vestirse.

El rizado lo observó incorporarse desde la cama. Al fin podía envolverse con tranquilidad con todas las mantas. Se arrolló con todas la frazadas y quedó cómo una especie de enrollado, sonrió satisfecho por la calidez y comodidad que las telas gruesas le estaban proporcionando y giró por toda la cama feliz en su especie de enrollado.

Louis sonrió de lado al ver a su tierno novio actuar tan jodidamente raro, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento por parte del rizado.

 

-Pareces un canelón viviente.- Habló mientras se acomodaba sus pantalones holgados de algodón. Harry se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente.

 

-Iré por un poco de café ¿Tú quieres leche?- Louis inquirió parado a un lado de la puerta. Harry arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de su novio y Louis intuyó el pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de su supuestamente “Inocente” novio.

 

-Oh dios no…Tú no pensaste eso…¿Qué he hecho?- Louis se peinó sus lacios cabellos y dirigió su vista al techo fingiendo hablarle a los cielos. -Acabo de corromper la inocencia de este ser puro.- Louis meneó su cabeza y se marchó hacía la cocina mientras seguía con su parloteo, Harry rió chillonamente. Luego de la noche anterior, ya se sentía en completa confianza de bromear con Louis sobre cosas sexuales, se divertiría un poco con su novio quién lo creía una inocente criaturilla de dios.

El aroma a café caliente comenzó a llegar a sus fosas, respiró profundo llenándose del exquisito aroma y observó por la ventana. No se veía con claridad el perfecto paisaje de la ciudad debido a los vidrios empañados, así que sólo le limito a observar los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por el cristal, pequeñas pelusas flotando en el aire, o restos de piel muerta, Harry no lo sabía con seguridad, se paseaban por entre los rayos de sol. Su celular comenzó a sonar sacándolo de su leve trance y el rizado sacó un brazo de su arrollado de frazadas para tomar el aparatito que reposaba en la mesita de luz.

Treinta y cuatro llamadas pérdidas. Contacto: Mamá.

Suspiró con pesadez, estaba seguro de saber que era lo que le esperaba en su casa. Otra vez la misma historia de siempre. Dejó el celular en su lugar y se escabulló nuevamente en su pequeño arrollado, hoy quería vivir sin saberlo. Sólo permanecer en el acumulamiento de frazadas en el cuarto de Louis y junto a él.

~

Con el correr de los días la relación de Louis y Harry se hacía cada vez más fuerte; ya la habían hecho oficial con sus padres, aquello que tenian iba en serio. Y aunque a Anne no le agradaba la idea de que ahora el amor y cariño de su hijo se tuviera que repartir, igualmente estaba feliz por su pequeño muchachito rizado. De vez en cuando, cuando la soledad era insoportable en el pequeño departamento de Louis, él armaba su maleta y se iba a quedar los fines de semana en la casa de Harry. El rizado estaba más que feliz con eso, pero Anne no estaba del todo conforme, finalmente decidió aceptar con la sola condición de que no habría nada de relaciones sexuales dentro de su casa, por supuesto que Louis había aceptado enseguida aunque el pequeño muchachito rizado había bufado molesto. Al parecer, le habían arruinado unos cuantos planes que rondaban por su cabeza de enamorado.

El frío invierno poco a poco comenzaba a alejarse, estaban casi entrando a Febrero y la primavera ya asomaba, al igual que el cumpleaños de Harry. Los días eran un poco más cálidos y las ropas más livianas y cómodas, aunque ciertos días, el Invierno parecía volver y con más fuerza, el gélido frío no duraba más que escasos dos días para que la calidez volviera a aparecer.

Era un día maravilloso en la ciudad, con un sol radiante y la temperatura templada. Un día perfecto para estar en el aire libre, pero Louis estaba encerrado en su departamento limpiando con pereza los estantes de su repisa de libros. El castaño se detenía cada cinco minutos a estornudar debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que flotaba cada vez que pasaba el plumero. Él no era muy amante de la limpieza, su madre limpiaba todo su cuarto cuando vivía en la casa de sus padres y le había costado muchísimo adaptarse a esta nueva vida de independencia, más cuando él no sabía mucho sobre quehaceres del hogar. Había tenido que llamar más de tres veces al mecánico debido a que su lavarropas se trababa con las incontables pilas de ropa sucia que le echaba. Harry le había explicado con paciencia el funcionamiento de la máquina, pero el cerebro del ojiazul sólo retenía las cosas que él creía eran importantes y claramente el funcionamiento de un lavarropas no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. La cocina era otro problema, su arroz siempre quedaba pegado en la olla y pasaba horas raspando con un tenedor para que los restos quemados se despegaran de una vez por todas. Preparaba comida casera sólo los sábados y domingos, el resto de la semana llamaba al delivery. Cada uno de los empleados de “Pizza Manía” conocía su dirección, rostro, y nombre completo debido a la recurrencia con la que los llamaba, era el mejor cliente de la casa y Louis estaba muy orgulloso de eso aunque el rizado lo regañara incontables veces por no comer sanamente.

Así Louis se mantenía ocupado, sacando libros, pasándoles el plumero y volviendo a guardarlos, cuando tocaron a la puerta tres veces en pequeños golpecitos y Louis sonrió mientras dejaba el plumero a un lado, él conocía muy bien quién tocaba su puerta así. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato; Harry sonrió anchamente al verlo y le dejó un pequeño y dulce beso en sus labios.

 

-¿Estabas limpiando?- Harry preguntó con diversión mientras arqueaba una ceja. -Este día habrá que conmemorarlo en el calendario.- Sonrió.

 

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Inquirió Louis con asombro ante el comentario del ojiverde.

 

-Tienes el cabello lleno de polvo.- Espetó Harry entre sonrisas mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacía la cabeza de Louis y sacudía sus cabellos haciendo que una nube de polvo los envolviera. Louis estornudó fuertemente y Harry rió.

-¿Quieres ir al parque conmigo? El día está demasiado estupendo como para que lo desperdicies encerrado limpiando cómo un esclavo.- Habló el rizado.

-Pero si no limpio ahora no limpiare hasta dentro de tres meses. No todos los días me despierto con ganas de hacer quehaceres en el hogar, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.-

-Yo te ayudare luego, ahora vayamos por unos helados al parque.-

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo arrastró fuera de habitación no sin antes cerrar ésta. Ambos chicos salieron del departamento tomados de las manos, Harry sonriente de poder compartir un día tan maravilloso como él que estaba teniendo junto a su novio y Louis preocupado por sacar el polvo restante que aún quedaba entre sus ropas.

La gente parecía más feliz cuando el clima era templado y el cielo era celeste, pues al verlos pasar tomados de las manos les sonreían amablemente. Harry les devolvía la sonrisa con felicidad, y Louis sólo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisita. Las aves cantaban con alegría contagiándose del humor de los habitantes de Holmes Chapel, y las nubes arriba en el cielo se desplazaban lentamente hacia el norte. Todo parecía perfecto.

Luego de conseguir los helados, Harry del sabor de frutos del bosque y Louis de un tradicional chocolate, ambos chicos se echaron en la hierba que poco a poco comenzaba a crecer y observaron cómo los pequeños niños jugaban entre los juegos infantiles con diversión. Los pequeños saltaban, corrían, gritaban y reían a carcajadas disfrutando plenamente de algo tan banal cómo lo eran simples juegos.

 

-Desearía volver a ser un pequeño niño.- Louis comentó mientras lamía de su helado. Harry volteó a verlo, y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero decidió callar.

 

-¿A ti no?- Cuestionó Louis, notando la reacción del menor.

 

-No.- Respondió el rizado con sinceridad.

 

-¿Por qué no?-

 

-Porque mi infancia no fue cómo la que están teniendo estos niños aquí, o como la que tuviste tú Lou…- El rizado contestó observando a los niños que reían alegremente. El ojiazul se apretó los labios con fuerza. Había sido una pregunta completamente estúpida la que había dicho. Él sabía con absoluto detalle toda la dolorosa infancia del muchachito sentado a su lado, y su historia no era muy bonita que digamos. Bajo su vista apenado.

Una pequeña risa de bebé llegó hasta los oídos de ambos chicos, y Louis alzo rápidamente su vista.

Una joven pareja hamacaba con cuidado y suavidad a su pequeño niño de no más de dos años en una de las hamacas destinadas para bebés y Louis y Harry los observaron con curiosidad desde la lejanía. El pequeño retoño sonreía anchamente dejando al descubierto sus pequeños dientecitos, mientras miraba con alegría y goce cómo su joven mamá lo empujaba levemente desde adelante dándole movimiento al columpio. La mujer le hacía raras y graciosas muecas buscando incrementar la sonrisa de su pequeño hijo. Su padre estaba a un lado tomando de vez en cuando una que otra fotografía, maravillado mientras observaba a su mujer y su niño.

Louis sonrió dulcemente ante la adorable escena y se giró para observar a Harry. El rizado estaba completamente entretenido observando a la joven pareja y a su bebé, tanto que el helado en sus manos estaba chorreando por todo su brazo y él ni cuenta se había dado. Los ojos de Harry parecían dos estrellas brillantes. Embelesados ante lo que estaba apreciando.

 

-Cuando tengamos hijos quiero que se llamen Haven y Hava.-

Harry se giró bruscamente ante la voz de Louis hablar, sacándolo de su pequeño trance, y lo observó con extrañez.

 

-Son nombres bonitos ¿No crees?- Preguntó Louis sonriéndole. -Además empiezan con H, cómo tu nombre.- Louis comentó con ternura mientras quitaba el helado derretido de las manos del rizado y se lo llevaba a su boca.

Harry quedó observándolo por unos momentos para luego asentir entusiasmado con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja abarcando su rostro por completo.

-Haven y Hava…- Repitió los nombres en un murmuro mientras sonreía.

 

-Así es. Cuando llegue a casa luego de trabajar duro yo diré: “Haven, Hava ya llegó su padre el más cool, ¡vayamos por golosinas hasta que se nos pudran los dientes!” y tú dirás “Louis, eso no es bueno para los niños” y ellos te miraran con reproche y entonces me querrán más a mí por ser el padre más cool.- Louis sonrió mientras se echaba con pesadez en la hierba y estiraba sus brazos. Harry se contagió de su sonrisa y copió la acción del castaño para luego acurrucarse a su lado.

 

-¿Por que el futuro es tan lejano? Ya quiero que llegue y poder tener a Haven y a Hava en mis brazos…- Harry cerró sus ojos imaginando cómo serían sus niños. Imaginó una enorme casa con un patio muy lindo lleno de flores en dónde una pequeña niña y un pequeño niño, correteaban alegremente siendo perseguidos por Louis, quién los amenazaba con hacerles cosquillas si los atrapaba. Sonrió ante su pensamiento.

-No digas eso, cada cosa a su paso, luego te arrepentirás de haber deseado que el tiempo pasara tan rápido. Disfrutemos este instante, luego habrá tiempo para el futuro.-

 

-No lo creo, ya quiero que llegue el futuro.- Harry respondió con seguridad mientras observaba las nubes moverse muy lentamente arriba en el cielo ¿Por qué iba a querer que el tiempo pasara lento? No, el ya quería que fuese el futuro y poder tener una bonita casa con Louis, casarse y tener a Haven y a Hava. El no podía esperar tanto tiempo al futuro, lo quería y ahora.

En ese momento una fría brisa cruzó por el parque haciendo que la copa de los árboles bailaran y provocándole un ligero escalofrío por todo el cuerpo a Harry. Y el rizado lo sintió casi como una advertencia por parte del cielo.

 

-Bueno será mejor que vaya yendo a casa, ¿Vienes?- Louis se incorporó del suelo y sacudió sus jeans con restos de tierra. Harry asintió y se levantó para seguirlo.


	26. El cielo llora y nadie le pregunta ¿Dónde duele?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Él tiene una sonrisa que me hace acordar a memorias de infancia, en dónde todo era tan fresco como el brillante cielo azul. De vez en cuando, al mirar su rostro me lleva a ese lugar especial. Y si lo mirara fijamente mucho tiempo, probablemente me quebraría y lloraría. Él tiene ojos como los cielos más azules, cómo si pensaran en la lluvia. Odio mirar esos ojos y ver una pizca de dolor. Su cabello me recuerda a un lugar cálido y seguro, donde de chico me escondía y rogaba que el trueno y la lluvia pasarán de largo silenciosamente.” -Sweet child o’ mine / Guns N’ Roses.

1 de febrero.

La ciudad había amanecido con un fuerte temporal de lluvia y granizo. Según los meteorólogos, así se mantendría por al menos tres días más. Las gotas caían en el cristal del gran ventanal de Harry, desplazándose lentamente cómo una interminable carrera por ver quién moría primero en el marco de madera.

Harry observaba desde su cama a la lluvia caer con intensidad; abrazado a su oso Mordiscos, sin ganas de levantarse durante lo restante del día. Louis había organizado para ellos una linda salida por su cumpleaños, pero el rizado supuso que se tendría que posponer debido a la tempestad. Bufó molesto. Para colmo, ese día su cuerpo no había amanecido de lo más saludable que digamos, se estómago y cabeza dolían mucho, sentía arcadas con cada aroma a comida que provenía desde la cocina; definitivamente su cumpleaños número diecisiete no podía haber sido peor.

 

-Haaazz.- Su mamá tarareó desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada y el ojiverde rodó los ojos. Enserio que no estaba del mejor humor para el ataque de cariños que su mamá siempre le daba en cada uno de sus cumpleaños. Se escabulló por debajo de sus finas mantas y oyó el rechinido de la puerta abrirse y las pisadas de su mamá acercarse a su cama.

 

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amor!- La mujer lo abrazó por encima de las mantas, tirándosele levemente arriba del cuerpo con cuidado de no aplastarlo demasiado y Harry se quejó por debajo. -¡Ya tienes diecisiete años! ¡Eres todo un hombrecito Hazz!- La pelinegra comenzó a besuquear los rizos de Harry por encima de las telas y Harry decidió salir de su escondite para quejarse y reprochar de los mimos de su progenitora.

 

-¡Mamá, ya no soy un nene!, No hace falta que vengas cada año a atacarme con cariñitos y cursilerías.- Harry se sentó en la cama cruzando ambos brazos y esbozó un leve puchero mirando con reproche a su mamá.

 

-Para mí siempre serás mi bebé.- Anne lo miró con cariño y se dirigió hacía la ventana a correr por completo las cortinas, dejándolas a ambos costados para que se pudiese apreciar con suma claridad la fuerte lluvia de afuera.

 

-Mira que eres un llorón, el clima está terrible.- Comentó su madre con una leve risita.

 

Harry solo bufó y se escabulló nuevamente entre sus tibias mantas. Anne se acercó hacía él y se sentó a los pies de la mullida cama de su hijo.

 

-¿Tú no piensas levantarte muchachito? ¡Vamos! Diecisiete años sólo se cumplen una vez en la vida.- La mujer peinó los alborotados rizos de su hijo con cariño y animación.

 

-No.- Harry respondió secamente.- Hoy no pienso moverme de aquí. Me siento un poco mal, y el maldito tiempo arruinó mis planes con Lou.- El rizado comentó desanimado, murmurando la última frase con fastidio.

 

-Ohh, con qué era eso. - La pelinegra sonrió. -Estoy segura de que Louis igual te hará pasar un bonito día. -Comentó pícaramente guiñándole un ojo. Harry la miró extrañado, ¿Acaso su mamá sabía algo que él no? .

 

-¿Por qué dices eso?.- Harry se apoyó en uno de sus codos mirando confuso a su madre y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

 

-Tómate un par de vitaminas amor, te traeré un rico desayuno si tanto insistes en quedarte en esa cama.- La mujer se paro, arreglando un poco sus ropas. -Pero no te malacostumbres a estos caprichitos, será sólo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños.- Anne se acercó a su hijo plantando un ruidoso beso en su mejilla y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

 

Harry tomó un par de sus vitaminas y proteínas de la mesa de luz y las hizo correr en seco. Luego se tumbó nuevamente con pesadez en el mullido colchón oyendo con tranquilidad la fría lluvia caer. Su celular comenzó a sonar debajo de su almohada y se apresuro en tomarlo. Un texto de Louis. Una brillante y pura sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del ojiverde, dejando al descubierto sus tiernos hoyuelos.

 

“Hey Hazz, feliz cumpleaños amor (: ,eres un maldito lloroncito mocoso, si sigue lloviendo así tendremos que vivir en barcos!. - Harry sonrió levemente. -Lamento que tengamos que cancelar la cita :(, y lamento no poder estar contigo, pero es que esta lluvia no piensa parar, Te amo mucho y perdón. Louis xx”. 

Harry lo releyó dos veces más y cada vez que lo hacía su corazón parecía achicarse un poquito. Los días anteriores estaban jodidamente estupendos con el sol más radiante que el de un día de verano ¿Por qué diablos la lluvia tenía que esperar hasta su cumpleaños? Es como si el universo hubiese conspirado en su contra. Este definitivamente sería el peor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

 

“No te preocupes, la cita se pasara para otro día (: . H xx”

Enviar.

La carita feliz le resultó de lo más hipócrita cuando en realidad su rostro era una completa lástima debido a la profunda decepción y fastidio, pero él no quería hacer sentir mal también a Louis.

 

Para las cinco de la tarde el aburrimiento era más que insoportable. La lluvia aún no cesaba y Harry volvió a afirmarse que ese era el peor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Bufó molesto levantándose por primera vez en todo el día de su mullida cama y se sentó en la silla junto a su escritorio. Las crayolas que él usaba de pequeño aún se mantenían en el pequeño tarro de Mickey Mouse, y a un lado una pequeña libreta que él solo utilizaba cuando estaba aburrido.

Decidió garabatear un poco para pasar el tiempo. Hace bastante tiempo que no dibujaba y sus manos parecían inexpertas ante lo que hacían. El lápiz negro hizo un pequeño círculo y luego temblorosos palitos que sirvieron como un cuerpo. El rizado le agrego una sonrisa gigante al monigote que había creado y luego debajo de su obra le agrego el nombre “Louis”. Sonrió para sí mismo ante lo ridículo que él dibujo se veía. Al lado del monigote del castaño decidió dibujarse a él, un monigote un tanto parecido al de Louis con la sola diferencia de que éste poseía muchos garabatos que hacían de rizos. Los dos se veían muy solos allí por lo que decidió dibujarles una linda casa con un perro y dos gatos y porque no a Hava y Haven. Su dibujo parecía alguna caricatura de esas que hacen los niños de primaria pero el ojiverde estaba más que satisfecho por cómo había quedado. Decidió darles un poco de color y unos cuantos detalles más y finalmente lo pegó con cinta adhesiva en el cristal de su ventana. El bello e inocente dibujo se lucía en todo su esplendor en el frío vidrio, Harry lo observó orgulloso y con ancha sonrisa abarcando todo su rostro.

Decidió hacer otros pares más. Ésta vez, de sus amigos; hizo uno rubio y debajo le puso el nombre de “Niall” junto a una carita feliz a un costado. Luego hizo a Liam y a Zayn juntos, porque estaba más que seguro que el morocho le agradecería ese gesto. Hizo muchos corazones algo torcidos alrededor de ambos monigotes y debajo puso sus nombres.

 

Harry continuó dibujando diferentes formas y figuras que se le venían a la cabeza, pronto su pequeña libreta casi ya no tenía hojas.

 

-¿Hazz, estás despierto amor?- La dulce voz de su madre habló del otro lado de la puerta obteniendo su atención.

 

-Sí mamá, ¿Qué necesitas?.- Respondió desde el escritorio.

 

-Vinieron a visitarte, les diré que suban.-

 

-¿Quiénes?.- Inquirió el rizado extrañado. ¿Quién habría ido a visitarlo con esa clase de clima?. Su madre no respondió pues ya se había ido.

 

El rizado observó sus ropas y saltó hacia el closet en busca de algo más presentable. Aún estaba en piyamas, y no pensaba recibir a las visitas vestido de esa manera. Tuvo tiempo de ponerse una liviana camisa, pero no llegó a cambiarse sus pantalones piyama cuando el rubio de su amigo entró sin siquiera golpear por la puerta. Detrás de él venían Zayn, Liam y Louis quién estaba algo oculto entre decenas de globos con la inscripción de “Feliz cumpleaños”.

Harry quedó atónito, Niall sostenía bebidas frutales y una que otra cerveza, Zayn llevaba decenas de snacks, Liam tenía entre sus manos una gran torta con crema blanca decorada con cientos de estrellas plateadas, y Louis llevaba muchísimos globos y una que otra bebida. Los ojos de Harry pronto comenzaron a humedecerse y su boca a hacer pequeños y cortos pucheros.

 

-Feliz cumpleaños Hazz, ¿Acaso enserio creíste que no vendría? Una simple lluvia y unos pequeños granizos no pueden detener a Louis Tomlinson. -

 

El castaño le sonrió anchamente y Harry no pudo contener más el llanto, trató de ocultar sus lágrimas entre las grandes mangas de su gastada camisa gris y Niall, Zayn y Liam se miraron entre ellos, confusos ante la reacción de su amigo ojiverde, pero Louis no se sorprendió en lo más minímo. Sabía con certeza que su inocente novio era un llorón de primera. Dejó los globos y las bebidas en la cama del rizado y se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente, Harry ocultó su húmedo rostro en el cuello de Louis mientras hipaba tratando de calmar el llanto.

 

-Creo que nunca cambiarás, sigues siendo un lloroncito…- Louis murmuró en el oído del ojiverde tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda.

 

-G-gracias por esto…m-muchas gracias por esto..- El rizado intentó hablar mientras hipaba y Louis se separó del abrazo para besarlo.

 

-Bueno, basta de llanto, esta comida pide a gritos ser devorada, así que manos a la obra muchachos.- Niall espetó mientras abría los paquetes de snacks que llevaba el morocho entre sus brazos.

 

Los cinco chicos acomodaron la comida en la cama del rizado y Harry estaba seguro de que su cuarto quedaría hecho un desastre luego de esa tarde pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Estaba teniendo una hermosa tarde junto a sus mejores amigos y a su novio, y él no podía pedir más. Vinieron a salvarlo de lo que sería el peor cumpleaños de la historia y él estaba muy agradecido por eso.

 

-¿Qué es esto?.- Liam preguntó, sosteniendo un papel que había encontrado arriba del escritorio y mostrándoselo a Harry para que le explicará. Los cuatro chicos posaron su vista en el dibujo que mostraba Liam, pero sólo uno de ellos se sonrojo como un tomate ante los monigotes. Zayn quería esconderse debajo de la cama en ese momento.

 

-Oh, me pareció divertido hacer un dibujo de ustedes, también hice un de Niall.- Añadió el rizado explicando y al rubio se le iluminó el rostro con sólo oír su nombre.

 

-¿Un dibujo mío? ¿Dónde?.- Inquirió mientras observaba a Harry sumamente entusiasmado.

 

-Está en el escritorio.-

El rubio de dirigió al escritorio y tomo el dibujo el cual supuso que era él , pues éste tenía cabello rubio. Soltó una gran carcajada ante lo que sus ojos vieron y el rizado se sintió un poco ofendido pero decidió no darle importancia y simplemente rió también junto al Niall.

 

-¿Y a mí no me dibujaste?.- Louis lo observó con ojos de reproche, exigiendo por su propio dibujo y Harry simplemente señaló hacia el gran ventanal con una gran sonrisa. El ojiazul llevó su vista hacía éste y observó un bonito dibujo pegado con cinta adhesiva, allí habían cuatro monigotes; dos pequeños y dos grandes. Louis se acercó hacía el cristal para apreciar con mayor claridad la obra y debajo de cada personita hecha en lápiz se leían los nombres: Harry, Louis, Haven y Hava. Sonrió tiernamente y se giró para observar a Harry con cariño. El ojiverde no podía ser más tierno.

 

-Flota demasiada cursilería por aquí.- Habló Niall con diversión y Louis le arrojó con un par de papas fritas que tomó de la cama.

 

-Hey, con la comida no te metas porque estarás tocando una parte de mí Tomlinson.- Advirtió el rubio y los cuatro chicos sólo rieron.

El amenazante cielo de Holmes Chapel se oscurecía más debido a la noche y debido a los espesos nubarrones y así pronto, se hicieron las nueve y Niall,Zayn y Liam decidieron marcharse, a excepción de Louis, quién esta noche se quedaría a dormir.

Harry había suplicado, había hecho su mejor cara de perrito mojado, había pedido hasta el cansancio para qué Louis sólo por esa noche desobedeciera a Anne y lo complaciera sexualmente, sólo por ser su cumpleaños, pero Louis se negó rotundamente porque según el castaño, Harry gritaba mucho y su madre de seguro los escucharía, y él no quería ni necesitaba más problemas con la pelinegra. El rizado finalmente resopló resignado y se conformó con acurrucarse en la cama junto a Louis. Su colchón estaba lleno de migajas de galletas, papas fritas y demás comida, resultado de la pequeña fiesta de snacks que habían tenido hace apenas unas horas, y que lo hacían removerse de vez en cuando ante la picazón que éstas provocaban, finalmente encontró una linda posición encima de Louis, descansando su cabeza llena de rizos en el pecho del castaño. La cabeza de Harry subía y bajaba pacíficamente por el movimiento del corazón de Louis.

Ambos chicos estaban en silencio, acostados en la cama, con el cuarto completamente a oscuras, y sólo disfrutando del armonioso sonido de la lluvia caer, hasta que Louis decidió hablar.

 

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa que te dimos?.- El castaño habló en un susurro, haciendo que los pequeños bellos de la piel de Harry se erizaran.

 

-Mhm.- Contestó suavemente el ojiverde.

Louis acariciaba con cuidado y delicadeza los despeinados rizos del ojiverde, enterrando sus dedos entre estos y acariciando suavemente. Harry se sentía un gatito, cerró sus ojos gozando de la bonita sensación que Louis le estaba proporcionando.

 

-Lou.-

 

-¿Si?-

 

-Te amo mucho, ¿tú me amas?-

 

-Mmmm, déjame pensar…- Louis quedó en silencio por unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron interminables, hasta que decidió contestar. -No.

Harry levantó su cabeza del pecho de Louis para observarlo con su semblante completamente caído.

 

-¿Lo dices de verdad?.- Inquirió decepcionado.

 

-Ajam, pero cuando te veo siento algo raro en el estómago…no lo sé- El ojiazul se divertía con la situación, su novio parecía tomarse en serio sus pícaras mentiras.

 

-Eso es porque de verdad me amas.- Harry sonrió anchamente.

 

-No, creo que eso es asco.- Louis le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

 

-Tonto.- Harry volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Louis y éste río levemente ante la reacción del pequeño rizado.

 

-Por supuesto que te amo Hazz, te amo como no te das una idea.-

Harry sonrió tiernamente contra el pecho de Louis.

 

-¿Qué fue lo que deseaste? Te tomaste bastante tiempo pensando frente al pastel.- Comentó el ojiazul.

 

-No te puedo decir, si no, no se cumpliría.- El rizado habló con una sonrisa ancha.

 

-Oh vamos, prometo no decirle nada a nadie.- Suplicó Louis con una de sus caritas de cachorro mojado que nunca le fallaban, y nuevamente, tuvo éxito.

 

-De acuerdo.- Harry sonrió dándose por vencido.- Deseé que mi mamá me diera permiso de poder ir a vivir contigo.-

Louis quedó en silencio por unos segundos y Harry comenzó a temer de que la idea no le agradara en nada a su novio.

 

-¿Tú no quieres que yo viva contigo Louis?- Preguntó con preocupación mientras alzaba su vista para enfrentar los orbes celestes de Louis en la oscuridad. El castaño acarició una de las mejillas de Harry y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría Hazz, amaría más que nada que al llegar de mi trabajo tú estuvieras esperándome allí con tu hermosa y brillante sonrisa para recibirme en tus brazos. Así la horrible rutina no sería tan dura.-

Harry sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente. Se acercó a Louis dejando un tierno beso en sus labios.

 

-De todos modos si tu madre no te da el permiso yo prometo secuestrarte. Te tendré de rehén en mi casa por el resto de mi vida.- Comentó Louis mientras se giraba en la cama y giraba al ojiverde con él, para dejarlo ahora debajo de su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió tiernamente mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos y Louis le correspondió la sonrisa.

 

-Sería un placer ser tu rehén para toda la vida…- Murmuro el rizado antes de que los labios de Louis atraparan los suyos en un profundo beso.


	27. Prométeme que el mañana comenzará contigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Es siempre tener y nunca mantener, has empezado a sentirte como en casa, lo que es mío es tuyo para dejarlo o tomarlo, lo que es mío es tuyo para hacerlo propio…Oh sé mi bebé que yo cuidaré de ti…yo cuidaré de ti.”- Look after you / the fray.

-Harry cariño… ¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? ¿Enserio te mudarás? Tienes apenas diecisiete años amor.-

 

Harry sólo se limitó a suspirar pesadamente, ésta era la vez número cinco que su madre le hacía las mismas preguntas. Era verdad que aún ni siquiera era mayor de edad pero él ya estaba decidido a irse a vivir al departamento del castaño; además su madre ya le había dado el permiso, lo que significa que también estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Pero la pelinegra no podía siquiera imaginar en la soledad en la que quedaría la vieja casona con la ausencia de su hijo menor. No soportaba la idea de que su pequeño retoño ya era todo un muchacho de los pies a la cabeza.

-Mamá, ya hablamos de esto…- Espetó el rizado mientras recorría la habitación tomando sus objetos y empacándolos en las grandes y marrones maletas. La pelinegra observaba a su hijo desde la corta lejanía de la puerta de la pieza.

 

-Lo sé.- Anne suspiró. -Te voy a extrañar mucho Hazz.- Confesó suavemente y Harry se detuvo a observarla.

 

-Mamá, me harás llorar…no es cómo si me estuviese mudando a la otra parte del mundo, sólo estaremos a unas horas de distancia. Además vendré cada vez que pueda a visitarlos.-

 

La mujer asintió lentamente y se acercó a su rizado hijo para abrazarlo. Harry cerró los ojos ante el reconfortante y cálido contacto que su madre le estaba brindando. Él también extrañaría demasiado a su madre; extrañaría sus gritos cada vez que quería despertarlo, extrañaría esa calidez de hogar de familia, extrañaría los desayunos en la cama, extrañaría la suave y dulce risa de su madre. Pero no había nada que hacer, después de todo, todas y cada una de las personas deben crecer algún día y volar del nido, de la familia, para poder comenzar a formar una por cuenta propia, y aunque Harry era aún un jovencito inexperto y temeroso, estaba más que dispuesto por comenzar a recorrer por su cuenta los difíciles y bellos caminos de la vida. La mujer se separó del abrazo y limpió con disimulo las diminutas lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas.

 

-Estoy muy orgullosa del muchachito en el que te has convertido Hazz.- La pelinegra habló con su voz entrecortada y gangosa debido al llanto. -Y pensar que parecía sólo ayer cuando eras un pequeño niño que debía recurrir todas las semanas al hospital para poder vivir, mírate ahora Harry, eres un chico fuerte y esbelto, me llenas de orgullo amor.- Los ojos de Anne rebosaban admiración y lágrimas mientras observaba a su pequeño gran retoño.

 

-Mamá…- Harry estaba completamente seguro de que su mamá lograría hacerlo llorar de una u otra forma, aunque él estuviese aguantando con esfuerzo las lágrimas. Al fin su madre descansaría después de pasar tantos años cuidando de su salud, llevándolo al hospital a altas horas de la madrugada cuando él era un pequeño y las enfermedades atacaban con más fuerza, o llevándolo a chequeos médicos cuando ya era un poco más grandecito, o incluso hasta ahora seguía cuidando minuciosamente de él, recordándole cuando debía tomar sus pastillas, y atendiéndolo con cariño cada vez que él despertaba a diferentes horas de la madrugada con fiebre. Harry estaba muy agradecido con su madre por todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora que él ya era un muchacho y podía cuidarse por su cuenta, por fin la dejaría en libertad luego de estar tantos años presa por la enfermedad que el poseía, finalmente Anne tomaría su merecido descanso.

Llegó al departamento de Louis en un taxi, pues llevaba demasiadas cosas como para acarrearlas por la calle o para subirlas a un autobús. Agradeció que el chofer fuese uno amable y lo ayudara a entrar todas las cosas hasta la puerta del departamento del castaño. Cuando Harry le entregó el dinero y el taxi finalmente se marchó, justo en ese momento la puerta del gran departamento se abrió y Louis salió apurado con una tostada a medio salir de su boca y colocándose con dificultad un abrigo de algodón fino.

 

-Hazz, siento mucho recibirte así, dejé la puerta de mi piso sin llave, puedes entrar, lo siento, te amo mucho mucho, debo marcharme porque se me está haciendo tarde para el trabajo y no quiero regaños, siéntete como en casa en mi departamento, es todo tuyo.- Louis soltó todo muy rápidamente mientras intentaba masticar la tostada y trotaba incesantemente en un lugar fijo mientras le hablaba a Harry. Finalmente dejó un rápido y corto beso en los labios del ojiverde y se marchó con rapidez. El rizado quedó observando cómo su novio se alejaba corriendo con ligereza por la ciudad y se sonrió a sí mismo. Luego de limpiarse las pocas migas que Louis había dejado en su boca, decidió comenzar a entrar todo el equipaje hacia dentro del departamento. Sería una travesía algo larga acarreando maletas y pertenencias hasta el sexto piso que es en dónde se alojaba el ojiazul, así que luego de chasquear la lengua mientras observaba las interminables escaleras, tomó todo cómo pudo y comenzó a subir lentamente.

El piso de Louis era un completo chiquero, había cajas de pizzas por doquier, latas de coca-cola, revistas y periódicos con fechas antiquísimas, el rizado paseo su vista horrorizada por cada objeto. Louis no podía ser más desordenado y descuidado, definitivamente con su presencia en la casa las cosas allí cambiarían y muchísimo. Harry tomó un delantal y llevó sus rizos hacía atrás con una pequeña vincha para que no le estorbasen mientras hacía el aseo, se colocó guantes de limpieza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire disponiéndose a acabar con la mugre que reinaba en todo el departamento. Decidió comenzar con la cocina. Primero sacó todos y cada uno de los cubiertos, vasos, platos y los pulió y fregó hasta que estos relucieron y Harry pudo observarse en ellos con suma claridad.

Luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrillantó cada uno de los celestes azulejos y luego quitó la enredadera de pelos que había en la rejilla de la bañera, desinfectó con lavandina y detergentes el retrete y finalmente trapeó todas las baldosas.

Para las ocho de la noche todo el departamento estaba reluciente, sólo le faltaba por limpiar el cuarto del castaño, por lo que se dirigió cansadamente hacía éste y comenzó a planchar y doblar cada una de las prendas que estaban desparramas por todo el cuarto. Cambió las sabanas y fundas de la cama de dos plazas y limpió las marcas del cristal de la ventana de Louis. El vidrio quedó más que reluciente, y Harry observó con claridad cómo afuera la ciudad brillaba por sus resplandecientes luces, tanto de las tiendas como de los hogares de familia. Desde el sexto piso se podía observar con claridad toda la bella y pequeña ciudad de Holmes Chapel y encima de ella el manto oscuro de la noche con sus pequeñas titilantes estrellas. Harry observó detenidamente los astros y tuvo una idea; se dirigió a sus maletas buscando el dibujo que había hecho en su casa, el cual tenía pegado en su ventana, y lo colocó ahora en el cristal de la ventana de Louis.

Su familia, su pequeña y futura familia se veía muy feliz en ese inocente dibujo. Se alejó unos pasos para apreciar mejor su obra con el manto de estrellas brillando por detrás y sonrió anchamente al notar cómo la estrella que Louis le había dicho debía observar cuando lo extrañase, brillaba justo encima de su pequeña obra.

 

~

 

-Hazz, ya llegué baby monkey…- Louis se deshacía de su abrigo desganadamente mientras con su mirada buscaba a su rizado novio. Notó que todo estaba extrañamente reluciente y un aroma a flores y frutas flotaba en su departamento.

 

-¿Hazz?- Asomó su cabeza en la cocina pero allí tampoco había señales del rizado, sólo había platos, cubiertos y vasos que relucían tan ridículamente que sólo les faltaba que desprendiesen pequeñas estrellitas; y un enorme y bonito florero con rosas adornando la pequeña mesa de madera.

 

-¿Hazz? ¿Estás en el baño?- Se dirigió al cuarto de baño pero la luz estaba apagada. Tampoco había rastros de Harry por allí.

 

Finalmente entró en su cuarto lentamente; y allí estaba Harry durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama usando un absurdo delantal con florecillas y guantes de limpieza. Su rostro estaba algo sucio, y su cabello lleno de polvo.

Louis sonrió dulcemente al verlo y lo cubrió cuidadosamente con una manta. Observó lo limpio que estaba su cuarto y por unos momentos lo desconoció, ese no era el cuarto de Louis Tomlinson si no tenía su distintivo caos de ropa, pero podía adaptarse al orden y la limpieza de Harry.

El dibujo pegado en el cristal de su ventana captó su atención haciendo que una leve risita se escapará de su boca.

 

-Sí que eres pésimo dibujando…- Murmuró cariñosamente mientras observaba a Harry dormir como un ángel. Acarició sus rizos con delicadeza y se marchó sin hacer ruido de la pequeña habitación.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad. Louis prácticamente ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Harry rondar por todo el departamento, a encontrarlo preparando la cena cada vez que él llegaba de su trabajo completamente agotado. Su pequeño y frío departamento ahora estaba lleno de la calidez clásica de un hogar. También había cambiado en muchas formas su comportamiento, cada vez que utilizaba algo de la cocina debía lavarlo y volverlo a guardar en su lugar, cada vez que se cambiaba de ropa debía llevarla hasta el pequeño cesto de prendas sucias, cada vez que salía de bañarse debía secarse bien para no andar chorreando agua por todo el piso lustrado. Aunque le había tomado algo de tiempo adaptarse a estas nuevas reglas, ya que él era posiblemente una de las personas más descuidadas y desordenadas de toda la faz de la tierra, no quería generarle disgustos a su rizado novio ni complicar más su trabajo de limpieza en el pequeño departamento, después de todo unos simples cambios siempre venían bien. Más si estos eran a favor de ambos.

Era una noche completamente estrellada y con una temperatura templada, casi anunciando la llegada de la tan ansiada primavera a la ciudad.

Louis llenaba la tina con agua caliente, haciendo que el vapor inundara por completo todo el cuarto de baño. Harry por su parte observa una película al azar en la televisión. Había sido un día completamente largo y exhaustivo para el ojiazul, los clientes entraban sin cesar al local de comidas rápidas y prácticamente estuvo todo el día yendo y viniendo con pedidos, sin respiro alguno. Un largo baño de agua caliente siempre hacía bien luego de una agotadora rutina.

 

-Hazz, ya está el agua.- Louis llamó al ojiverde y éste enseguida entró sonriente al pequeño baño, despojándose con velocidad de sus ropas piyama, las cuales llevaba puesta la mayor parte de su tiempo, y se adentró con entusiasmo en la tina repleta de agua. Louis sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse.

Hace ya algunos días el rizado había decidido que de ahora en más se bañarían juntos, porque supuestamente “Le gustaba la manera en la que el castaño lavaba con cuidado sus rizos”. Al principio al ojiazul no le había agradado en nada la idea, pues la hora del baño era una hora sagrada para él, en dónde podía pensar y reflexionar tranquilo, tomarse su tiempo, estar a solas consigo mismo por unos minutos. Pero luego de varias suplicas de Harry finalmente cedió ante la petición de su chiquilín novio.

 

-¿El agua está linda?- Louis preguntó mientras se adentraba en la cargada tina con cuidado de no resbalar. Harry asintió ligeramente mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle espacio a Louis. No era una bañera muy grande que digamos, por lo que los dos muchachitos debían sentarse enfrentados y con sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Una vez que el castaño se acomodó, Harry se levantó para posicionarse entre sus piernas, dándole la espalda a Louis para que pudiese lavarle el cabello cómo lo hacía siempre. Louis tomó el shampoo floral de Harry y desparramó un poco entre sus rizos para luego comenzar a masajear formando la espuma.

 

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?.- Harry inquirió con suavidad mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de los masajes que Louis le hacía a su cuero cabelludo.

 

-Terrible… la clientela no me dio respiro. -Louis suspiró con pesadez recordando su ajetreado día.

 

Harry tomó un poco de espuma de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus manos.

 

-Sabes, estuve pensando…-

 

-¿Mhm?.- Louis animó a que prosiguiera.

 

-Creo que debería buscar un pequeño trabajo para ayudarte con los gastos del departamento ¿Qué piensas?.-

Louis detuvo sus masajes hacia Harry y quedó en silencio por unos segundos. No, definitivamente esa no era una buena idea. Sabía con certeza que el cuerpo del rizado era jodidamente débil y con la sola idea de pensar que estaría expuesto a una agotadora rutina, le aterraba. No quería que Harry se levantara en las frías mañanas de invierno exponiendo su salud para ir a un trabajo, quería que Harry se quedara acurrucado en la cama esperando por su llegada abrazada a su tonto oso. Trabajar era estar expuesto a personas, y estar expuesto a personas significaba correr el riesgo de poder contraer alguna enfermedad, y debido a que el sistema inmune de Harry era muy frágil tenía mayores probabilidades de contraer alguna de ellas, Louis lo sabía perfectamente.

 

-No, definitivamente no.- Contestó reacio y con voz firme.

Harry giró su rostro para observarlo con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero ayudarte con los gastos Lou.- El rizado habló con decisión.

-Hazz, te he dicho que no y es no.-

\- Louis déjame ayudarte, ¡no soy un jodido inválido!- Harry espetó subiendo levemente el tono de su voz y alejándose de su novio castaño para volver al otro extremo de la tina.

-Harry no quiero discutir sobre esto, te he dicho que no trabajarás y no lo harás.- Louis dio su última palabra y los orbes de Harry comenzaron a aguarse rápidamente. El castaño rodó sus ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que proseguía.

-Eres un egoísta Louis, ¡estoy intentando ayudar un poco, no quiero ser una puta carga a la que deben alimentar, quiero ayudar también!- Harry chilló y pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no trabajarás, estoy tratando de cuidarte, maldición! ¡Y no empieces con tus putos llantos Harry!- Louis bramó más alto de lo debido asustando un poco al rizado quién comenzó a llorar más desconsoladamente ocultado su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Puta madre…- El castaño murmuro mientras se apartaba el cabello de su rostro. Respiro profundo tratando de calmar su alteración, sabía que la había cagado. Harry no tenía la culpa del día de mierda que le había tocado hoy en el trabajo.

-Hazz…- Susurró suavemente pero el ojiverde no alzo su vista y simplemente hizo oídos sordos al llamado de Louis. -Hazz lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte…- Intentó nuevamente.

-N-no lo sientes…- Habló entre leves sollozos el ojiverde observando a Louis con sus grandes orbes enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Si lo siento Hazz…- Louis se acercó hacía el muchachito rizado y tomó ambos lados de su rostro para besar tiernamente sus párpados, nariz y labios. -Prometí que te cuidaría y voy a hacerlo, no dejaré que nada malo te suceda ¿Entiendes Hazz? Por favor, no quiero que trabajes, por ahora alcanza bastante bien con lo que ganó en el local.-

-De acuerdo…- Harry cedió finalmente. -Pero cuando necesitemos más dinero promete que me dejarás trabajar, aunque sea vendiendo dulces en el parque.-

Louis sonrió dulcemente a su novio y asintió atrapando sus carnosos labios, haciendo que éste soltara un leve suspiro. Harry unió ambas de sus manos detrás del cuello del ojiazul, profundizando aún más el beso. Se separaron unos instantes después, agitados y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lou…¿Me harás el amor en la bañera?.-

La inocencia en aquella pregunta hizo erizar cada bello del cuerpo de Louis, llevando una sensación extraña que fue a parar directamente a su ahora necesitado pene.

-No lo sé.- Sonrió contra el cuello del rizado generándole cosquillas. -¿Tú quieres eso?- Inquirió en un susurro mientras dejaba pequeños cortos besos en el hombro de Harry.

-Mhm…- Respondió el ojiverde con serenidad; y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Louis.

Luego de hacer el amor en la incomodidad de la bañera, ambos chicos quedaron en silencio dentro de la tina. Harry estaba extrañamente callado, jugaba chapoteando su mano en el agua una y otra vez. Louis observaba en silencio su tonto juego, sabía que cuando Harry permanecía callado durante mucho tiempo es porque tenía algo para decir pero dudaba en hacerlo, así que simplemente se mantuvo callado, esperando hasta que decidiera contarle.

-Lou.- El ojiverde finalmente habló, sin posar su mirada jade sobre Louis.

-¿Si Hazz?-

Harry quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucedería si yo muriera? Es decir…sabes que ante cualquier enfermedad que pegue violentamente en mi cuerpo podría hacerlo. Podría morir en cualquier momento…-

Un absoluto silenció inundó el cuarto de baño. Sólo el sonido del agua con la que jugaba Harry se oía.

Louis no quería pensar en eso, no ahora. Sabía con certeza que las palabras del pequeño rizado eran muy ciertas. La idea de la muerte de Harry lo atormentaba todas las noches, pues el pequeño rizado era cómo una débil copa de cristal expuesta a un huracán, jodidamente débil y vulnerable, y en cualquier momento podría ser alejado de él para no regresar jamás. Le aterraba la idea, le paralizaba por completo el cuerpo y el corazón de sólo imaginar que un día pudiese faltarle el muchachito rizado. Harry estaba tan integrado a su vida que no creía que fuese posible una vida sin él. Su futuro no podía imaginarlo sin Harry, en todas y cada una de sus ideas de vida estaba presente siempre el jovencito de orbes verdes porque así lo quería Louis, y haría todo lo posible por que así fuera.

-Haría cualquier cosa para poder salvarte primero, incuso si al hacerlo muero.- Respondió con seguridad el castaño. -Harry tú vivirás muchos años más, aún te faltan muchas cosas por vivir, recuerda a Haven y Hava; primero debes criarlos ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas.-

Louis atrajo a Harry hacía su cuerpo y el rizado apoyo su cabeza en el tibio pecho desnudo de Louis.

-De acuerdo…- Murmuró suavemente. Louis comenzó a peinar con delicadeza los mojados rizos del ojiverde.

-Los dos llegaremos juntos a viejitos, y pasearemos por el parque con nuestros bastones y nos sentaremos en las bancas a darle de comer a las palomas.-

Harry imaginó cada una de las cosas que Louis iba diciendo y sonrió contra el pecho de éste.

-Estaremos juntos siempre, ¿Aún después de la muerte?-

-Siempre.- Respondió Louis.


	28. Podemos cortar flores, la Primavera no se detiene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cuando dos almas se enamoran, no hay nada más que el anhelo de estar una cerca de la otra. La presencia que se siente a través de una mano, o el sonido de una voz. Las almas no tienen calendarios ni relojes, ni entienden la noción del tiempo o la distancia. Sólo saben que se siente bien estar la una al lado de la otra. Esa es la razón por la cual una persona extraña demasiado a otra, incluso aunque ésta se encuentre en la habitación de al lado. Las almas solo sienten la ausencia, no se dan cuenta de que la separación es temporal.”

Un año después.

 

Era un sábado soleado a mitad de la primavera. Las aves se paseaban con júbilo por entre las grandes copas de los elevados árboles, entonando alegres melodías que mejoraban el humor de cualquier persona que las escuchase.

Los rayos de sol pegaban con fuerza en la piel caramelo de Louis, quién juntaba flores en el gran campo de lavandas. Mas allá estaba Harry, distraído con la cantidad de mariposas que volaban en aquel lugar, y persiguiéndolas como todo un crio, aún cuando ya tenía sus dieciocho años cumplidos. La joven pareja había decidido visitar el campo de lavandas, el mismo en dónde meses atrás en una fría noche de otoño se habían confesado su amor. Con la sola diferencia de que ahora éste estaba completamente florecido debido a la primavera y no lucía tan tétrico como aquella noche.

 

-¡Hey Hazz, ven!.- Louis llamó a su rizado novio quién se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él y éste enseguida se acercó corriendo con velocidad por entre las flores, haciendo que unas cuantas mariposas alzaran vuelo debido a su escándalo.

 

-¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió algo agitado.

Louis simplemente colocó en su cabeza la corona de flores que había armado para él. Al hacerlo pequeños pétalos cayeron de algunas de las flores y Harry los tomó en sus manos, apreciándolos, para luego llevar su mirada extrañada a su novio.

 

-¿Es para mí?- Cuestionó con ilusión.

 

-Ajam.- Louis sonrió con dulzura mientras asentía.

 

-¡Gracias, es muy bonita Lou!- Harry sonrió complacido haciendo que sus hoyuelos se notaran con claridad.

 

-Pensé que haría juego con tu belleza, y no me equivoqué.-

 

Harry soltó una tímida sonrisita y sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente.

 

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Estuviste corriendo mariposas durante toda la mañana, necesitas nutrirte para más energía.-

El rizado asintió enérgicamente con una ancha sonrisa y ambos chicos se dirigieron debajo de un gran árbol a comer bajo su fresca sombra.

La tarde de a poco iba llegando, el sol se lucía en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo y las nubes se movían lentamente hacia el sur ante la suave brisa. El clima estaba algo húmedo, y pesado, advirtiendo que pronto tendrían lluvias. Ambos chicos comían con tranquilidad y calma, apreciando y disfrutando del cómodo silencio que los envolvía.

 

-Lou, hay una hormiga caminando en tus pantalones.-

Louis llevó su mirada hacía sus gastados jeans y efectivamente había una pequeña y negra hormiga, acarreando una migaja que se había caído del pan de su sándwich.

 

-Tú tienes cara de hormiga.-

Harry giró su rostro con brusquedad para observar a su novio con reproche y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Louis soltó una estrepitosa risa.

 

-En serio tienes una hormiga, pero ríete, yo me reiré cuando te pique.- Harry giró su rostro dramáticamente, y con una mueca de ofensa.

 

-Hazz, este campo está prácticamente repleto de insectos, una pequeña hormiga no me hará nada.- Louis estiró ambos de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, relajando sus músculos. –Tú tienes una araña en la cabeza y no te veo chillar, no veo razón para hacerlo yo por una pequeña hormiga.- Soltó con normalidad.

 

-¿Una araña?- El rizado giró su rostro con velocidad, observando al castaño con ojos aterrados. – ¡¡¡Quítala, quítala!!!- Se despeinó con exaltación sus rizos chocolate y Louis soltó otra estrepitosa risa.

 

-No tienes nada tonto, caíste otra vez en la misma estúpida broma.- El ojiazul espetó entre sonrisas mientras atraía el cuerpo de Harry hacia él. -¿Recuerdas la broma que te hice sobre la niña fantasma? También fue en este lugar. –Los recuerdos de aquella noche comenzaban a llegar hasta la mente de Louis.

 

-Sí, eso no fue nada gracioso.- Harry apoyó con cuidado su cabeza en el regazo del castaño, con una mueca de ofensa abarcando su aniñado rostro.

Louis comenzó a acariciar los sedosos rizos de Harry como siempre lo hacía. Juraba que podría pasarse la vida tocando con suavidad el cabello de Harry y viendo a éste cerrar sus ojos de a poco ante las caricias.

 

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije esa noche?-

Harry asintió lentamente mientras contemplaba los brillantes orbes celestes de Louis confundirse con el ostentoso cielo detrás.

 

-Dijiste que te encargarías de hacerme sonreír cada día que te deje estar a mi lado, que me cuidarías y protegerías siempre, y que te esforzarías en cumplir todas esas cosas bonitas que prometiste me pasarían…-

 

-¿Y cumplí…?-

Harry lo observó detenidamente y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque aún te falta proponerme matrimonio y adoptar nuestros hijos.- Esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

 

-Aún hay tiempo para eso Hazz, tenemos toda una vida por delante.-

 

Louis cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad disfrutando de la fresca brisa primaveral que daba de lleno en su rostro. Aún tenía toda una larga vida esperando por él y estaba ansioso por conocer todas las sorpresas que le esperaban más adelante, tanto a él como a su rizado novio.

 

~~

 

Al otro día, Louis se quedó dormido debido a que ambos habían llegado completamente agotados de su día de picnic el día anterior, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo del departamento mientras intentaba peinarse y arreglar su chaqueta. Ese trabajo era el único recurso que tenían ambos chicos, y él no pensaba perderlo por nada del mundo.

Así que Harry quedó completamente solo como todos los días en el pequeño piso. Normalmente ocupaba la tarde limpiando y acomodando cosas en el departamento hasta la llegada de Louis, pero ésta vez decidió descansar y simplemente mirar un poco de televisión.

La tarde pasaba lenta en la pequeña y bella Holmes Chapel, era un ciudad pequeña en la que la mayoría de sus habitantes dormían siesta en las tardes, por lo que siempre entre las dos y las cinco de la tarde era completamente silenciosa y desértica.

Harry buscaba algo entretenido en la televisión para ver. Bufó molesto al no encontrar nada, así que simplemente dejó uno de los aburridos documentales de History y decidió dormir por un rato. Se acurrucó en el mismo sillón y el sueño rápidamente vino por él.

Louis observaba con impaciencia el reloj; ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que su turno terminara oficialmente y pudiese marcharse a casa. El día no había sido tan duro como otros, pero igualmente el estar llevando y trayendo bandejas con comida lo agotaba de todos modos. Luego de atender a una señora mayor, y entregarle su jugo de naranja y sus papas fritas, finalmente el reloj marcó las ocho en punto y se dirigió con rapidez a los cambiadores para vestirse con sus prendas normales y poder finalmente marcharse,

Al llegar a su departamento un silencio sepulcral lo recibió, observó la televisión la cual estaba con su volumen completamente bajo y puesta en el canal History y luego sus orbes azules cayeron hasta el muchachito rizado que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón. Sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena para ambos.

Mientras picaba algunas zanahorias, oyó a Harry quejarse levemente en el living. Asomó su cabeza para observarlo y éste seguía durmiendo tranquilamente pero en una posición diferente. Volvió su atención a sus manos picando ligeramente los vegetales y otro quejido de Harry llegó hasta sus oídos. Ahora un poco más fuerte. Louis dejó el cuchillo y las hortalizas a un lado y se dirigió hasta el living. El ojiverde estaba acurrucado con su ceño fruncido, vagas gotas de sudor caían lentamente de su frente.

 

-Hazz.- El castaño movió con delicadeza el hombro de Harry tratando de despertarlo. –Hazz, despierta. Pronto estará la cena baby monkey…-

 

-Lou…-Harry se quejó aún dormido. Louis dedujo que quizás estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Esperaba que sólo fuera eso.

 

-Aquí estoy Hazz, ¿Qué sucede?-

 

-Lou…Lou, no te vayas…¡Lou!- Harry se despertó bruscamente completamente alterado y asustado. Su respiración era dificultosa y su mirada estaba perdida y aterrada, hasta que sus ojos verdes encontraron los de Louis. En ese momento se abalanzó hacia él abrazándolo con fervor.

 

-Fue sólo una pesadilla Hazz, tranquilo. No iré a ninguna parte…- El castaño comenzó a acariciar los rizos chocolate con ternura, buscando reconfortarlo.

 

-T-tú te ibas Lou…te ibas y no te despedías.-

 

Harry oculto su rostro en el pecho de Louis y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a la camisa del ojiazul.

 

-Nunca te dejaré Hazz ¿Recuerdas? Fue sólo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, todo estará bien, tranquilo…-

El castaño se desprendió lentamente del abrazo del ojiverde para plantar un suave beso en sus labios color sandía y Harry sonrió levemente.

 

-Jamás me separaré de ti ¿De acuerdo? .-

Harry asintió lentamente.

 

-Ahora iré a ver la cena, pronto va a estar. Estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo baby monkey.-

Louis se perdió nuevamente en la cocina y Harry quedó pensando mientras su vista estaba perdida en el absurdo y aburrido documental que pasaban en ese momento en la televisión.

Su pesadilla había sido tan real, casi como si estuviera pasando en ese momento. Louis se marchaba para siempre, y lo dejaba a él solo, y lo que era peor, no se despedía de él, simplemente se iba.

Se abrazó las rodillas ocultando un poco su rostro y vagas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse, las limpio rápidamente antes de que cayeran por sus mejillas.

 

-Hazz, ¿quieres tus verduras con queso o solas?.-

Las voz peculiar de Louis hizo a un lado los malos pensamientos de su pesadilla.

-Con queso…- Contestó con premura.

-De acuerdo, entonces serán con queso.-

Una vaga sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Harry, decidió no darle más importancia al tema de su pesadilla, después de todo el ojiazul le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado, era algo ridículo hasta de pensar que un día Louis lo dejaría sin siquiera despedirse, luego de todas las cosas bonitas que juntos habían pasado. Él amaba a Louis y estaba seguro de que el castaño sentía lo mismo por él.

Suspiro pesadamente relajándose en el sillón y una fuerte punzada en el pecho lo hizo ponerse rígido, soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor y Louis volvió a asomar su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Está todo bien?.- Preguntó con preocupación.

Harry borró rápidamente la mueca de dolor en su rostro y se apresuro en asentir ligeramente.

 

-De acuerdo…, la comida estará pronto Hazz.- El ojiazul volvió a adentrarse en la cocina sonriente, pero Harry quedó quieto en el sillón con el miedo corriendo por sus venas. Nunca había sentido un dolor parecido a ese, fue como un pinchazo justo en el medio de su pecho. Algo ligero pero muy doloroso.

 

Se dijo a sí mismo que quizás no sería nada grave, sólo un pequeño dolor que pasaría pronto, así que lo dejó pasar.

 

Pero el dolor no fue pasajero, y cada día que pasaba parecía aumentar más y más. Trataba de convencerse así mismo diciéndose una y otra vez que pronto pasaría, y cada vez que Louis le preguntaba si estaba bien, él ocultaba su mueca de dolor y le sonría forzadamente mientras asentía, se sentía fatal por mentirle a su novio, pero no quería preocuparlo.

Una mañana de lunes ambos chicos despertaron muy temprano para comenzar nuevamente con la rutina, ambos con ideas completamente diferentes en mente.

Mientras Harry preparaba las tostadas, otro de los fuertes dolores se hizo presente en su pecho. Soltó un pequeño quejido y se aferró con fuerza la camisa blanca que llevaba en ese momento. Louis dejó de tomar su café y lo observó con preocupación.

 

-Hazz, ¿Estás seguro que está todo bien? ¿No ocurre nada que quieras contarme?…-

El rizado nuevamente borró con rapidez su mueca de dolor y asintió ligeramente.

 

-De verdad, no ocurre nada grave Louis, solo unos pequeños dolores, pero nada de qué preocuparse.-

El castaño asintió mirándolo con desconfianza. Harry lo notó y se apresuró en cambiar el tema.

 

-¿Terminaste tú café?, llegarás tarde si no te apuras.- Trató de hablar con simplicidad, intentando minimizar el tema de sus quejidos y Louis asintió.

 

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde Hazz, traeré una linda sorpresa para ti, estoy seguro de que te encantará.-

 

Harry abrió sus ojos con extrañez mientras veía a su novio colocarse su chaqueta de jean.

 

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?.- Preguntó con impaciencia y Louis se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente.

-Tendrás que esperar a la noche ricitos.-

Harry bufó molesto y el ojiazul plantó un rápido beso en su frente para finalmente marcharse.

 

El rizado dejó pasar unos quince minutos luego de la partida de su novio para salir finalmente del departamento rumbo a la casa de su mamá.

Al llegar a la casa, los recuerdos nostálgicos invadieron su cuerpo. Los mismos jazmines que él recordaba, estaban completamente florecidos en la entrada de la vivienda. Observó hacía arriba y soltó un gran suspiro al observar al gran ventanal que pertenecía a su cuarto. Todo estaba intacto. Tocó dos veces a la puerta hasta que su madre finalmente abrió y lo recibió con felicidad. Luego de abrazarlo fuertemente por al menos diez minutos y de murmurarle cuánto lo había extrañado, lo hizo pasar al interior de la casa.

Estuvieron charlando por alrededor de media hora. Harry particularmente hablaba sólo de la maravillosa convivencia que estaba teniendo con Louis, de lo bien que estaban yendo las cosas junto a él, y su madre le contó que Gemma los había ido a visitar la semana pasada, y que su padre había conseguido un ascenso en el trabajo; hasta que Harry finalmente juntó valentía para ir al punto de el porqué de su visita.

 

-Mamá.-

La pelinegro dejó de beber el té, para observar a su hijo.

 

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Quieres más té?.- Inquirió Anne, mientras dejaba la blanca taza de porcelana sobre la mesa ratona.

-No, gracias mamá…, en realidad no vine aquí para contarte de lo estupenda que va yendo mi relación con Louis…-

El rizado comenzó a jugar torpemente con sus dedos como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

-¿Algo anda mal Harry?.- La mujer preguntó con suavidad y Harry mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Anne se acercó más a su hijo y comenzó a frotar su espalda tratando de esfumar el obvio nerviosismo y miedo que éste tenía.

-Mamá…creo que algo no anda bien conmigo…-


	29. El mundo duele menos si te miro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cuando los problemas crean que nos han encontrado, y el mundo se desmorone a nuestro alrededor, te prometo cariño que tú nunca sentirás nada, porque yo asumiré las consecuencias por ti. Así que pon tus heridas y magulladuras sobre mi piel, te prometo que tú nunca sentirás nada, porque me opondré ante todo lo que el mundo pudiera arrojarte, recibiré el golpe por ti. Y si caigo aquí al menos sabes, cariño, que moriría por ti, te prometo que tú nunca sentirás nada…”- You won’t feel a thing / The Script.

Se sentía casi como un deja vu de su infancia. Los mismos pasillos fríos con olor a yodoformo, los incontables y desgarradores llantos de los niños pequeños, los enfermeros cruzando a toda prisa los pasillos, yendo de habitación en habitación.

Harry se encogió con miedo en la silla azul de plástico y aferró con más fuerza la mano de su madre; ambos estaban en la sala de espera, aguardando a ser llamados por el médico. El rizado se sentía como si hubiese vuelto a su niñez, cuando visitaba todas las semanas el hospital junto a su madre, o inclusive a veces cuando debía permanecer días o semanas allí debido a chequeos e incontables estudios que los médicos le hacían a su débil cuerpo.

 

-Todo estará bien Harry. –Su madre le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba la mano del rizado aferrada a la suya. –Verás que no será nada grave y podrás volver a casa tranquilo.-

El rizado asintió lentamente. Otra vez las mismas palabras que su madre le repetía de pequeño una y otra vez, y como en ese entonces, también seguían siendo palabras en vano, pues no calmaban en nada el temor que paralizaba su cuerpo en ese momento. Pero al ojiverde le agradaban esas palabras, “Todo estará bien”; él sabía que esa frase era incierta, pues nadie sabe con certeza que es lo que puede llegar a pasar a futuro; pero en cierto modo, eran reconfortantes.

 

-¿Harry Styles?- La voz gruesa de un enfermero llegó hasta los oídos de Anne y de Harry y ambos dirigieron con premura sus miradas hasta el cuarentón hombre rubio que estaba parado en la puerta del consultorio.

-Sí, aquí.- Espetó Anne mientras aferraba con más firmeza la ahora sudorosa mano de su hijo. Ambos ingresaron a la par a la fría habitación del hospital.

 

*

 

Louis estaba de un muy buen humor ese día en el trabajo. Había pedido el permiso a su jefe de retirarse más temprano debido la sorpresa de Harry y el hombre había accedido a dárselo sin rodeos. Hoy parecía ser un día genial para todos.

Por primera vez desde que había ingresado a trabajar a Burger King, decidió hablarle a sus compañeros de tareas. Éstos al principio se miraron entre ellos, confundidos ante la nueva amabilidad del castaño; luego finalmente se contagiaron de su buen humor y mantuvieron una fluida y animada conversación. Charlaron un buen rato sobre cosas banales, criticaron con diversión a unos cuantos clientes que ingresaban con su detestable mal humor y reían entre ellos alegremente.

Al término del día, Louis se dijo a sí mismo que desde ahora en más, hablaría con más frecuencia con sus compañeros de trabajo, ese había sido un estupendo día y eso que aún no llegaba la sorpresa que le tenía preparada al rizado, estaba seguro de que Harry se largaría a llorar de la alegría. Todo marchaba viento en popa.

 

Eran las 5:30 cuando el ojiazul se retiró del local. Para ese entonces, los débiles rayos de sol daban contra el asfalto tiñéndolo de diferentes gamas de naranjas. Los carteles luminosos de las diferentes tiendas y las farolas de las calles de a poco comenzaban a encenderse, reemplazando a la luz solar.

Louis estaba tan feliz que se puso a tararear una ridícula vieja canción a medida que se dirigía a su destino por la enorme sorpresa del rizado.

Al llegar, una gran fila de personas lo recibio en el lugar, estaban acumuladas haciendo fila para ser atendidas, así que Louis tomó asiento, cogiendo un par de revistas que se exponían en el mostrador y se dispuso a esperar. Después de todo, no tenía apuro alguno. Apenás eran las seis de la tarde.

Ojeó con rapidez los diferentes títulos de las secciones que traía la revista y se sonrió a sí mismo.

 

*Las 12 vacunas fundamentales que su bebé necesita. (Pág 1-3)

*Como lidiar con su hijo travieso (Pág 3-6)

*15 nombres excéntricos para su nuevo bebé. (Pág 6-7)

*Consejos para padres primerizos (Pág 7-10)

 

Abrió la revista en la página siete y comenzó a leer cada párrafo con atención, después de todo, tenía que comenzar a prepararse para el día en que él y Harry fuesen padres. Esperaba con ansias aquel día, sabía con certeza de que ambos serían los mejores padres de todo el mundo. Aprendió muchas cosas del artículo que él no sabía, sobraba decir que él era un completo ignorante en el tema. Aprendió que a los bebés recién nacidos siempre debes acostarlos con su boca arriba, o que no se debe bañar al bebé al menos hasta las tres o cuatro semanas de vida.

 

-¿Alguien más está para hacer consultas?-

 

La chillona voz de la muchacha que atendía la recepción habló, captando la atención de Louis quién rápidamente se incorporo de su cómodo asiento para acercársele.

-Buenas tardes señorita… ¿Podría informarme detalladamente cómo es todo el proceso para una adopción?…-

 

(…)

 

El viejo médico observaba con atención las radiografías en sus manos y anotaba cada detalle que observaba en la libreta a su lado. Harry le dirigió una rápida y temerosa mirada a su madre y luego volvió a llevarla al cansado rostro del médico enfrente de él, buscando alguna mínima reacción que le informase si su situación era grave o no.

 

-Al parecer tienes un corazón debilitado, y tienes un principio de infección en el lado izquierdo de éste… ¿Has sufrido alguna neumonía vírica últimamente?-

Harry buscó con miedo la mirada de su madre y está tenía un semblante de preocupación absoluta.

 

-Vera usted…Harry nació con un sistema inmune diferente al de los demás, el suyo es muy frágil e incapaz de detener las enfermedades, fue hereditario, y debido a eso está contrayendo enfermedades constantemente. Si no mal recuerdo, hace unos meses si sufrió un principio de neumonía.-

 

-¿Es grave lo que tengo?.- Harry se apresuró en cuestionar ni bien su madre termino el relato y el médico enfrente de él hizo una rara mueca mientras fruncía un poco sus labios.

 

-Te recetaré un par de medicamentos Harry, si los dolores siguen y la infección no disminuye, me temo que tendremos que internarte para procedimientos más complicados.-

 

-¿Quiere decir que por ahora puedo volver a casa?- El semblante del rizado comenzaba a cambiar, al parecer no era tan grave lo que tenía.

 

-Así es.- El médico sonrió levemente y comenzó a anotar los nombre de los medicamentos que debía ingerir Harry en las próximas semanas.

 

-Aquí tienes, recuerda que si los dolores persisten, debes recurrir otra vez al hospital para chequeos más profundos Harry. El corazón es un tema muy serio, en casos más graves, si tu infección no decrece podrías perder la vida.-

El semblante esperanzador que Harry había formulado hace tan solo unos segundos fue derrumbado en un instante ante las últimas palabras de aquel viejo hombre.

Luego de despedirse cordialmente, Anne y Harry salieron lentamente del consultorio. La atmósfera se había tornado silenciosa y llena de incertidumbre.

 

-Hey…¿Por qué esa cara?, verás que los medicamentos te harán efecto y todo estará bien Hazz, no pasará a mayores.- Comentó su madre con positividad mientras acariciaba los rizos chocolate de su hijo.

El ojiverde asintió lentamente mientras forzaba una desganada y triste sonrisa.

-No olvides tomar los medicamentos, si me necesitas puedes llamarme que estaré en su departamento en cuestión de segundos.-

Otro leve asentimiento por parte del rizado. La pelinegra se acercó a él para dejar un dulce beso en su frente.

 

-Debo irme cariño, tengo que preparar la cena para tu padre. Sé que Louis cuidara muy bien de ti.-

-Gracias mamá…- Espetó por fin el rizado y Anne le sonrió dulcemente.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme cariño, soy tu madre, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites.-

Harry asintió, esta vez con una bonita sonrisa que dejaba marcar los hoyuelos en sus cachetes. Se despidió de su madre para dirigirse al departamento. En el camino iba rogando para que Louis aún no haya llegado de su trabajo. Él no pensaba contarle nada de su visita al hospital, esperaba que su infección decreciera con los medicamentos y que todo quedara en el olvido rápidamente. No quería generarle absurdas preocupaciones al castaño.

Para su suerte, al llegar al departamento éste estaba completamente vacío. Así que tuvo tiempo para esconder los nuevos medicamentos y la receta que el médico le había dado.

Luego de ocultar todo en lugares a los que el castaño jamás posaría su vista. Tomo a Mordiscos entre sus brazos y se acurrucó en la cama.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar, y sin que él se diera cuenta se encontró pensando en que si las cosas no funcionaban y su infección seguía avanzando, él podía perder la vida. Podía llegar a morir. La angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo y los sollozos comenzaron a escaparse de su garganta sin darse cuenta. El no quería morir, aún tenía muchas cosas por vivir junto a Louis. Quería tener una bonita y larga vida junto a él.

 

-¡Hazz, ya llegué baby monkey! ¡Traje la sorpresa, y además compré el almuerzo!-

La voz de Louis se oyó desde el living seguido del ruido de la puerta cerrarse y Harry se apresuró en limpiar su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Louis entró en la habitación y encendió la luz , el rizado rápidamente ocultó su rostro contra la mullida almohada.

 

-Hey, ¿Qué sucede Hazz? Traje la cena para ambos ¿Quieres comer?- Louis inquirió con serenidad mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama. Harry meneó su cabeza negando, aún con su rostro oprimido contra la almohada.

 

-De acuerdo…¿Quieres ver la sorpresa al menos?-

Esta vez Harry habló, con su voz entrecortada y gangosa por el llanto.

 

-N-no quiero sorpresas, q-quiero estar solo Lou…-

 

-Bien…- Louis le echó un último vistazo a su deprimido novio y se retiro de la habitación sin decir más. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con Harry, pero decidió darle un tiempo a solas al muchachito rizado, ya luego le contaría cuando su angustia pasara. Así que pospuso la gran sorpresa para un mejor día; dejó los papeles que le habían entregado arriba del mueble del living hasta nuevo aviso.

 

*

 

Luego de cuatro días, se suponía que los dolores tendrían que haber reducido con las nuevas medicaciones, pero no fue así. Se incrementaban cada día más y Harry creía ya no poder soportarlos.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Harry estaba tendido en el sofá del living intentando concentrar su atención en los dibujos animados para olvidar un poco los dolores de pecho que sentía en ese momento.

Aún no le había dicho nada a Louis y no pensaba decirle, en esos momentos el ojiazul estaba en su trabajo y no quería molestarlo; estaba seguro de que si le decía ahora, el castaño sería capaz de abandonar el trabajo sólo para volver al departamento y ver su estado, y él no quería que por culpa suya Louis perdiera el trabajo, ya que además, era el único sustento de ambos. Así que simplemente tomó un calmante y se dispuso a dormir por un rato.

 

-Hazz, llegué.- Espetó el ojiazul en un tono elevado pero rápidamente se calló al notar cómo su rizado novio dormía pacíficamente en el sofá. Sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió al cuarto para cambiarse la ropa y ponerse algunas prendas cómodas. Hurgó entre el fondo del ropero hasta que por fin encontró sus pantalones grises de algodón que tanto amaba. Al sacarlos, algo más salió junto a éstos. Un pequeño papel que cayó directo al suelo obteniendo la atención de Louis. El castaño lo levantó y comenzó a leer la escritura que allí había, fue algo difícil de hacerlo puesto que la letra era algo rara y confusa, pero notó que era una receta médica. ¿Que hacía una receta médica oculta detrás de toda la ropa? …

 

“Paciente: Harry Styles

Edad: 18 años

Diagnostico: Infección en el lado izquierdo del corazón a causa de una neumonía vírica. El paciente debe tomar los remedios recetados y en el caso de que la infección no decreciera, debe acudir con urgencia nuevamente a su hospital más cercano para mayores tratamientos.

Fecha: 9 de Mayo”

Eso había sido hace apenas unos días.

Los orbes de Louis se abrieron ante lo que acababa de leer, la confusión el miedo, y la decepción de a poco se colaban entre cada parte de su anatomía ¿Por qué Harry le había ocultado algo así…?

 

(…)

 

Luego de una hora Harry finalmente despertó de su pesado sueño y lo primero que sus ojos observaron fue a Louis parado a un lado de su sillón con un semblante muy serio. El rizado se fregó los ojos para aclarar su vista y observó un papel en la mano derecha de Louis. Era el papel que el médico le había entregado. Su cuerpo entero se paralizo.

 

-¿Me puedes explicar que es esto Harry?-El tono que Louis usó hizo asustar un poco al rizado, no estaba acostumbrado a que el ojiazul le hablará de esa manera tan hosca y seria.

-Lou…yo…-

-¿Por qué me mentiste Harry?.-

-Lo siento mucho Lou…, no quería preocuparte. Creí que solo sería una leve infección que pasaría con unos cuantos remedios.-

-¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de esto Harry? ¡Es tu salud, tu corazón, diablos! ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo así? ¿En qué mierda pensabas Harry?- El castaño bramó con furia y Harry apartó su vista de los azules orbes repletos de furia. Apretó fuertemente sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-¡No creas que por tu llanto tendré lastima Hazz!, esta vez fuiste muy lejos. ¡Es que no entiendo porque mierdas me ocultaste algo así! ¿Qué tal si perdías la vida a causa de esto? ¡Dime algo, diablos!-

Louis continuaba gritando y cada vez más fuerte, pero a los oídos de Harry esos fuertes alaridos se volvían leves murmullos en la lejanía, murmuró un suave “Lo siento Lou” pero no estaba seguro de si había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Louis pudiese oírlo. Su cuerpo dejó de responderle y simplemente cayó con pesadez en el piso del departamento. A los lejos oyó como Louis gritaba su nombre y lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Observó a los borrosos ojos azules enfrente suyo mirarlos con preocupación, y el azul cielo rápidamente despareció para dejarlo en una oscuridad absoluta.

 

~

 

Habían llevado a Harry a cuidados intensivos, y desde hace ya una hora que Louis y Anne esperaban impacientes por alguna noticia en la fría sala de espera. Los orbes tristes y temerosos de Louis se paseaban por las personas que allí aguardaban. Los habían derivado a una sala de urgencias en dónde sólo se encontraban personas en estado crítico y esto helaba la sangre del ojiazul. Ver a las personas que allí estaban no ayudaba mucho, pues todas estaban tristes, desesperanzadas, sin motivos para continuar y Louis simplemente quería echar a correr lejos de aquel deprimente escenario. Pero dentro de una de esas salas estaba el amor de su vida, su razón de existir, y él había prometido que jamás dejaría que nada malo le sucediera y que siempre estaría a su lado, y no pensaba romper esas promesas. Así que aguardo con valentía y esperanza por alguna noticia sobre el estado de Harry.

Le echo un vistazo a Anne a su lado, la mujer había permanecido callada desde que habían arribado. Tenía su mirada perdida entre las baldosas grises del piso del hospital y Louis no se animaba a irrumpir en su pequeña burbuja.

 

-¿Parientes de Harry Styles?- Un joven médico al fin apareció y la peinegra y el ojiazul rápidamente se incorporaron dirigiéndose hacia él a paso ligero.

-Soy su madre.- Finalmente habló Anne.

El joven hombre asintió mientras echaba un vistazo a los papeles en su mano.

-El paciente presenta una severa infección. Según dice aquí, ha sufrido una neumonía vírica que le ha debilitado ese órgano ¿Verdad?.- Anne asintió ligeramente y el médico prosiguió. –Su estado no es muy bueno, tendremos que seguir medicándolo sólo para disminuir un poco la rapidez con la que avanza la infección. Lamento informales que deberá necesitar de un trasplante con urgencia.-

El semblante de Anne cayó abruptamente y echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- Inquirió Louis y el médico asintió. Sin decir más el joven muchacho se retiró de la escena y el ojiazul quedó solo tratando de reconfortar a la mujer. Anne se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo de Louis y éste le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Él no merece estar pasando por todo esto.- Sollozó Anne mientras apretaba su rostro en el hombro del castaño. Louis comenzó a frotar su espalda con cariño.

-Todo estará bien Anne, el es un chico fuerte y lo ha demostrado todo estos años. Esta vez no será la excepción…-

Luego de diez minutos, cuando Anne pudo al fin calmar su llanto, decidieron entrar a la habitación en dónde el rizado se encontraba.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, con su mirada perdida, su rostro reflejaba una tristeza absoluta y ni siquiera se limitó a levantar su vista para observar al ojiazul y a la pelinegra que ingresaban.

-Hola cariño…- La mujer habló con suavidad y afabilidad mientras tomaba asiento a los pies de la cama del rizado. Harry no contestó, y la mujer entendió que su muchachito rizado no se encontraba en condiciones de establecer una conversación en esos momentos; así que simplemente comenzó a acariciarle las piernas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por la manta, mientras observaba sus grandes orbes verdes perdidos en la nada. Así, tanto Louis como Anne se mantuvieron callados, sólo haciéndole compañía al joven ojiverde. La incertidumbre y el desasosiego flotaban en la silenciosa habitación de hospital.

Luego de quince minutos, Anne se incorporó soltando un pesado suspiro.

-Cariño, debo irme…, se está haciendo algo tarde, vendré mañana nuevamente a primera hora ¿De acuerdo?- El tono de voz de la pelinegra era suave y delicado, como si le estuviese hablando a un pequeño niño.

Harry asintió lentamente aún sin hacer contacto visual con su madre pero a la pelinegra le bastó el leve asentimiento de su hijo y sonrió dulcemente.

Dejo un ruidoso beso en los risos de Harry y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

-Louis, ¿Puedes venir un momento?.- Anne habló desde afuera de la habitación y Louis asintió mientras también salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta blanca tras él.

La pelinegra observó fijamente los ojos celestes del castaño. Louis supo que la pelinegra le diría algo importante debido a la seriedad de su rostro.

-Louis, dejo a mi pequeño niño en tus manos, sé que tú podrás cuidarlo mejor que nadie y que levantarás un poco su ánimo. Ambos sabemos muy bien que solo tú eres la causa de felicidad en Harry. El te ama mucho, tú lo sabes… No dejes que caiga en depresión por favor, cuídalo mucho. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer más que mimarlo y darle de mi amor maternal, él necesita de ti, necesita de tu fuerza y amor para poder continuar con esperanzas en su vida. Confío a mi hijo en tus manos Louis…-

 

Louis observó los brillantes ojos azules de la mujer frente a él, en ellos se reflejaba la preocupación, pero también era la mirada de una madre luchadora. Louis sabía que Anne había pasado por situaciones similares a la de ahora incontables veces, había sido una madre muy fuerte y lo seguía siendo; pero ahora era su turno de ayudar a Harry.

 

-No se preocupe, Harry estará bien.. Cuidaré de él con mi vida, tenga por seguro que no le pasará nada malo.- El ojiazul habló con seguridad observando fijamente a la pelinegra y ésta sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Llevó una de sus delicadas manos hasta el rostro de Louis y acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas.

 

-Confió en ti Louis.-

 

Luego de que Anne se marchará, una brillante idea llegó hasta la mente del castaño, así que antes de ingresar nuevamente a la habitación del rizado, se dirigió a la recepción del hospital a pedir algunos materiales que estaba seguro, alegrarían al rizado.

 

(…)

 

Habían pasado más de quince minutos desde que Louis había salido de la habitación a acompañar a Anne hasta la salida, pero el castaño no volvió a ingresar y Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si es que él también se había marchado. Esto le generó un poco de tristeza, ya que no se había despedido, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de seguir con sus especulaciones, el castaño entró nuevamente a la habitación. La mirada cansada de Harry fue directamente hasta sus manos, ya que Louis traía consigo una pequeña caja de crayolas y unas cuantas hojas.

Louis se sentó a los pies de la cama y observó la mirada afligida de su novio, para luego carraspear un poco y comenzar a hablar

-Traje colores y algunas hojas, pensé que quizás tendrías ganas de hacerme un bonito dibujo.- Louis comentó y Harry lo observó con sus grandes orbes verdes, ahora sin brillo, y luego meneó su cabeza en negación. Louis soltó un pequeño suspiro, tal parece que costaría más de lo que él había imaginado levantar el ánimo del muchachito rizado.

-Vamos, solo uno pequeño.- Intentó una vez más mostrándole los materiales al rizado, pero este negó nuevamente. – ¿Por favor…?- La cara de cachorro regañado siempre era su carta bajo la manga.

Harry soltó un bufido y finalmente se incorporó, sentándose en la cama de muy mala gana, pero para Louis fue más que suficiente. El castaño le entregó los lápices y las hojas a Harry y éste comenzó a garabatear muy desganadamente. Hacia vagos trazos impetuosos sin forma y luego firmó con su nombre debajo y le arrojó el papel a Louis para finalmente volver a envolverse entre sus mantas, pero ésta vez, dándole la espalda a Louis.

-De acuerdo…creo que nada de dibujos por hoy.- Espetó Louis mientras dejaba a un lado los materiales.

-¿Quieres hablar al menos?- Inquirió en un murmuro. El rizado volvió a negar.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Harry creyó que había ganado y Louis al fin dejaría de hablar. Tan sólo quería un momento para él mismo, no quería a nadie más cerca, ¿Es que nadie lo entendía? Necesitaba un momento para digerir la pesada noticia de que su vida corría riesgo, pero todos actuaban como si su estado fuese solo una broma. Todos trataban de animarlo en vano, porque vamos, ¿Quién podría seguir viviendo como si nada pasara luego de enterarse de que podría morirse en cualquier momento?

Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo hicieron sobresaltarse un poco. Giró su rostro con velocidad y se encontró con el rostro de Louis a escasos centímetros del suyo. El castaño se había metido en la cama del hospital junto a él.

 

-N-no puedes hacer eso, te regañarán.- Advirtió, pero al mismo tiempo quería que Louis no se alejara de él. Quería que Louis siempre tuviese sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Quería sentir cada día de su vida la respiración del ojiazul chocar contra su nuca. Quería saber que el castaño siempre estaría allí para él, porque aunque fuera algo ridículo de pensar, cuando estaba entre los brazos de Louis sentía que todo estaba bien. Que nada malo podría pasarle nunca porque Louis estaba allí, y Louis se encargaría de cuidarlo, y protegerlo. El lugar más seguro en toda la faz de la tierra se encontraba entre los brazos del ojiazul.

 

-Puedo vivir con eso.- Susurró Louis mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del rizado.

Harry suspiró y dirigió su vista a la pequeña ventana al fondo de la habitación. Comenzaba a anochecer de a poco, y los tonos naranjas del cielo se convertían en tonos violáceos y azulados. Holmes Chapel se tornaba oscura. Harry comenzó a pensar; en ese momento había cientos de personas enamorándose, algunas besándose, otras recibiendo la llegada de su primer hijo al hogar, y él estaba tendido en la fría cama del hospital, con un parte médico no muy alentador, y con Louis abrazado fuertemente a su cuerpo, casi con el miedo de que pudiese esfumarse en cualquier momento, y pensó que el mundo era una completa injusticia. ¿Por qué cuando estaba saboreando la felicidad absoluta la vida le ponía un pesado obstáculo en el camino?. Para cada persona estaba escrito un destino diferente, así que Harry simplemente se resignó y aceptó que esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir. Cruel, triste y escasa.

 

-Lou…- Susurró despacio.

-¿Qué sucede?.- El castaño dejó un pequeño beso en la nuca del rizado e hizo que este sonriera levemente. Esa era quizás la primera sonrisa que había logrado formular en todo el día.

 

-¿Crees que haya vida después de la muerte…?-

Louis quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-No lo sé Hazz, no he muerto aún, pero cuando lo haga te mandaré un mensaje avisándote si la hay-

Harry soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de su inmaduro novio.

-¿Crees que dolerá? ¿O simplemente pasará rápido y ya?- Otra pregunta por parte del rizado que incomodaba a Louis. Este tomo una gran bocanada de aire, soltándola lentamente. No quería que Harry pensara en esas cosas, él tampoco quería pensar en esas cosas, simplemente porque dolía, dolía que el rizado ya estuviera evaluando la idea de que podría llegar a morirse si no encontraban un donante a tiempo.

-Hazz, ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un poco?-

Harry solo asintió suavemente.

-Que tengas buenas noches baby monkey…-

-Buenas noches Lou.-

El castaño cerró sus párpados, rogando para que el sueño viniese rápido por el así no tenía tiempo sugiciente para ponerse a pensar sobre el estado de Harry, sobre si las cosas empeoraban, sobre cómo sería su vida si el rizado no estaba más a su lado. Louis estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo, simplemente su vida ya no tendría más razón, y él solo sería un cuerpo ocupando lugar en la inmensa tierra, porque estaba seguro de que si Harry moría, su alma, su corazón, su todo, se irían con él.

-Lou.- La voz tranquila y baja de Harry habló nuevamente y Louis volvió a abrir sus párpados.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Cualquier cosa Hazz…-

-¿Por qué cada vez que decimos buenas noches se siente como un adiós?…-


	30. Las estrellas se están desvaneciendo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quiero que nunca se acabe este momento en dónde todo es nada sin ti. Esperaría aquí para siempre solo para ver tu sonrisa, porque es cierto, no soy nada sin ti…después de todo he cometido mis errores, he tropezado y caído, pero quiero decir estas palabras. Quiero que sepas junto a todo lo demás, que no dejaré que esto se vaya, estas palabras son mi alma y corazón, me guardaré este momento, y lo sabes mientras hago sangrar a mi corazón para demostrarlo, no quiero dejarlo ir…”- With me / Sum 41

A la mañana siguiente el estado de Harry empeoró. Louis se despertó ante los desgarradores gritos y lloriqueos de éste y observó aterrado como se aferraba el pecho con fuerza mientras lloraba de dolor. Quedó atónito sin saber qué hacer, cuando dos enfermeras ingresaron rápidamente al cuarto y lo sacaron de la escena para poder ocuparse del ojiverde. Louis estaba aterrado, quedó paralizado afuera de la habitación sólo a unos pasos de distancia de la puerta, mientras seguía oyendo como desde adentro Harry continuaba llorando y gritando, haciendo que cada parte de su ser sufriera.

Por primera vez la realidad le cayó con rudeza sobre los hombros, podía perder al rizado en cualquier momento; a ese chico que se había amoldado a su vida con tanta perfección que era la envidia de cualquier juego de puzles, estaba a punto de alejarse de él para siempre, sin que Louis pudiese hacer nada, sin que pudiese detenerlo.

Echó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se dejaba caer en las frías baldosas del hospital con pesadez.

 

-¡Harry!-

Soltó en un grito quebrado con todas sus fuerzas, mientras observaba aquella puerta blanca que conducía al cuarto del rizado con sus ojos chorreando en lágrimas y con su corazón completamente destrozado.

Las personas que pasaban lo observan con pena, dolor, y extrañeza. Pero a él ya no le importaba nada de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, porque la persona que era su mundo se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte dentro de una de esas habitaciones. Su mundo se estaba terminando.

 

-Harry no me dejes…- Murmuró en un sollozo débil. Las lágrimas saladas corrían una tras otra sobre sus mejillas, sin intención de detenerse. Si Harry moría, el estaba seguro que también moriría con él. ¿De qué serviría un mundo si el amor de su vida ya no está junto a él? ¿De qué serviría seguir viviendo si la persona con la que imaginaba que pasaría el resto de vida se iba para siempre?.

El llanto de Harry había cesado dentro la habitación y había quedado en completo silencio. Louis comenzó a pensar lo peor.

Un médico pasó apresuradamente por su lado y el ojiazul lo siguió con la mirada viendo como éste se adentraba en la habitación del rizado.

Louis también quería poder cuidar de Harry, él también quería entrar para ver a su novio sentado allí, sonriente mientras abrazaba a Mordiscos, y luego él se acercaba a acariciarle los rizos como siempre lo hacía.

Pero no podía hacer eso, debía esperar. Así que simplemente quedó arrodillado en el suelo con su mirada vidriosa pérdida en la nada, rogándole a dios que no alejase a la razón de su existir de su lado, rogándole porque Harry estuviera bien. No quería que sus últimas palabras hacía el rizado fuese un simple "Cualquier cosa Hazz” debido a una pregunta que éste había formulado. Quería que el tiempo se detuviese en ese momento, o quería que alguien le dijera que todo había sido una absurda y cruel pesadilla, quería saber que las cosas estarían bien para ambos.

El doctor salió de la habitación y Louis se levantó con rapidez del suelo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas en sus ojos y se acercaba al hombre con premura.

 

-¿Tú eres pariente de Harry Styles?- Inquirió el médico muy seriamente logrando asustar a Louis. Éste comenzó a repetirse en su cabeza una y otra vez “Harry está bien, él es fuerte, él estaba bien ”. No iba a hacerle caso a la expresión preocupante del médico. Harry estaba bien.

-Soy su novio. ¿Él está bien?- Preguntó con desesperación y nerviosismo.

-Bueno…-

Eso ya no era bueno, Louis lo sabía. Él hombre lo quedó observando con una mirada lastimosa y el silencio que vino después de sus palabras no eran buena señal. Louis comenzó a impacientarse y su sangre a helarse.

-¡Como está él!- Chilló con exasperación y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

-Tranquilo…debes tomarte esto con calma, él…- El médico lo tomó de uno de sus hombros pero el ojiazul lo aparto con un rápido manotazo brusco.

-¡Mierda! ¡Sólo dígame como esta él! - Bramó con euforia y dolor. Mandando al diablo el respeto que se supone debía mantener por las personas mayores. Tan solo quería saber cómo estaba su novio. Quería saber si aún tendría otra oportunidad para decirle cuanto lo amaba. Cuánto significaba en su vida.

-Él no está bien…, por ahora le dimos algunos calmantes, pero lamento decirle que la infección en el corazón no decrece y se está esparciendo con más velocidad, ya no hay nada que los medicamentos puedan hacer. Si no encontramos una donación para él esta semana, lo siento mucho, pero… él perderá la vida…-

El mundo entero de Louis se vino abajo ante esas palabras, fue como si le dijeran “Se termina tú mundo, ya no hay nada que hacer”. Sus sueños más anhelados, el futuro perfecto que planeaba junto al ojiverde, todo en ese momento se iba desvaneciendo en la nada.

 

(…)

 

El ojiazul entró lentamente a la habitación y allí estaba Harry, tendido sobre la cama cual muñeco de trapo. Sus ojos verdes, esos mismo que antes rebalsaban dulzura y brillaban tanto que eran la envidia de cualquier estrella, ahora habían perdido todo el resplandor y calidez y sólo reflejaban tristeza y desesperanza. Louis apretó fuertemente su labio inferior, Harry parecía sólo un ser humano esperando a que la muerte lo llevase, le dolía demasiado observar esa imagen deprimente de su novio, lo estaba matando a cada segundo, quería echar a llorar desconsoladamente y abrazarlo y exigirle que se quedara a su lado para siempre. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, debía reprimir el angustiante dolor y ser fuerte por Harry.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó con cuidado a los pies de ésta observando a Harry detenidamente. Ese no era su Harry, definitivamente ese no era el muchachito dulce, amable e inocente del que él se había enamorado.

 

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Inquirió en un murmuro y los perdidos orbes verdes lo observaron.

-¿Te dijeron cuanto tiempo me queda de vida? Cuando les pregunté no quisieron decirme…-

Y ahí se rompía el último pedazo sano que quedaba del corazón del ojiazul, el dolor y la angustia calaban con fuerza en sus huesos, trató duro de no dejar escapar ningún sollozo en ese momento, no quería que Harry lo viese en ese estado, así que se acercó al rizado y comenzó a acariciar sus rizos chocolate con ternura mientras sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente. No quería verlo en ese estado, lo estaba matando en vida a él también, al irse estaba seguro que lo arrastraría a él también aunque esa no fuese la intención del rizado.

Él había prometido que haría sonreír a Harry cada día que éste lo dejase estar a su lado, le había prometido que siempre lo cuidaría, y así lo haría. Así que decidió hacer algo para levantar el ánimo de su novio decaído y con suerte, lograr levantar también un poco su propio estado.

 

-Hazz…¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Preguntó, pasando por alto la triste pregunta de Harry. Si es que al rizado le quedaban pocos días de vida, no quería que fueran desperdiciados hablando de la muerte. Quería que fuesen los días más inolvidables de sus vidas, tanto para él como para el muchachito de ojos verdes. Luego habría tiempo para las cosas tristes, aún no era el momento.

Harry lo miró extrañado, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

 

-¿Es San Valentín?.- Inquirió con inocencia el ojiverde mientras ladeaba levemente su cabeza. Louis soltó una suave risita.

-No Hazz, eso fue en febrero. Hoy es el día número 512 que estamos juntos.-

Harry frunció un poco su ceño no comprendiendo. ¿Qué tenía de especial que fuese el día 512 desde que estaban juntos?

-¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese número?-

-Nada, pero debemos festejar. Es una gran cifra ¿No crees?-

Harry soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias del castaño.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- Inquirió curioso por saber cuáles eran los planes de Louis.

-Eso lo sabrás cuando venga del trabajo. Sé que gustará.- Louis le guiñó un ojo mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse.

-¡Hey! ¿Tendré que esperar tantas horas por la sorpresa?-

Un leve puchero apareció en los labios sandía mientras miraba con pena al castaño tratando de generarle algo de culpa, pero Louis simplemente rió y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente mientras se retiraba del cuarto.

-¡Al menos dame un beso de despedida! ¡Louis!.- Harry chilló y el ojiazul volvió a entrar al cuarto con rapidez para dejarle un tierno beso en los labios y marcharse nuevamente.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y posó su vista en el reloj rojo colgando de la pared: Las 10:00 a.m. Tendría que esperar ocho horas para averiguar cúal era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada el ojiazul . Bostezó somnoliento y sus párpados comenzaron a volverse pesados, así que decidió dormir nuevamente, de todas formas aún era muy temprano.

 

(…)

 

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, distinguieron a cuatro figuras en su habitación. Frunció el ceño mientras se fregaba los ojos tratando de reconocerlas, hasta que una voz familiar habló.

 

-Hasta que al fin despiertas bello durmiente.-

El rizado sonrió al percatarse de que esa voz era de nada más y nada menos que de su rubio amigo Niall.

Con la vista ya aclarada pudo distinguir quienes eran las otras tres personas que lo acompañaban; Zayn, Liam, y su madre quién lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa.

 

-¡Niall, Zayn, Liam!- Espetó con emoción el rizado mientras se sentaba en la cama y los tres chicos se acercaron con premura hasta él para rodearlo en un cálido abrazo grupal.

-¡Te extrañamos mucho amigo, no teníamos noticias de ti! Tú madre nos contacto esta mañana, lo sentimos mucho- Habló el morocho mientras se separaba del abrazo.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento, es que desde que he estado viviendo con Louis nos hemos concentrado en nuestra relación.-

 

Liam, Niall, y Zayn se enviaron miradas cómplices con algunas sonrisas enigmáticas y Harry se sonrojó, agregando rápidamente. - ¡No de la manera en que ustedes creen!- Y el morocho, el rubio, el ojimiel y hasta la mamá del rizado echaron a reír.

La tarde pasaba rápido en el hospital público de Holmes Chapel. Los cuatro chicos y de vez en cuando se sumaba la mamá del ojiverde, hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia, cosas banales, tratando de evitar la situación de Harry. Éste se había percatado de eso, y lo había agradecido inmensamente. Tampoco quería hablar de su deplorable y lastimoso estado.

Así de pronto, el reloj marcó las 20:00, para ese entonces Louis ya había salido del trabajo. Harry se había percato de eso y comenzó a revolverse impaciente en su cama, con nerviosismo, esperando por la llegada de su novio; y ansioso por saber cuál era la dichosa sorpresa.

Niall hablaba sobre que había comenzado a tomar clases de cocina cuando su madre les aviso que ya tenía que marcharse porque debía preparar la cena ,así que solamente quedaron en la habitación Niall, Zayn y Liam para acompañar al rizado.

-¿Cómo está Louis? Hace siglos no veo a ese bueno para nada, se olvidó completamente de su mejor amigo.- Inquirió y protestó el morocho.

-Bien, ha estado trabajando en Burger King, creo que le va bien, según lo que me cuenta, no deja mucha propina, pero sí lo suficiente para abastecernos.-

-¿Burger King? ¿Acaso es el mismo que está situado al lado del local de ropa femenina?- Preguntó el rubio y Harry asintió. -Ho, entonces era él. -El rubio chasqueó los dedos como si hubiese resuelto un acertijo. - Yo creí que tenía un gemelo perdido.-

Los cuatro muchachos soltaron una gran carcajada ante ese comentario.

-¿Estabas hablando de mí, Horan?-

La peculiar voz del castaño habló y los cuatro chicos giraron su vista al instante. Louis estaba parado en la puerta, arqueando una ceja con una expresión divertida en el rostro, mientras esperaba por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

-¡Louis!-

Zayn fue el primero en acercarse a él y el castaño lo recibió en un fuerte abrazo. Niall y Liam no tardaron en sumarse mientras que Harry simplemente observó la escena con una sonrisa desde su cama.

-Pensé que los tres se habían esfumado del planeta tierra.- Comentó Louis mientras despeinaba los cabellos del rubio.

-Nosotros pensábamos eso de ti y Harry.- Habló el ojimiel haciendo sonreír al castaño.

-Sólo quería tener un tiempo a solas con mi novio, es todo.- Espetó Louis mientras se acercaba a la cama de Harry y plantaba un tierno beso en sus labios. El rizado sonrió.

Niall carraspeó.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que estamos de sobra por aquí…-

-A decir verdad, sí, tengo preparado una gran sorpresa para mi novio así que si me disculpan amigos, podrían ir retirándose que estaría muy agradecido. - Louis comentó con algo de diversión en sus palabras y debido a eso el rubio, el ojimiel y el morocho rieron, no tomando en serio sus palabras. Hasta que Louis los tomó a los tres entre sus brazos obligándolos a retirarse de la habitación mientras los empujaba hacía la puerta.

-¡Pero mi expresión no era literal, sólo bromeaba!- Se quejó Niall observando con reproche al ojiazul mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Pero yo si hablaba en serio Horan!- Contraataco el castaño, sacando al fin a los tres chicos fuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él, para que Harry no oyera nada de lo que estaba a punto de decirles.

-Escuchen, siento mucho pedirles esto, pero tengo una sorpresa para Harry y necesito que se vayan. Por favor…- Louis juntó ambas manos mientras miraba a sus amigos con su clásica mueca de cachorro mojado.

-Hace meses que no vemos a Harry, Tomlinson. Tendrás que hacer algo más para lograr convencernos ¿Cuál es tu mejor oferta? - Niall habló con seguridad, arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente al ojiazul.

Louis chasqueó la lengua, cuando no el rubio de Horan complicando su vida.

-De acuerdo…- Pensó un instante una buena oferta- Les haré una cena, con todo incluido, a los tres.-

Zayn, Liam y Niall se miraron entre ellos para finalmente ceder ante la petición del castaño. Louis sonrió anchamente y les agradeció inmensamente

Cuando las figuras de los tres chicos finalmente desaparecieron por el extenso pasillo, Louis entró nuevamente al cuarto y halló a un Harry completamente feliz, con una brillante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los ojos verdes habían recobrado un poco del brillo y él se contagió rápidamente de la felicidad de su novio, amaba cuando el rizado estaba feliz, y saber que él era el causante de ello lo llenaba de regocijo.

 

-¿Cuál es mi sorpresa, cual es mi sorpresa?- Espetó lleno de emoción el rizado provocando que Louis riera.

-Paciencia baby monkey, pronto lo sabrás.-

El castaño sacó un pequeño pañuelo azul de su bolsillo obteniendo la atención de Harry, quién frunció un poco el ceño al observar esto.

-Necesito que te pongas esto y no te lo quites hasta que yo te avise ¿De acuerdo? -

Harry lo observó con sus grandes orbes verdes.

-¿Saldremos del hospital? Pero…no puedo hacer eso Lou…¿Si me ocurre algo malo?-

-Estaré contigo, está bien. No te sucederá nada malo.-

Harry asintió titubeante y se ató el pañuelo detrás de la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos.

-Y no espíes.- Advirtió el ojiazul y Harry meneó la cabeza negando mientras sonreía.

Louis lo conducía con cuidado por el brazo a través de los fríos pasillos del hospital, Harry daba pasos torpes y descuidados, con miedo de tropezar, pero el castaño le susurró que todo estaría bien, que confiará en él, así que así lo hizo. Comenzó a caminar con más confianza y sin temor, pues Louis estaba a su lado, Louis no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera, Louis era su brújula.

Pronto salieron del hospital y el rizado lo notó por la brisa primaveral que chocó contra su rostro. Parecía que Louis lo estaba conduciendo hacía la avenida, pues el ruido de autos comenzó a incrementarse.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó curioso, no pudiendo contener su impaciencia.

-Pronto lo averiguaras…-

Harry frunció sus labios. Era un chico muy impaciente y necesitaba saber cuál era esa sorpresa de la que Louis hablaba. Los nervios lo habían estado carcomiendo toda la tarde mientras esperaba por la llegada del ojiazul y ahora solo quería saber que era lo que tenía preparado para él.

Subieron a un auto y Louis lo guió para sentarse en el asiento trasero, y de pronto el agarre del ojiazul desapareció y esto exaltó a Harry.

-¡Louis!- Chilló mientras que con ambas manos buscaba nuevamente el tacto tibio de su novio.

-Aquí estoy baby monkey, tranquilo.-

La voz de Louis provenía del frente, por lo que Harry supuso que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Asintió titubeante.

Fue un corto viaje de quince minutos. Cuando el auto finalmente se detuvo, Louis lo ayudo a salir del vehículo tomándolo de la mano para continuar guiándolo con cuidado.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Cuestionó al notar que el lugar en dónde habían arribado estaba en completo silencio. Supuso que quizás estarían fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?- Espetó Louis y Harry rápidamente llevó ambas manos al pañuelo que cubría su vista para sacarlo; impaciente por ver.

Los ojos verdes brillaron ante lo que vieron.

Estaban en el viejo puente, ese mismo que él había elegido para quitarse la vida, y ese mismo en dónde había conocido a Louis. Sus grandes orbes se pasearon por todas las velas que estaban esparcidas por éste, todo estaba decorado cuidadosamente con pequeñas velitas naranjas, la luz de la luna reflejando con potencia en las calmadas aguas fue el toque final para hacer del lugar un completo escenario sacado de una película romántica. Su boca comenzó a temblar mientras intentaba formular algo coherente. Todo era tan hermoso.

 

-Lou…-Fue lo único que pudo decir. La alegría, la emoción, el amor, y unas cuantas emociones más se acumulaban y mezclaban en su corazón, impidiéndole expresarse con normalidad. Creía que moriría en ese instante de tanto regocijo. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, nadie nunca había hecho algo tan lindo por él, nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan especial.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Fue demasiado cursi? Ho, diablos…sabía que sería demasiado cursi, debí haberte preparado solo una cena como había pensando primero, pero supuse que quizás te gustaría ver el lugar dónde nos vimos por vez primera, la verdad lo siento si fu…-

Harry calló a Louis con un efusivo beso que hizo que el castaño diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para poder mantener el equilibrio ante la brusquedad. Correspondió al instante, sujetando al rizado por la cintura para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Harry llevó ambas manos detrás del cuello del castaño, uniéndolas y aprisionando su cabeza más hacia él para juntar más ambos labios si es que eso era posible.

Luego de unos instantes, Harry se separó de Louis y el castaño notó que estaba llorando. Rápidamente llevó una de sus manos hacía la mejilla sonrosada del rizado y comenzó a acariciarlo tiernamente.

-Hey…¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió en un susurro.

-Lou…, quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado, y no importa que es lo que suceda esta semana, recuerda que siempre seguiré haciéndolo sin importar nada. Jamás nadie me hizo sentir tan especial como tú lo haces, aún sabiendo que no lo soy, tú me haces sentir así, y déjame decirte que a pesar de que tan solo viví dieciocho años, me iré feliz, porque te conocí, porque me amaste, porque tú estás ahora y aquí conmigo, y eso me basta…-

-Hazz, no digas eso, hablas como si ya no tuvieses esperanza. Recuerda que tú llegarás a anciano conmigo ¿Lo recuerdas?, caminaremos de la mano juntos mientras nuestros nietos juegan en el parque. Aún nos queda toda una vida por delante Hazz…-

El ojiazul sin querer también había comenzado a llorar y eso hizo que Harry llorará más desconsoladamente. Louis lo atrajo hacía él en un reconfortante abrazo, temía que si llegara a pestañear por un momento el rizado ya no estuviese ahí con él. ¿Por qué la vida le hacía esas jugadas? Si tan sólo ayer parecía cuando lo había conocido en la escuela, tan solo parecía ayer cuando le había quitado su beanie logrando que la clase entera estallara en un mar de risas, tan sólo ayer parecía cuando lo hizo suyo por vez primera…

 

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ambos? ¿Por qué no podían tener una bonita historia de amor como todas las personas? Louis maldecía una y otra vez en su mente a sea quien fuera el que haya escrito el destino de ambos. Trataba en vano de calmar su llanto y el de Harry pero era imposible. El mundo pequeño que ambos habían construido se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor sin que ellos pudiesen evitarlo.

 

-Todo estará bien Hazz…todavía no has vivido ni la mitad de las cosas bonitas que prometí que te sucederían…-

Harry se separó del abrazo para observar los brillantes orbes azules de Louis. Éstos estaban un poco rojos debido al llanto, pero seguían siendo tan hermosos como siempre. Igual que la primera vez que los había visto, también en el viejo puente, Louis lloraba para que él despertase y cuando finalmente lo hizo lo primero que observó fueron esos orbes celestes, y también había pensado que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, aunque estuviesen rojos por el llanto. Luego de tantos años, Harry seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo acerca de ellos.

 

-Tú has sido lo más bonito que pudo ocurrirme Lou, no necesito más.-

-No digas eso pequeño, aún te esperan más cosas en el futuro, estoy seguro de eso.-

 

Harry sabía que Louis sólo decía eso para reconfortarlo, pues él estaba seguro de que su débil e infectado corazón no pasaría de esa semana. Él ya no tenía futuro, su paso por el mundo había sido corto, pero él se iba contento, pues había conocido al amor de su vida. Así que sólo asintió para darle el gusto al ojiazul. Éste le sonrió tiernamente mientras le regalaba otro tierno beso.

 

-Lou, ¿Me harías un favor?…- Inquirió algo apenado.

-Lo que quieras.-

-¿Podrías hacerme el amor por última vez?-

Louis esbozo una triste sonrisa. Eso de “última vez” le sonó amargo. Muy amargo y angustioso. Pero de igual forma se encargaría de darle al muchachito rizado una de las mejores noches de su vida, una que recordase para siempre.

-Sería un placer Hazz…-

Tomó de la mano a Harry guiándolo entre medio de algunos árboles y arbustos que se erguían al costado del arroyo. Era un pequeño bosquecillo y estaba seguro de que allí nadie los encontraría.

La noche cubría a la ciudad con su ostentoso manto nocturno, la fresca brisa primaveral inundaba el ambiente haciendo que los árboles se mecieran con tranquilidad, casi como una danza hacía el viento. La luna y las estrellas brillaban con elegancia en el firmamento, pero por alguna razón, las estrellas no tenían ese brillo distintivo. Estaban casi opacas, como si supieran el triste destino de ambos muchachitos que estaban ocultos entre las hierbas, haciéndose uno, tocándose con amor, y con el miedo de perderse el uno al otro.

 

-Lou, te amo.- Espetó con agitación el rizado, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento. El castaño, quién estaba tendido a su lado, también respirando dificultosamente le sonrió de lado.

-También te amo Hazz, jamás lo olvides.-

Contestó con agitación mientras buscaba la mano del ojiverde para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Jamás lo olvides.-


	31. Querido mañana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Querido mañana: Has estado brillando tan intensamente. Voy a seguir aferrándome a las palabras que dijiste, porque tú tomaste de ese momento mucho más de lo que imaginé, entonces fuimos por nuestra cuenta mientras tú me llevabas. Te sentaste junto a mí con mi corazón a punto de salir. Si nunca te hubiese conocido, jamás hubiese imaginado que alguien como tú estaba destinado para alguien como yo. Firmado: sinceramente tuyo.” -Yours Truly / Paradise fears.

Luego de hacer el amor y ya completamente vestidos, ambos chicos habían quedado tendidos en la fresca hierba observando las estrellas en silencio. Se sentía como si todo se hubiese detenido, como si el tiempo no estuviese pasando.

Las estrellas desvanecidas los observaban desde la altura y ellos desde abajo las apreciaban detenidamente. La atmósfera que envolvía a ambos chicos era tensa, triste y gris, el silencio era cómodo pero ambos por dentro soltaban gritos desesperanzados. Louis posó su vista en Harry, quién tarareaba muy suavemente una calmada canción con su mirada triste pérdida entre las estrellas, cantaba tan suavemente que Louis quién estaba tendido a su lado sólo oía leves murmullos.

-¿En qué piensas?.- Le susurró muy débilmente.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar. En ese momento tantos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, tantas ideas, tantos hechos que pudiesen haber ocurrido en el futuro en su vida si es que él nunca se hubiese enfermado. En uno de esos tantos pensamientos, estaba él junto a Louis en el altar de una bella iglesia, rodeado de sus seres queridos que los miraban con satisfacción y orgullo, mientras que sus pequeños hijos les sostenían ambos anillos. En otro, simplemente tomaba una taza de té junto al castaño en una fría tarde de otoño. Todos esos bonitos hechos jamás ocurrirían y Harry se sonrió a sí mismo con tristeza.

 

-En el mañana.- Contestó por lo bajo.

 

-¿Cómo imaginas el mañana Hazz?- Inquirió Louis mientras atraía al rizado hasta su cuerpo, cubriéndolo delicadamente con sus brazos y Harry se acurrucaba en él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho tibio.

 

-Tengo miedo de él, no quiero que llegue…-

 

Confesó, hablando contra el suetér suave de Louis, contradiciendo las mismas palabras que él mismo había dicho hace un tiempo. Ya no quería que llegase el futuro, tenía miedo de las cosas que pudiesen llegar junto a el.

Louis comenzó a acariciar muy lentamente los rizos chocolate de Harry, como a él tanto le gustaba hacer, tratando de hacerle saber que todo estaría bien con tan solo una caricia.

 

-Hazz, ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día de escuela?-

 

El rizado soltó una pequeña risita al recordar cómo él y Louis habían sido obligados a limpiar las aulas luego de que armaran un escándalo frente a la rectora.

 

-Tú me acusaste de drogadicto frente a la rectora.-

 

Louis rió, y su mente comenzó a traer más recuerdos viejos, algunos tristes y que él deseaba que nunca hubiesen ocurrido, como la humillación que planeó hacía el rizado solo para burlarse de él. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse de él tan perdidamente, sin embargo allí estaban, acurrucados entre las hierbas, muy lejos de la ciudad, como si eso fuese la solución a todos sus problemas.

 

-Jamás hubiese imaginado que tú y yo terminaríamos así. Míranos, tan solo ayer estábamos en la heladería, yo planeando mi idea para hacerte sufrir y tú completamente ilusionado y ahora…ahora eres lo mejor que tengo Hazz.-

Harry levantó su vista para observar a los ojos a Louis y le sonrió dulcemente.

 

-Te amo Lou.- Le sonrió con una brillante sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció siendo reemplazada rápidamente por una expresión de temor y unas cuantas lágrimas. Harry se aferró el pecho y Louis entró en pánico.

 

-¡¿Hazz, que sucede?!-

 

El ojiazul se sobresaltó al ver la expresión de dolor de Harry y cómo se aferraba al pecho como si éste le estuviese doliendo demasiado, no supo cómo reaccionar, el miedo lo había paralizado por completo hasta que Harry echó a llorar desconsoladamente trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad. Cargó con velocidad a Harry en su espalda y comenzó a correr desesperadamente. Las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza de sus ojos cada vez que el ojiverde murmuraba entre sollozos un “Duele Lou”. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sacado al rizado del hospital sin permiso, y además haberlo traído a un lugar tan alejado y desértico de la civilización como lo era el viejo puente. Ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda, pues no había nadie a esas horas. Si algo malo le pasaba a Harry esa noche la culpa jamás lo dejaría vivir.

 

-Hazz, todo estará bien. ¿Recuerdas? Te prometí que te cuidaría, todo estará bien, ya verás Harry.- A medida que trataba de convencer al rizado con su voz gangosa debido al llanto, también trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

 

-Todo estará bien.- Repetía una y otra vez con su voz cada vez más inentendible, los sollozos no le permitían hablar con claridad.

 

Continuaba corriendo con Harry en su espalda, rogándole a los cielos para que todo eso parara. Con cada lágrima que caía por su rostro, un sueño más se desvanecía, una esperanza moría, y su alma entera rogaba a gritos para que todo se detuviera. Para que el dolor cesara.

Cuando al fin pudo divisar al hospital a lo lejos, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio porque él no creía que hubiese aguantado un poco más con el cuerpo de Harry a su espalda. Cruzó corriendo con desespero todos los fríos pasillos de la edificación ganándose la atención de unas cuantas personas, hasta que al fin notó la habitación número 23.

 

-Lou, duele demasiado.- Confesó entre lágrimas en rizado.

 

-Pronto pasara Hazz, todo estará bien.-

 

Lo tranquilizo mientras entraba con rapidez a la habitación. Allí dejo a Harry con cuidado sobre la cama y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente por los calmantes. Revolvió todo lo que allí había, haciendo que unos cuantos frascos con medicamentos cayeran al suelo haciéndose trizas, pero Louis los ignoró completamente. Solo quería encontrar cuanto antes los calmantes del rizado.

Hasta que al fin su mirada cayó sobre una caja naranja oculta entre algunos papeles, la tomó rápidamente entre sus manos y comenzó a tratar de abrirla nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que sí eran los calmantes.

Hizo que el rizado tomará uno y éste rápidamente cesó su llanto. Un gran alivio llenó nuevamente el cuerpo de Louis. Por esa noche todo estaría bien, al menos eso esperaba.

Harry ya más calmado, se acurrucó en la cama y Louis apagó las luces y también se acurrucó a su lado, tomándolo por la cintura como siempre lo hacía. Ambos quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando los murmullos que se oían desde afuera, los pasos apresurados de los enfermeros y de vez en cuando una que otra sirena de ambulancia.

 

-Lou…no quiero morir.-

 

Confesó con angustia Harry. El castaño apretó fuertemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes reprimiendo otro llanto; esa semana había llorado más que todo un año, no volvería a hacerlo ahora. Le encantaría poder decirle a Harry que no moriría, que todo estaría bien, que no tenía por qué temer. Pero no podía mentirle al rizado, su futuro era incierto, el no sabía siquiera si mañana Harry volvería a abrir los ojos. No sabía si esa noche podía ser la última vez que haya observado sus orbes verdes antes de que se cerrasen para siempre. Así que simplemente calló. Dejando que la angustia los envolviese a ambos.

 

-Vamos a dormir Hazz….- Otra vez intentó usar al sueño como método para olvidar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero esta vez Harry se negó a dormir.

 

-No Lou, tengo miedo de ya no despertar…-

 

-Si te canto…¿Dormirías para mí?-

 

Harry sonrió débilmente.

 

-De acuerdo.-

 

Louis acarició sus rizos, apartando algunos que caían sobre su aniñado rostro y comenzó a cantar muy suavemente, sólo para Harry.

 

“When i see your smile tears run down my face, i can’t replace. And now that I’m stronger I’ve figured out how this world turns cold and breaks through my soul and I know, I’ll find deep inside me I can be the one…”

“Cuando veo tu sonrisa, no puedo sustituir las lágrimas que caen por mi rostro. Y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido cómo este mundo se torna frío y se rompe a través de mi alma y sé, que voy a encontrar muy adentro mío que puedo ser el indicado…”

 

“…I will never let you fall, i’ll stand up with you forever, I’ll be there for you through it all even if saving you send me to heaven, It’s ok…I'ts ok…I'ts ok…”

“…Nunca te dejaré caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, voy a estar allí a pesar de todo, incluso si el salvarte me envía al cielo, está bien…está bien…está bien…”

 

Louis sin querer había comenzado a llorar. No había escogido esa canción al azar. Cada párrafo era un mensaje que le quería hacer llegar al rizado, lo que no podía expresarle frente a frente se lo estaba transmitiendo a través de la canción.

Harry simplemente estaba callado mientras oía la suave canción y caía lentamente en la tierra de ensueño.

 

“…Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I’ll be the one. I will never let you fall, I’ll stand up with you forever, I’ll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven, ‘cause you’re my, you’re my true love , my whole heart, please don’t through that away, 'cause I’m here for you, please don’t walk away and please tell me you’ll stay …”

“Las estaciones están cambiando, las olas están rompiendo y las estrellas están cayendo todas para nosotros, los días se hacen largos y las noches cortas, puedo demostrarte que seré el indicado. Nunca te dejaré caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, voy a estar allí a pesar de todo, incluso si el salvarte me envía al cielo, porque tú eres mi amor verdadero, mi corazón entero, por favor no dejes eso en la distancia, porque yo estoy aquí para ti, por favor no te vayas y por favor dime que te quedarás…”

 

“…Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill and i know i’ll be ok, though my skies are turning gray. I will never let you fall I’ll stand up with you forever, I’ll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven…”

“Úsame como tú quieras, tira de mis cadenas sólo por diversión y sé que voy a estar bien aunque mis cielos se vuelvan grises. Nunca te dejaré caer, voy a estar contigo para siempre, voy a estar allí a pesar de todo, incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo…”

 

Luego de unas cuantas caricias más por parte del castaño, Harry finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo. Louis quedó observándolo detenidamente, las finas capas de pestañas arqueadas, los gruesos labios entreabiertos, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, Harry parecía un muñeco de porcelana. En ese momento quería despertarlo para volver a hacerle el amor otra vez, pero se abstuvo, eso sería muy inapropiado.

 

Continuó admirando a su novio en silencio cuando un médico entró al cuarto de repente tomándolo por sorpresa; Louis saltó con apuro bajándose de la cama. Su rostro se sonrojo totalmente como un tomate maduro.

 

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.- Lo tranquilizó el hombre mientras tomaba el brazo de Harry controlando su pulso. Louis suspiro aliviado y observó como el médico hacía su trabajo.

 

-¿Aún no ha aparecido ningún donante?.- Preguntó en un susurro. No quería que Harry volviese a despertar, no después de todo el trabajo que le había costado que se durmiese.

 

-No. Seré sincero contigo Louis, las donaciones de corazones ocurren en muy rara vez, la mayoría de personas que los dona son gente que posee enfermedades terminales y sabe que ya no tendrán oportunidad alguna, entonces les dan la oportunidad a otras personas para que puedan vivir un poco más.-

Louis asintió lentamente con tristeza. Su corazón y alma ya no podían seguir aguantando desgracia tras desgracia, él estaba completamente hecho trizas. Sus esperanzas se habían esfumado por completo.

 

Él hombre se retiró de la habitación y el ojiazul quedó en silencio consigo mismo, exigiéndole algo de piedad a la cruel vida.


	32. Querido mi algún día.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Querido mí algún día: Voy a seguir escribiéndote todas las noches, y voy a seguir aferrado firmemente a las palabras que tú dijiste. Estoy tan orgulloso en lo que te has convertido, tú estás en un mundo sin cadenas ahora, dejaste que tu corazón conduzca a tu mente, como siempre lo quisiste. Pero cuando me siento aquí solo no puedo dejar de pensar, mirando hacia atrás en las personas que ambos solíamos ser. ¿Por qué “ser libre” significa “muy lejos” para mí?…Firmado: Sinceramente tuyo.“ -Yours truly / Paradise fears.

Harry despertó muy temprano al otro día y agradeció por haberlo hecho, agradeció por otro día más con vida, aunque sabía perfectamente que quizás no llegaría a la semana entrante.

Miraba el blanco techo de su habitación de hospital, mientras pensaba. Pensaba en cómo sería su muerte, pensaba en todo el daño que les haría a sus padres al marcharse, pensaba en lo muy destrozado que quedaría Louis luego de su partida. Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo atrás, a aquél día en el puente. Hubiese esperado un poco más para arrojarse a las aguas, así Louis no tendría la oportunidad de haberlo salvado, así Louis jamás lo conocía y jamás hubiese tenido que sufrir como lo estaba haciendo ahora por él debido a las malditas enfermedades y a su estúpido e inservible sistema inmune. Sólo le había traído desdichas a la vida del ojiazul.

El rechinido de la puerte abrirse capturó su atención haciendo que limpiara con rapidez las vagas lágrimas que corrían por sus suaves mejillas.

Era Louis, y por su aspecto parecía que tenía buenas noticias. Estaba sonriendo anchamente, y sus orbes celestes brillaban más que el sol en una tarde de verano.

 

-¡Hazz, hay un donante!-

 

Y esas palabras sonaron cómo melodía en los oídos del rizado. Louis se tumbó en la cama abrazando efusivamente a su novio y éste le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Ambos echaron a llorar de felicidad. Harry no podía creer lo que había acabado de oír, dios le estaba regalando otra oportunidad para poder vivir, una buena persona al fin había aparecido, al fin habían oído sus incontables ruegos. De a poco el mundo de sueños que tenía construido con el castaño volvía a reconstruirse lentamente, y por un momento ya no le temió tanto al mañana.

 

-¡Dios, estoy tan feliz Hazz! Te dije que todo estaría bien ¿Ves?, Te amo tanto baby monkey.-

Harry le sonrió entre lágrimas y Louis volvió a estrecharlo en un abrazo cálido y dulce.

 

-¿Cuándo me operarán?- Inquirió con preocupación, porque a pesar de que estaba feliz de tener un tiempo más para vivir, estaba asustado, jamás lo habían operado y sabía con certeza que las operaciones del corazón eran a algo muy serio y delicado.

 

-Dijeron que lo más pronto posible, de seguro lo harán mañana, todo irá bien.- Louis sacudió sus revoltosos rizos mientras le sonreía, pero Harry notó que detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía algo, algo que él no supo adivinar.

 

(…)

 

En la tarde llegó Anne junto a Gemma, la hermana mayor del rizado.

Ambas estaban muy alegres y felices por la nueva noticia y abrazaron con fuerza al muchachito de ojos verdes, los tres lloraron al unísono. Pero Harry notó que ellas dos también ocultaban algo en sus miradas. Estaba comenzando a temer.

Al rato, Niall, Zayn y Liam volvieron a arribar a la habitación. Los tres se lanzaron con efusividad hacía la cama del rizado, aplastándolo en un fuerte abrazo, logrando que el rizado se quejara por tanto peso encima de él.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados y felices por la noticia del donante, pero había algo que desconcertaba a Harry, algo que no cerraba, algo que hacía que comenzara a temer y no sabía el qué, y eso le frustraba.

 

-…Y cuando salgas de aquí lo primero que haré será hacerte una de las tantas recetas que aprendí en mi nuevo curso de cocina.- Niall comentó con alegría y emoción.

 

-No puedo esperar a probar eso Niall.-

 

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Niall casi nos envenena a mí y a Liam con su intento de fideos con salsa, estoy seguro que hasta las salchichas s le quemarían.- Comentó el morocho haciendo que todos en la habitación rieran a excepción de Niall, quién simplemente le pegó ligeramente en el brazo con reproche.

 

-Te haremos una fiesta muy grande, y todos en la ciudad estarán invitados y la recordarán por siempre.- Agregó Liam con entusiasmo.

 

-Yo puedo ayudarlos con los postres chicos.- Acotó Anne quién estaba un poco alejada hablando con Gemma, sólo para darle algo de espacio a los cinco amigos, pero aún así, estaba muy atenta a la conversación que llevaban a cabo.

 

-Cuenten conmigo también.- Espetó Gemma con una sonrisa.

 

-¡Genial! Ancio que ya salgas del hospital, esa fiesta será fenomenal.- Comentó el rubio con regocijo. Harry sonrió observando a los cuatro chicos que lo observaban con cariño y alegría, no podía estar más agradecido de los buenos amigos que le habían tocado y del perfecto novio que tenía.

Un médico entró en el cuarto interrumpiendo la bonita escena, traía muchos papeles en sus manos y observó a todas las personas que se encontraban acumuladas en el cuarto.

 

-Lo siento, pero ya deben retirarse, el tiempo de visitas acabó.-

Niall bufó exageradamente haciéndole saber al hombre mayor el mal momento que había elegido para interrumpir, ganándose una furtiva mirada del médico. Zayn y Liam se acercaron a la cama del rizado para desearle suerte en su operación y finalmente abandonaron el cuarto en silencio. Luego fue el turno de su madre y de su hermana. Anne llenó de besos por todo el rostro a Harry diciéndole que mañana estaría a primera hora para la operación, y Gemma simplemente le esbozo una sonrisa; ambas se retiraron del cuarto. Niall fue el último, abrazo fuertemente a Harry y le sonrió anchamente, diciéndole que todo iría bien mañana, para finalmente, también retirarse.

 

-Dejaré que tú te quedes un par de horas más, pero hoy ya no podrás dormir aquí.- Advirtió el médico apuntando con su índice a Louis y este asintió ligeramente, el médico salió del cuarto dejando solo a Harry y a Louis dentro. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro aliviado y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Harry. Ambos se sonrieron.

 

-¿Estás nervioso por la operación?- Inquirió mientras acariciaba las rodillas del ojiverde por encima de las livianas mantas. Harry meneó su cabeza en negación.

 

-No. Tú estarás allí, tú me cuidaras, sé que no me pasará nada malo.- Respondió con seguridad Harry, y era cierto. Louis era fuerte, Louis era valiente, Louis cuidaría de él.

El ojiazul se acercó hacía él depositando un dulce beso en sus labios. Al separarse, Harry notó que los ojos de Louis estaban llenos de lágrimas. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿El beso no le había gustado?.

 

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó con preocupación y Louis le sonrió entre lágrimas.

 

-Nada, solo estoy muy feliz. ¿Recuerdas que dije que yo siempre te protegería?- Harry asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. -Bueno, siempre lo haré, no importa qué, ¿Entiendes Hazz?, siempre, pero siempre estaré protegiéndote, no importa en dónde te encuentres o en dónde me encuentre yo, siempre estaré cuidando de ti. -

 

-Lo sé Lou.-

 

Harry atrajo a su novio hacía él y éste ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rizado. Ahora los roles se habían invertido, él acariciaba con delicadeza las finas y lacias hebras de Louis mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien, que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Así, entre caricias que hablaban más que palabras, ambos muchachitos cayeron juntos en las redes de Morfeo.

 

(…)

 

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó debido a todo el movimiento que había en su habitación, había dos enfermeras ordenando su cuarto y una preparaba una bolsa de suero. La cama estaba fría, solitaria y se sentía más grande que de costumbre, Louis no estaba allí. Harry se sentó en el colchón mientras fregaba ambos ojos y miraba a su alrededor extrañado y buscando por alguna señal del castaño.

 

-¿De casualidad no han visto al muchachito de ojos azules que dormía a mi lado?- Inquirió hacía alguna de las tres mujeres que se encontraban en su cuarto.

 

-Oh, ¿hablas del chico castaño, el que es muy apuesto?-

 

Una de ellas, la que doblaba sábanas, le contestó, haciendo que pequeños celos picaran dentro de Harry ante su descripción de Louis.

 

-Sí, él.-

 

-Sólo dijo que estaba llegando tarde a su trabajo.- Murmuró la otra que limpiaba los cristales de la ventana.

 

-Oh, gracias.- Respondió mientras volvía a echarse con pesadez en la cama. Sólo esperaba que su operación no fuera dentro de esas horas, porqué él quería a Louis a su lado.

 

-¿Listo para la operación Harry?-.

Un médico entró en la habitación, acompañado por otras dos enfermeras que empujaban una camilla, está un poco más grande. Harry se volvió a incorporar rápidamente mirando atónito al hombre.

 

-¿Me operarán ahora?-

 

-Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que esa infección se extienda más, podría comenzar a afectar tus otros órganos y no queremos eso.-

Las dos enfermeras cargaron a Harry y lo colocaron en la otra camilla, él estaba por decirles que él mismo podía hacer eso, pero ambas mujeres fueron más rápidas.

 

-¿No podemos esperar hasta la noche? Es que quiero que alguien muy importante para mí esté presente…-

 

Harry continuaba insistiendo mientras ahora se dirigían hasta la sala de operaciones en dónde comenzarían a preparar todo.

 

-Tu madre dijo que arribará en unos minutos.-

 

-No, no es mi mamá, se que ella vendrá, es por mi novio, él hasta las ocho no sale de su trabajo.-

 

Él médico le dirigió una rápida mirada y luego volvió a posarla en sus decenas de papeles en mano.

 

-Lo siento Harry, no podemos reprogramar esto. Tendrá que verte luego de la operación. -

El rizado calló, decidió no insistir más.

 

Pronto arribaron a la espaciosa sala de operaciones y su cuerpo se tensó, los niervos se apoderaron de él al observar todas las herramientas que allí se encontraban. Había dos tanques pequeños de oxigeno y otro de anestesia, tragó en seco. Otros dos médicos con barbijos ocultando sus rostros, aparecieron en la sala y comenzaron a colocarse guantes de látex.

 

-Esta será una operación algo larga, así que tendrás un buen tiempo durmiendo Harry. Quiero que pienses cosas bonitas mientras la anestesia va haciendo efecto ¿De acuerdo?-

Harry asintió y el hombre le colocó una mascarilla de plástico. Su cuerpo enteró comenzó a entumecerse, la visión a nublarse y sus pensamientos a mezclarse. Toda la habitación y los rostros de los médicos se iban difuminando hasta que todo se volvió negro.

 

"¡Despierta, despierta, niño!”

Un grito ahogado hizo que Harry se diera vuelta bruscamente, su mente comenzó a aclararse de a poco y notó que estaba en el viejo puente, y que la lluvia era muy torrencial pero él no se sentía empapado, sus ropas estaban completamente secas.

“¡Despierta!”

 

Alzó su vista rápidamente al oír otro grito, y vio a un pequeño niño llorando a orillas del río con otro pequeño entre sus brazos, y ho, era Louis. Eran él y Louis de niños. Observó en la lejanía toda la escena, Louis atraía a su pequeño yo en un efusivo abrazo.

“Ya no llores…te prometo que todo estará bien ¿De acuerdo?-

"De acuerdo”

Contestó el rizado en un susurro a la par que lo hacía el pequeño Harry.

“Te prometo que todo estará bien Harry, sé que te esperan cosas muy bonitas en el futuro…”.

El paisaje entero se volvió oscuro en un santiamén y ahora se encontraba en la escuela; en un aula, pero no era su aula, era una de las aulas de primaria.

“¿Cómo es tu nombre?”

Harry se giró rápidamente al oír la peculiar y familiar voz de Louis. Y se halló a sí mismo, pero con dieciséis años, arrodillado en el piso mientras fregaba y observaba atónitamente al castaño de ojos azules.

“Harry. Me llamo Harry…”

Él también contestó en un susurro a la par que lo hacía su versión más joven. Se sonrió a sí mismo mientras observaba como los dos muchachitos enfrente de él se miraban.

Pronto ese paisaje también se desvaneció frente a sus ojos para ser sustituido por un cielo nocturno y una perfecta noche estrellada, estaba en un gran campo de lavandas.

“Sabes…intenté y te juro que intenté olvidarme de ti y reprimir estos sentimientos, pero para serte sincero fue un completo fiasco y ya no quiero…ya no quiero seguir huyendo cómo un cobarde de mis sentimientos. Harry tú me gustas, y si me das la oportunidad, solo una, prometo que en tu vida ya no habrán más lágrimas sin importar que tan llorón seas”

Harry soltó una risita al mismo tiempo que él Harry tumbado a un lado de Louis lo hacía.

“Me encargaré de hacerte sonreír cada día que me dejes estar a tu lado…”

Una dulce sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Harry y pronto comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras los dos muchachitos tumbados en la fría hierba se miraban con amor y cariño.

 

Louis y él se amaban mucho, en un pequeño viaje pudo apreciar la bella historia que juntos habían vivido, cada momento con el amor de su vida, cada palabra, cada mirada. Y Aún le faltaban muchas cosas para vivir juntos…

 

El escenario en dónde estaba pronto se desvaneció siendo sustituido por ventanillas y asientos, estaba dentro de un autobús y Harry frunció el ceño con confusión, que él recordase no había subido a uno desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué ahora estaba allí?. Un par de risitas infantiles llegó hasta sus oídos captando su atención, había creído que el autobús estaba vacío pero al girarse, en el fondo hayó a personas. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al reconocerse a él mismo sentado en los asientos del fondo con dos niños pequeños sobre su regazo, Louis se encontraba a un lado de él, pero iba parado a pesar de los tantos asientos que había, el castaño sólo le sonreía con amor a ambos niños y a su versión un poco deteriorada que estaba con ellos.

Harry quedó pasmado observando la escena, por alguna razón no podía ver los rostro de ambos niños, estaban muy luminosos, sólo oía sus risas y sus vocecillas angelicales cada vez que su versión un poco más mayor les hablaba o les comentaba algo. Louis giró su rostro y observó a Harry, éste se sobresalto al notarlo y Louis simplemente le sonrió cálidamente, en ese instante todo se esfumó rápidamente y la oscuridad lo invadió por competo. No hubo otro sueño, no hubo nada más.


	33. Querido mi nunca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Querido mi nunca: Esta es la despedida de una mitad de mi corazón, porque la otra quiere seguir intentando, recordando las palabras que tú dijiste. Pero supongo que debemos dejarlo ir ahora, quedaremos por nuestra cuenta, como tú siempre quisiste que se llevara a cabo. Pero creo que ahora es demasiado tarde. Mi único deseo para ti es que puedas encontrarte a ti mismo, no te conformes con menos, o por cualquier cosa, estoy rogando para que puedas soñar como el soñador que yo sé que tú puedes ser. Sigo aferrado firmemente a las palabras que tú dijiste. De todas las cosas que he dejado ir, tú eres lo único de lo que estoy seguro no podré olvidar jamás…Firmado: Sinceramente tuyo.”- Yours Truly /Paradise fears.

Solo oía leves murmullos femeninos dentro de su habitación. Su mente comenzó a aclararse poco a poco, la luz solar de la tarde daba contra sus párpados, dificultándole aún más el poder abrir los ojos, así que luego de parpadear un par de veces finalmente los abrió observando a su madre y a su hermana quienes lo miraban con sus ojos llorosos, ambas rieron anchamente al notar como el rizado despertaba y soltaron un “¡Harry!” Al unísono. Su madre le tomó la mano y la comenzó a besar mientras lo observaba con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Cariño, te amo tanto, no tienes idea de lo muy orgullosa que estoy de ti, eres un muchachito muy fuerte Harry.-

 

Su madre intentaba hablar claramente pero su voz gangosa se lo impedía, estaba temblando y Harry lo notó por el agarre que sostenía sobre su mano, hacía temblar la suya también.

 

-También te amo mamá…-

 

Murmuró suavemente mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente a la mujer, informándole que ya no tenía por qué llorar, él estaba bien. Ya todo había pasado.

 

-Ya estoy bien mamá, no tienes por qué llorar, ya no más dolor… -

 

La ancha sonrisa en el rostro de su madre se desvaneció de a poco y le dirigió una mirada extraña a Gemma a su lado, ésta se apretó fuertemente los labios y en su rostro apareció una triste mueca. La joven se retiró de la habitación, y Harry supo que algo no andaba bien. Esa mirada que ambas se habían enviado le provoco un muy mal presentimiento y en lo primero que pudo pensar fue en Louis, en su Louis. ¿Dónde estaba él?

 

-¿Dónde está Louis?-

 

Inquirió con preocupación mientras con algo de dificultad se sentaba en la cama.

 

-Harry quiero que tomes con calma lo que voy a decirte…-

 

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por el rostro de su madre y Harry supo que algo no andaba bien. ¿Dónde estaba Louis? ¿por qué no estaba ahí con él? ¿Por qué su madre comenzó a llorar cuando se nombró al ojiazul?

 

-¡Dónde está Louis!.-

 

Chilló con fuerza mientras intentaba bajarse de la cama pero su madre se lo impidió.

 

-Hazz tranquilo, no te hace bien que te alteres así, tienes una operación de muy pocas horas.-

 

Harry asintió titubeante pero su preocupación no se iba y el presentimiento de algo malo se iba agrandando dentro de él.

 

-¿Dónde está él?…-

 

Inquirió más calmadamente y su madre bajó la vista, tratando de evitar los orbes verdes cristalizados a punto de estallar en lágrimas, con el dolor reflejado en ellos. Sacó un sobre dentro de su cartera y se lo entregó a Harry, sin decir más salió lentamente de la habitación.

 

El rizado quedó quieto, observando el sobre blanco en sus manos, parecía estar hecho de hielo porque se sentía muy frío en su tacto. Una gran piedra comenzó a formarse dentro de su estómago y su respiración se volvió dificultosa. Un súbito miedo lo invadió. Comenzó a abrir muy lentamente el sobre mientras intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

Era una carta. Una carta muy extensa. Y el papel tenía el aroma a pinos del perfume de Louis. Con dificultad y temor llevó su vista al principió de la carta y comenzó a leer.

 

“Llevo un rato aquí sentado en la cama observándote dormir, te ves tan precioso al hacerlo, pareces un ángel, tan puro, tan inocente, tan lleno de vida Hazz. Mientras lo hago estoy llorando… déjame decirte que esta semana he descubierto que al parecer soy tan llorón como tú, y déjame decirte que eso no es nada malo, tal y como tú dijiste hace tiempo, a veces llorar es lo único que queda. Estoy pensando desde hace unas horas en cómo decirte esto, pero sobre todo pensando de dónde sacar la fuerza para hacerlo… Tampoco encuentro el porqué de todo esto, por qué la vida creo estos tristes destinos para ambos, y es tan triste observar cómo el amor de mi vida, con el que imaginé pasar el resto de mis días, se debate entre la vida y la muerte, y peor cuando sabes que la muerte lleva la ventaja.

Hazz, lamentablemente esta no es una carta bonita como esas que se dan en San Valentín, esta es una carta de despedida, porque al parecer la vida injusta que nos tocó creyó que una clásica historia de amor sería muy cliché para ambos, así que en vez de cartas de amor, nos obligó a escribir cartas de despedida. Decirte adiós se me es imposible, ya no te despertaré cada mañana con una taza de leche tibia, no seré yo quien peine tus rizos, ni tampoco seré yo quién te levante cuando caigas, pero no creo que eso haga falta, sé que jamás volverás a caer…. Lamentablemente esta historia no pudo tener un final feliz, la vida fue muy cruel al hacernos decir adiós forzadamente, sabes perfectamente que jamás he amado tanto a alguien como te amé a ti. Y perdón si me llevo conmigo, tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos o un trozo de tu vida…lo siento mucho Hazz… Guardé cada momento que pase a tu lado, cada sonrisa, el aroma de tus rizos y de tu piel, el sonido de tu voz, la melodía de tus risas. Muchas personas dicen que cada uno de los seres humanos vienen a la tierra por una razón, porque debemos cumplir con una misión, y creo que mi misión en la tierra era salvarte, no una, sino dos veces, y lo hice Hazz… Siento mucho no poder cumplir con la simple promesa de estar siempre a tu lado, pero en parte, sabes que siempre tendrás un poco de mí dentro de ti. Prometo buscarte en cada tiempo de vida y encontrarte, y volverte a enamorar, en otro día lluvioso de otoño, quizás…, en otras circunstancias…entonces quizás podamos tener nuestra historia de amor con un final feliz. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y entiendas este precipitado adiós, me gustaría quedarme para siempre dentro de ti, y por esa razón te dejo mi corazón, sé que tú sabrás cuidarlo mejor que yo…Recuerda que estaré contigo siempre, prometí cuidarte y lo seguiré haciendo aún desde aquí, sin importar nada Hazz. Seré las hojas cuando camines por la calle en otoño, o una canción que oigas, seré el sonido de la lluvia o seré tu risa, pero recuerda siempre que nada en la tierra podrá separarnos jamás, ni el tiempo, ni el espacio…ni siquiera la muerte Hazz. Fuiste lo más bonito de mi vida, te amo y lo haré siempre, nunca lo olvides. Tuyo, Louis x.

 

~

Pov Harry.

 

El cielo estaba gris, más gris que de costumbre, parecía como si el tiempo hubiese olvidado que era primavera y se hubiese vestido de otoño para acompañarnos en el luto. Todo estaba gris, triste y frío. Sé que había gente llorando a mí alrededor, oía leves sollozos, pero yo estaba ido, mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero mi alma estaba vagando por alguna otra parte en busca de esos orbes azules que ya no volvería a ver. Niall estaba a un lado mío, ocultando sus ojos en gafas oscuras para que no vieran que él también había llorado, y mucho. Me acariciaba la espalda con delicadeza buscando reconfortarme, pero yo no estaba llorando, parecía que mis lágrimas ya se hubiesen ido todas la semana pasada mientras leía la carta que Louis me había dejado…

¿Por qué lo hiciste Lou? ¿Por qué me dejaste así sin más, despidiéndote solo con una mísera carta…, me siento roto sin ti. Te necesito más que nunca y no estás aquí, quiero que me abraces, quiero que me susurres que todo estará bien. Cuéntame…, cuéntame nuevamente como íbamos a pasear de la mano cuando fuéramos ancianos, vuelve Lou. Vuelve y dime que todo esto no está pasando. Estoy viendo a tu mamá, ella está destrozada y se lamenta mientras llora en el hombro de tu padre, la pequeña Lottie trata de consolarla en vano. Zayn y Liam también están aquí, ellos dos están más calmados, pero por sus gafas oscuras sé que también han llorado. Mi mamá me dijo que tú le habías contado acerca de donarme tu corazón, ella está muy agradecida contigo Louis, dice que tú eres mi Heroe, o mi ángel guardián, me salvaste una vez y ahora lo haces nuevamente.

Louis, estoy buscando tu mirada entre medio de toda esta gente, pero no logro encontrarte, y tu mano, la que hace tan sólo poco días me aferraba con fuerza tampoco esta, ya no queda nada. Miro hacía arriba y el vasto cielo está oscuro, triste, ya no habrá más estrellas, en mi cielo ya no está la que brillaba con más intensidad.

Me has dejado tan solo…, estoy tan perdido, no sé si volveré a sonreír de nuevo, te has llevado mi vida entera, mi ilusión, mis metas, mi sueño…me has dejado muerto en vida,… ¿Por qué la vida nos hace esto? Duele Lou…duele mucho. Si estuvieras aquí, me estarías abrazando muy fuerte contra tu pecho susurrándome que todo estaría bien, pero creo que eso ya no será posible. Nuestros caminos tuvieron que separarse, aunque en cierto modo, jamás se separarán. Sé que algún día volveré a ver tus ojos azules, tu sonrisa, o tu forma de mirar, pero voy a tener que esperar para eso…

Sabes Lou, cuando me dieron de alta en el hospital me dirigí al departamento, y ya no se sentía como en casa, estaba frío, sin vida, y sin tu presencia todo parecía en vano. Niall me dijo que sería mejor venderlo y comprarme una casa, porque si no siempre me atormentaría tu muerte, así que lo hice, espero que sepas entenderlo. Cuando estaba empacando las cosas, descubrí papeles, muchos papeles tuyos y míos, me extrañé un poco porque eran papeles que yo nunca había visto, pero estaban a mi nombre, eran papeles de adopción… y lloré Lou, lloré cómo nunca lo había hecho, lloré por que antes de marcharte tú te aseguraste de cumplir mis sueños, lloré por tu muerte, lloré porque te necesitaba, y lloré porque jamás tendré la oportunidad de verte con Haven y Hava y ellos jamás tendrán la oportunidad de decirte papá, Lou. ¿pero sabes qué? Volveremos a vernos, sí…y tendremos mucho de lo que hablar allí arriba…tengo que contarte los detalles de toda una vida Lou…

Por favor, no dejes de protegerme jamás, como prometiste que siempre lo harías sin importar qué, te amo y siempre lo haré, no lo olvides…

 

-Si hay alguien que deseé decirle algunas palabras al fallecido antes de que lo sepulten, puedo hacerlo ahora…-

 

El ataúd comenzó a bajar muy lentamente y yo sólo observé en silencio, sin poder hacer nada, el amor de mi vida estaba allí dentro, sin corazón, sin vida…y yo jamás volvería a ver sus ojos celestes.

Decenas de rosas comenzaron a ser arrojadas hacía el cajón y a el pozo en dónde dentro de unos minutos descansaría Louis para siempre. Niall me atrajo entre sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, yo continuaba sin comprender nada, sin creer que todo eso estaba ocurriendo, no podía ser cierto. Aún esperaba a que Louis apareciera riendo por alguna parte y que me dijera que sólo había sido una broma. Una cruel broma. Todos a mi alrededor lloraban, las lágrimas inundaban el frío y tétrico cementerio, flotaban mezclándose unas y otras, pero no estaban las mías. Yo sólo observaba cómo el ataúd poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente bajo la tierra.

 

-Lou…-

 

Murmuré muy suavemente y Niall se desprendió del abrazo para mirarme a los ojos.

 

-Todo estará bien Hazz, él está en un mejor lugar. -Dijo entre sollozos algo inentendibles y yo asentí titubeante y mis labios comenzaron a temblar, y mis ojos a aguarse rápidamente. Estaban comenzando a ocultar el cajón con tierra.

Hice a Niall hacía a un lado y me desplomé de rodillas a un lado del pozo.

 

-¡Prometiste que jamás me dejarías Louis, lo prometiste! -Chillé con fuerza mientras observaba el cajón en la profundidad. Como esperando a que Louis saliera de allí. - ¡ Se supone que las almas gemelas siempre están unidas, Louis! ¡Por favor regresa, ya no me hace gracia Lou!-

 

Era patético. Me sentía tonto hablándole a la nada, era en vano, Louis ya no estaba allí. Louis ya no podía oírme. Sentía las miradas de pena de todas las personas encima de mí, casi podía presentir el pensamiento de cada una de ellas. Sintiendo lástima por mí cómo la mayoría de las personas lo hacía.

 

-Esperare por ti Lou.., no importa si tenga que hacerlo hasta la otra vida, Louis siempre voy a esperar por ti…sé que te volveré a encontrar en otra vida, y sé que nos volveremos a enamorar Lou, Por favor no me olvides… porque yo no lo haré jamás…-

 

Mi mamá me tomó suavemente del brazo obligándome a levantarme para luego abrazarme con fuerza entre sus cálidos brazos maternales. Me acarició con suavidad los rizos, y ambos lloramos al unísono.

 

-No me olvides Louis…- Murmuré muy suavemente observando al vasto cielo gris que nos cubría.


	34. Epílogo.

Los débiles rayos del sol de primavera daban contra cada una de las lápidas, y hacían brillar el césped verde y fresco. Harry quitó las rosas secas del florero, y las reemplazo por jazmines. La pequeña niña de tres años se arrodilló frente a ellas y las olió ruidosamente mientras las apreciaba. Harry sonrió ante esto.

 

-¿Te gustan Hava?.-

 

La niña asintió ligeramente mientras sonreía.

 

-Huelen a ti.- Contestó en una sonrisa.

Harry soltó un suspiro y le sonrió dulcemente a la niña.

 

-¡Papi! ¡Mira hay un panal de abejas!-

 

Harry se levantó con premura buscando a su otro hijo, pasó su mirada preocupada por todo el lugar hasta que finalmente lo hayo un poco más allá oculto entre algunos arbustos. El pequeño niño siempre le traía dolores de cabeza.

 

-¡No toques eso Haven! ¡Te picarán y te comerán! ¿Me oyes? ¡Vuelve aquí pequeño!.-

 

Harry notó cómo Haven bufaba desde lejos y luego regresaba corriendo por entre las lápidas con velocidad. Harry le dirigió otra mirada a la lápida de piedra que se erguía a su lado y no pudo evitar recordar otra vez todos los momentos que había pasado junto a Louis. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido…

 

-¿Papi…estás bien?- Haven inquirió con inocencia.

 

-Sí.- Sonrió el ojiverde. - Vayamos a casa. Cocinaré pastas y de postre habrá helado, ¿Qué les parece?- Comentó animadamente, tratando de hacer pasar desapercibida su mirada cristalizada. Haven y Hava sonrieron emocionados dando pequeños saltitos de emoción mientras tomaban la mano de su padre.

 

-¡Sí! ¡Helado!-Exclamaron al unísono ambos niños, sacándole una gratificante amplia sonrisa a Harry.

 

El rizado tomó el autobús con los dos pequeños y para su suerte, éste estaba casi vacío; por lo que pudieron volver sentados cómodamente. Tomaron los asientos de detrás de todo, Harry en el medio y a sus costados los dos retoños que él tanto amaba.

 

-¡Quiero que el helado sea de chocolate!- Espetó Haven quién estaba sentado a la izquierda de Harry.

 

-y yo de frutilla.- Añadió más calmadamente Hava, ubicada a la derecha del ojiverde.

 

-Bien, habrá de los dos.- Harry les sonrió con cariño a ambos niños y estos se miraron mutuamente con amplias sonrisas y ojos brillantes cuales pequeñas estrellitas.

 

“Querido Louis, han pasado seis años desde que ya no estás aquí con nosotros. Déjame contarte que las cosas marchan muy bien por aquí. Haven y Hava son unos niños muy enérgicos y hermosos. Hava es una pequeña muy tranquila e inteligente, tiene grandes ojos que van de un azulado a grisáceos, y el cabello muy lacio y bonito el cual me gusta peinar por horas. Haven por su parte es un polo completamente opuesto a su hermana melliza, es un niño muy inquieto e hiperactivo. Tiene ojos muy grandes y azules, casi como los tuyos, me recuerda mucho a ti. Su cabello es chocolate y rizado. Es un niño muy travieso y aventurero. Ambos son adorables, sanos y muy bonitos. Creo que los estoy criando bastante bien, no te preocupes por eso. Aunque a veces mi madre me ayuda un poco, quiero que Hava crezca con un ejemplo femenino, ya sabes. Y yo…supongo que estoy bien, no voy a ocultar que te extraño, y como no tienes una idea Lou. Te extraño en las frías noches de otoño, cuando tú me abrazabas y me atraías a tu cuerpo acariciando con suavidad mis risos. Te extraño en las primeras horas del alba cuando me despertabas entre cosquillas y luego preparabas café y leche para mí, te extraño cuando las flores comienzan a nacer en primavera, cuando íbamos al parque a tomar helados y nos echábamos en la hierba a observar las nubes, te extraño. Recuerdo ese día que dije que deseaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido, y tú me dijiste que no lo hiciera, porque luego me arrepentiría. No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento ahora Lou, desearía poder volver a aquellos días en los que tú venías a mi casa a pasar los fines de semana, desearía volver a los días en dónde pasábamos horas junto a Niall, Zayn y Liam. Quisiera volver a esos días en los que tú me humillabas ¿recuerdas? Sería capaz de aguantar nuevamente todo ese dolor sólo por verte sonreír otra vez. Y desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, para poder ver juntos el día a día del crecimiento de Haven y Hava. Sabes, a veces cuando salgo al patio y ellos están jugando allí alegremente, te imagino a ti junto a ellos, comportándote como todo un crio, haciéndoles cosquillas o muecas raras sólo para hacerlos sonreír, sólo para verlos felices, porque recuerdo que tú eras así; no te importaba en nada pasar el ridículo sólo para ver sonreír a alguien. Era una de las tantas cualidades que adoraba de ti. Pero sé que eso nunca pasará, quizás en otra vida tal y cómo dijiste tú. Quizás…en otras circunstancias un poco mejores, tú vuelvas a encontrarme, esta vez no en un puente; quizás en una cafetería, o en un bello parque. Prometo volver a encontrarte Lou.

Gracias por haber hecho de mi vida tan hermosa, gracias por haber pensado en mí hasta en el último minuto de tu vida, gracias por hacer realidad mis sueños, gracias por amarme cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía, gracias por darme una razón para seguir.

Aún sigo yendo al puente en dónde nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas?. La vida es tan misteriosa…te lleva por caminos inciertos e inesperados, uno sólo debe dejarse llevar, y estoy seguro de que todos mis caminos siempre conducían a ti. Agradezco todas las noches al destino, a la vida, por haberte puesto en mi camino, te amaré hasta la eternidad, incluso cuando las estrellas se desvanezcan, el sol se apague y el universo explote, ten por seguro de que mi amor perdurará…”

 

-Papi ¿Por qué lloras?- Haven y Hava observaban al rizado con sus tiernas caritas de infantes ahora sumidas en una obvia preocupación. Harry se apartó rápidamente las vagas lágrimas con el puño de su sweater y meneó la cabeza.

 

-No es nada, sólo pensaba cosas.- Trató inútilmente de formular una sonrisa que salió más cómo una triste mueca y ambos chiquillos se miraron, no creyendo las palabras de su rizado padre.

 

-¿Es por papi Louis?- Hava murmuró mientras apoyaba su pequeña manito en el regazo del ojiverde y lo observaba con tristeza. Harry miró los grises orbes de su hija que los observaban preocupados y se apretó fuertemente el labio inferior tratando de ahogar el sollozo en su garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente con más fuerza y el rizado se tapó el rostro con su brazo, no quería que sus pequeños niños lo observaran en ese estado. Los mellizos se miraron en una mueca de preocupación y ambos abrazaron con ternura el torso de su padre, buscando reconfortarlo.

 

-No llores más papi, estoy seguro de que papi Lou está en el cielo, junto con tu corazón.-

 

Haven hizo un comentario inocente que hizo a Harry levantar su vista para observarlo. El pequeño querubín le sonrió dulcemente y el rizado abrazó con fuerza a ambos niños a su lado.

 

-Su padre siempre decía que era un completo llorón, aún no he cambiado en nada eso.-

 

Comentó en un murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y tanto Haven como Hava rieron levemente.

 

-¿Papi Lou no lloraba?- Se sorprendió Hava mirando con sus ojos grandes a Harry, éste limpió por completo los restos de lágrimas en su rostro y negó.

 

-A él no le gustaba llorar, pero decía que de vez en cuando le salía el “Harry interior”.-

 

Haven y Hava se miraron y rieron graciosamente.

 

-¿Y qué más? ¿Cómo era él?- Ambos niños inquirieron con curiosidad queriendo saber más acerca de su difunto padre de ojos azules.

 

El ojiverde acomodó a los niños en cada uno de sus regazos y respiró hondamente tratando de quitar un poco su voz quebrada para poder narrar tranquilamente.

 

-Louis era un muchacho que podía hacerte sonreír incluso cuando estabas en tu peores días, tenía unos ojos cómo los mejores días de verano, de un celeste profundo…-

 

Harry se detuvo recordando el primer día de su nueva institución, viendo por primera vez los ojos azules de Louis observarlo. -Era una persona muy envidiable por su perfección. Tal y cómo ustedes.- Les sonrió a sus pequeños mientras les hacía leves cosquillas en sus barrigas haciendo que ambos rieran al unísono.

 

-Siempre decía que cuando decidiéramos adoptarlos él iba a hartarlos de golosinas y ustedes llorarían de felicidad y entonces lo preferirían a él en vez de a mí. - Haven y Hava rieron ante el comentario.

 

-Él escogió sus nombres, un día en que estábamos en el parque tomando helados. Dijo que les pareció bonitos, porque ambos empezaban con “H” al igual que mi nombre.-

 

Los mellizos oían atentamente todo el relato que su padre les contaba con suma admiración y felicidad, era la primera vez que oían hablar de su padre fallecido. Por las pequeñas cosas que Harry siempre les comentaba, sólo sabían que era un chico maravilloso, lindo y todo un héroe digno de admirar.

Harry se había percatado de que hace ya varias paradas atrás tendrían que haber bajado del autobús, pero no importaba, porque en ese momento no había nada más lindo que observar las pequeñas caritas de emoción de sus dos hijos brillar ante la descripción de Louis, y se sentía casi como si el castaño estuviese a un lado de ellos observándolos en silencio, Harry podía haber jurado sentir su inconfundible fragancia a pinos y se sonrió a sí mismo. Estaba seguro de que Louis sí estaba a su lado en esos momentos, cuidando de ellos, observando con suma ternura a sus dos pequeños querubines, y con orgullo y admiración a él.

 

“Querido Lou, gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que has traído a mi vida…”

 

 

“Hasta este momento hay seis billones de personas en el mundo, algunas están intentando quitarse la vida desde algún viejo puente, otras están regresando a casa, otras sólo quieren que sus padres los acepten, unas sólo disfrutan de ricos sándwiches. Seis billones de personas en el mundo, seis billones de almas, seis billones de corazones; de todas esas personas hay por lo menos una para ti. Tal vez la encuentres en una pintoresca pequeña tienda de café, o en tu librería favorita, no importa cómo. Hay alguien por allí que está en busca de ti al igual que tú de esa persona. Todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un alma gemela exactamente a nuestra medida. A muchos les cuesta más trabajo que a otros encontrarla, pero el destino sabe cuándo es el mejor tiempo para cada uno, y cuando llegue a tu vida con sólo mirar sus ojos, verás tu alma en esa persona, sentirás con certeza que sólo vino a este mundo por y para ti. No importa si la historia dura minutos, días, o años, el amor perdurará toda una vida y mucho más. Has que tu historia sea digna de ser contada, pinta tu camino con colores alegres, para que el día de mañana cuando mires hacía atrás estés orgullosa del camino que has dejado…”


End file.
